Bakara Suresi/HDKD/1-96
KURAN'I KERİM TEFSİRİ (ELMALILI MUHAMMED HAMDİ YAZIR) 2-BAKARA: "...... " Bulunduğu altı sûrenin hepsinde birer âyettir. "..... " da bir âyettir. Fakat "......." bir âyet sayılmıyor. "...... " da bulunduğu beş sûrenin hiç birinde âyet değildir. "....." iki sûrede de birer âyettir. "......" âyet değildir. Fakat "......." birer âyet, "....." de hepsinde birer âyet, "......" iki âyet, "...... " bir âyettir. "......" birer âyet değildirler. Ve bu saydıklarımız Kûfeli âlimlerin rivayetidir. Basralı âlimler yirmi dokuz sûrede bulunan bu mukattaattan (Kur'ân-ı Kerim'de sûre başlarında bulunup isimleri ile okunan harfler) hiç birini bir âyet olarak saymamışlardır. Âyet meselesi kıyasî (genel kaideye tabi olan) değil, tevkifî (vahye tabi) bir ilim olduğundan, bu görüş ayrılığı kırâet şekilleri gibidir. Ve bu şekilde el-Bakara sûresinin ihtilaf edilen âyetlerinden birincisi " ......." dir. Elif Lam Mim Yazılışta bir kelime gibi yazıldığı halde okunuşta birer birer söyleme şekli ile elif lâm mîm 'diye üç kelime olarak okunuyor. Bu üç kelime mânâlı birer isimdirler. Delalet ettikleri mânâları da müsemmaları (adlanmış) olan basit harflerdir. Bu harfler, kelimelerin maddesi olan ve hurûf-i mucem (noktalı harfler), hurûf-i mebâmî (sözün esasını teşkil eden harfler) ve hecâ harfleri diye adlandırılan tek seslerdir ki " " gibi nakışlar bunların hat (yazı) denilen alâmetleridir. O isimler, aslında bu seslerin olduğu halde, bu nakışlara da denilir. Her isim, başındaki ilk sesin veya nakşın adı, her nakış da bizzat o seslerin bir çeşit resmidir. Arapça'da gerçek mahrec (harfin çıkış yerin)e dayalı esas olarak yirmi sekiz harf ve bunların yirmi sekiz de ismi ve basit nakşı vardır. Bunlardan başka bir de mukadder mahrece dayalı olup bizzat okunamayan tebaî (diğer harflere uyan) bir harf daha vardır ki buna da Lâm elif denilir. Ve çoğunlukla elif ismi buna verildiğinden diğerine hemze denilir. Lâm elif uymakla okunan bir med (uzatma) harfidir. Kendinden önceki harfin üç harekesine uymasından dolayı üç durumu bulunduğundan med harfleri "vav, ya, elif" müstear (eğreti) isimleri ile üç olarak gösterilir. Bundan dolayı esas ve tabi olmakla harflerin adlandırılanları, gerçekten yirmi dokuz ve hükmen otuz bir olarak itibar edilir. Yirmi dokuzuncusu ancak terkipte okunabildiğinden "lâm elif" ile gösterilir ki otuz bir sayısını da gösterir. Harflerin bu tek başına olma ve basitlik durumları, elif, bâ tâ... diye bir bir sayılarak anlatılır ve diye kesik kesik olarak yazılır. Bunun ismi elifba'dır. Aksine kelimelerde olduğu gibi terkip durumları anlatılacağı zaman da "" şeklinde yazılır ve kendi basit sesleri ile okunur. Halbuki ebced gibi yazıldığı halde elifba gibi okunur.Demek ki ikisinin de değerini birleştirerek hece harflerinin daha mükemmel bir adı gibidir. Okunuşuna göre mânâsı apaçıktır. Fakat yazılışına göre "ebced" gibi mânâsız ve anlamsız bir kelime görünür. Gerçi yazılış, elifba gibi okunmayıp, ebced gibi okunsa idi v.s.. muhtemel şekilleri ile anlamlı bir kelime meydana getirecekti. Fakat böyle yazıldığı halde elifba gibi okunması, bundan bir anlam çıkarmayı zorlaştırmaktadır. Bu iki değerin böyle birleşmesinden bir bakışta anlaşılır ki, burada biri görünen, biri gizli iki anlam düşünülmüştür. Acaba asıl istenen hangisidir? İşte büyük tefsirciler bu iki görüş açısından hareket ederek bir kısmı sûrelerin başında bulunan ve kesik kesik okunan harflerin kasdedilen mânâsının belli olabileceğini, bir kısmı da olamıyacağını söylemişlerdir. Mânâsının belli olduğu veya belli olmasının mümkün olduğu görüşünde olanlar başlıca iki grup teşkil ediyorlar. 1. Bu isimlerin mânâları bellidir. Bunları konuşmanın başında birer birer söylemekten maksat, bütün elifba harflerini elifba veya ebced itibarlarıyla seçmek ve bunlardan oluşan kelimelere ve söze dikkat çekmektir ki bu seçme ve uyarmadan sonra işte kitap demek dilin esas maddesini göstererek bir meydan okumayı ilan etmek ve Kur'ân'ın i'cazına işaret etmek olduğunu açıklamışlardır. Ve bu gruptaki âlimlerin çoğu, bu üç harfin toplamı bu sûreye veya Kur'ân'a bir isim olmasını da tercih etmişlerdir. 2. Kasdedilen mânâsının üç kelimede değil, müsemmalarında yani terkip itibarında ve başka bir ifade ile yazı itibarında aranmak lazım geleceğini ve bunların işaret ettikleri bir mânâ bulunduğunu ve Arap dilinde bunun benzerleri bulunabildiğini söyleyenler vardır. Bu da başlıca iki esasta özetlenir: Birincisi: Kısa kesmek ve kısaltma yoludur ki şairin "O kadına dur dedim. O dedi ki kaaf" mısraında olduğu gibi (vekaftü = durdum) kelimesinden kaaf harfiyle yetinmesi; yazıdaki örneği de mesela "Ahmed" yerinde bir " " (elif) yazılması bu türdendir. Ve bu şekilde elifba harflerinin her biri başından, sonundan ve ortasından bir veya birkaç isme sembol olabilir. Gerçekten biraraya getirildiği zaman "er-Rahmân" isminin meydana geldiği görülüyor. Diğerlerinde halledilememekle beraber böyle Allah'ın isimlerine veya diğer şeylere tahlilî (çözümsel) veya terkibî (bileşimli) semboller mümkün bulunuyor. İkincisi: Ebcedin hesap yolu ve şifre usulüdür. 3. Dış ve iç iki kıymetin ikisini de düşünmek lazımdır. Ve kasdedilen mânâyı aramak için bu yolların, bu mânâların hepsini birleştirmek; akıl yolu ve doğal ihtimalleri ile daha ileri gitmek gerekir. Bunda ise, müteşabih (birbirine benzeyen) mânâlar olur. Maksadı belirlemek mümkün olamaz. Sanki el-ma'lûmü'l-mechûl (bilinmeyen bilinen) terkibi gibi bir anlam ifade eder. Ve bu mânâ, hakikat ve Allah'ın isimlerine kadar gider. Ve bu tefsirin özeti "Allah daha iyi bilendir." mânâsı ile biter ki, bu da bize insan ilminin başında daima mahiyetine erilmez bir başlangıcın varlığını öğretir. Gerçekten hem dirayet açısından ve hem rivayet açısından bu görüş açılarının hiç birini feda etmeye imkan yoktur. Çünkü sûrelerin başındaki mukattaa harflerin okunuşu ve genel durumlarındaki ilişkiler, ilk görüş açısı hakkında pek büyük bir karine teşkil etmektedir. Elifba gibi okunan, sûrelerin başındaki mukattaa harfleri, ilk önce elifba harflerinin yirmi dokuz sayısına eşit olarak yirmi dokuz sûrede bulunur. İkinci olarak yirmi sekiz ismin tam yarısı bulunan on dört harf ismi seçilmiş ve o şekilde seçilmiş ki, bu yarım, bütün harflerin sıfat itibariyle çeşitli taksimlerindeki kısım ve çeşitlerinden her birinin yarısını ve en önemlilerinden bazılarını ihtiva ettiğinden; zikredilmeyen diğer yarısı, tam ve eksiksiz olarak temsil edilerek harflerin hepsini esas lehçesi ile, tecvidi ile göstermiş bulunuyor ki, Kâdî Beydâvî tefsirinde de açıklanmış olan bu kullanımların etraflıca anlatılmasından vazgeçiyoruz. 'Üçüncü olarak; alınan bu harfler, tek ve birleşik olarak sûrelere öyle dağıtılmış ki, bunda dilin Sarf ve Nahiv itibarı ile esas bölünüşlerine büyük bir ilgisi vardır. Kelimenin üç kısmı, birliden beşliye kadar kelimelerin esas yapıları, mücerred (yalın) ve mezide (artırılmış) bölünmesi, artırılmış kipinin yedi harfi geçemiyeceği, dörtlü ve beşlide asıl ve mülhak (katma)a bölünmesi ve daha bazı tâli çeşitleri bunlardan okunabilir. Arapların şiir ve belağatı pek yüksek bir derecede bulunmasına rağmen dilin tecvid, iştikak (türeme), sarf (sentaks), nahiv ve diğerleri gibi ilimleri henüz meydana gelmemiş ve okuyup yazanlarda bile dil ile ilgili kuralların nazariyatıyla ilgili bilgiler yerleşmemiş bulunduğu bir zamanda okumayazma bilmeyen bir peygamberin tebliği ile ilmî inceliklere ait sunulan ve daha sonra dil kurallarının tesbiti esnasında büyük bir rehber olduğu da kaydedilmeğe değer bulunan ve çeşitli şekilleri ile i'câzın sırrını içine alan bu kadar güzel tasarrufların delalet ve iradeden uzak sanılması nasıl kabul edilebilir? Aynı zamanda şu da inkâr edilemez ki, bu kadar yüksek bir delalet ve iradenin dış görünüşünden başka hedefi yoktur demek de aynı karinelerle uzlaştırılamadığı gibi, bunlardaki delalet yönlerinden bir çoğunu ihmal etmek demektir. Bundan dolayı esas kasdedilen mânâ, açık ve gizli elifba ve ebced görüş açılarının toplamındadır. Lafzî delaletinden, aklî delalete ve oradan tabiî ve zevkî delalete geçerek varlık zamanlarının hepsini gözden geçirerek ve hiç birinde durmayıp varlığın esasının yaratma sırrına, ilk başlangıç noktasına kadar gitmek ve bu şekilde metafiziği (fizikötesini), gayb alemini bir anda tetkik edip ilim içinde cahillik ve acizliği itiraf ettikten sonra tam iman ile ilâhî irşadı beklemek; işte müteşabihler denilen sûrelerin başındaki mukattaat harfleriyle hitabın faydası, din bilgisi çok geniş olan âlimlerin imtihanı olan bu sonsuz mânâda meydana çıkıp görünüyor. İnsanlığın gerçeği, idrak ve anladığını tebliğ etmektedir ki biz buna mantık ve dil diyoruz. İdrak bizzat mânâlarla, anladığını bildirmek de kelimeler ile, kelimeler ise sesler ile meydana gelir. Demek ki sesler, kelimeler ve mânâlar dilin esaslarıdır. Yazmak ise dilin dili demektir. Ve bu sebeple dil ve yazı insanlıkta ilmî ve pratik ilerlemelerin esas dayanağıdır. Ve herkes bilir ki elifba harfleri denilen tek ve basit seslere bütün dillerin maddesi, bunların hat şekilleri de yazının hakiki, sağlam temelidir. Bunun için bir dilin elifbası ne kadar sağlam ve düzenli, telaffuzu ve lehçesi ne kadar açık ve ince, çekim ve birleşme kuralları ne kadar sağlam ve ilmî, delalet yönleri ve anlatımı ne kadar geniş, derin ve tabiî, imlâsı da ne kadar sabit ve düzgün ise, o dil o ölçüde yüksek ve o ölçüde olgundur. Bundan dolayı ta başlangıcında okuma ve yazmaya teşvik emri ile inmeye başlayan yüce Kur'ân'ın, Fâtiha ile duyguları uyandırdıktan sonra dilin maddesi olan elifba harflerinden başlaması ve başlarken İslâm dinine gelinceye kadar İslâm'dan önceki dinlerin sonuncusu olan Hıristiyanlığın üçlü ilah sapıklığını parçalarcasına gerçek bir Allah'tan ve itibarî bir olan ikiyi, başka bir deyişle Allah'ın varlığından ruh ve cisim ikiliğini bir bakışta fark ettiren yazılış şekli ile Allah ve kâinat ilgisini açıktan ilham etmesi ve bundan başka Yahudiliğin ismi söylenmez diye tanıdığı en büyük mabudun ism-i a'zamına da işaret etmiş olması ve daha söylerken kalbin en derin kısmından dudağın ucuna kadar bütün harflerin tüm mahreçlerine uygun üç mahreçten özel tertib ile çıkarak insana kendini tarttırıp tanıtacak olan "elif, lâm, mim" harflerini düşündüre düşündüre okutması ve bu arada Ruvâkiye felsefecilerinin elifba delili olarak ifade edilen Allah'ı isbatlama deliline de işaret etmiş bulunması ve bu delalât (kılavuzluklar) ve imalardan sonra da insanın akıl ve fikrini; dil sırrı içinde seslerden kelimelere, kelimelerden mânâlara, mânâlardan eşyaya, eşyadan yaratma sırrına ve varlığın başlangıcına ve Allah'ın ilmine kadar götürmesi, bu yüce kitabın başlangıçtan sonuca kadar insanlığa yol göstermeyi üzerine aldığını büyük bir belağatle ifade etmektedir. Ey düşünür! sembolüne bak ve harflerin çıkış yerlerine riayet ederek elif lâm mim diye oku, okurken kendini bir tart, ruhundan bedenine, içinden dışına, göğsünden dudaklarına doğru yokken var olarak çıkıp gelen o sesleri de iyice bir dinle, bu sırada bir elifba, ebced okurcasına bütün elifba harflerini şekilleriyle hayalinden geçir ve düşün. Aslında hiçbir mânâsı olmayan bu tek ve basit seslerden, sayılmayacak kadar mânâyı taşıyan kelimelerin ve bu kelimelerden sözlerin ve bu sözlerden kâinatı anlatan yüce kitapların meydana gelme şekillerinde nasıl bir kudret ve nasıl bir yaratılış sırrı gizli olduğunu düşün. O zaman anlarsın ki kâinatta her mânâ, her feyiz (nimet), her ilerleme, her olgunluk, her ümit bir sosyal düzene, hem de layık olduğu konumu ile bir sosyal düzene borçludur. Kendi kendine hiçbir mânâsı, hiçbir kuvveti, hiçbir belirtisi olmayan basit maddelerin tek tek parçaları, layık oldukları bir sosyal düzeni buldukları zaman onlardan kimyalar, hikmetler, şekiller, hayatlar fışkırarak şu gözümüzün önündeki görülen kâinat meydana geliyor. Aynı şekilde kendi kendine hiçbir mânâsı, hiçbir kuvveti görünmeyen insan fertleri de, yerli yerinde mükemmel bir sosyal düzeni elde ettikleri zaman, onlardan dünyaları büyüleyen sosyal kurullar, milletler ve devletler meydana gelir. Taş ve ağaç kovuğundan çıkamayan o kişiler yer küresinin bir ucundan diğer ucuna gidip gelmekle kalmayıp göklerde bile fetihler yaparak ve kâinata hak ve adalet saçarak mutluluğa gark olurlar. İşte elifbanın o basit ve mânâsız harflerine, o sonsuz mânâları feyizlendiren düzen ve sosyal konum, sana kâinatın yaratılış sırrını baştan mütalaa ettirecek bir hidayet anahtarıdır. Düşün ve düşün bu basit şeyler nereden geldi ve bunlara o sosyal düzeni kim ve nasıl verdi? Sen seslerden kelimeyi, kelimelerden mânâları, mânâlardan eşyayı okuyup görebiliyorsan böyle yokluğun var, anlamsızın anlamlı olabilmesi, ayrı ve dağınık şeylerin birleşip bir bütün meydana getirebilmeleri, bütün bunlar üzerinde ezelden ebede kadar hakim ve her şeyi kuşatan bir kudret-i vahdaniyenin delili ve tanığı olduğunda tereddüd edebilir misin? Hayır edemezsin ve etmek için kendinde hiçbir hak göremezsin. O halde sen başka şeye bakmamalısın. O cömertlik kaynağından kendin için de sağlam ve doğru bir sosyal düzen aramalısın. İçin ve dışınla ona teslim olmalısın ki, istediğin hidayet ve mutluluğu bulasın. Düşün yalnız o düzeni ve o düzenin olaylarının hareketini düşün ve bütün bunları, herşeyi kuşatan o tek Allah'ın cömertlik kaynağına ermek için düşün. Fakat sakın onun hakikatına (mahiyetine) ereceğim, onu ve onun ilim ve kudretini kuşatacağım diye uğraşma. O noktaya geldiğin zaman acizlik ve bilgisizliğini itiraf et. İtiraf et de "" oku, "Allah daha iyi bilir." de. "Seni, sana yakışır bir şekilde tanıyamadık." diye ona yalvar. O zaman sende ne şüphe kalır, ne sıkıntı ne buhran (ruhî bunalım) kalır, ne kuşku. Bu açıklamalardan sonra anlaşılır ki bu konuda Abdullah b. Abbas Hazretlerinden rivayet edilen haberler içinde " " Elif lâm mîm. Ben Allah'ım, bilirim." demektir şeklindeki te'vil (yorum) veya tefsir, yalnız sembolik mânâ olarak değil, aynı zamanda hitabın faydasının özeti olmak itibariyle de ne güzeldir. Şu kadar ki bu mânâ başlangıcında değil, düşüncenin sonunda verilmelidir. "Her kitapta Allah'ın bir sırrı vardır. Kur'ân'daki sırrı da sûrelerin başıdır." meâlinde Hazreti Ebu Bekir'den rivayet edilen ve "Her kitabın bir özeti vardır. Bu kitabın özeti de hecâ harfleridir." diye Hazreti Ali'den rivayet edilen ünlü açıklaması da meâl bakımından öbüründen başka değildir. Hatta Hazreti Ali'den rivayet edilen " Allah'ın isimlerindendir." sözü de bu cümlelerden ayrı bir mânâ değildir. Ve hepsini kapsadığı için sûrelerin başındaki mukattaa harfleri müteşâbihattandır. Müteşabihat denildiği zaman mânâsız tam bir kapalılık iddia edildiğini zannetmek büyük bir yanlış meydana getirir. Müteşâbihler mânâsız ve boş söz değil, mânâlarının çokluğundan dolayı belirli bir maksat tayini mümkün görünmeyen ve daha doğrusu ifade ettiği kapsamlı hakikatleri insan zihninin yüklenemeyeceğinden dolayı kapalı görünen bir anlatıştır. Bu öyle bir beyandır ki, hakikat, mecaz, sarih, kinaye, temsil, tahkik, zahir, hafî gibi beyanın bütün şekillerini içine alır. Bunun için yukarda buna "el-ma'lûmü'l-mechûl = bilinmeyen bilinen" tabirini arzetmiştik. Zaten sözde kapalılık, yerine göre en büyük belağat şekillerinden birini meydana getirir. Her şahıs her mânâya muhatap olamıyacağı gibi, Allah'ın bütün ilminin anlatma ve bildirmesine umumiyetle insanlığın kudreti de dayanamaz. Peygamberlerin ilimleri bile Allah'ın ilmine eşit olamaz. "Rabbim, ilmimi artır de." (Tâhâ, 20/114). Bu gerçek de fasl-ı hitap (güzel konuşma) olarak ancak gibi bir ifade ile anlatılabilir. En bilgili insanların bilmedikleri ve bilemeyecekleri neler vardır? Bilginler derler ki ilmin başı hayrettir. Bu itibarla da Kur'ân'ın başında irşad ve hidayetin başlangıcında böyle hayret veren bir tebliğin yeterli bir büyüleyici gücü vardır. Kur'ân âyetleri başlangıçta indikçe Hazreti Peygamber (s.a.v.) Efendimiz bunları insanlara okur, tebliğ ederdi. Fakat buna karşı koymaktan aciz kalan kâfirler "Sakın bu Kur'ân'ı dinlemeyiniz, okundukça onun hakkında gürültü ediniz. Belki böylece ona galip gelirsiniz." (Fussilet , 41/26) derlerdi ki hala etkili ve ciddi sözler karşısında böyle yapmak kâfirlerin huyudur. Razî ve diğer tefsircilerin tefsirlerinde İbnü Revme ve Kutrub'dan rivayet olunduğuna göre sûrelerin başında bulunan mukattaa harfleri indikten sonra okunduğu zaman dikkat ve şaşkınlıklarını celbettiğinden o kâfirler de dinlemeye meyletmekten kurtulamamışlar ve gürültüden vazgeçerek Kur'ân'dan faydalanmışlardır ki, bu kıssanın, bunların özellikle bir nüzul sebebi olarak kaydedilmesi gerekir. Başta hayreti celbetmek önemli fayda sağlayacağı için Fâtiha'nın başında bulunması gerekmez miydi? diye bir soru akla gelir. Fakat şunu bilmek gerekir ki, ilk anlayış, hayretten önce gelir. Ve Kur'ân'ın gayesi de ilk önce ve bizzat ilim ve hidayete yöneliktir. Fâtiha " " ile başlasaydı bu iki önemli gaye elden kaçırılırdı. Ve hatta Fâtiha'daki açıklığı ile tevhid başlangıcı üzerinde anlaşma ve sözleşme yapılmadan önce bu şekil, faydalı olmaktan çok zararlı olurdu. Bu nakledilenlerle beraber sûre başlarındaki bu mukattaa harflerinin bulundukları sûreye de bir isim gibi delalet etmelerine hiçbir engelin düşünülmemesi gerekir. Nitekim " "ın muhkem mânâsı sûrenin de ismi olmasına engel olmamıştır. İ'RAB: "Elif lâm mîm" isimleri, önce dış görünüşleri ile harfleri birer birer söyleme yerinde bulunduklarından i'râbları yoktur. Çünkü birer birer sayılan kelimeler, başlangıç cümlesi gibi i'râbsızdır. Bununla beraber aralarında mübteda haber olmaları düşünüldüğü gibi, tamamı bir isim veya isim yerinde düşünülerek, "bu elif lâm mîmdir" meâlinde, hazfedilmiş bir mübtedanın haberi veya oku, dinle, belle, yahut yemin ederim gibi hazfedilen bir fiilin sarih veya gayr-i sarih mef'ûli bih olmak ve nihayet tamamı mübteda ve cümlesi haber yapılması da düşünülebilir. Bu arada nasb i'râbı bu harflere dikkati çekmek açısından daha beliğdir. Ve bunda yemin mânâsını göz önünde bulundurmak daha kuvvetlidir. Şu kadar ki bunu hepsinde genelleştirme taraftarı değiliz. Bu açıklamadan sonra özellikle şu hususa dikkat çekmek isteriz: "Elif lâm mîm" isimlerinin müsemmaları olan hecâ harflerinin seslerine delalet ettiğinden, lügat açısından şüphe edilecek bir taraf yoktur. Fakat bu sesler, mutlak sesler midir? Yoksa bir ahdi ve bir özelliği içeren belirli sesler midir? Bunu düşünmek gerekir. Bu nazmın güzelliği, başlangıçta bir gariplikle tecelli ederken, bu seslerde bir yemin, bir özellik hissetmemek de mümkün olmuyor. İlk önce elif lâm, harf-i tarif mânâsını anlatmaktan hâlî kalmaz. İkinci olarak mim de Arap dilinin bazı lehçesinde lâm yerine belirtme edatıdır. "Yolculukta oruç tutmak sevap mıdır?" sorusuna karşı "Yolculukta oruç tutmak sevap değildir." hadisinin demek olduğu bellidir. Bundan dolayı bu seslerin genel olarak hecâ harfleri sesleri değil, güzel bir gariplik içinde, özel bir şekilde bilinen ve belli olan birtakım sesler olması hemen akla gelir. Ve bunları belirlemenin karinesi de vardır. " "den tâ nidasına kadar bu sûrenin başındaki hitabın ilk önce ve bizzat Resulullah'a yönelik olması ve bir de vahyin inme şekli ile ilgili hadisler göz önünde bulundurulunca diyebileceğiz ki, bu sesler Kur'ân inerken Hazreti Muhammed'in kulağında bir özellik ile çınlayan, şekillerini ve mânâlarını Hazreti Muhammed'in kalbinde yerleştiren ve tesbit eden vahiy sesleridir. Harfler ve kelimelerin alışılmış olan ortaya çıkma şekillerinden büsbütün başka bir olağanüstü özellik ile tecelli eden o ilâhî sesler, yalnız Resulullah'ın duyması ve hissetmesi olduğundan, hissedilenin durumları ve ayrıntıları da ancak onun tarafından bilinir. " " Kur'ân nazmını Hazreti Muhammed'in kalbine indiren o olağanüstü seslerin, yalnız Peygamber tarafından belli olan ayırıcı vasıflarını bildiren cins isimleri demek olur. Ve bundan dolayı Kur'ân'ın veya sûrenin bir ismi olması rivayeti, bu görüş açısından çok faydalı ve uygundur. O halde mânâyı dinleyelim: 2-" "Allah daha iyi bilir ey Muhammed! "Elif lâm mîm" denilince senin derhal anlıyacağın o olağanüstü sesler, zaman zaman çan sesi gibi o "lâm" "mîm" ğunneleri ile kulaklarında çınlayan vahiy sesleri, belirmeleri insanlar arasında ancak sende görünmeye başlayan ve fakat diğer insanlarca da elifba ve ebced gibi cinsleri ile düşünülebilen o harfler ve kelimeler ve onların mânâları, özetle o isim veya isimler yok mu? " " işte o sesler ve o seslere verilen güzel düzen ile sana ve senin kalbine Allah tarafından indirilmekte olan o " " o mucizeli nazım ve mânâ yani o Kur'ân'dır ancak tam kitap, yegâne kitap denilmesine layık olan o hak ve hükümlerin kesin delili, yahut "Doğrusu Biz sana, sorumluluğu ağır bir söz vahyedeceğiz." (Müzzemmil, 73/5) âyeti ile vaad edilen o ağır ve büyük Allah kelâmı ki, ondan sonra "el-Kitâb" denilince Allah'ın yalnız bu kitabı anlaşılacak ve bunun yanında diğerlerine kitap denilmesi caiz olmayacaktır. Bunun içindir ki müslümanlar arasında kitap denilince ancak Kur'ân anlaşılır. Hatta Peygamberin hadislerine bile kitap denilmez de sünnet denilir. Şu halde burada kitabın tanıtılması şu olur: Peygamberimiz Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Efendimize indirilmiş olup her bir sûresi i'câz ifade eden ve ondan bize tevatür yoluyla nakledilmiş ve o şekilde mushaflarda yazılı bulunan beliğ (düzgün ve sanatlı) nazım ki hem tamamına, hem bir kısmına denilir. Yani bütünü ve hepsi arasında ortaktır. Şeriata göre bu şekilde tarif edilmiş olan kitap, asıl lügatte ve (ketb ve kitâbet) gibi bir ekleme ve toplama mânâsını kapsamış olarak, harfleri birbirine eklemek yani yazmak mânâsına masdar iken örfte mektup (yazılmış) mânâsına isim olmuştur. Kitabet (yazmak) ve kitap aslında yazıya ait nazımdadır. Bununla beraber ibare dediğimiz lafza ait nazma da denilir. Birincisinde kitap, bir yere yazılmış olan yazının tamamı; ikincide ise yazılan yazı ile anlatılan ibare (metin) demektir. "Falan kitap benim kütüphanemde var." dediğimiz zaman birincisini, "Falan kitap ezberimdedir." dediğimiz zaman da ikinciyi söylemiş oluruz. Şüphe yok ki bunların hepsinin altında mânâya delalet önemlidir. Ve her kitaptan kasd edilen o mânânın anlaşılmasıdır. Fakat sadece mânâya -kelâm (söz) denilebilirse de- kitap denilmesi herkesçe bilinmiyor. Kitabın mahiyeti, o mânâya delalet eden nazım ve nihayet nazım ve mânânın toplamıdır. Bundan dolayı bu indirilmiş kelâma kırâet açısından Kur'ân, tasarıda veya gerçekte yazılması açısından kitap denildiği zaman, nazm ve mânâ beraber kasdedilmek ve daha doğrusu mânâya delalet eden sözlü veya hatla ilgili nazmı tasarlamak zorunlu bulunduğundan, yalnız mânâya Kur'ân veya kitap denilemeyeceği kolaylıkla anlaşılır. Çünkü mânâ ne okunur, ne yazılır. Okunan sözlü nazm, yazılan da hatla ilgili nazmdır. Sırf mefhum olan mânâ ile zihinde kasdolunan lafızların şekillerini, kelam-ı nefsîyi (içte bulunan sözü) birbirinden ayıramayanlar, kitabı sadece mânâdan ibaret imiş gibi sanabilirler. Fakat mesele ilim ve fen ve özellikle psikoloji gözüyle etraflıca incelendiği zaman mükemmel, güzel, sağlam denilebilen fikir ve mânâların, lafız şekilleri ile öyle derin bir kenetlenmesi ve bağlanması görülür ki, dil dediğimiz o lafzî şekilleri alıverecek olursanız fikirde, mânâda hiçbir sağlamlık ve mükemmellik bulamazsınız. O yüksek mânâ ve fikirlerden bir iz göremezsiniz. Yani nazm, yalnız başkasına değil, düşünürün kendi kendisine bile mânâyı anlatma ve birbirinden ayırmada önemli bir vasıtadır. Zaten böyle olmasa idi dil ve yazının düşünce ile ilgili manevi ilerlemelerde büyük bir önemi kalmazdı. Bunun için lafza ve hatta (yazıya) ait nazm, ikisi birden kaldırılmak suretiyle yalnız mânâdan ibaret bir kitap, bir Kur'ân tasarlamak mümkün değildir. Yine bunun içindir ki yüce Allah, meleklere karşı dem'e verdiği ayrıcalığı, sade mânâları öğretmek ile değil, belki isimleri öğretmek ile vermiştir. Peygamberimize indirilmiş olan da Kur'ân'ın yalnız mânâsı değil, hem nazmı (lafzı) ve hem mânâsıdır. Bunda şüphe etmemeli ve asla kötü zanna düşmemelidir. Çünkü bu dir. Aslında her türlü şüpheden uzak ve her töhmetten uzak kılınmıştır. Kitaplar içinde hak "kendisinde şüphe olmayan" Allah'ın kitabı olduğu bunun kadar kesinlik ve şüphesizlik ile bilinen ve doğru yolu bunun kadar gösteren hiçbir kitap yoktur. Bunun ne vahyinin niteliği ve inmesinde bir şüphe, ne de tebliğinde bir töhmet vardır. Ey yüce Peygamber! Hira mağarasından beri Rûh-i emîn Cebrailin getirmekte olduğu o vahiy seslerini sen tam müşahede ile dinleyip biliyorsun, senin doğruluğun ve güvenilirliğin de denenmiş ve herkesçe bilinir. Sonra bu kitabın i'câzına da söz yoktur. Zaten kesin ilmin kaynağı da önce tam müşahede (gözlem) ve yeterli tecrübe; ikinci olarak bizzat bu görme ve tecrübeye imkan bulunmayan yerlerde doğru haber ve tarihin şahitliği; üçüncü olarak aklın güzel bir delile dayanarak netice çıkarması değil midir? Bundan dolayı Hakk'ın indirdiği, hakkın şiarı, doğru haber veren, maksadı yalnız iyilik ve insanlığın mutluluğu olan bu kitapta şüpheye izin verecek ne bir cehalet ve gaflet, ne de bir kötü niyet ve bozuk maksadın tasavvuruna imkan yoktur. Gözlem ve tecrübeye eremeyenler için de sonsuza kadar delalet, i'câz ile hüsn-i istidlâl (bir delile dayanarak güzel netice çıkarma) yolu açıktır. Allah Teâlâ bu kitap ile bunu da üzerine almıştır. Bunun kemalinde, doğruluğunda ahlâkî oluşunda, Allah'a ait olmasında şüpheye düşecek olanlar iki sınıftan biri olurlar. Bunlar ya bilmemekle beraber bilmediğini de bilmemeğe boyanmış, özel gayelerinden başka hiçbir şeye değer verme duygusu kalmamış olan kalpleri mühürlenmiş inatçı kâfirlerdir. Veya tam cahilliğe inanmış, her hususta şek ve şüphe ruhlarını kaplamış, hakkı anlamaya, ilim ve sağlam bilgiye, güzel ahlâka erdirecek basiret nurları sönmüş, münafıklığı, kötü zannı şiar edinmiş şüphecilerdir. Artık bunların şüpheleri, kuşkuları da tamamen anlamsız, hükümsüz ve haksızdır. Bu kâfirlerin, münafıkların durumlarını da yakında görürsünüz. Rayb (şüphe), aslında nefse bir ızdırap, bir kuşku vermek mânâsına masdar iken, lügat örfünde bu ızdıraba başlıca bir sebep olan şek ve şüphe mânâsında kullanılması üstün gelmiştir. Yani rayb, şüpheye yakın ve fazla olarak kötü zan gibi bir töhmet mânâsını da kapsar. Fakat asıl mânâsı şüphe ve kuşku, yani kuşkulu şüphedir. Yalnız "şüphe" kelimesini de bu mânâda kullanırız. Burada rayb bütün cinsi ile olumsuz kılındığından ilmî şüphe ve ahlâkî şüphe diye birbirinden ayrılabilecek olan şüphe ve suçlama durumlarının ikisi de kaldırılmış ve iki yönden kesin olarak isbatlamakla kitabın mükemmelliği açıklanmıştır. "zâlike"nin ikinci haberi olabilirse de başlı başına bir cümle olması daha seçkin ve mukadder (sözün gelişinden anlaşılan) bir soruyu düşünmekle bir başlangıç cümlesi olması ise daha beliğdir. Tek bir kişinin bütün insanlık âlemi ile ve özellikle bozuk niyetlerle dolu, çok zalim ve cahil olan bir insanlık âlemi ile mücadelesi demek olan peygamberlik vazifesi açısından yüce Peygamber: "Ey Rabbim! Şüphe ve şirk içinde yüzen şu insan yığını benim karşıma çıkıp da: 'Bu kitabın Allah'ın gerçek sözü olduğu ve sana Allah tarafından vahiy yoluyla indirildiği ne malum? Bu senin sözün, şairler, yazarlar, müellifler gibi sen de bunu kendin tasarlıyorsun ve fazladan olarak bir de Allah'a isnad ve iftira ediyorsun' diye iftira yapmaya kalkışacak olurlarsa ben ne yaparım?" diyebilirdi. İşte yüce Allah böyle bir soruya meydan bırakmamak için: "Bu konuda hiçbir şekilde şüphelenmeye yer yoktur." diye açık olarak mutlak güvence bağışlamıştır ki bunda Resulullah'ın ruhunun, vahyi gerek kabul etmede ve gerek tebliğ etmede sözünde duran emin bir kişi olduğunu kaydetmek ve ilan etmek vardır. Ve bu şekilde kitabın kendisinde hiçbir şüphe olmadığını kaydetmek, kitabı tebliğ eden Muhammed el-Emin'in kendisinde de hiçbir şüphe bulunmadığının tescilidir. Yakında "Kulumuz Muhammed'e indirdiğimizden şüphe ediyorsanız." (Bakara, 2/23) âyeti ve daha ileride "Allah'a yalan uyduran veya kendisine hiçbir şey vahyolunmadığı halde; 'Bana vahyolundu.' diyen ve 'Allah'ın indirdiği gibi bir kitap da ben indireceğim.' diye iddia edenden daha zâlim kim olabilir?" (En'âm, 6/93) gibi âyetler ile Kur'ân bu noktaları tafsilatıyle savunacak ve isbat edecektir. Bu başlangıca Kelâm ve Felsefe ilmi açısından baktığımız zaman her şeyden önce şüphe ve yakîn meselesine yani ilim ve marifet (bilgi) teorisinin mahiyetine işaret edilmiş ve bu konudaki bütün felsefî tartışmaları apaçık bir vahiy ile ortadan kaldırmış bulunduğunu görürüz ki, akaid (inançla ilgili) kitaplarımızın en başında "Eşyanın hakikatları sabit ve bunları bilmek gerçekleşmiştir." ilk inancının konulması ve sofestâiye denilen şüpheci ve inatçıların reddedilmesi ve ilim sebeplerinin gerçekleşmesi ile söze başlanması da bundan doğmuştur. Ve yeni felsefelerde her şeyden önce bu noktaya önem verildiği ehlince bilinmektedir. Böyle olmakla beraber ilimlerin ve fenlerin ilerlemesine rağmen, kâinatta gerek teorik ve gerek ahlâkî şüpheciliğin zaman zaman genişlemekte olduğu da inkâr olunamaz. Bundan dolayı, insanlığın en büyük kalb ve ahlâk hastalığı, şüphe ve şek meselesinde olduğunu ve insanlığın mutluluğu için bunun her şeyden önce ortadan kaldırılmasının gerekli bulunduğunu yüce Kur'ân bu şekilde işaret ettikten sonra insanları, iman, ilim ve kesin bilgi ile yaşatacak olan hak ve doğru yolu yavaş yavaş açıklayıp anlatacak ve anlatırken gayb (gizli olan) ve şehadet (görünen) yani akla uygun olan fizikötesi ile duyumsanan tabiat arasında kesin olan gerçeklere ve hepsinden önce Tevhid-i Hakk'a dikkatleri çekecek ve bütün bunlarda ahlâkî değer ve amelî gücü temel fikir olarak takip ettirecektir. Bu bilimsel noktalar ile Bakara sûresinin başı, Fâtiha'dan sonra bütün Kur'ân'ın bir genel önsözü demek olduğundan, sûrelerin tertibi (düzeni) ne kadar tabiî ve ne kadar ilmî ve derin sebepleri kapsadığı ortaya çıkacağı gibi, Hazreti Peygamber'in beşerî çevresi ile bu ilmî gerçekler incelendiği ve mukayese edildiği zaman da Kur'ân'ın yalnız Allah'ın vahyi olduğunda zerre kadar şüpheye yer olmadığı ister istemez kabul edilir. Kendisinde şüphe olmayan bu Kitap Müttakîlere hidayetin ta kendisidir. Sapıklıktan çıkıp hakkın korumasına girmek yeteneğine sahip olanlara hakkın hükümlerini bildirecek bir delil, doğru yolu gösterecek apaçık bir belgedir. Diğer bir ifade ile bu kitapta pek büyük bir hidayet-i rabbaniye vardır. Fakat müttakî (günahlardan sakınan)ler için. Çünkü bundan faydalanarak istenen gayeye erecek olanlar; şek ve şüpheden, şüpheli yollardan sakınarak kendilerini koruma, akibetlerini kazanma kabiliyetine sahipbulunan müttakilerdir. Gerçi bu kitap esas itibariyle "İnsanlar için hidayettir." Genellikle insanları irşad ve doğru yolu göstermek için inmiştir. İyilik ve yumuşaklıkla yol göstermek demek olan bu hidayetin, bu çağrı ve rehberliğin esas itibariyle şuna buna tahsis edilmesi yoktur. Fakat hidayetten istenen şey ihtida yani maksada kavuşma gayesi, şimdiki halde veya gelecekte, sakınma sıfatına sahip olanlara nasip olacak, fıtrî kabiliyetlerini kaybetmiş olanlar bundan faydalanmayacak ve belki zarara uğramış olacaklardır. "Biz Kur'ân'ı, iman edenler için bir şifa ve rahmet kaynağı olarak indiriyoruz. Kur'ân, zâlimlerin ise ancak zararını artırır." (İsrâ, 17/82). Hüda, hem lâzim (geçişsiz), hem de müteaddî (geçişli) olur. Fâtiha'da açıklandığı üzere hidayet, yol göstermek ve istenen şeye ulaştırmak gibi iki mânâda ortaktır veya kullanılmaktadır ki, birine "gayeye ulaştırmayan hidayet", diğerine "ulaştıran hidayet" denilir. Yüce Allah'a göre biri ulaştıran yolu göstermek ve irşad etmek, diğeri hidayeti yaratmak ve insanları başarılı kılmak demektir. Kur'ân'da ikisi de geçmiştir. Bundan dolayı sonuç olarak 'de doğru yola ulaştıran hidayet yani tevfik (başarı), 'da yalnız doğru yolu göstermek ve irşad mânâları açıkça görünür ise de, araştırma yapıldığında Kur'ân'a nisbet edilen hidayetin irşadla ilgili hidayet olacağı meydana çıkar. Çünkü başarı ve insanları doğru yola iletmeyi yaratmak, kelam sıfatı ile değil, fiil sıfatı ile ilgilidir. Ve burada denilmesinin önemli bir nüktesi vardır. Bundan anlaşılıyor ki, bu kitap ile gerçekleşen Allah'ın irşadının etkili olması ve başarıya yaklaştırması için muhatap olan insanların ihtiyarî fiilleri adeta şart kılınmıştır. Kur'ân, herkese genel bir şekilde doğru yolu göstermek için inmiş olmakla beraber, herkes bunu kabul etmede ve istiyerek seçmede eşit olmayacak, bir takımları buna iradesini harcamıyacaktır. Çünkü insanlığın fıtratının (yaratılışının) aslında genel olan hitap kabiliyeti birtakım insanlarda kötü alışkanlıklarla tamamen ortadan kalkmış bulunacağından, Kur'ân'ın irşadları tam belağatı ve kapsamlı gerçekleri ile beraber, o gibilerin kalblerinde tabii olarak sevinç arzusunu uyandırmayacak ve belki ters etki yapacaktır. Bunun için hitabın esas faydası, hüsn-i ihtiyar(doğru tercih) yeteneğine sahip olan kabiliyet sahiplerine ait olacaktır ki, bunlar da takvası veya en azından sakınma yeteneği bulunan müttakiler (takva sahipleri)dir. Bundan dolayı Kur'ân'ın inmesinin hikmeti, başlangıçta insan iradesinin katılması şartı ile bütün insanlara hidayet etmektir. Fakat şartın gerçekleşmesine göre bu hikmet, bu gaye, müttakilerin hidayeti olarak gerçekleşecektir. Bununla beraber müttaki (takva sahibi olma) niteliği, kazanma ile elde edilen bir nitelik olduğundan dolayı, geleceğe göre bütün insanları içine alması mümkün olan bir niteliktir. Bu itibarla hidayetin, geçmişi bir yana bırakarak yine umumun hidayeti olmasına engel olan bir tahsis değildir. "Arab için hidayettir." veya "Acem (Arap olmayan)e hidayettir." denilmiyor. Şu halde "Bu kitap bütün insanlık nevine hidayet için inmiştir. Fakat bu hidayetten faydalanmanın ilk şartı Allah'tan gereği gibi korkmayı seçmek, yani korunmayı istemektir. Bundan dolayı her şeyden önce korunmaya istekli olunuz ki, kurtuluş bulasınız." meâlinde bir takva tavsiyesini kapsamaktadır. İttikâ, vikâye (korunma)yi kabul etmek, başka bir ifade ile vikâyeye girmektir. Vikâye ise aşırı korumacılık, yani acı ve zarar verecek şeylerden sakınıp kendini iyice korumak demektir. O halde lügat açısından ittikâ veya onun ismi olan takva, kuvvetli bir himayeye girerek korunmak, özetle kendini iyi sakınıp korumak demek olur. Bunun gereği olarak korkmak, kaçınmak, sakınmak ve çekinmek mânâlarına da kullanılır. Tevakkî (çekinme) deyiminde yorgunluğa katlanma, ittikâda sadelik vardır. En kapsamlı ve en kuvvetli koruma ise ancak Allah'ın korumasıdır. Çünkü insanın koruması, şimdiye ve geleceğe tamamen hakim olamadığı gibi, şimdiki halde görünen acı zararların bile hepsine hakim olamaz. Bundan dolayı iyi korunmak demek olan gerçek korunma, ancak Allah'ın korumasına girmekle gerçekleşebilir. Gerçi rahmaniyete ve yaratılışın aslına göre herkesin Allah'ın korumasından zorunlu ve tabiî ihsan edilmiş bir payı vardır. Ve o oranda herkes korunmasız zorunlu bir korumaya sahip olur. Fakat rahimiyete ve ihtiyarî fiillere göre insanın bu korumaya isteyerek ve idrak ederek girmesi, yani kendisinin korunması da şart olmuştur. Demek ki Allah'ın korumasının her yönüyle tamamen tecellisi (ortaya çıkması), insanın şimdiki zamandan daha çok, akibeti hedef edinen Allah'tan gereğince korkma hissine bağlıdır. İşte bunun için şeriatta mutlak sakınma veya takva, insanın kendisini Allah'ın koruması altına koyarak ahirette zarar ve acı verecek şeylerden iyice koruması, diğer bir ifade ile günahlardan sakınması ve iyiliklere sarılması diye tarif olunur ki, gerçek korku ve sevgi ile ilgili olarak biri var olana, diğeri olmayana ait iki itibara sahiptir: "Tahliye ve süsleme". Eûzü besmeleden, tevhid kelimesinden ( ) itibaren bu iki itibarı görürüz. Bundan dolayı şer'î takvanın, yalnız olumsuz ve mücerred (soyut) perhizkârlıktan ibaret olduğunu zannetmek yanlıştır. Bununla beraber ittikâ (sakınma) bunların yalnız birinde kullanıldığı çoktur. Mesela Kur'ân'da korku, iman, tevbe, itaat, günah işlemeyi terketmek, ihlâs (samimiyet) mânâlarından her birinde kullanıldığı yerler vardır. Ve inceleme yapıldığında Kur'ân'da ittikâ (sakınma) ve takva üç derece üzerine zikrolunmuştur ki, birincisi; ebedî azabdan sakınmak için Allah'a şirk koşmaktan kaçınmakla iman "Ve onları takva kelimesine bağladı." (Fetih, 48/26) gibi. İkincisi; büyük günahları işlemekten ve küçük günahlarda ısrar etmekden sakınmak ile farzları eda etmektir ki, şer'an (İslâm'da) bilinen takva budur. "O ülkelerin halkı inanıp Allah'ın azabından korunsalardı." (A'râf, 7/96) gibi. Üçüncüsü; kalbinin sırrını Allah'tan meşgul edecek her şeyden kaçınmak ve bütün varlığı ile Allah Teâlâ'ya yönelmek ve çekilmedir ki, bu da "Ey iman edenler! Allah'tan, O'na yaraşır biçimde korkun." (Âl-i İmrân, 3/102) emrindeki gerçek takvadır. Bu mertebe, o kadar geniş ve o kadar derindir ki, bu mertebedeki insanların derecelerine göre farklı tabakalara ayrılır. Ve peygamberlerin yüce himmetlerinin ulaştığı derecelere kadar çıkar. Bu şekilde yüce Peygamberler hem peygamberlik ve hem velilik başkanlıklarını birleştirmişler, onların cisimler âlemiyle ilişkileri, ruhlar âlemine yükselmelerine engel olmamış ve halkın yararları ile uğraşmaları da hakkın işlerine dalmalarına zerre kadar sed çekmemiştir. Bu da aslında kazançlarının meyvesi değil, Allah Teâlâ'nın özel rahmetinin eseri olmuştur. "İnanıp iyi işler yapanlara bundan böyle (Allah'a karşı gelmekten) korundukları ve inanıp iyi işler yaptıkları, sonra yasaklardan sakınıp (onların yasaklandığına) inandıkları ve yine korunup iyilik ettikleri takdirde daha önce yediklerinden ötürü bir günah yoktur." (Mâide, 5/93) âyet-i kerimesi takvanın bu üç derecesini toplamıştır. "Allah adaleti, ihsanı.. emreder." (Nahl, 16/90) âyetinin de takvayı topladığı, bir hadis-i şerifte zikredilmiştir. Bundan dolayı Kur'ân'ın hidayeti bu takva derecelerinden her birini kapsar. " "in, hepsinden daha genel olan mutlak sakınma mânâsıy le tefsir edilmesi gerekir. Fakat burada şu soru sorulur: Burada Kur'ân hidayetinin, ittikâ (sakınma) ile şartlanmış olduğu anlaşılıyor. Halbuki ittikâ da, Kur'ân hidayetinden çıkarılmış olan bir netice olacağına göre meselede bir devir (Yani tarif edilecek bir şeyin, tarif için getirilenlerde zaten var olması durumu) gerekmiyor mu? Cevabı: Hayır, ilk önce bu karine ile kesin olarak anlarız ki burada başlangıçta takvadan maksat, takvanın başlangıcı, yani takva yeteneğidir. Ve müttâkîler demek, inat ve iki yüzlülükten, tam şüpheden sakınabilecek ve hakkı kesin ve kat'î olarak bilmeye aday olabilecek kusursuz, sağlam huy ve sağlam akıl sahipleri demektir ki, tefsirciler bunu "takva derecesine yükselenler" diye tefsir ederler. İkinci olarak hidayet, mertebenin artmasını da kapsadığından takva, takva yeteneği ile önde bulunan mertebelerin sahiplerinden daha geneldir ki, buna umumî mecaz adı verilir. Üçüncü olarak takva, en son maksat değil, kurtuluş ve mutluluk vesilesidir. Kur'ân hidayetinden elde edilecek olan güzel sonuç, gazab ve sapıklıktan kurtulmuş olarak Allah'ın nimetlerine ulaşıldığı için, takvadan daha geneldir. Bundan dolayı Kur'ân hidayeti, ittikâyı kabul eden ve henüz sapıklıkta bulunanlardan başlıyarak, takva mertebelerinin hepsinden geçmek suretiyle ebedî mutluluğa kadar varacağından, mertebeleri tatbik etmekle takvayı şart koşmada devir işareti asla düşünülemez. Özetle Kur'ân, hem başlangıç ve hem sonuç itibariyle hidayettir. Bunun için insan, ne kadar yükselirse yükselsin,Kur'ân hidayetinden kendini asla ihtiyaçsız sayamıyacaktır. Onun hidayeti, seçkinlerin ve halkın bütün derecelerini kapsar. Gerçekten İslâm dini, bir taraftan dünya hayatının zaruri şartlarını öğretecek, diğer taraftan bu geçici hayatın mutlak gaye olmadığını ve bunun da hedeflemesi gereken ebedî gayeler bulunduğunu gösterecek ve onun da kazanma şartlarını anlatacaktır. O yalnız ilkel insanların ruhî gıdası değildir, ilerlemiş medeniyetlerin de sonsuza dek yükselmesi için olgunlaşmış teminatı olmak üzere inmiştir. Gerçekten insanlık toplumunda tam mânâsıyla Allah'ın birliğine dayanan bir hayat nizamı genel şekilde henüz kurulmuş değildir. Henüz bütün insanlık Allah'ın korumasına girmemiş, sonuç ve ahiretine kesin olarak inanacak sakınma mertebesine yükselememiş olduğundan âlemde sosyal buhran (kriz) devamlı bulunmuştur. " " Kur'ân'ın ezeli itibarını, " " görünen gerçeklerini, " " ilmî ve ahlâkî özelliğini, " " inme hikmetini ve pratik gayesini dile getirmiş ve sonra inen her âyet, kendinden önceki âyeti anlatmış ve açıklamış ve bundan dolayı tam bir bağlılık sebebiyle atıf harfleri (bağlaçlar) gibi sözlü bağlantılara bile ihtiyaç duymayan birbirine uygun olan dört cümleden oluşan bir veciz (özlü) nazm olarak Fâtiha'daki "bize hidayet et" duasının cevabı olmuştur. Dikkat olunursa bu nazımda öyle güzel bir inkişaf vardır ki, önce hat (yazı) açısından üç basit harften, lafız olarak üç müfred (tekil) isme yükseliyor. İkinci olarak, bunların her birine benzer gibi üç veciz (özlü) cümle yayılıyor. Üçüncü olarak, bu yüce nazm, esas mânâsı olduğu gibi sabit olmak üzere çeşitli irâb şekillerini ihtiva ederek her birinde bir özel parıltı ile ortaya çıkıyor. Sonra bunları aynı şekilde üç âyet ve üç kıssa takip edecek ve daha sonra da "Ey insanlar ibadet ediniz." (Bakara, 2/21) genel hitabı ile sûrelerin maksatları yavaş yavaş inkişaf etmeye devam edecektir. Bu açıklamanın gelişme şekli Kur'ân'daki uyuma bir misal vermek için ne kadar dikkate değerdir. 2/3 - Muttaki - Gayb - Gayba iman 3- O müttakî (Allah'tan hakkıyle korkan)ler ki Hakk olan gayba inanırlar. Yahut gıyâben (görmeden) de iman ederler. Diğer bir tabirle onlar, gözle değil, kalp ile iman ederler, onlar bütün şüphelerden uzak oldukları gibi, iman etmek için önlerine dikilmiş putlara, haçlara da bağlanmazlar, gözlerinin önünde bulunan bugünkü ve şu andaki görülen ve hissedilen şeylere saplanıp kalmazlar, his ötesini, kalbi ve kalp ile ilgili şeyleri tanırlar. İşlerin başı görülende değil ruh, akıl, kalp gibi görülmeden görende, tutulmadan tutanda, zaman ve mekana bağlı olmayarak maddeleri fırlatıp oynatan, fezaları doldurup boşaltandadır. Onların sağduyuları, saf basiret ve ferasetleri, temiz akılları, açık anlayışları, sıhhatli görüşleri, sözün kısası anlayış kabiliyetleri, kötülüklerden silkinebilecek anlayışlı hisleri, yükseklere koşabilecek azimli vicdanları ve iyi seçimleri vardır. Görünen ve hissedilen şeyleri yarar, kabuklarını soyarlar; içindeki özüne, önündeki ve arkasındakinin sırrına nüfuz ederler; görenle görüleni ayırtederler; hissedilenden düşünülene intikal edebilirler; varlık ve yokluk içinde gaybden görünürlüğe, görünürlükten gaybe gelip, geçip giden ve hissedilen hadiselerin satırları altındaki gayba ait mânâları sezerler. Hakikatte varlıklar, görülen ve görülmeyen, diğer bir tabirle "meşhût" ve "gayr-i meşhût" olmak üzere ikiye ayrılır. Ve birçok bilgin hakikati, görülmeyen ve hatta görülemiyen kısmında kabul ederler ve buna "mânâ âlemi", "gerçek âlem", "akıl âlemi", "ruh âlemi" veya "gayb âlemi" derler ve Felsefe'nin konusu olarak da bunu tanırlar. Gerçekten şimdiki Batı felsefelerinde de şunu görüyoruz: Görülen veya dışta müşahede edilen şeyler bize beş duyumuzla geliyor ve bunların her birinin de bir âmili (sebebi) var: Işık, ses, koku, tat, ısı ve soğukluk. Biz, bizzat bunları his ve müşahede ederiz ve bunlar vasıtasıyla da diğer şeyleri. Bilimler ve özellikle müsbet ilimler (fen bilimleri) gösteriyor ki, bunların her biri bir tecelliden, bir gösteriden, bize bir görünüşten, bir hadiseden ibarettir. Mesela ışık dediğimiz parıltı bizim dışımızda mevcut değildir. Çünkü dışta ışık bilimin ortaya koyduğuna göre, bir titreşimden ibaretir. Görünmeyen, madde atomlarının veya esirin titreşimleridir. Parıltı, ışık o titreşimin bizim gözümüzle ilişkisi, temas etmesi sırasında vâki olan ani bir görüntüdür. Bu meseleyi İmam Gazali "İhyâ"sında şöyle tesbit etmiştir: Güneşin ışığı, halkın zannettiği gibi, güneşten çıkıp bize kadar gelen haricî bir nesne değildir. Belki gözümüzün güneşle karşı karşıya gelme anında bizzat ilâhiîkudret ile yaratılan bir hadisedir. Bu gerçek, keşf ehline görünmüştür. Ses de aynen böyle. Biz biliyoruz ki ses, hâriçte havanın özel bir dalgalanmasından ibârettir. Kulağımızdaki gürültü mânâsına gelen ses, o dalgalanmanın kulağımıza dokunduğu anda hâsıl olan (oluşan) bir tecellidir. Isı ve soğuk dediğimiz şey de, esasında ışık gibi esire veya atoma ait bir titreşimdir. Bunun içindir ki, ısı ışığa, ışık ısıya dönüşür. Aralarında bir mertebe (derece) farkı vardır. Bunu elektrikten anlıyoruz. Kısacası koku ve tat da esasında birer titreşim olup, bizim koku alma ve tadma duyularımıza dokunmasında koku ve tad olarak ortaya çıkarlar. Demek görme ve dış görünüşte vasıta olan bu beş âmil (etken)in hepsi gerçekte hareketle ilgilidir ve hepsi hareketin bize özel birer görünümüdür. Biz bu hareketleri görmüyoruz. Acaba kütlelerde gördüğümüz hareket nedir? O da görünmeyen gerçeğin bir tecellisi değil midir? O halde bu vasıta (araç)larla gördüğümüz önümüzdeki âlem hep birer hayalden, birer tecelliden başka birşey değildir. Bunların hedef ve gayesi olan gerçek ise görülmez. Genel göçler, memleketlerin kuruluşu, haberleşmeler... gibi tarihî olayların illet ve gayeleri de insanların tasavvurları, duyguları, iradeleri... gibi görünmeyen sebeplerden başka nedir? Şu halde gerçek, görünmeyendir ve görülmesi mümkün değildir. Görülebilen ise onun tecellîleri, hayali, gölgesi ve yansımalarıdır... Gayb Bu ifade bize âlemi pek güzel açıklıyor. Bu açıklamaya göre bütün hakikat gaybdır. Tabiat, görülen âlem bir hayaldir, hem de hareket tecellisinin bir hayalidir. Hakikat, sonuç olarak akıl ile, basiret ile, kalp gözüyle görülebilir, dış görünüşü ile değil. Bu noktada yürüyen ve Allah Teâlâ'nın ve meleklerinin gözle görülmesinin mümkün olmadığını söyleyen âlimler ve İslâm feylesofları da vardır. Fakat bizim Ehl-i Sünnet'in sahih telakki ettiği ve imanımıza göre ilahî hakikat "mutlak gayb" değildir; O, gözle görülmeyen ve görülenin (kaynağı) merciidir, her şeyi (kapsayan) ihata edendir. Bunun için O'na özel ismiyle "gayb" denmez, Allah'ın güzel isimleri (esmâ-i hüsnâ) içinde de bu isim (görülmemiş) vârid olmamıştır. O, ahirette, cihetlerden, mekandan münezzeh olarak görülebilir. Fakat tam anlaşılamaz, anlaşılamayacağı için tamamen görülmüş de olamaz, ona doyulmaz. Biz, ilahî vecih (yüz)de bir görünme duygusu olduğunu söylüyoruz. Fakat gayb duygusunun daha fazla olduğuna da inanırız. Bunun için O'na, özel isim vermemek kaydıyle "gayb" da denilir. Allah'ın melekleri de bize gaybdır, yani görünmezler, ahireti de öyle, fakat onların da görülmesi mümkündür. Mesela genellikle "kuvvet görünemez" deriz. Halbuki görünen de kuvvetten ibarettir. Gelecek zaman bugün görünmez, yarın görünür. Hâsılı bizce "gayb", görülemiyen demek değil, görülmeyen demektir. Bugünün akla uygun olanı, yarının hissedileni olabilir. Biz delilsiz olan gaybe değil, delili olan makûl (akla uygun) gaybe iman ediyoruz. Her delil ise, delalet ettiği şeyin bir yanına haiz olduğu (içerdiği) için delildir. Delilimiz, aklımız, nefsimiz, kalbimiz, âlem ve Allah'ın kitabı. Şu halde gaybin hakikatine iman ederken, görünenin gerçeğini inkar etmeyiz. Kalpleri olanlar görürler ki, tabiat denilen hissedilen olaylar, kısa bir bakış halinin zahiri görünümüdür. Bunun arkasında karanlıklara karışmış bir geçmiş silsilesi, önünde de henüz doğmamış bir gelecek silsilesi ve hepsinin ötesinde bir kalp ve hepsinin üstünde bir "tek hakim" vardır. Ve "dünya" adını alan şimdiki durum, görünenden gayb (görünmeyen)e intikal etmiş bulunan o geçmiş ile gaybdan görünürlüğe doğacak olan o gelecek zincirleri arasında yegâne göze batan bir zahiri halka, beşerin varlığı sanki sonsuz iki deniz arasında ince bir berzah (kıstak), beşerin kalbi de onun ağırlık merkezine tutunmuş bir gözetici, bir ucu bir denize, bir ucu da diğer denize atılmış olan tabiat zinciri devamlı bir hareketle o kıstağın üzerinden kır kır geçip akıyor, bir denizden çıkıyor, diğerine batıyor. Bütün ağırlığı, kıstağın karanlığına basarken o gözetleyici her anında geçen bir olaylar halkası görüyor. Yalnız ve yalnız onu müşahede ediyor. Görme duygusu ne denizlere erişiyor ve ne diplerindeki zincire. O, ancak kıstaktan geçen halkaya bakıyor ve ancak onu görüyor ve görürken zincirin bütün ağırlığını çeken kıstağın gıcırtısını da içinden -devamlı surette- dinliyor ve inliyor. O hareketten ve bu gıcırtıdan artık o kadar kuvvetle ve yakından biliyor ki, şimdiki halde görünen ve hissedilen meydandaki tabiatın iki tarafında geçmiş ve gelecek, başlangıç ve sonuç denilen birer gayb âlemi var. Dünya âlemi, hissedilen tabiat, imkan deliliyle varsa; gayb âlemi, hissedilmeyen tabiat öncelikle ve zorunlu olarak var. Bundan başka o görünüp hissedilenin iki yönünden başka, onun bir batını, bir iç yüzü, diğer tabirle o gözeticinin tutunduğu ve iliştiği bir fizikötesi veya tabiat üstü de vardır. İş o zincirde değil, onu salıp hareket ettirenle, o kıstağı kuran, o gözeticiyi tutan, o denizleri birbirine karıştırmayan gözetici ile gözetileni birleştirerek bilgi meydana getiren, gayb ve görülen âlemin hepsini ihata eden (kapsayan), mutlak kefili olan yüksek kudrettedir. Şu halde kendini korumak isteyenler, görülenleri ve hissedilenleri seyrederken, daha önce onların arkasındaki gaybe ve gayb ile görülenlerin hepsinin merciine (kaynağına) mutlak kefiline, âlemlerin Rabbine, merhamet eden ve esirgeyene, ahiret gününün sahibine "Ancak sana ibadet eder ve ancak senden yardım dileriz." (Fatiha, 1/4) diye iman ederler. Ve bu iman başlıca üç esası içine alır: Başlangıca iman, ahiret (son)e iman, başlangıç ve son arasındaki gizli vasıtalara iman ki, bunların dördüncüsü de açık vasıtalar olan görülen âlemi bilmektir. Ve bu şekilde görünmeyen (gayb) ile görülen birleşince iman ve bilgi "O, evveldir, sondur, zâhirdir ve bâtındır." (Hadid, 57/4) birliğini bulur. Gayb (kelimesi), "gaybet" ve "gıyâb" (göz önünde bulunmama) anlamında masdar veya gâib (göz önünde olmayan) mânâsında isim ve sıfat olur ki, bu da "adl" kelimesi gibi masdar diye isimlendirilmişdir veya "meyyit" ve "meyt" kelimeleri gibi "gayyib" kelimesinin hafifletilmişidir. Buna göre dilimizdeki "kaybettim", "kayboldu" tabirleri gerçektirler. Bazılarının zannettiği gibi "bunu kayıp ettim" şeklinde yazmaya lüzum yoktur. "Gayb" ve "gâib" ise başlangıçta duyguyu anlamada veya ilk düşüncede hazır olmayan, diğer deyişle ilk nazarda anlaşılmayan demektir ki, bunun bir kısmı delilden geçen bir anlayışla idrak olunabilir. Mesela evinizde otururken kapınız çalınır, ses duyarsınız, bu ses sizin için anlaşılmış, hazır ve şahittir. Bundan anlarsınız ki, kapıyı çalan vardır. O henüz sizin için ortada yoktur. Bakıp görünceye kadar onu şahsıyla bilemezsiniz, fakat kapıyı bir çalan bulunduğunu da zorunlu bir şekilde, anlayışlı olarak tasdik edersiniz. Bu, bir iman veya şuurlu bir bilme olur. Sonra henüz kapınızı çalmayan ve eseri size yetişmeyen daha nice gaibler bulunduğunu da genel olarak tasdik edebilirsiniz. Fakat bunların bir kısmı gerçekten yok olabilirler. "Gayb" ile "gaib" arasında fark vardır. "Gâib" (ortada olmayan) sana görülmez, seni de görmez olandır. "Gayb" ise görülmez, fakat görür olandır. Şu halde iki türlü gayb vardır: Bir kısmı hiçbir delili bulunmayan gaiblerdir ki bunları ancak "Allâmu'l-ğuyûb" (gaybları bilen) Allah bilir. "Gaybın anahtarları onun katındadır, onları O'ndan başkası bilemez" (En'am, 6/59) âyetindeki gaybden maksat bunlardır, deniliyor ki; sırası gelince açıklanacaktır. Diğer kısmı da delili bulunan gâiblerdir ki "onlar gaybe inanırlar." (Bakara, 2/3) âyetindeki gaybden kastedilen de bu kısımdır. kelimesinin elif lâmı ahd içindir. Yani Allah'tan hakkıyla korkanların inandıkları, tanıdıkları gayb, delili bulunan hak gaybdır ki, bu da Hak Teâlâ ve sıfatı, ahiret ve halleri, melekler, peygamberlerin nübüvveti, kitapları indirme... gibi imânâ ait temel unsurlardır. Ve bu iman, bazılarında tahminî ve keşfî bir geçişle, bazılarında da fikrî ve delilli bir intikal ile oluşur. Sonra "gaybe iman" ile "gıyaben iman" arasında küçük bir anlayış farkı vardır. Zira birincisinde gaybın kendisine inanılan şey olduğu açıklanmış, ikincide ise inanılan şey hazfedilmiştir (gizli tutulmuştur). Bunun için bazı tefsir bilginleri arada büyük bir fark gözetmiş ve: "Sizin gerek arkanızdan ve gerekse huzurunuzda iman ederler" diye açıklama yapmış; yani inanılan şeyin gayb olduğuna sataşmayıp, münafıklardan sakınma olduğunu göstermişlerdir. Fakat açıkça anlaşılan gıyabın da inanılana ait olmasıdır. Şu halde gayba iman ile, gıyaben iman arasında mânâ bakımından fark yoktur. Ve her iki değerlendirme ile imanın kıymet ve faydası, gayb ile ilgisi veya gayba ait oluşu bakımından dikkati çekmektedir. Çünkü korunmak ona bağlıdır. Peygamber'i görüp iman eden sahabîlerin de en büyük meziyetleri onu, gayba ait verdiği haberlerde tasdik edişlerindedir. Ve burada Peygamber'i görmeden tasdik edenlerin de öğüldüğüne işaret vardır. Nitekim İbnü Mes'ud hazretleri "Kendisinden başka ilah olmayan (Allah)a yemin ederim ki, hiçbir kimse, gayba imandan daha faziletli bir şeye inanmamıştır." buyurmuş ve bu ayeti okumuştur. Diğer bir açıklama ile de burada gayb, göz karşıtı olan kalp ve kalbin sırrıdır ki, kalbin ve kalbin sırrının kaynağının "görmek" olduğunu bilmek; hakkı ve peygamberliğin delillerini gözden daha çok kalp ile görüp, şirkten, maddeciliğin pisliğinden kurtaran bir imânâ ermek mânâsını ifade eder ki, bunda derin bir iman yoluna işaret vardır. Yani kalbi bilen, Allah'ı bilir. "iman", asıl lügatta "emn" ve "emân" kökünden türemiş "if'al" vezninde bir kelimedir. Hemzesi, ta'diye (geçişli kılmak) ve bazan sayrûret (olmak, hal değiştirmek) anlamlarında kullanılır. Geçişli olduğuna göre "güven vermek", "emin kılmak" demektir ki, Allah'ın isimlerinden olan "Mümin" (güven veren, emin kılan) bu anlamdadır. Sayrûret (olmak) mânâsına olduğuna göre de "emin olmak" demek olur. Ve "sağlam" ve "güvenilir" olmak, itimat etmek mânâsını ifade eder ki, dilimizde inanmak denilir. Dil geleneğinde ise mutlaka tasdik etmek anlamındadır. Çünkü tasdik eden, tasdik ettiğini yalanlamaktan emin kılmış veya kendisi yalandan emin olmuş olur. İman bu mânâlarda "ona inandı" gibi bizzat geçişli olur. Bununla beraber veya gibi "bâ" veya "lâm" harfleri ile de geçişli olur. "Bâ" harfi ile geçişli olduğu zaman "itiraf" mânâsını, "lâm" harfi ile geçişli olduğunda da iz'an ve kabul anlamını içine alır. Bunun için gaybi tasdik ve itiraf ederler, yahut "Tasdik ettiklerini huzurda da, gıyaben de tasdik ve itiraf ederler." demek olur. Bir şeyi tasdik etmek, onu doğru olarak almak demektir. Sıdk (doğruluk) ise ya kelime veya sözle ilgili olduğundan, imanın da ilgilendiğiyle ilgisi bu ölçüde çeşitli şekillerde cereyan eder. Mesela Allah'a iman ile Allah'ın kitabına ve ahirete iman şekillerinde bazı anlam farkları vardır. Bununla beraber tasdikin esas menşei (kaynağı) doğru sözde; doğru sözün menşei de hükmün doğruluğunda yani vakıaya (olaya) uygunluğundadır. Zihin ve hariç (dış), diğer deyişle kalp ve göz, işte doğruluk ve gerçeklik, bu karşılıklı iki taraf arasındaki doğruluk ve uygunluk ölçüsündedir. Olaya uygun olan ve uygun olabilen zihin ve kalp doğru; bunun zıddı doğru değildir. Şu halde iman ve tasdikin başlangıcı, bu doğruluk ve uygunluk ölçüsünü kabul ve itiraf etmektir. Aynı olay insan ruhunda veya huzurunda bizzat mevcut ise görmeye ait tasdiktir, hissî veya aklî bedâheti (apaçıklığı) tasdik etmek gibi. Bizzat değil de hazır olan bir delil veya bir gösterici aracılığı ile hazır ise gıyabî (görmeden) tasdiktir. Bu durumdaki o görünmeyen olay, benzerleri ve zıdları ile, az çok kıyas edilebiliyor ve sınırlanabiliyorsa, delilin devamlılığı ve yansımasındaki zaman süreci ölçüsünde özetli veya etraflı tasdik, resmi veya sınırlı bir bilgi, belirli bir tasavvur ifade eder. Olay görünmeyen, eşsiz ve zıtsız, benzersiz ve nazîrsiz ise, o görünmeyen tasdik, sınırlı bir bilgi değil, sınırsız bir salt inanma olur ki, genellikle iman denince bu anlaşılır. Bu iman, ilmin hem başı ve hem gayesidir. Ve bundaki sağlıklı biliş, ilme ait bilişten yüksek ve kuvvetlidir. Zira her tasavvura bağlı sınırlama delil olarak alınmayıp da, istenilen bizzat olarak alındığı zaman birer kesin bilgi engeli olabilir ve bildiğinin ötesini inkar eden cahil kalır. Fakat böyle bir sınırsız imânâ layık olan ancak Allah Teâlâ'dır. Allah'a iman, bu şekilde, görünenden görünmeyene sonsuz olarak uzanır gider. Genel olarak lügatta "tasdik", ya sözlü veya fiilî olur. Sözlü tasdik de, biri kalbe, diğeri dile ait olmak üzere iki türlüdür. Buna göre lügat geleneği bakımından tasdikin üç derecesi vardır: Birincisi, kalbe ait tasdiktir. Bir kimse herhangi bir hükmün veya bir sözün veya söyleyeninin doğruluğunu yalnız gönlünde itiraf, teslim ve bunu kendi kendine ifade ettiği ve onun doğruluğuna kalben emin olduğu zaman, o hükmü veya sözü veya söyleyeni tasdik etmiş olur. İkincisi dil ile tasdiktir. Bu da, kendisinden başka birine dahi bildirecek ve duyurabilecek bir tarzda; "bu böyledir" diye, bir sözü dili ile söylemektir ki, ya gerçek veya görünürde olur. Birisinde bu dil ile tasdik, kalbî tasdik ile birleşir, söyleyen kendisince de doğru olur. Diğerinde dil başka, kalp başka olur. Yani dili ile diğerini tasdik ederken, kalbi ile kendini bile yalanlar. Üçüncüsü fiil ile tasdiktir ki, bir sözün gereğini fiilen yerine getirmekle olur. Bu da kalp ile veya dil ile tasdikten birine veya her ikisine yakın olup olmadığına göre birkaç dereceye ayrılır. Fiil ile tasdik, kalp ile tasdike uygun düşmezse gösteriş veya zorlama ile yapılmış olur. Acaba din lisanında iman bunların hangisidir? Yani İslam dininde bunların hangisini yapan mü'min sayılır? Lügattaki iman ile dindeki imanın farkı var mıdır? Bunu Kur'ân'dan ağır ağır öğreneceğiz ve bu âyetten itibaren başlıyoruz. Dindeki imanın, lügattaki imandan iki yönden özelliği bahis konusudur. Birincisi, iman edilecek olan ilgili (yani kendisine inanılacak şey) bakımından şer'î iman özeldir. Allah'ın birliğine ve Muhammed (s.a.v.)'in Allah tarafından getirdiği kesin olarak bilinen şeylere kısaca ve gerektiğinde genişçe inanmaktır. Bunun en özetli olanı Allah'a ve ondan gelene inanmak, diğer deyişle (Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur; Muhammed Allah'ın Resulüdür.) kelime-i tevhidine inanmaktır. Bir derece tafsîl (açıklama) ile, Allah'a, Muhammed (s.a.v.)'in peygamberliğine, ahirete inanmaktır. İkinci bir tafsîl (açıklama) ile Allah'a, meleklerine, kitaplarına, peygamberlerine, ahiret gününe, kaza ve kadere, öldükten sonra dirilmeye, sevap ve cezaya inanmaktır. Üçüncü bir tafsîl de Kitap (Kur'ân) ve Sünnet ile Muhammed (s.a.v.)'in bildirdiği kesin bir şekilde sabit olan haberlerin ve hükümlerin tümüne ve her birine Allah'ın ve Allah'ın peygamberinin istediği şekilde inanmaktır ki, burada "Onlar gayba inanırlar; ve onlar sana indirilene ve senden önce indirilmiş olana inanırlar; ve onlar ahirete kesin olarak inanırlar." ifadesi bütün bunları iki derecede açıklamıştır. Diğer açıklamalar da ilerde gelecektir. Ve bu derecelerden her biri, güç yetme derecesi ile birlikte bulunur. Bütün dini bilmek demek olan tafsîl, havass (saygın kişiler)ın özelliği olabileceğinden, halk ve çoğunluk için birinci farz, özet olarak inanmak ve en son da tafsîlin ikinci derecesine imandır. Ve işte Bakara Sûresi'nin başı bu iki değeri göstermiştir. Halbuki lügat anlamındaki imanın ilgi sahası bundan daha geniştir. O, gerçeği ve yanlışı, doğruyu ve eğriyi içine aldığı gibi, gereksiz sayılacak ayrıntıları da içine alır. Lügat bakımından iman denebilecek birçok tasdikler vardır ki, onlar din açısından tam küfürdürler. Mesela şirke inanmak; şeytanın sözüne, doğruluğuna inanmak; küfrün, zulmün hayır olduğuna inanmak; zinanın, fuhşun, hırsızlığın, haksız yere adam öldürmenin, Allah'ın kullarına saldırmanın doğruluğuna inanmak... lügat itibariyle birer iman, fakat İslâm dininde birer küfürdürler. Lügat anlamında imanın diğer bazı kısımları daha vardır ki, dinî açıdan küfür olmamakla beraber birer inanma görevi teşkil etmezler. Bir kısmı mübah, bir kısmı mendub, bir kısmı da kötülük ve günah olabilir ve bunların açıklaması fıkıh ilmine aittir. Özetle lügat anlamında imanın bir kısmı hak ve hayır, bir kısmı şer ve batıl, bir kısmı da zevk, saçma ve lüzumsuz şeyler olabilir. Hak ve hayır olanlar şer'î imanın aynı veya onun kapsamı içinde ayrıntısıdırlar. Çünkü asıl şer'î iman, şimdiki halin arkasında veya bâtın (kapalılığın)da kaybolan hak ve hayrın anahtar ve ölçüsünü veren ve bir tek yol takip eden prensiplerin tümüdür. Gerçekte bütün iş, hak ve hayırdan önce, bunların prensip ve ölçülerindedir. Ve İslâm dininin esas apaçık gerçekliği olan imânâ dair prensipleri de bu anahtarı ve ölçüyü verir. Hidayet (doğruluk)de onu takip edenleredir. Geleceğin kayıp anahtarı, şimdiki görmede; şimdiki görmenin anahtarı, onun gizli gaybı ile geçmişteki gaybında ve hepsinin anahtarı ise Allah katındadır. "Gaybın anahtarları onun katındadır, onları O'ndan başkası bilemez." (En'âm, 6/59). Şu halde insan; anahtarı, doğruyu ve hayrı kendi istek ve arzusunda aramamalı, doğrudan doğruya veya bir aracı ile Allah Teâlâ'dan almalıdır. Aracıları inkâr etmemeli, fakat kulluğu ancak Allah'a yapmalıdır. Çünkü "O'nun izni olmadan onun katında kim şefaat edebilir?" (Bakara, 2/255) âyeti onun izni olmadan kimsenin şefaat edemeyeceğini bildirmektedir. İkincisi, imanın ilgilendiği şeyi bırakarak, kendi mahiyeti bakımından da şer'î imanın özelliği bahis konusu olmuştur. İmanın şer'î mânâsı, yalnız bir kalbin fiili midir? Yalnız bir dilin fiili midir? İkisi birden midir? Yoksa bunlarla beraber uzuvların fiili midir? Bu noktada bazı mezhep farklarına rastlıyoruz. Şöyle ki: 1. Hâricîler ve Mu'tezile mezhebine mensub olanlara göre şer'î iman, hem kalbin fiili, hem dilin fiili ve hem de uzuvların fiilidir. Yani Allah Resulü'nün tebliğlerini kalp ile tasdik, dil ile ikrar, amel ile de tatbik etmektir. Bunların üçü birden imanın esasıdır. Bunlardan, birisi bile eksik olan kimseye mümin denmez. Hâricîler'e göre kâfir; Mu'tezile'ye göre ise mümin ile kâfir arası fasık denilir. Bunlar şer'î imanda, lügat mânâsındaki imanın üç derecesini toplamış oluyorlar. Selef ve hadiscilerden bazıları da imanı dil ile ikrar, kalp ile tasdik, dinin esaslarıyle amel etmektir diye tarif etmişlerdir ki, imam Şafiî de bu gruba dahildir. Fakat bunlar, ameli terkeden fasıkın imandan çıkmış veya küfre girmiş olduğunu söylemezler. Şu halde bunların görüşleri Hâricî ve Mu'tezile mezheplerinden büsbütün başkadır. Bunlar gerçekte imanın aslını değil, imanın kemalini tarif etmiş oluyorlar. 2. Kerrâmiye mezhebine göre şer'î iman, yalnız dil ile ikrardır. Bunlara göre kalp ile tasdik bulunsun, bulunmasın, dil ile ikrar eden, diline sahip olan mümindir. Kalb ile tasdik de varsa, içi, dışı mümindir. Yok münafık ise, dışı mümin, içi kâfirdir. Bunlar, lügat anlamındaki imanın en aşağı derecesi olan yalnız "söz ile tasdik" mânâsıyle yetinmişler ve şer'î imanın ölçüsünü de, müslümanlar arasında cereyan edecek olan muameleler ve hükümlerin prensibinde açık ve görünür sebebi gözetmişlerdir. Bunlara göre iman, bir kelime meselesi demek oluyor, "İkrar esas, kalp ile tasdik şarttır." diyenler de olmuştur. 3. İmanın esası, kalp ile tasdiktir. Dilsizlik, zorlama gibi bir zorlayıcı engel bulunmadıkça dil ile ikrar da şarttır. Fakat tahakkukunun (gerçekleşmesinin) şartı mı, yoksa tamamının şartı mı, bunun hakkında da sözler söylenmiştir. Eş'arîler bu görüş üzerindedirler. 4. İman, kalbin fiili ile dilin fiilinin toplamıdır. Bunların ikisi de imanın esasıdır. Bununla beraber ikisi de aynı seviyede temel esas değildir. Kalbe ait sorumluluk, hiçbir özürle düşmeyi kabul etmez. Bu, temel esastır. Allah korusun bu yok olduğu anda küfür ortaya çıkar. Dilin fiili olan ikrara gelince: Bu da esastır. Fakat ölüme zorlayan bir zaruret ve özür karşısında bunun zorunluluğu düşer. Ve o zaman yalnız kalbe ait iman yeterlidir. Fakat zorlama mazereti bulunmayan, gücü yettiği halde ikrarı terkeden Allah katında da kâfir olur. Şu kadar ki cemaatle namaz kılmak gibi dinin esaslarından olan bazı ameller de ikrar yerini tutar. Gerçekte şer'î iman daima "bâ" veya "lâm" harfleriyle kullanıldığından, "ikrar ve boyun eğme ile tasdik" mânâlarını içine alır. Ve İslâm dininin hedefi insanlığın yalnız iç yüzü değil, için ve dışın toplamıdır. Hiçbir engel yokken imanını yalnız kalbinde saklayan ve onu açıklamayan kimsenin Allah katında imanının kıymeti olamıyacağı Kitap ve Sünnet'in birçok delilleriyle sabittir. Ameli tatbikat, imanın istenilen meyvesi olduğunda şüphe yoksa da, bizzat amel, imanın kendisinin aynı veya parçası değildir; onun bir dalı ve istenilen neticesidir. Din, bir meyve ağacına benzer, kalp ile tasdik onun toprak altındaki kökü, dil ile ikrar gövdesi, diğer ameller dalları, yaprakları, çiçekleri, meyveleri gibidir. Ağaçtan beklenen meyvesi olduğu gibi, imandan beklenen de güzel ameldir ve Allah'a yaklaşmak da onunladır. Fakat dalları kesilmek, yaprakları dökülmek, çiçek açmamak, meyve vermemekle ağaç kurumuş olmayacağı gibi, iman ağacı da böyledir. Fakat gövdesinden yerle beraber kesilmiş olan ağaçların çoğunlukla kurudukları ve zamanını bulduğu halde gövdesi sürgün vermeyen ağacın tutmamış olması gibi, özürsüz olarak ikrarsız iman da böyledir. Ancak kışta kalmış olduğu için henüz topraktan filiz vermeyen tohumun veya kökün kuruduğuna hüküm verilemiyeceği gibi, mazeret zamanında kalp ile tasdik de böyledir. İşte imanın böyle bir temel esası, bir ikinci derecede esası, sonra da tertip edilmiş dereceleri üzere dalları, fazlalıkları ve meyveleri vardır. Ve imanın olgunluğu bunlarladır. . "İman yetmiş küsûr şubedir. Bunların en aşağısı yoldan eziyeti kaldırmadır." hadis-i şerifi gibi birtakım rivayetlerde bu dallara ve şubelere bile iman ismi verilmiş gibi görünürse de, bu imanın kemali yönündendir. Ve hatta "imanın şubesi" denilmesi, imanın aslı olmadığını gösterir. Şu halde bu şubeler ve dallar, küfrün zıddı olan imanın aslı değil, günah işlemenin zıddı olan imanın olgunluğudur ve bunun için bu ayette de "yü'minûn = iman ederler" kısmı, "namaz kılmak" ve "fakirlere vermek" imandan ayrıca zikrolunmuştur. Yukarda anlatılan bazı selef ve hadiscilerin görüşlerini de böyle anlamak gerekir. İmanın aslının, böyle kalbin fiili ve dilin fiili iki esastan ibaret ve geçerli bir özür zamanında ikrarın düşebileceği bir esas olması, lügat mânâsının tam ortası olduğu gibi, İmam-ı Âzam Ebu Hanife Hazretlerinin ve bütün fıkıh bilginlerinin de tefsir ve anlayışlarıdır. Ebu Hanife, arkadaşlarına Ehl-i Sünnet ve'l-cemaat mezhebinin esasını anlattığı ve açıkladığı en son vasiyetlerinde der ki: İman, dil ile ikrar ve kalp ile tasdiktir. Yalnız ikrar, iman olmaz. Zira olsaydı münafıkların hepsinin mü'min olmaları gerekirdi. Aynı şekilde yalnız bilmek de iman olmaz. Çünkü olsaydı, "Kitap ehli" olanların hepsinin de mümin olmaları gerekirdi. Allah Teâlâ münafıklar hakkında "Allah şahitlik eder ki, münafıklar kesin olarak yalancıdırlar." (Münafıkûn, 63/1) buyurmuş; Kitap ehli hakkında da "Kendilerine kitap verdiklerimiz onu, oğullarını tanıdıkları gibi tanırlar." (Bakara, 2/146) buyurmuştur. Sonra amel, imandan ayrıca bir iştir. Mesela "Fakirin zekatı yoktur." denilir de, "imanı yoktur" denilmez. Aynı şekilde "Fakirin zekata imanı yoktur." da denilmez. Yine Ebu Hanife "el-Âlimü ve'l-müteallim" ismindeki kitabında der ki: "İman tasdik, bilgi, ikrar ve İslâm'dır. Ve tasdik hususunda insanlar üç derecedir. Bir kısmı, Allah'ı ve Allah'tan geleni hem kalbiyle ve hem diliyle tasdik eder. Bazısı da diliyle tasdik eder, kalbiyle yalanlar. Diğer bir kısmı da kalbiyle tasdik eder, diliyle yalanlar. Birincisi Allah ve insanlar yanında mümindir. İkincisi Allah katında kâfir, insanlar yanında mü'mindir. Çünkü insanlar, onun kalbini bilmezler ve açıkta gördükleri ikrar ve görünüşe göre ona mümin demeleri gerekir. Kalbini bileceğiz diye kendilerini zorlamaları da caiz değildir. Üçüncüsü imanını gizlemek zorunda bulunduğu, kendini saklama halinde ise onu tanımayanlar nazarında kâfir sayılır, Allah katında ise mü'mindir". Yine buyurur ki: "İman hakkında böyle kat'î tasdik, bilgi, ikrar, İslâm dedim, bunu açıklamalıyım. Bunlar, çeşitli isimlerdir ve hepsinin anlamı yalnız imandır. Şu şekilde ki, "Allah Teâlâ Rabbimdir." diye ikrar eden, "Allah Teâlâ Rabbimdir." diye tasdik eder. "Allah Teâlâ Rabbimdir." diye tam olarak bilir. "Allah Teâlâ Rabbimdir." diye bilir, tanır ve "Allah Teâlâ Rabbimdir." diye kalbiyle ve diliyle teslim olur ve hepsinin mânâsı birdir." Daha sonra İmam-ı Âzam, imanda bir fazla sevgi değeri bulunduğunu da şu şekilde anlatıyor: "Mümin Allah Teâlâ'yı, onun dışındaki her şeyden çok sever. O derecede sever ki, ateşte yakılmakla Allah'a kalbinden iftira etmek arasında serbest bırakılsa yanmayı, iftiraya tercih eder. Fıkhu'l-Ekber'de de buyurmuştur ki: "İman, ikrar ve tasdiktir. Müminler iman ve Allah'ı birlemede eşit, amellerde farklıdırlar. İslâm da o ilahî emirlere teslim olmak ve boyun eğmektir. Lügat itibariyle iman ile İslâm arasında fark vardır. Fakat dinde, İslâm'sız iman, imansız da İslâm olmaz. Bunlar bir şeyin dışı ve içi gibidir. Din ise iman ve İslâm ile beraber bütün şeriatın ismidir." İman, esasen masdar ve buna göre bir fiil olmakla beraber örfte ve dinde isim olarak da kullanılır ve o zaman iman bizzat bu fiil ile başlayan bir sabit durumu ifade eder. Bütün bunlardan da anlarız ki: 1. İslâm dini, yalnız bir iman meselesi değildir. İman ve amellerin toplamıdır. Amellerle ilgili tatbikatı atıp da dinin bütün feyzini beklemek tehlikelidir. 2. Böyle olmakla beraber iman, amel demek değildir. Amelin farz oluşuna iman ile, o ameli yapmak birbirinden farklıdır. Müslüman amel ettiği için mü'min olacak değil, iman ettiği için amel edecektir. Şu halde amelini sırf aldırış etmeme ve küçümsemeden dolayı terketmiş değilse kâfir olmaz. 3. İslam dininin imanında esasen kalp ve vicdan işi olan bir esas bulunduğu şüphesiz olmakla beraber, Cenab-ı Hakk'ın isteği olan iman meselesi yalnız bir vicdan işi olmaktan ibaret değildir. O, tam bir insan gibi kalbin içinden başlayıp, bütün dışa yayılacak ve sonra kâinata güzel ameller saçacaktır. Müslümanın imanı, âleme zarar vermeye sarf edilmiş olan baştan çıkarıcı düşünceler veya şeytanın dürtüleri değildir ki kalp ve vicdanda hapsedilmeye mahkum olsun. Müslüman ancak bir zorlayıcı zaruret karşısında imanını sadece bir vicdan işi olarak saklayıp hapsetmeye izinli olabilir. O da düşmanın kesin zorlayışına uğradığı zamandır. O zaman da nefsini feda ederek imanını hapisten kurtarması, imanını hapsederek kendini kurtarmasından daha faziletlidir. Ve bununla beraber ikisi arasında serbestiye sahiptir. İşte bu âyette Cenab-ı Allah, kendisinden hakkıyla korkanları açıklamad a "onlar gayba inanırlar" ile dinin iman kısmını özetledikten sonra amel kısmını özetleyerek buyuruyor ki: "Ve namazı kılarlar." Yani belli olan namazı dosdoğru kılarlar ve devam ettirirler. Kur'ân'da namaz hakkında "yüsallûne", veya "sallû" fiillerinden çok buyurulması dikkate değer bir husustur. Elbette, "namazı ikame ederler" demekte, "namazı kılarlar" demekten fazla bir anlam vardır ki bu, en az "doğru dürüst" yani "namazın şartlarına uymak, Allah'a boyun eğmek ve tevazu göstermek suretiyle güzelce kılmak ve hatta kıldırmak mânâlarını ifade eder. Ve bunun için namazda ta'dil-i erkan (namazı erkanına uyarak kılmak) vacip olduğu gibi, özellikle namaz için iyiliği emretmek ve kötülükten sakındırmak, namazın gereklerini tamamlamak için gayret sarfetmek de dinin lüzumlu gördüğü hususlardandır. Ana-babanın çocuklarına namaz terbiyesi; din kardeşlerin birbirlerine tavsiye ve hatırlatması; amirlerin engelleri ortadan kaldırma ve imkanları tamamlama suretiyle beğendirmesi ve teşvik etmesi; Cum'a namazına ve cemaatle namaz kılmaya dikkat ve devam etmesi de bu cümledendir. İkame (İkame), "kıyam" veya "kıvam"dan "if'âl" ölçüsünde olarak lügatta kaldırıp dikmek veya düzeltip doğrultmak veya kıymetlendirmek ve devam ettirmek veya dikkat ederek yapma anlamlarına geldiğinden, namazla ilgisinde bu mânâların birinden veya ortak noktalarından belîğ bir istiare yapılmış ve bunun için bir kelimelik "namaz kılarlar" yerine, iki kelimelik "namazı ikame ederler" seçilmiştir. İlk önce "dikmek" veya "doğrultmak" mânâlarını düşünelim: Bu bize "Namaz dinin direğidir." hadis-i şerifini hatırlatır. Bu hadiste din, yüksek bir binaya benzetiliyor ve namaz aynı o binanın direği gösteriliyor ki, iman da o binanın temelidir. Buna "istiare-i mekniye" ve "istiare bi'l-kinaye" (kinaye ile istiare) denilir. Bu âyette de namaz cemaat ile kaldırılabilecek büyük bir direğe benzetiliyor ve onun güzelce dikilmesi veya doğrultulması suretiyle o yüksek binayı dinin inşa, koruma ve devam ettirilmesinin gereği anlatılıyor. Bir de bu binanın ilerde açıklanacak esasları, diğer kısımları, süsleme ve güzelliklerinin bulunduğuna işaret buyruluyor. Bundan dolayı "namaz kılarlar" demekle, "namazı ikame ederler" demek arasında ne büyük fark vardır. Hakikatte din gayet büyük ve kudsi bir binadır. Ve bu binanın kerestesi, malzemeleri, şekli ve planı (yani şeriat) bizzat Allah'ın yaptığı ve koyduğu bütündür. Ona uygun olarak inşası, kurulup meydana gelmesi ve içinde saadetle yaşanması da insanlara aittir. Temsilen (benzetme yoluyla) diyebiliriz ki, bu binanın mimarı Allah, baş kalfası Peygamber, amelesi ümmettir. Bu binanın temeli kalplerin derinliklerinde atılacak ve ağızlardan taşacak, direği tek başına namazlarla hazırlanacak, düzlenecek ve cemaat ile görünme meydanına dikilecek, sonra üzerine diğer kısımları inşa edilecektir. Fakat şurası unu tulmayacaktır ki, bu bina cansız değil canlıdır. Bu, geçmişler tarafından bir kerre yapılmış olmakla sonradan gelenler, yalnız bunun içinde oturup kalacak değillerdir. O, bir canlı bünye gibi her gün yapılıp işletilecek, her gün büyüme ve inkişafına hizmet edilecektir. Bu bina ve direk benzetmesi bize İslâm'ın sosyal durumunu ve bu konumda namazın kıymet ve yerinin önemini anlatıyor. Hakikaten cemaatle namaz İslâm toplumunun direğidir ve bütün İslâmî teşkilatın binasıdır. Ve cemaatle namaz kılmak ve kıldırmak, o direği dikmektir. Tek başına kılınan namazlar da bu direğin hazırlanması ve düzlenmesidir. Dosdoğru, içi-dışı temiz ve muntazam olarak namaz kılmak, imanın büyüyerek bütün vücuttan fışkırması ve hayatın gidişatına muntazam ve doğru bir akış vermesidir. Bununla iç ve dış, mümkün olduğu kadar, temizlenir; kalp ve beden mümarese (alışma) ile kuvvetlendirilir. Herhangi bir kimsenin namazsız bulunduğu haliyle namazına devam ettiği halini karşılaştırırsanız, namazlı bulunduğu zamandaki ahlâkını, herhalde yükselmiş bulursunuz. "Muhakkak ki namaz kötü ve iğrenç şeylerden vazgeçirir." (Ankebût, 29/45) âyeti, bu gerçeği anlatır. Bu karşılaştırmadaki yanlışlıklar, ayrı ayrı şahısları mukayese etmekten doğar. Bazı hususta ahlâklı farz edilen namazsız, namazına devam ettiği zaman hiç şüphesiz ahlâk ve maneviyatça daha yükselir. Namazını kılan kimsenin hayatta en az dört kazancı vardır: Birincisi temizlik; ikincisi kalp kuvveti; üçüncüsü vakitlerin intizamı; dördüncüsü toplumsal düzelme. Bu faydalar, devam şartıyla, en resmî bir namazda bile vardır. Namazın büyük faydalarını hesap etmek mümkün değildir. Fakat en ufak ahlâkî faydası bilfiil büyüklenmeyi kırmak, kardeşliğe hazırlanmak, Allah rızası için iş yapmaya alışmaktır. Bunun için namazda giyinebileceği en güzel ve en temiz elbisesini giymek ve kendine gurur vermesi düşünülen bu hal içinde örtülecek nice ayıpların bulunduğunu düşünüp, yüzünü yani alnını ve burnunu yerlere koyarak, kalbinde iman ettiği Allah huzurunda o kibir ve gururu kırarak defalarca secdeye kapanmak en mühim bir esastır. "Her cami(ye gidişiniz) de güzel elbisenizi alın." (A'râf, 7/31). Namazda özellikle secdenin kibre olan bu mühim tesiri dolayısıyledir ki, kibirliler en çok namazın secdesine itiraz ederler. O süslü elbiseler içinde alınlarını Allah rızası için yere koyma zorunluluğu onların kibir damarlarına, sinirlerine pek fena dokunur. "Şüphesiz bu, (Allah'a) saygı gösterenlerden başkasına ağır gelir." (Bakara, 2/45). Düşünmezler ki o süsler, o alınlar hep Allah'ın vergisidirler. Ve zamanı gelince o yağlı alınlar toza, toprağa karışacaktır. Hem o topraklar, o yerler o kadar hakaret edilmeye, devamlı olarak çiğnenmeye layık değildir. Zaman olur ki onlar için kanlar dökülür. Beşer hayatı oradan fışkırır ve onu fışkırtan Allah Teâlâ'dır. O süslere, o bedenlere emek vermiş birtakım Allah'ın kullarının da hakları geçmiştir. Şu halde o topraklara, o yerlere, toprak ve yer oldukları için değil, yaratıcısı olan Allah Teâlâ'nın büyüklük ve ululuğu adına hakkıyla secdeye kapanıp, kibirden ve bencillikten sıyrılmak ve insanlar ile kardeşçe geçinmek için onların topluluklarına karışmanın pek kudsî bir görev olduğunu unutmamak gerekir. Namaz o kibir ve gururu kırarken, aynı zamanda insanın ruhî hürriyetine öyle bir yükselme verir ki bu yükselme en görkemli kralların huzurundaki saygı duruşundan çok yüksektir. Bunun için namaz mü'minin bir mi'racıdır. Yani onu beşerî olmanın sertliğinden, tek olan Allah'a ait arşa çıkartan bir merdivendir. Namazda bütün bir beşer hayatının şekli ve dereceleri dürülmüştür. Allah'ın huzurunda bulunmak, hazırlanmak, düşünmek, istemek, defalarca kalkmak, bükülmek, düşmek, rahat edip oturmak nihayet selam ve selametle işini bitirmek, insanı, bütün hayatın kademelerinden geçirterek, varlığın sırlarını, dünya ve ahireti düşündürerek Cenab-ı Allah'a kavuşturur ve büyük bir iman ve sevap ile yine âleme döndürür. Yine bir hadiste açıklandığı üzere "Namaz, İslâm ile küfrün ayırıcısıdır". Biz burada namazın dünyaya ve ahirete ait, maddî ve manevi, bütün faziletlerini ve faydalarını sayacak değiliz. Çünkü o sonsuzdur, sayılması mümkün değildir. Bunun bütün toplamı din dilinde "büyük sevap" adıyle anılır. Fakat burada namazın, imandan sonra nasıl bir ahlâkî ve sosyal prensip olduğunu ve onun üzerine ne kadar büyük bir sosyal bina kurulacağını kısaca ifade etmek istedik. O büyük binanın direği işte öncelikle ferdî namazlarla hazırlanır, düzene sokulur ve cemaatle dikilir. Ondan sonra da geri kalanı yapılır. İşte "namazı ikame etme" tabiri bu mühim mânâyı çok açık bir şekilde ifade ediyor ve hidayete aday müttakileri "namazı kılarlar" diye değil, "namazı ikame ederler" diye tarif, vasf ve medh ediyor. Bunlardan anlaşılır ki, bunun meâlinde "namaz kılarlar" tabiriyle yetinmek doğru değildir. Burada kelimesinin "elif-lâm"ı ahd içindir ki durumu ve sınırı bilinen "İslâm namazı" demektir. Ve bu durum yani namazın nasıl kılınacağı, şartları ve rükünleri (namazın içindeki farzları), sünnet ve edepleri, mekruhları ve namazı bozan şeyler ile sıfat ve durumu "Namaz kılarken beni gördüğünüz gibi namaz kılınız." hadis-i şerifi gereğince, Peygamber'den görülen fiilî, sözlü ve takrîrî olarak alınan sıfat ve niteliktir ki, bu nitelik ve durum ta başlangıçtan beri müslümanlar arasında amel ile kesin bir şekilde bilinir ve din kitaplarında yazılmıştır. Ve "yüsallûne" buyurulmayıp da "ahid lâmı" ile "yükîmüne's-salâte" buyurulmasında bu mânâ da açıktır. Yani "yükîmüne's-salâte", "dosdoğru namaz kılarlar" demek değil; "namazı, dosdoğru kılarlar" demek olduğundan gaflet edilmemelidir. "Salât" kelimesinin Arap dilinde iki kaynağı vardır. Birisi genel olarak dua mânâsıdır ki, "Peygamber'e salât ve selâm" dediğimiz zaman özellikle bunu anlarız. Diğeri (salv) maddesinden gelen "sallâ" fiilinin masdarıdır ki, iki uyluğu hareket ettirmek demektir. Araplar bu mânâca "sallâ" dedikleri zaman "iki uyluğunu hareket ettirdi" mânâsını anlarlar. Aynı şekilde "at (veya kısrak) kuyruğuyla iki uyluğunu sağa sola çarptı" denilir. Salveyn uylukların başındaki iki tümsek kemiktir. "Sallâ"nın bu hareket ettirme mânâsı tabirine benzer. Yahudiler birbirine selam ve saygı sırasında başını eğer ve kıçını oynatıp kasığına doğru bir yan bükerlermiş ve bu şekildeki selama Arapça'da "iki uyluğu hareket ettirme" mânâsına "tekfîr" denirmiş. Buna göre "keffera'l-yahûdiyyü", "Yahudi uyluklarını oynatıp bükerek reverans yaptı." demek olur. "Kâfire" kıçdaki kaba ve tıknaz iki etin ismidir ve "kâfire-teyn" tesniye (ikileme)dir. Bu şekilde "iki uyluğu hareket ettirme" mânâsına "sallâ" da rükû (namazda eğilme) ve secdelerde yapıldığı gibi, bizim "belini eğmek" dediğimiz "iki uyluğu hareket ettirme" mânâsına kullanılırmış. Demek ki Araplar, hem yahudilerin yaptığı reveranslı baş kıç selamlarını tanırlarmış, hem de yerlere eğilerek "kandilli temennâ" usûllerini. İşte lügat bakımından (biri kalp ve dil işi olan dua, diğeri de bir bedenî hareket işi olan belli fiil) iki anlama gelen "salat" kelimesi, dinde Peygamberimizden görülegeldiği üzere kalbe, dile ve bedene ait fiiller ve özel esaslardan oluşmuş gayet intizamlı, kâmil (eksiksiz) bir ibadetin ismi olmuştur ki, necâset (pislikler)ten temizlenme, hades (manevi pislikler)den temmizlenme, setr-i avret (avret yerlerinin örtülmesi), vakit, niyyet, kıbleye dönmek adıyle altısı dışından başlayan şart; iftitah (başlangıç) tekbiri, kıyam (ayakta durmak), kıraet (Kur'ân okumak), rükû (eğilmek), sücûd (secdeler), teşehhüd miktarı (şehadet kelimesi getirecek kadar bir zaman) kâde-i ahîre (son oturuş) adıyle içinde yapılan altı esas olmak üzere en az on iki farzı; Fâtiha, zamm-ı sûre (Fâtiha'ya eklenen sûre), tâdil-i erkân (namazın esaslarına hakkıyle uyma), kâde-i ûlâ (ilk oturuş) ve diğerleri gibi bir takım vacipleri; bunlardan başka birçok sünnetleri, müstehapları, edepleri, mekruhları ve müfsidâtı (namazı bozan şeyler) vardır. Sonra beş vakit ve Cuma gibi farz, vitir ve bayram gibi vacip ve diğer müekket sünnet ve gayr-i müekket sünnet, nafileler olmak üzere çeşitleri ve kısımları vardır ki, açıklaması fıkıh kitaplarına aittir. Cemaatle kılmak da Cuma'da farz, diğerlerinde vacip veya müekked sünnettir. Ve burada "salât"dan asıl maksat, farz olanlardır. "Salât" kelimesinin "lâm" harfi ince de okunur, kalın da. Kalın okunmak itibariyle "vav"la yazılır, Verş kırâetinde de kalın okunur. O müttakî (Allah'tan hakkıyle korkan)ler sadece iman ile ve yalnız namazı dosdoğru kılmak gibi bedene ait ibadetlerle de kalmaz, mâlî (malla ilgili) ibadetlerde de bulunurlar. Kendilerine nasip ve kısmet ettiğimiz rızıktan, maddî ve hatta manevî şeylerden az çok harç ve infak eder, Allah yolunda harcamada da bulunurlar. idğâm ile 'dır, "mâ" kelimesinin Türkçemizde en güzel karşılığı "nesne"dir. Fakat biz bu kelimeyi kaybetmek üzere bulunduğumuzdan "şey" diyoruz. Gerçi "mâ" genelde veya çoğunlukla "şey" mânâsına da kullanılabilirse de, asıl mânâsı "akılsız olan şey" veya şeylerdir. Yani nesnelerdir. Akıllıya "men" denilir. Ve bunun için eskiden "mâ" nesne, "men" kimesne (kimse) diye ayırt edilirdi. "Rızık", aslında Arapça'da "haz" ve "nasip" anlamında isim olup, nasip etmek, rızıklandırmak mânâsında masdar dahi olur ki onun fiilidir. Ve bu karine ile "mâ" isim olan rızıktan ibaret olur. Ehl-i Sünnet'e göre şer'î mânâsı da lügat mânâsının aynıdır ki, "Cenab-ı Allah'ın canlıya zevk ve faydalanma nasip ettiği şey" diye tarif edilir. Şu halde mülk olsun olmasın, yenilen, içilen ve diğer şekillerde kullanılmasından faydalanılan mallara uygun olduğu gibi evladı, eşi, gayret ve işi, ilim ve bilgileri dahi içine alır. Fakat hepsinde istifade edilmiş olmak şarttır. Bu faydalanma, dünyaya ve ahirete ait faydalanmadan daha geneldir. Buna göre dinî ve dünyevî bilfiil faydalanılamayan mal, mülk, evlat ve aile, ilim ve bilgi rızık değildirler. Bu şekilde birşey, çeşitli faydalanma şekillerine göre farklı kimselerin rızkı olabilir. Fakat malından, gücünden, ilminden faydalanmayanlar rızıklanmış değildirler. "İnfak", malın elden çıkarılması, harç ve sarfedilmesi demektir. Dinî bakımdan farz, vacip, mendub kısımları vardır. Bu "infak" karinesiyle ya "rızık" mala tahsis edilmek veya "infak" mecaz yoluyla maldan başkasına da genelleştirmek gerekecektir. Açık olan birincisidir, fakat ikincisi de muhtemeldir. Şu halde âyetin bu kısmı, ilk bakışta zekat ve diğer sadakalar bağışlar, yardımlar ve vakıf gibi, fakirlere, diğer çeşitli hayırlara, aileye yardım gibi bütün mal ile yapılan ibadetleri içine alır ki, ilerde "Sana (Allah yolunda) ne harcayacaklarını soruyorlar. De ki: 'Verdiğiniz hayır, ana-baba, yakınlar, öksüzler, yoksullar ve yolda kalmışlar içindir. Yaptığınız hayrı, muhakkak, Allah bilir." (Bakara, 2/215) gibi âyetlerle açıklanacaktır. İkincisi ilim öğretme ve diğerleri gibi manevî şeyleri de içermektedir. Bununla beraber bunların hepsinin başında, İslâm'ın binasından biri olan zekat vardır. Ve bunun için birçok tefsirciler burada ilk önce ve bizzat kastedilen şeyin zekat olduğunu açıklamışlardır. Fakat kurtuluşun kendisine tahsis edilmesi bakımından, namazda olduğu gibi burada da farz olan infak kastedilmek gerekirse de, infakın farz oluşu yalnız zekata tahsis edilmediğinden muhakkıkîn-i müfessirîn (araştırmacı tefsirciler) bunu genelleştirme taraflısıdırlar. Ancak bu ortamda zekatın birinci mevkii işgal ettiği de unutulmamalıdır. Çünkü İslâm binasının ikincisi de zekattır. Bir hadis-i şerifte de görüldüğü üzere "Zekat İslâm'ın köprüsüdür.". İslâm'ın bir köprüsü, bir geçididir. Dinin, iman ile temeli atılıp, namaz ile direği dikildikten sonra, geçilecek mühim bir geçidi vardır ki, zekat işte o geçidi geçirecek bir köprü olmak üzere kurulacaktır. Çünkü dünya ve ahirette korunmak için yapılacak olan görkemli İslâm binasının, dünyadaki "dâru'l-İslâm" (İslâm yurdu), ahiretteki "dâru's-selam" (esenlik yurdu)ın yapımı için birtakım malî masrafları vardır ki, bunlar malî ibadetler ile yapılacaktır ve bunun en zarurisini de zekat teşkil eder. Zira "Ancak sana ibadet ederiz ve ancak senden yardım dileriz." (Fâtiha, 1/5) diye bir tevhid üslubu içinde sadece Allah'a kulluk etmek ve kardeş topluluk ile namaz kılabilmek için safları doğrultmak ve o saflarda bir eşitlik duygusu ile devamlı bir şekilde bulunmak gereklidir. Bu ise, o toplum içinde günlük azıkla yetinme durumunda olan kimselerin kalmaması ile mümkün olur. Bir aç ile bir tokun bir safta kurşunla kenetlenmiş binalar gibi bir sevgi ve kardeşlik duygusuyla birbirine kalben perçinlenmesi kabil değildir. Şu halde cemaatin hakiki bir ibadet birliği içinde olması, gerçekten fakir ve kimsesiz olanların gözetilmesi ve çalışabileceklerin çalıştırılması için ilk önce zekat ve fıtır sadakaları ile, zenginlerle fakirler arasındaki uçurumu kapatarak bir sevgi bağının kurulması, hem de hepsinin mevlası (efendisi) Allah Teâlâ olduğunu bildiren bir duygu ve iman ile kurulması büyük bir görevdir. Bu görevin, bu niyetle yapılmasında müslüman artık yalnızlığında beşerî bayağılıktan silkinecek, Allah Teâlâ'nın bir halifesi (yani bir vekili) olmak rütbesini kazanacak ve elindeki malın Allah'ın malı olduğunu ve kendisinin onu, muhtaç olan Allah'ın kullarına ulaştırmaya görevli bulunduğunu anlayarak: "Al kardeşim, bu benim değil, senin hakkındır, bende bir emanettir, ben sana Allah Teâlâ'nın gönderdiği şu çıkını, postalanmış koliyi teslim etmeye görevlendirilmiş bir dağıtıcıyım." diyerek, aynı şekilde alçak gönüllülüğü ile fakirin, sabırlı fakirin hakkını vererek kalbini okşayacak ve bununla o topluluğun mümkün olduğu kadar açıklarını kapatacaktır. İşte Kitap ve Sünnet'in araştırılmasına göre fıkıh usûlü ve fıkha ait kitaplarımızın zekat görüşü özet olarak budur. Bu şekilde zekat, müslümanı, beşerî düşüklüklerden ilahî vekilliğe geçiren bir köprüdür. Namaz, hayat kademelerinden ilahî huzura çıkaran bir mi'rac olduğu gibi, zekat da o mi'racda alınan bir ilahî görevin köprüsüdür. Ve her müslüman, bu köprüyü yapıp geçmeye, yani zekat vermek için helâl mal kazanıp zekat verecek dereceye çıkmaya çalışacak ve henüz verecek halde değilse, en az onun yüksekliğine iman ile dolu olacaktır. Yani müslümanın gözü, zekat almaya değil, vermeye dönük bulunacak ve ancak çaresiz kaldığı zaman zekat ve sadaka alabilecek ve tersi durumda aldığının haram olduğunu unutmayacaktır. Bu şekilde kurulan İslâm toplumunun namazında ne büyük bir birlik kuvveti bulunacağı ve bunların o görkemli İslâm binasını tamamlamak ve bitirmek için nasıl bir aşk ve şevkle çalışmaya atılacakları düşünülürse, İslâm dininin esasındaki yükseklik ve bu âyetlerle o müttakîlere verilen öğme değerinin önemi derhal anlaşılır ki, ilerde açıklanacak olan orucun da bu noktayı her kalbe hissettirmek için mühim bir terbiye özelliği bulunduğu açıktır. Görülüyor ki bu âyette İslâm binasından, imandan sonra iki amel zikredilmiştir ve dinde bunlar diğerlerinden önce farz kılınmıştır: Namaz, zekat. Çünkü bunlar, bütün ibadetlerin aslıdırlar ve burada bilhassa anılmaları özelliklerinden dolayı değil, diğerlerinin çeşitliliğine işareti de içine alıcı olduklarından dolayıdır. Zira bütün ibadetler iki çeşide ayrılmıştır. Biri bedene ait ibadetler, diğeri de mala ait ibadetlerdir. Hac gibi hem bedenî ve hem de malî olan üçüncü bir kısım dahi bu iki değerin birleşmesidir. Şu halde namaz, bütün bedenî ibadetlerin asıl temsilcisi; zekat da bütün malî ibadetlerin asıl temsilcisidir. Ve bunlar imanın ilk müeyyidesi (yaptırımı) ve amel ile ilk gelişmesidirler. Buna göre bu âyet-i kerimede bütün iman prensipleri gaybde; bütün amellerin esasları da namaz ve infak (Allah yolunda harcama)da özetlenerek, İslam dininin ilmî, amelî, esasları ve dalları kısaca anlatılmıştır ki, bunlar Fâtiha sûresinde "Ancak sana ibadet ederiz ve ancak senden yardım dileriz." (Fâtiha, 1/5) antlaşmasıyla doğru yol ve en son "hamd" başlığında toplanmış idi. 4-Bundan sonra gaybda özetlenen imana ait esaslar vahiy ve nübüvvet (peygamberlik) meselesi olması bakımından bir derece daha açıklanarak buyuruluyor ki; ve o muttakîler ki, hem sana vahiy ve inzal edilen ve edilmekte olan Kitap ve şeriata, hem de senden önce vahiy ve inzal edilmiş bulunan (yani Tevrat, İncil, Zebur, Suhuf gibi) kitaplara iman ederler ki, bu iman da Muhammed (s.a.v.)'nin peygamberliğine ve bütün geçmiş peygamberlerin peygamberliklerine iman ile mümkündür. Çünkü habere iman, haber verene imânâ bağlı bulunduğu gibi, onlara tüm indirilenlerden birisi de peygamberlikleri davasıdır. Önceki âyet, bütün müslüman müminler; bu âyet de önce Ehl-i kitaptan olup da müslüman olan müminler hakkında indi deniliyor. Bununla beraber böyle olması iki âyetin birbirini tamamlayıcı ve açıklayıcı olmasına engel değildir. Ve geçmişe iman, geçmişi hikayeden ibaret zannedilmemelidir. Şu halde bütün inzal edilmiş kitaplara ve geçmiş peygamberlere, esas itibariyle iman da, İslâm iman ve inancından bir parçadır ki "Allah'a inandık deyiniz..." (Bakara, 2/136) gibi âyetlerde bu durum açıklanacaktır. Bunun için Müslümanlık bütün semavî dinlerin şahididir. Zira imana ait meselelerde nesih (iptal etme) yoktur, tamamlama vardır. Nesih, amele ait hükümler itibariyle cereyan eder. Bu ve benzeri Kur'ân âyetleri ve Peygamber'in sünnetleri bize özellikle şunu gösterir ki, Müslümanlık dini geneldir. Bütün insanları içeren ve vahye dayanan dinlerin hepsine hürmetkâr bir dindir. Diğer dinler ise tâbi bulundukları bayrak altında, din işleri bakımından, kendilerinden başkalarını yaşatmazlar, vicdanlarının sınırı dar ve kısadır. Bunlar, kendilerinden başkasına hayat hakkı tanımamayı dinin gereği bilirler. Tanırlarsa yalnız politik bir zorlama ile tanırlar. Yakın zamanlara kadar hristiyan devletlerin içinde kendilerinden başka bir millet yaşattığı görülmemiş ve bu sebeple bunlar başka dinden olan kavimlere hakim olamamıştı. Son zamanlarda bu vicdan darlığındaki politik hastalığı gören Avrupa devletleri Katoliklik ve Protestanlık kavgalarından doğan bir vicdan hürriyeti davasıyla Fransız inkılâbından sonra liberallik, laiklik ve insanlık kelimeleri altında Hıristiyanlık kelimesinden sapmaya doğru yürümüş ve o zamandan beri diğer milletler üzerinde hükümet kurmaya yol bulabilmişlerdir. Fakat bu kelimeler olumlu ve merhametli, genel bir hak vicdanı kurulmasını değil, dinsizliğe ve bencilliğe doğru olumsuz bir gidişi hedef aldığından, ilme ve sanayiye ait gelişmelerini gerçeğe bağlayacak yerde, insanlığı haktan uzaklaşmaya, vicdansızlığa ve ihtiraslara sürüklemiş ve sonucu da İslâmiyet'in gösterdiği gerçek ve olumlu hürriyet hakları ile insanlığa temin ettiği ve yaydığı gerçek evrensel hayattan uzaklaşmak ve hayatın ızdıraplarını artırmaktan ibaret olmuştur. Bu bakış açısıyla denilebilir ki, şimdiki insanlar, Peygamberimizin gönderildiği zamanda olduğu gibi, İslâm'ın nurunun genel bir gelişmesini ve herkesin selameti için, gerçeğin bütün insanlık üzerinde kuvvetli bir egemenliğini görmek derdiyle kıvranıp çabalamaktadırlar. İnsanlığın şimdiki sapıklığı, beşeriyetin doğru üzerinde egemen olması fikrinde toplanıyor. Bu ise, insanlar arasında en kuvvetli görünenlerin "tapılan bir yaratıcı" gibi kabul edilmesine sebep oluyor. Bu, tutkuların kuvvetlenmesiyle hukukun (hakların) çiğnenmesini, herkesin selamet ve emniyetinin bozulmasını doğuruyor. Halbuki insanın saadeti gerçekte insanlığın hakka egemen olması davasında değil, hakkın insanlığa egemenliği esasındadır. Ve İslâm'ın eşit yaşamak için "Ancak sana ibadet ederiz ve ancak senden yardım bekleriz." (Fâtiha, 1/5) antlaşmasıyla öğrettiği "yaratılış kanunu" da budur. Şu halde insanlık, ya hakka (doğruya) üstün gelmek davasıyle ihtiras ve ızdırap içinde birbirini yiyip gidecek veya Hak Teâlâ'ya iman ile onun mutlak egemenliğine uymak için İslâm dinine ve Muhammed (s.a.v.)'in bildirilerine sarılacaktır. Hakk'ı, insanın emri altında gören dar vicdanların kurtuluşa ereceklerini ve beşeriyetin dairesi için bir olumlu kutup olabileceklerini zannetmek ne büyük hatadır! Büyük vicdanlar, Hakk'ı bir bilir ve haktan gelenin hepsine, her birinin kendi derecesine göre kıymet verir. İşte İslam'ın kalbi, bu büyük iman ve vicdanın sahibidir. O, herkese bu imaniyle göğsünü açar. Bütün beşer vicdanını bu genişlik ve anlayışlılıkla hakka yaklaştırmaya çalışır. Bunu kavrayamayan, bu yüksekliğe eremeyenleri de hakkın birlik ve kapsamına saldırmamak ve hakka az çok uymayı kabul etmek şartıyle kendi dinî sahalarında hür tutarak göğsünde yaşatır ve onların yaşama haklarına hürmeti de yalnız görünüşe has bir siyasetin değil, gerçek dinin gereği bilir. Gerçekten "Ahirete ait kuvvetli bilgi sahibi olacak olanlar da ancak bunlardır, bu genişçe imana sahip olanlardır." Mesela "Hazreti Musa peygamberdi ama, İsa değildi; Tevrat, Allah'ın kitabıdır, İncil değildir; yahut Musa ve İsa (a.s.) peygamber idiler, ama -hâşâ- Muhammed (s.a.v.) değildir; olsa bile bizim değil, Araplar'ın peygamberidir; Tevrat ve İncil Allah'ın kitabıdırlar, fakat Kur'ân değildir." gibi sözlerle Allah'ın peygamberlerini farklı gören, kimine inanıp kimine inanmayarak Muhammed (s.a.v.)'in peygamberliğini ve ona inen Kitap ve dini tanımayanların ahiret hakkında birtakım zanları, bazı kanaatları bulunsa bile yakînleri (kuvvetli bilgileri) yoktur. Gerçi her felsefede, her dinde bir ahiret fikri vardır. Fakat bunların çoğu delilsiz birtakım emellerden, ideallerden ibaret kalır. Çünkü meseleler ve ahiret yolunun varlığının imkanı akıl ve kalp ile her zaman sabit olursa da, gerçekleşmesinde aklî delil, varsayımlar ve kalbî temenniler yeterli değildir. O ancak Allah tarafından gelen saygıdeğer peygamberlerin sadık haberleri ile bilinebilecek gaybe dair haberlerdendir. Bunu sona erdiren ve tamamlayan ise peygamberlerin sonuncusu olan Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.)'dır. Şu halde peygamberlere iman etmiyenlerin, ahirete doğru imanları olamayacağı gibi, geçmiş peygamberlere iman edenler bile son peygambere ve ona indirilen Kitap ve şeriata iman etmedikçe, ahiret hakkındaki iman ve kanaatleri yakîn (kesinlik) derecesini bulamaz; hak vakıa (olgu)ya uygun olamaz. Mesela Yahudiler: "Cennete ancak yahudi olanlar girecektir." (Bakara, 2/111) ve "Bize cehennem ateşi olsa olsa sayılı birkaç gün dokunacaktır." (Bakara, 2/80) derler. Hıristiyanlar da aynı sözü kendileri hakkında söylerler. Kendilerinden başkasına dünya ve ahirette hayat ve saadet hakkı tanımazlar. Ve sonra cennetin nimetleri, dünya nimetleri cinsinden midir? Devamlı mıdır, değil midir? O, bir ruhun ebedî olması meselesi, midir, değil midir? diye ihtilaf ederler. Halbuki Allah'ı bir bilip, bütün peygamberleri tasdik ve ahir zaman peygamberinin peygamberliğine ve ona indirilen Kitap ve şeriate de iman ettikleri zaman şahsî ve kişisel olan o gibi bozuk kanaatları, gerçeğe uymayan inanışları Muhammed (s.a.v.)'e ait tebliğlere imanla gider de, ahiret hakkında gerçeğe uygun kuvvetli bilgi elde ederler. Dünya hak, ahiret de hak, hayat hak, ölüm ve kıyamet de hak, öldükten sonra dirilmek de var. O da hak, haşir (kıyamet günü toplanmak) hak, sual hak, hesab (hesaba çekilmek) hak, mîzan (tartı) hak, sırat hak, sevap hak, ıkâb (ceza) hak, cennet hak, cehennem hak. Ve hepsinin üstünde rıdvan-ı ekber (en büyük Allah rızası) ve Allah'ın cemalini görmek de hak, Allah'ın izniyle müminlere şefaat da hak; cennet ebedî, cehennem de ebedî. Bununla beraber o ebedî cehenneme girdikten sonra kurtulup çıkacak ve nihayet cennete gidecek olanlar da var. Ahiret nimetlerinde, dünya nimetlerine benziyenler de var, dünyada görülmedik, işitilmedik, hatıra gelmedik şeyler de var. Şu fark ile ki, ahiret nimetleri sonsuz ve elemsiz. Dünyanın ilmî kanunları, ahiretin bütün incelikleriyle ayrıntılarını anlamaya elverişli de değil. Onu hakikatiyle bilmek, hakkın (gerçeğin) temelini bilmeye bağlıdır. İlmin kanunları, bize onun akla uymayan bir imkansızlık olmadığını ve nihayet mutlak bir gayb âleminin bulunduğunu ve bugünün her halde bir yarını olduğunu ve ona hazırlanmamızın gereğini isbat eder ve anlatır. Fakat o yarının nasıl olacağını ancak Allah bilir ve gaybtan haberi olan şerefli peygamberler haber verebilir. "Ahiret" kelimesi esasen "âhir" kelimesinin müennesi (dişisi)dir ki, "son" ve "sonraki" mânâsına sıfat iken şeriat dilinde "ahiret yurdu" ve "ahiret hayatı" ve "ahiretin neş'eti" tamlamalarının hafifletilmişi olarak isim olmuştur. Karşıtı olan "dünya" kelimesi de böyledir. "Ahiret", kâh "dünya" ve kâh "ûlâ" (ilk) kelimesinin karşıtı olarak kullanılır. Ahiret yurdu tam bir hayat, ebedi hayattır. Tam hayatı insanların kimisi yalnız aklî ve ruhanî kabul eder, kimisi de duygusal ve cismanî (bedene ait). Fakat gerçeğini henüz bilmediğimiz hayatın bizce kemali (olgunluğu), hem aklî ve hem hissî oluşundadır. Kur'ân'ın bize bildirdiği ahiret hayatı ise "hayatın en mükemmeli" olduğundan biz ona inanırız, felsefî derinlikleriyle uğraşmayı lüzumsuz sayarız. Ben, "ben" dediğim zaman ruh ve bedenimin birliği noktasına basıyorum ve hayatı da bunda biliyorum. Gayb âleminin bugünkü görünen âlemden sonsuz derecede geniş ve mükemmel olduğunu bilyoruz ve her halde yarın için daha üstün bir hayatın muhakkak olduğu kuşkusuzdur. Buna "acaba!" diyenler kalpleri kör olanlardır. Maddemiz erir, genel maddeye karışır; kuvvetimiz dağılır, genel kuvvete karışır, hepsi erir Hak Teâlâ'ya döner. Önce Allah'tan kendime geldim, yine Allah'a gideceğim. Gidersem, Rabbımın bir âleminde daha niçin kendime gelemiyeyim? Niçin rahmetlerine eremiyeyim? Hemen Cenab-ı Hak güzel sonuçlar nasip etsin. Felsefenin, "olan yine olacaktır" diyen "ıttırat = uyum, ritim" kanunu, "illiyyet = nedensellik" kanunu bile bu kat'î bilgimi zaruri kılmaz mı? Peygamber efendimizden rivayet olunuyor ki şöyle buyurmuşlar: "Şaşmak, bütün şaşmak ona ki Allah'ın bütün halkını (yarattıklarını) görüp dururken Allah hakkında şüpheye düşer. Şuna şaşılır ki ilk doğuşu tanır da, son doğuşu inkâr eder. Şuna da şaşılır ki, her gün, her gece ölüp dirilip dururken öldükten sonra dirilmeyi ve kıyameti inkâr eder. Şuna da şaşılır ki, cennete ve cennet nimetlerine inanır da yine aldatıcı dünya için çalışır. Şuna da şaşılır ki, başlangıcının bulaşık bir nutfe (sperme), sonunun çirkin bir leş olduğunu bilir de yine büyüklük taslar ve öğünür." Bu hadis, ahiret hakkında ilim ve fen açısından başlıca iki gerçeği gösterir. Birincisi ilk doğuş ve son (doğuş) deyimiyle, hem ahiretin gerçekliğine ve hem devamlılık ve tekrar etme kanununa işarettir. İkincisi dış görünüşü ile uyku uyanıklığı gösteren her gün, her gece ölüp dirilmek meselesidir ki hayatın hakikatı ve ahiretin hakikatı açısından çok önemlidir. Biz her gün gıdaya, uyuyup uyanmaya niçin muhtaç oluyoruz? Çünkü bedenimiz, bedenimizin kısımları her gün ve hatta her saat, her an devamlı bir şekilde ölüyor ve yerine yenisi yaratılıyor ve bu yaratılış işi olurken biz uyuyoruz. Bunun için uyku sadece görünürde değil, gerçekten de bir ölüm oluyor. Çıkardığımız bütün salgılarımız, bedenimizin kısımlarının cenazeleridir. Demek ki hayat, ancak benzerlerin yenilenmesi ile yeni yaratma sayesinde devam ediyor. Devam eden nedir? Benim birliğim nedir? Bu da bir ıttırad (ritim) kanunu, benzeyiş ve gelişme görüntüsüdür. Bundan dolayı, dünyaya ait hayatımın zamanı, esasında benim ruhumun ve cismimin sabit olması değil, Allah'ın yaratması ve bâkî kılmasıdır. Ve işte ahiret hayatı da böyledir. "Îkân", yakîn sahibi olmaktır. "Îkân", "istikân", "teyakkun", "yakîn" hepsi bir mânâya gelir. "Yakîn", gerçeğe uygun ve herhangi bir şüphe ile ortadan kalkmayacak şekilde şek ve şüpheden uzak olan sabit ve kesin bir inanış demektir. Diğer bir deyişle "yakîn", şek ve şüphe bulunmayan kesin bilgi, şüphe karışmayan ilim, bozulması ihtimali olmayan ilimdir. Bununla beraber "kalbin kararı" anlamına da "yakîn" denildiği olur. "Şu anda şüphem yok ki bu böyledir. Şimdi ve ilerde şüphe edilmez bu böyledir. Başka türlü olmak mümkün değil, bu böyledir." Bunun üçüne de yakîn denilir fakat asıl "yakîn" ikinci ile üçüncüdür. Yani birinci tariftir. Allah'a ait ilme, "yakîn" denilmez. Bunun iki sebebi vardır: Birincisi; Allah'ın isimleri ve sıfatları vahye dayanır. Kitap ve Sünnet'te ise Allah'ın ilmine "yakîn" denildiği görülmemiştir. İkincisi: "Yakîn" ve "îkân" şek ve şüphe edilebilen şeyler hakkında kullanılır. Bunun için zorunlu bilgilere, yani apaçık olan şeylere, gün gibi aşikar gerçeklere "yakîn" denilemiyeceğini söyleyenler bile vardır. "Yakîn"de istenilen şey, gerçeklik ve şüphesizliktir. Fakat bu olayın zaruri olması değil, ancak vâki olması şarttır. Şu halde görülenler, tecrübe edilenler, tevatürle nakledilenler ve doğru istidlaller de yakîn (kesinlik) ifade ederler. Bazı Batı filozoflarının iddia ettikleri gibi "yakîn" yalnız zarurî ve huzurî ilim demek değildir. Yakînin dereceleri vardır. Mesela matematik bilgileri, mantık bilimine ait sonuçlar yakînî ve zarurî olduğu gibi, normal ve tecrübeye dayanan ilimler, tabiat ilimleri yanında Kimya ve Fizik ilimleri zarurî olmayarak yakînîdirler. Ancak bunların tecrübe edilmiş olaylarından yanlış istidlaller ile sonuç çıkarılan özel görüş ve varsayımların hepsi yakînî değildir. Aynı şekilde Hayat Bilgisi, Tıb ve benzerleri henüz yakînî değildir. Bu sebeplerden dolayı uçakları yaparız, fakat bir çimeni, bir böceği, serçenin bir tüyünü yapamayız. Acaba mümkün değil midir? Mümkün olmasaydı vücuda gelmezdi. Allah Teâlâ onları öncelikle ve bizzat ve sonra maddeleri, tohumları aracılığıyla yarattığı gibi, bizim elimizle de yaratabilir. Nitekim peygamberlerin ellerinde yapabileceğine dair örnekler de gösterdiğini Kur'ân haber veriyor. "Benim iznimle çamurdan kuş şeklinde bir şey yapıyor, içine üflüyordun, benim iznimle kuş oluyordu." (Maide, 5/110). Bunun için ilimler ve tabiat ilimleri, bizim, Allah'ın kudreti hakkındaki kesin inanışımızı ve imkanın kendisi hususundaki imanımızın genişliğini yıkacak değil, kuvvetlendirip genişletecek deliller kabul edilmek gerekir. Fenleri kendi sınırları içinde takip etmeli ve geliştirmeliyiz. Fakat onlara inanırken, hiçbir zaman Allah'ın kudretini terkettik, dünya ve ahireti bitirdik zannetmemeliyiz. Normal yakînlere, zarurî yakînleri feda etmemeliyiz. Biz var isek, bizim ilmimiz varsa, Allah Teâlâ ve O'nun ilim ve kudreti daha önce var. Bugünkü görülen âlem varsa, yarınki gayb âlemi de tabiatıyle vardır. Bugün olmayanlar, yarın olur. Bugün inanmadıklarımıza yarın inanmak mecburiyetinde kalırız. Hiç yanılmamak, hiç şaşmamak, sonsuz ümitsizliğe düşmemek istiyorsak hiçbir hadisenin yıkamayacağı, hiçbir şüpheciliğin yıkamayacağı en hak ve en temelli esaslara iman etmeliyiz ki, kesin iman dairemiz daralmasın; ilim ve fenni boğmayalım; imkan sahasını kısıtlamayalım; mümküne, imkansız demiyelim; hayır yerine şerre koşmayalım; imkânsız zannettiklerimizin imkanını, hatta ortaya çıkışını gördüğümüz zaman perişan oluruz. Sudan ateş, ölüden diri çıkar mı? Allah'ın izniyle çıkar. Hayat yapılır mı? Allah'ın izniyle yapılır. Göklere çıkılır mı? Allah'ın izniyle çıkılır. Kabirde soru sorulur mu? Allah'ın izniyle sorulur. Ölen dirilir mi? Allah'ın izniyle dirilir. Fakat "İki kere iki, tek olur mu?" Olmaz. Bir şeyin parçası kendisinden büyük olur mu? Olmaz. İlletli illetini geçer mi? Geçmez. İnsan bizzat yaratıcı ve bizzat mabud olabilir mi? Olamaz. O, Allah'ın izniyle, kuş da yapsa, ölüleri de diriltse yine kuldur, yine kuldur. Bütün imkanlar, Allah'ın kudretindedir. Ve istikbal (gelecek) dediğimiz zaman sonsuzdur ve o sonsuzda bizim nice başımıza gelecekler ve sorumluluklarımız olacaktır. Ve işte Hazreti Muhammed (s.a.v.) bize mutlak olan bu tam imanı, bu tevhid inancını ve buna göre güzel işler işlemeyi öğretmek için gönderilmiştir. Ona iman edenler hiçbir zaman aldanmazlar, her zaman yakîn (tam iman)e sahip olurlar. 5- kelimesi "işaret ismi" çoğul, "zâ"nın çoğulu, " " hitap harfidir ki " " gibi önce Peygamber'e has hitap, ikinci olarak genel hitap olabilir. Meâli: "Sana söylerim bunlar, o gördüklerin, o vasıflarını işittiklerin" demektir. Yani, ya Muhammed! Böyle kalbe ait olan ve sadece görünene bağlanmayıp aklın anlayabileceklerine dahi topluca iman ve tasdik ettiği bedenî ve malî ibadetleri yerine getirmekle, duyma yolundan başka imkan olmayan hususlara da genişçe, detaylarıyle iman etmek ve edebilmek kabiliyet ve üstünlüklerini toplayan o müttakîleri işittin ya, işte bunlar kendilerinin Rabbi tarafından, onların tek Rabbi olan Allah Teâlâ tarafından hidayet (doğru yol) üzeredirler. Yani onun hidayetine aday ve o hidayet üzere yürüyecek olan ve yürümekte bulunanlar, derecelerine göre onlardır. Doğru yola uymayı bunlar dinler, derece derece doğruyu yapmaya bunlar erer. "Bizi doğru yola ilet." (Fâtiha, 1/6) diyecek olan veya diyenler bunlardır. Bunun sözlü ve fiilî cevabını alacak ve doğru yolda yürümede başarılı olacak olanlar yine bunlardır. Ve işte herkesin fikrinde ve zikrinde "müflihûn müflihûn" diye duyup andıkları ve fakat tayin edemedikleri bahtiyarlar, ciddi ve ebedî olarak kurtuluşu bulanlar, bulacak olanlar, gazab ve sapıklıktan kurtulmuş olarak Allah'ın ebedî nimetlerine erecekleri kat'î olanlar, ancak bunlar, bu hidayet üzere bulunanlardır. Allah Peygamber tanımıyanlar değil, yalnız önceki peygamberlere iman etmiş olanlar da değildir. İman edip beden ile ve mal ile ibadet ve güzel işler yapmayanların halleri de tehlikeden uzak değildir. Bunların kurtuluşları mümkün olsa bile tam ve kâmil değildir. Madem ki, imanları vardır, ilahî rahmet ile kurtuluşları kâbil ise de olağanüstü kabilindendir, Allah'ın sünneti değildir. Bununla beraber onlar hakkında imansızlar gibi sonsuz ümitsizlik de caiz olmaz. Zira Allah katında imanın zerresi de kaybolmaz. "Müflih", "iflah"dan "felah bulan, kurtulan" demektir. "Felah" aslında "felâhat" gibi "yarmak" mânâsıyle ilgilidir ki, önündeki engeli yarıp, kendini kurtarmak ve istediğine ermek yani zafer bulmaktır. Müminler de dünya ve tabiat ve şehvet engellerini yarıp, gaybda gizlenen dileklerine eren ve ahirette sonsuz kurtuluşa erenler olacaktır. Arap dilinde böyle haber "elif lâm" ile "belirli" olursa "tahsis" ifade eder. Burada "hüm = onlar" zamir-i fasıl (ayırma zamiri) denilen bir kelimedir ki, haber ile mübtedâ arasını sıfattan ayırır. Mühim bir hüküm bağlayıcısıdır. Bundan da bir kasır (tahsis) anlaşılır. Açıkladığımız mânâ bu tahsislerle tarifin mânâsıdır. Benzerlerinde uygulansın. Bu gibi tariflerde iki çeşit anlam düşünülür. Birisi: Öteden beri "müflihûn" vasfıyla şöhret bulmuş birtakım belirsiz kişiler vardır, bunları duyarsınız, fakat tayin edemezsiniz. Eğer duydunuzsa, işte bunlar ancak o müttakilerdir. İkincisi: Eğer duymadınızsa, bu kavramı iyi tasavvur ediniz ve gerçeğini araştırınız ve araştırdığınız zaman biliniz ki bunlar ancak onlardır, demek olur. 'nin tekrarı, hidayet ile felahın ayrı ayrı birer haslet olduklarına işarettir. Aradaki atf (bağlaman)ın "vav" ile yapılması da hidayet ile felahın anlayış ve maksat bakımından ayrılıklarına işarettir diyorlar. Bununla beraber birinci o imanları yapan müttakilere, ikinci de sınırlamasından sonra onlara dönmüş olması ve bundan dolayı mânâ bakımından tekrar bulunmaması daha uygundur. Görülüyor ki, hidayetin müttakilere tahsisi yoktur ve fakat felahın hidayettekilere tahsisi vardır ve bu nokta mühimdir. Düşün. Sonra felâhın hidayete, hidayetin takva (Allah'dan çok korkma)ya ait olması da illiyet (nedensellik) yoluyla değil, âdet yoluyla sürdüğüne ve gerçekten hükmünü yürüten Allah Teâlâ'nın lütuf ve rahmeti olduğuna işaret için arada harfi gibi sebeb ifade eden bir harf geçmemiştir. Kur'ân işte derece derece bu müttakilere hidayettir. Acaba burada niçin "hüden li'n-nâs = insanlar için" denilmedi de "hüden li'l-müttakin = müttakiler için" denildi? diyeceksin. Çünkü: Meâl-i Şerifi 6- Şu muhakkak ki inkâr edenleri uyarsan da, uyarmasan da onlar için birdir. Onlar inanmazlar. 7- Allah onların kalplerini ve kulaklarını mühürlemiştir. Gözlerinin üzerinde bir de perde vardır. Ve büyük azab onlaradır. 6-TAHLİL VE MÜNASEBETLER: Arab dilinde, dilimizde karşılığı bulunamayan bazı harfler vardır ki de bunlardandır. Bu harf, fiile benzeyen altı harften biri olup, yerine göre "elbette", "her halde", şüphesiz", "lâ cerem =besbelli, muhakkak" gibi bir tahkîk (gerçeklik) ve te'kîd (pekiştirme) mânâsı ifade eder. Râzî'nin naklettiğine göre Arab'ın ilk filozofu sayılan Kindî, dil imamlarından İmam Müberred'e gitmiş ve: "Ben Arap kelamında bir gereksiz söz buluyorum. Mesela "Abdullah ayaktadır" diyor, sonra "Muhakkak Abdullah ayaktadır" diyor. Daha sonra "Muhakkak Abdullah, gerçekten ayaktadır" diyor. "Bunların hepsi mânâ bakımından bir, arada fazla kelimeler var." demiş. Müberred: "Hayır" demiş, "Lüzumsuz söz yok, kelimeler değiştikçe mânâ da değişir. Birincisi doğrudan doğruya ayakta durmayı haber veriyor. İkinci, bir sorunun cevabı oluyor. Üçüncü de bir inkârcının inkârına cevap oluyor." diye açıklama yaparak, dildeki incelikler konusunda filozofun bilgisizliğini gösterivermiştir. Bu bir harf bize bir nazım altındaki mânâların inceliklerini anlatmayı ve bundan gafil olanların düşünceye ait yargılamalarda uygunsuz durumlara düşeceklerini ne güzel anlatır. Belağat imamı Abdülkâhir Cürcânî der ki: "Gerçekten te'kit (pekiştirme) içindir. Bir haber muhatabın kanaatının zıddına değilse " "ye ihtiyaç yoktur. Fakat dinleyenin kanaatının tersine bir haber verildiği zaman ona ihtiyaç vardır. Ve haber ne kadar uzak görülürse, nin güzelliği o kadar artar..." İşte bu âyette de böyledir. Burada öncelikle "hüden lîl müttekîn" sınırlamasına karşı akla gelen bir soruya isti'nâfen (başlangıçta) bir cevap vardır. İkinci olarak bu âyette açıklanacak olan haberin mânâsı uzak görülebileceğinden, onu te'kit ve pekiştirme vardır. Buna göre bu âyetin "hüden lîl-müttekîn" kısmı ile çok kuvvetli bir tezat ilgisi ve karşılaşması vardır. Ve bu şekilde bu iki âyet öncelerin karşılığı olan bir sınıflandırma ifade eder. "Küfür", "kâf"ın ötrüsü ile lügatta "küfrân" gibi nimeti örtmek, yani nankörlüktür. Bunun aslı da "kâf"ın üstünü ile "kefir"dir ki, mutlaka örtmek demektir. Üstün ile olan bu mânâdandır ki, tohum eken ziraatçiye, aynı şekilde geceye "kâfir"; meyve tomurcuğuna "kâfur", kalça etlerine "kâfire" denilmiştir. Şu halde üstün ile "kefr", mutlak örtmek genel; ötrü ile "küfr", nimeti örtmek özeldir. Dinde küfür ise, imanın zıddıdır, imansızlık demektir. Yani bir kimsenin iman şanından olduğu halde iman etmemesidir ki, yalanlama ve inkârı, tasdiki terketmeyi, zorlama ve engel bulunmadığı zaman ikrarın terkini de içine alır. İmandaki tasdik gibi, küfürde tekzib (yalanlama) de, kalbî, kavlî (sözlü) veya fiilî olur. Kalp ile yalanlama nasıl küfür ise, zorlama olmaksızın sözlü yalanlama da öyledir. Hatta böyle bir sözlü yalanlama daha çirkin bir düşmanlığı açığa vurmak olur. Aynı şekilde fiilî yalanlama da böyledir. İman edilmesi arzu edilen mukaddes şeylere fiilen hakaret ve alay etmek, küçümsemek ve hafife almak, bunları bozmaya çalışmak en çirkin küfür olduğunda şüphe yoktur. Yalnız kalpte gizlenen küfre küfür denip de, sözlü veya fiilî olarak açıklanan ve ilan edilen küfre küfür denmemek nasıl mümkün olur? Meğer ki o, sözlü veya fiilî "Kalbi imana yatışmış olduğu halde (inkâra) zorlanan değil." (Nahl, 16/37) şer'î istisnayı bildiren bu âyet gereğince zarurî bir zorlamaya dayanmış olsun. Fiilî tekzib, iman ile bir araya gelmesi mümkün olmayan fiili yapmaktır. Ancak fiilî yalanlama ile, fiilin yokluğu arasında büyük fark vardır. Mesela namaz kılmamak başka, haça tapmak yine başkadır. Namaz kılmamak küfür değilse bile, haça tapmak küfür olur. Bu bakış açısından amelin terkinin, fiilî yalanlama olup olmadığı şüpheli olduğundan küfrü gerektiren bir durum olup olmayacağında ihtilaf edilmiştir. Halbuki hakaret ve hafife almayı ifade eden, aynı şekilde Mushaf'ı çirkefe atmak, güneşe secde etmek, zünnar bağlamak, küfür neşretmek, günahı ve haramı helal, helalı da haram saymak... gibi bizzat küfür eseri şeyler; küfür delili olduğu belli bulunan yalancıların fiilleri -bir zorlama zarureti yoksa- küfür olduğunda hiç ihtilaf edilmemiştir. Biz, yukarda açıklama yapıldığı üzere, ameli terketmenin ve her günahın küfrü gerektirdiğini söylemiyoruz. Fakat bu mesele de pek kötüye kullanılmıştır. Burada dikkat edilecek bir nokta vardır ki o düşünülürse, Hâricîler ve Mu'tezile bir yana bırakılmak şartıyle, gerçekten yine fikir ayrılığı bulunmadığı ortaya çıkar. Ameli terketmek iki türlüdür: Birisi cüz'î (kısmen) terk, diğeri küllî (tamamen) terk. Yani biri terk, biri de terketmeyi alışkanlık edinmektir. Mesela bazan namaz kılmayan ile, namazı terketmeyi alışkanlık haline getiren arasında büyük fark vardır. Namaza imanı olan, onu vazife tanıyan kimsenin -insanlık hali- ara sıra bazı üşengeçliğinin bulunabilmesi akla uygundur. Şu halde cüz'î terk küfür olmayabilir. Fakat amelleri terki alışkanlık edinen, namaz kılmayı hiç hatırına getirmiyen ömründe hiç kılmayan ve hatta kılmamaya azmetmiş bulunanların kıble ehli (müslüman) olduklarına, Allah'a, Peygamber'e ve peygamberlere, Kur'ân'a ve ahirete, farz olan vazifelere imanı bulunduğuna nasıl hükmedilebilir? Özetle iman, tevhid tertibiyle bütün inanılacak şeylere bölünmez bir bağlılıkla uymak; küfür de onlardan birinin bile olsun, bulunmamasıdır. Yani küfür için iman edilecek şeylerin hiç birine inanmamak şart değildir. Birine veya bir kısmına inanmamak da küfürdür. İman, bir bütünlüğü gerektirir. Küfür ise onun tersi olduğundan, bir kısmı inkâr ile vâki olur. Tamamının inkârına bağlı olmaz. İman ile küfür sade zıt değil, birbirinin tersidirler. Ne toplanırlar, ne yükselirler; arada vasıta, iki menzil arasında bir menzil (menzile beyne'l-menzileteyn) yoktur. Bir insan ya kâfirdir, ya mümin. Fâsık (günahkâr) da işlediği suça göre bunlardan biridir. İman ile küfür iki görüş açısından düşünülür. Birisi insanın yalnız Allah Teâlâ'ya karşı vaziyeti. Diğeri de müminlere karşı vaziyetidir. Birincisinde mümin, yalnız Allah Teâlâ'nın ilmini düşünerek imanını ve kendini ona göre kontrol ve teftiş eder. Bu noktada hem içinden ve hem dışından sorumludur. İkincisinde insanların ilmi ve onlara kendini ve ne şekilde tanıttığını ve ne gibi muamele yaptığını ve onların ilmine karşı kendisinin ne gibi bir muameleye tabi tutulması gerektiğini düşünerek, imanını ve kendini ona göre kontrol ve teftiş eder. Çünkü İslâm imanının, bir Allah'ın hakları, bir de kulların hakları yönü; bir ferdî, bir de sosyal durumu vardır. "Allah'a, Peygamber'e kalbimde imanım var." deyip de insanlara karşı hep küfür muamelesi yapmak İslâm imanının şiarı değildir. Din ve imana muhtaç olan Allah değil, insanlardır. Küfretmek, dilimizde kaba bir şekilde sövmek mânâsında da âdet olmuştur ki, bu Arapça'da yoktur. Fakat daha çok İstanbul dilinde, halk arasında yaygın olan bu mânâ, esasında dinî mânâdan alınmıştır. Önceleri dine sövmek, imana sövmek, ağıza bilmem ne yapmak gibi küfrü gerektiren söğmelere kullanılırken, biraz genişletilmiştir. Bunun için "küfretmek" tabiriyle, "kâfir olmak" tabiri arasında bir fark sezilir. "İnzar" korkulu bir şeyden sakındırmak için bildirmek, yani "ilerde şu fenalık var, sakın!" diye doğru yolu göstermek. "Hatm", "tab" gibi basmak mânâsınadır. Ve "ketm" ile de ilgilidir. " " ile geçişli kılındığı zaman üzerini mühürlemek, yani bir şeyi veya içindekini sağlamlaştırmak için üzerine mühür veya damga basmak, bir çıkını, bir odayı, bir zarfı mühürlemek gibi. Bir de bir şeyi sona erdirmek anlamına gelir. Fakat bunda gibi bizzat geçişli olur. Şu halde burada birinci mânâdan bir istiâredir. "Kalp", yürek ve gönül mânâlarına gelir, yani "kalp" iki mânâya kullanılır. Birisi göğsün sol tarafında, sol memenin altına doğru konulmuş bir çeşit çam kozalağı şekline benzer bir durumda (sanavberiyyüşşekil) ve bedendeki etlerin hiç birine benzemiyen, hem sinir ve hem kas dokularının esaslarını toplayan belli bir et parçasıdır ki, atar ve toplar bütün damarların köküdür. İçinde karıncıkları ve kulakcıkları vardır. İnsanın aza ve organları içinde kendi kendine hareket eden odur. Ruha ait iticilik ondan başlar. Bu, motoru kendinde, kendi kendine açılıp kapanan bir tulumbadır. Kan dolaşımı buna borçludur. Ve bununla beraber bu hareketin solunum ve akciğer hareketi ile de bir ilgisi ve paralelliği vardır. Bu kalp, beden ilimlerinden olan Tıp ilminin ve doktorların meşgul olduğu bedeni ve yeri belli olan kalptir. Buna biz dilimizde yürek tabir ederiz. Nitekim mideye de kursak deriz, "kursak aşını, yastık başını ister". İkincisi, ruhanî, ilahî bir lütuf olan ve bütün şuur, vicdan, duygu ve sezgilerimizin, düşünme kuvvetimizin kaynağı yani manevî âlemimizin merkezi bulunan, yeri belli olmayan kalptir ki, "insan ruhu" da denilir. İnsanın asıl gerçeği bu kalptir. İnsanın anlayışlı, bilgin ve arif olan bölünmez kısmı; konuşulan, azarlanan, talepte bulunulan ve sorumlu olan özü budur. Bütün benliğimiz öncelikle bundadır. Bunun için anlayan "ben", anlaşılan "ben"in içindedir. Ben ruhuma, cismime, aklıma, irademe bundan geçerim. Bu sanki ruhumuzun bir gözüdür. Sezgi bunun bakışı, akıl bunun ruhu, irade bunun kuvvetidir. Bunu, ruhumuzun kendisi şeklinde anlayanlar da çoktur. Dilimizde buna yine "kalp" deriz. Yukarda "gönül" denildiğini de söylemiştik. Çünkü "gönlümden geçti", "kalbimden geçti", "zihnimden geçti", "aklımdan geçti" dediğimiz zaman hepsinde aynı mânâyı kastederiz. Bununla beraber kalp ile gönlü ayırdığımız noktalar da vardır. Mesela "kalbin çürük" deriz de, aynı mânâda "gönlün çürük" demeyiz. Bazan yürek kelimesini de bu mânâda kullandığımız olur ki, "yürekli adam", şecaatli ve kuvvetli kalbe sahip adam demektir. Şüphesiz mekansız olan bu ruhanî kalbin bütün beden ve cisim olan kalp ile bir ilişkisi vardır. Fakat âlimler ve filozoflar bu ilginin şeklini, nasıllığını önceden ve bizzat bedenin hangi noktasıyla ilgilendiğini tayin etmede hayrete düşmüşlerdir. Bu ilgi önce cisim olan kalbe midir? Akıla mıdır? Bütün sinirlere midir? Bütün sinir ve kaslara mıdır? Yoksa kalp ve şuur, damarlar, sinirler, kaslar ve uzuvlariyle bedenin tek suretine midir? Sonra bu ilgi, fizikî özelliklerin cisimlere, vasıfların vasıf sahiplerine ilgisi gibi midir? Bir aleti kullananın, alete ilgisi gibi midir? Bir yerde oturanın, o yere ilgisi gibi midir? Her ikisini içine alarak bir kaptanın gemiyle ilgisi, bir devlet başkanının memleketiyle ilgisi gibi midir? Özetle madde ile kuvvetin ilgisi nedir? Ve sonra maddî kuvvetle, manevi kuvvetin ilgisi nedir? Bunlar, felsefecileri, psikoloji ilmiyle uğraşanları yoran, hayretler içinde boğan noktalardır. Ancak önceden olsun, sonradan olsun, önceden ve bizzat olsun, ikinci ve vasıtalı olsun, yapıcılık yönünden olsun, kabiliyet cihetinden olsun, her halde bunun cisim olan kalp ile de bir ilgisi olduğu açıktır. Hissî etkenlerde hareketin önemi büyük olduğuna ve bütün tabiî etkenlerin harekete dönmesi çağımız fenninin en büyük eğilimi bulunduğuna göre, bedenimizde, dışa ait hareketlerin izlenimlerinden etkilenen ve onları alan aletlerimiz, açık duygularımız, sinirlerimiz, beynimiz olmakla beraber bunların cereyanının, bedendeki kendi hareketimizin kıymetine borçlu olduğu ve bu şahsî hareketin bizzat hareket eden bedene ait kalbde bulunup, ondan başladığı ve bunun hastalığı durumunda hissî üzüntülerin, gizli kederlerin ilgisinin de açıkça görüldüğü yönden harekete başlayarak şuurun kaynağını birleştirmiş olmak için, ruhanî kalbin ilk ilgisini de cisim olan kalbe bağlamak hem tabiî, hem de -hemen her dilde denecek derecede- ikisinin de bir isim ile anılagelmiş bulunmasından anlaşılan, genel bir fikir birliğine uygun olduğunda şüphe yoktur. Bu durumu kabul etmemekte ısrar edenler olursa, onların, her iki ismin biri diğerinden teşbih (benzetme) ve istiâre yoluyla alınmış olmasını, yani bedende cisim olan kalbin yeri ne ise, ruhta da ruhanî kalbin yeri o gibi olduğunu düşünebilirler. Akıl ile kalbin ilgisini de akıl kelimesine bırakalım. Kur'ân'da, Kur'ân ilimlerinde, din ilminde, ahlâk ilminde, edebiyatta kalp denilince bu ikinci mânâ kastedilir. "Temiz kalpli adam", "kör kalpli adam", "kalbi bozuk", "kalpsiz" gibi ifadelerde kalpten ne anlıyorsak, burada kalpten de onu anlıyacağız ki, gaybe imanda, Allah'ı bilmede bu kalbi sezmenin, tanımanın büyük önemi vardır. Her şeyi bu kalp ile duyup da bundan, bunun varlığının şeklinden habersiz olanlar, bunu düşünemiyenler, din hususunda puta tapıcılıktan, göz önündeki cisimlere tapmaktan ileri geçemezler . Mühürlü kalpler işte onlardır. "Ğışâve" perde demektir. 7-TEFSİR VE TE'VİL: Şüphesiz ki küfürleri tam ortaya çıkmış olanlar kendilerini ha (Allah'ın azabından) korkutmuşsun, ha korkutmamışsın onlar için aynıdır. iman etmezler. Fakat bu inzâr (korkutma) ve adem-i inzâr (korkutmama) senin için aynı değildir, "senin için eşit" değil, "onlar için eşit" dir. Zira sen görevini yapmış ve Allah'ın delilini göstermiş ve açıklamış olursun, sevap senin, günah onların olur. O eşitliğin, iman etmediklerinin sebebine gelince: Çünkü yüce şân sahibi Allah, onların kalplerini ve kulaklarını mühürlemiştir. Gerçeği kendiliklerinden sezip, düşünüp bulmaya, olmadığı halde dinleyip işitmeye, güzel kabul göstermeye kabiliyet (yetenek)leri kalmamıştır. Aslî kalp vardır fakat ilk yaratılıştaki sağlamlıklarını yitirmişler, kötü alışkanlıklarıyla onu örten ikinci bir alışkanlık kazanmışlardır. Bu kazancı da Allah Teâlâ yerine getirmiştir. Artık onlar kendiliklerinden; kendi istek ve arzularından, şahsî ve nefsî gayelerinden başka hiçbir şeye dönüp bakmazlar. Gerçeği anlamak için yaratılmış olan o kalplerin bütün faaliyet ve yetenekleri nefse ait arzularla boğulmuş, isterse gelecekteki menfaatleri adına olsun, kendilerinden şimdiki isteklerinden başka gayba ait gerçeklere karşı inat ile kaplanmışlar, onlar "Öğüt alacak olanın, öğüt alacağı kadar bir süre sizi yaşatmadık mı?" (Fâtır, 35/37) âyeti gereğince Allah Teâlâ'nın verdiği düşünme devresini tamamlamışlar ve artık küfür, onların tam ortaya çıkmış kazançları, huyları ve ikinci yaratılışları olmuştur. Onlar ne hakikatı, kalp gibi nefse ait delilleri, ne de Kur'ân gibi daima açık manevî ve aklî bir mucizeyi düşünürler ve hatta ne dinlerler, ne dinlemek isterler, bilmek işlerine gelmez, bilseler de kabul etmezler. Bunlardan başka gözlerinin üzerinde de bir perde vardır... Görülen âlemde, âlemin şekli, madenlerin oluşumu, bitkilerin ve hayvanların durumu, anatomi gibi gözle görülebilen doğru delilleri, bakmak isteseler bile göremezler, çünkü o gözler perdelidir. Onları gaflet, şehvetler, kötülükler, bencillik perdesi bürümüştür. Mesela her gün gökyüzüne bakar, o gönülün hoşlandığı manzarayı görür de, şu yerdeki, şu bedendeki, şu küçücük gözün, küçücük göz bebeğine uyan bir anlık ışık ile dışardan o kadar uzak ve geniş uzaklık ve mesafe içindeki büyük dış manzaranın nasıl ve ne ile anlaşıldığını görmez ve düşünmez. Acıktığı zaman ekmeğe koşar da, dışındaki ekmeği nasıl idrak ettiğini ve ona nasıl ve ne sayede isabet ve uyum sağlayabildiğini düşünmez ve görmez... Böylece onlar, gerçeği anlamak için şart olan kalp ve akıl, sağlam duyular, haberi duyma denilen üç ilim sebebinin üçünden de mahrum bir haldedirler. Görülüyor ki âyette "kulûb (kalbler) ile "ebsâr" (gözler) çoğul ve aradaki "sem" (kulak) ise müfred (tekil) olarak getirilmiştir. Bunun hakkında çeşitli görüşler söylenmiştir. Fakat bizim anladığımıza göre bunun sebebi, imanda kalbe ait âyetler ve cihana ait âyetler, düşünce ve görmeye ait yolların çeşitli ve çok olmasıyle beraber, dinde duyma yolunun, naklî delilin bir, yani "nübüvvet merkezi" olduğuna işarettir. Şurasının hatırlatılması gerekir ki, Arapça'da "üzün" (kulak) ile "sem' ve sâmia' ", "ayn" ile "basar" ve "basîre" pek güzel grup laştırılmış ve ayırt edilmişlerdir. Fakat Türkçemizde hem "üzün"e, hem "sâmia"ya sadece kulak dediğimiz gibi, "ayn" ile "basar"ı ayırmıyarak, ikisine de "göz" deriz. Halbuki cisim olan kulak işitende ve sağırda, cisim olan göz bakar körde de vardır. Burada ruh ve cisim tahliline ihtiyaç vardır. Ve bu eksikliği dilimizde Arapça ile tamamlamaya mecbur olmuşuzdur. Kalp nasıl mühürlenir? Malum ya üzeri mühürlenmek; zarf, kap, örtü ve kapı gibi şeylerde olur. İnsanların kalpleri de, ilimlerin ve bilgilerin zarfları ve kapları gibidir. Ne kadar anlayışlarımız varsa orada saklıdır. Kulak da bir kapı gibidir, duyulan şeyler oradan girer. Bilhassa geçmişteki, gelecekteki ve şimdiki gaybla ilgili haberler, kitaplardaki kavramlar duyma yoluyla bilinir. Şu halde kalbin mühürlenmesi, zarfın mühürlenmesine; kulağın mühürlenmesi, kapının mühürlenmesine benzer. Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hadislerinde şu meâlde buyurmuştur ki: "Günah ilk defa yapıldığı zaman kalpte bir siyah nokta yani kara bir leke olur. Eğer sahibi pişman olur, tevbe ve istiğfar ederse kalp yine parlar. Etmez de günah tekrarlanırsa, o leke de artar, sonra arta arta bir dereceye gelir ki, leke bir kılıf gibi bütün kalbi kaplar ki Mutaffifîn sûresinde "Hayır, onların işleyip kazandıkları şeyler, kalplerinin üzerine pas tutmuştur." (Mutaffifîn, 83/14) âyetindeki "rayn" da budur." Bu hadis gösteriyor ki, günahlar devam ettikçe kalpleri bir kılıf gibi kaplar. İşte o zaman bu âyetinde buyurulduğu gibi Allah tarafından mühür ve baskı yapılır. O salgın leke o kalbe basılıp tabedilir. Başlangıçta âharlı parlak bir yazı kağıdı üzerine dökülmüş, silinmesi mümkün olan bir mürekkep gibiyken, bundan sonra matbû ve silinmez bir hale gelir. Diğer bir deyişle, alışkanlıkla bir ikinci huy olur. Ne silinir, ne çıkar ve o zaman ne iman yolu kalır, ne de küfürden kurtulmaya çare. Bu mühürleme ve baskının kazanılması kuldan, yaratılması Allah'tandır. Şu halde burada hatm (mühürleme)in Allah'a isnadı, aklî mecaz değil, Ehl-i sünnet'in anladığı gibi hakikattir ve cebir (zorlama) yoktur. Bu hadis ve âyet ahlâkta alışkanlık meselesini ne güzel açıklar. Ahlâkın ve dinin kıymeti, devam ve alışkanlıkta olduğunu ne güzel anlatır. Bu nokta terbiye meselesinin sırrıdır. Dinî bakımdan bir günahta ısrar etmekle etmemenin farkı da bundandır. Günahı helal saymanın, haramı helal saymanın küfür olması da bununla ilgilidir. İman meselesinde kâfirler için bu alışkanlığın sonucu, bu ikinci huy, bu sağlam meleke ne ise, amel konusunda müminler için de böyledir. İyiliklere âdet edinmekle alışılır. Kötülükler de alışkanlık ile içinden çıkılmaz bir ikinci huy olur. Hayatın akışı bu alışkanlığın kazanılması demektir. İlk yaratılışta beşer iradesinin ilgisi yoktur. Fakat alışkanlıkta ilk hissesi önemlidir. Bununla beraber bunun üzerine sonuç olarak yaratma yine Allah'ındır. Şu halde bu meselelerde ilk yaratılış gibi zorlama yoktur. Aynı zamanda insanın yaratıcılığı da yoktur, yalnız kazancı vardır. İnsan bir taraftan yaratılmışı alır, diğer taraftan yaratılacağı kazanır, onun kalbi, Allah'ın yaratığı ve halkının (yaratmasının) güzergahıdır. İnsan asıl değil, vekildir. Allah Teâlâ onlara başlangıçta kalp vermeseydi veyahut kendiliğinden mühürlü olarak verseydi, o zaman zorlama olurdu. Halbuki âyet öyle demiyor. Şu halde bazı Avrupalıların yaptığı gibi bu âyetlerle cebir (zorlama) isnadına kalkışmak, âyeti anlamamaktır. Yalnız Allah Teâlâ bu gibi kâfirlerin iman etmiyeceklerini bildiği halde yine iman ile sorumlu tutmuştur. Halbuki Allah'ın ilminin tersine bir şey olmayacağından dolayı, "bu iman, üstesinden gelinemiyecek bir iman değil midir?" sorusu sorulmuştur. Fakat bunu da şöyle anlamak gerekir: Bu teklif ilk yaratılışa göre güç yetmiyecek değildir ve onun için yapılmıştır. Gerçi ikinci huya göre güç yetmezdir. Fakat onun için yapılmamış, sadece bilinmiştir. Kur'ân'ın hikmeti ve İslâmî esaslara göre ilimde zorlama fiili yoktur. Bundan, "aklî zaruret yoktur" diye de bahsederler. Cebir (zorlama) ve icâb (gerekli kılma), iradenin ve yaratmanın eseridir. Allah'ın, önden veya sondan bir şeyi bilmesi, onu yapması ve yaptırması demek değildir. Ne bilen yapmaya mecburdur, ne de bilinen yapılmaya mecburdur. İsteğin fiile çıkması bile kudret (güç)e, güçle beraber bir de yaratmaya bağlıdır. Bunun içindir ki biz, kendimizde iradeye bağlanmayan ilimler ve hatta güç bulunduğu halde bile fiile çıkmamış nice iradeler buluruz. Bütün bunlar bize gösterir ki bilmek, istemek, güç, yaratma bir grup sıfatlardır. Bundan dolayı Allah Teâlâ'nın bilmiş olması da zorla yaptırmış olması demek değildir. Ve Allah Teâlâ mühürü, ikinci huyu kulun istemesinden ve bahsettiği gücünden sonra yaratmıştır ve anılan teklif nihayet geçici ve değişken bir şekilde güç yetmez olmuştur. Bu ise hem mümkün ve hem olagelendir. Ve öyle olması yakışır. Özetle kader, zorlama değildir. Bunlar, Allah bildiği için kâfir olmamış, kâfir olduklarından ve olacaklarından dolayı Allah öyle bilmiş, öyle takdir etmiştir. Yanılmayanın takdirinin mânâsı düşünülürse, bu pek kolay anlaşılır. Bunlar için kurtuluş da yok, büyük bir azab vardır. Çünkü bunlarda, yukarda anlatılan iman ve ahirete şeksiz inanma yoktur. Allah, Allah'ın kitabı, peygamber, ahiret denildikçe o mühürlü kalpler kıvranır, çarpınır, o mühürlü kulaklar uğuldar, o perdeli gözler deprenir etrafa yalpa vurur. Öldükten sonra da cehennem azabını boylarlar. Bunun genişçe açıklamasını da ilerde görürsünüz. NÜZUL (İNİŞ) SEBEBİ: İbn Abbas hazretlerinden birkaç yol ile elde edilen rivayetin özeti meâlen şudur: Peygamber (s.a.v.) Efendimiz bütün insanların iman etmesini ve Allah'ın doğru yoluna uymalarını çok arzu ederdi. Medine'ye şeref vermelerinden sonra da etrafındaki yahudi ve yahudi reisleri bile bile çıfıtlık ediyorlar, inkâr ve olumsuzlukta ileri gidiyorlardı. Bunun üzerine Cenabı Allah, bir taraftan ilk anışta, ilm-i ezelî (ezelî bilgi)de herkesin iman ve saadetinin karara bağlanmış olmadığını, bazı kalplerin takdir edilmiş olan iman kâbiliyeti devresinden istifade edemiyerek kapanacağı da Allah katında takdir ile bilinmiş bulunduğunu ve ilâhî ilmin şaşmayacağını haber vermiş, bildirmiş ve teselli eylemiş; bir taraftan da onları azarlamış ve tekdir etmiştir. Ve bu şekilde Bakara sûresinin başından yüz âyetin, yahudi haberleri ile, Evs ve Hazrec kabilesinin münafıklarından birtakım kimseler hakkında indiği ve İbnü Abbas (r.a.) hazretlerinin bunları isimleriyle , şahıslariyle, nesebleriyle naklettiği rivayet olunmuştur. Rabî' b. Enes'den vâki olan rivayette de bu iki âyetin nüzulü "toplulukların önderleri" ve özellikle Bedir harbinde öldürülenler ile ilgili olduğu söylenmiştir. Gerçi nüzul sebebinin özelliği, hükmün genelliğine engel değilse de, bu âyetteki "küfredenler"den genel kapsamı ile mutlaka kâfirler kastedilmediği de görünen deliller ve diğer karineler ile bilinmektedir. Bu cümleden olarak bundan önce âyetlerinde her türlü şirk ve küfürden imânâ geçenler de dahil bulunuyordu. Ve bunların iniş sebepleri de onlar olmuştu. Buna göre başlangıçta kâfirler iki kısımdır. Bir kısmı kalpleri mühürlenmiş olanlardır, bunlar iman etmezler. Diğer kısmı ise henüz öyle değildirler. Sonra müslüman olurlar ve hatta ümmetin seçkinlerinden ve etkıyâ (Allah'tan son derece korkanlar)dan olurlar. Şu halde sözün gelişi ve öncesi karinesi ile doğruya uygunluğundan tahsis edilmiş, fakat yalnız nüzul sebeplerine mahsus zannedilmemelidir. Meâl bakımından mukayyed kuvvetindedir. Bunun için yukarda yalnız küfredenler, "bir defa küfretmiş bulunanlar" diye değil, "küfürleri ortaya çıkıp yerleşmiş olanlar" diye açıklama yapılmıştır. Böyle kâfirler yine olabilir. Buraya kadar iki zıt olan düşünce halindeki veya gerçekteki iman ile küfre göre insanlar, aralarında vasıta bulunmayan iki karşıt kısma ayrılmıştır. Bundan sonra da ikinci taksimde kâfirlerin en zararlı cinsi olan ve küfür ile iman arasında dolaşır gibi görünen münafıklar vasıflandırılacaktır ki, öncekilere "inatçı kâfirler", bunlara da ilmen veya amelen "şüpheci kâfirler" diyebiliriz. Bunlar ayrı bir kıssa ile kâfirlerin kıssasına bağlı olarak açıklanıyor. Fakat mü'minler hakkında dört âyet; sözleri ve fiilleri bir olan belli kâfirler hakkında ancak iki âyet indirildiği halde, sözleri fiillerine benzemiyen bu münafıklar hakkında on üç âyet indirilmiş ve bu şekilde kâfirler sınıfının âyetleri on beşe ulaşmıştır. Ve bütün bunlar, ilk önce Allah'ın Resulünü, ikinci olarak da mü'minleri irşad içindir. Meâl-i Şerifi 8- İnsanlardan öyleleri de vardır ki, inanmadıkları halde, "Allah'a ve ahiret gününe inandık." derler. 9- Allah'ı ve müminleri aldatmaya çalışırlar. Halbuki sırf kendilerini aldatırlar da farkına varmazlar. 10- Kalplerinde hastalık vardır. Allah da onların hastalığını arttırmıştır. Yalan söylemelerine karşılık onlara elem verici bir azab vardır. 11- Hem onlara: "Yeryüzünde fesat çıkarmayın." denildiğinde: "Biz ancak ıslah edicileriz." derler. 12- İyi bilin ki, onlar ortalığı bozanların ta kendileridir, fakat anlamazlar. 13- Onlara: "İnsanların (müslümanların) inandığı gibi inanın." denilince, "Biz de o beyinsizlerin inandığı gibi mi inanacağız?" derler. İyi bilin ki, asıl beyinsiz kendileridir fakat bilmezler. 14- Onlar iman edenlere rastladıkları zaman: "İnandık" derler. Fakat şeytanlarıyle yalnız kaldıkları zaman: "Biz, sizinle beraberiz, biz sadece (onlarla) alay ediyoruz." derler. 15- (Asıl) Allah onlarla alay eder ve taşkınlıkları içinde serserice dolaşmalarına mühlet verir. 16- İşte onlar o kimselerdir ki, hidayet karşılığında sapıklığı satın aldılar da, ticaretleri kâr etmedi, doğru yolu da bulamadılar. 17- Onların durumu, bir ateş yakanın durumu gibidir. (Ateş) çevresini aydınlatır aydınlatmaz Allah onların (gözlerinin) nurlarını giderdi ve onları karanlıklar içinde bıraktı, artık görmezler. 18- (Onlar) sağırdırlar, dilsizdirler, kördürler. Artık (hakka) dönmezler. 19- Yahut (onların durumu), gökten boşanan, içinde karanlıklar, gök gürlemesi ve şimşek(ler) bulunan bir yağmur(a tutulmuşun hali) gibidir. Yıldırımlardan ölmek korkusuyla parmaklarını kulaklarına tıkarlar. Oysa Allah, inkârcıları tamamen kuşatmıştır. 20- O şimşek nerdeyse gözlerini (n nûrunu) kapıverecek. Önlerini aydınlattımı ışığında yürürler, karanlık üzerlerine çöktümü de dikilip kalırlar. Allah dilemiş olsaydı işitmelerini, görmelerini de alıverirdi. Şüphesiz Allah her şeye kâdirdir. 8-NÜZUL SEBEBİ: Bu âyetlerin Medine ve civarındaki birtakım münafıklar hakkında inmiş olmasında fikir birliği vardır. Rivayet edildiğine göre bunlar Evs ve Hazrec kabilelerine mensup bazı kimselerle, onlarla birlikte olanlardır ki, başkanları Abdullah b. Übeyy b. Selûl'dür. Peygamberimizin ensarı (yardımcıları, dostları) olan Evs ve Hazrec kabileleri o zaman Yesrib denilen Medine'nin en esaslı unsuru idiler ki, ikisine birden "ma'şeri Hazrec" (Hazrec topluluğu) de denilirdi. Bunlardan başka Medine yakınlarında Kurayza, Benî Nadîr, Benî Kaynuka gibi yahudi kabileleri vardı. Medine içinde oturan yahudiler de bulunuyordu. Büyük bir peygamberin gelmek üzere bulunduğu yahudi bilginleri arasında söyleniyor ve Medine halkı arasına yayılıyordu. Yahudiler, Hz. Musa'nın "bana benzer peygamber" dediği peygamberi, o peygamberi Arapça "en-Nebî, er-Resul" ismiyle bekliyorlardı. Ve tahminlere göre bunun zamanı geldiğini seziyorlardı. Fakat bunu kendilerinden bekliyorlardı. O sırada Abdullah b. Übeyy de kendini Evs ve Hazrec içinde Yesrib krallığına aday gibi görüyordu. İçerde ve dışarda bu durumlardan, Allah Teâlâ'nın hikmetiyle en önce uyanan Evs ve Hazrec oldu. Hac mevsiminde Mekke'ye gidip "ilk akabe"de on iki, ertesi sene "ikinci akabe"de yetmiş kişi Hz. Peygamber'e biat ettiler, onun "ensar"ı (yardımcıları) olmaya başladılar, Allah'a ortak koşmaktan kurtulup gaybe iman ettiler. Hatta birçokları Hz. Peygamber'i görmeden iman ettiler. En sonra da Peygamber Efendimiz hicret ettiler. Yesrib "dâru'l-hicre = hicret yurdu" oldu ve Medine (yani şehir) ismini aldı. Peygamberimiz'in buraya yerleşmesinden sonra İslâm kelimesi çabucak halk arasında yayıldı. Müslümanlık ve müslümanlar çoğaldı, puta tapıcılara ve müşriklere karşı ezici bir çoğunluk oluştu. Bununla birlikte Evs ve Hazrec kabileleri içinde iman etmeyen bir azınlık da vardı. Yahudiler "kitap ehli" iseler de, tersine çoğunluğu çekememezlik sebebiyle inkârcılıkta inat etmiş ve bununla birlikte en büyük âlimlerden Abdullah b. Selâm hazretleri gibi bazı zatlar da âyetindeki öğülmelere mazhar olarak ezelî imanlarını açıklamışlardı. İman etmeyen ve "Muhakkak ki inkâr edenler" âyetinin nüzul sebebi olan yahudi âlimleri gizli gizli "gizli örgütler" rolü oynuyordu. Bunlar, Peygamber'e ve müslümanlara düşmanlık etmek için öbürlerinden iman etmeyen azınlık ile gizlice ittifak ederek İslam ortamında onlardan zâhiren iman etmiş görünen bir münafıklar zümresi oluşturmuşlardı ki, bunların başkanları Abdullah b. Übeyy b. Selûl idi. Allah'ın bildirmesi ile Peygamberimiz onları tanıyordu ve ashabından seçkin olanlara da bildiriyordu. Bu sebeple bunların adları ve nesebleri bile rivayet olunmuştur ki, tefsirde anılmaları lüzumsuzdur. Bu münafıklar, müslümanların ibadetlerine ve bütün dinî hususlarına görünüşte ve daima iştirak ederler ve el altından da entrika çevirmeye çalışırlardı. Dikkate değer ki bunlar, dıştan küfrü gerektiren bir şeyi göstermemeye çalışırlar ve yalnız görüntüyü muhafaza ettiklerinden dolayı -Allah Teâlâ'nın hikmetiyle- İslâm toplumundan çıkarılmazlardı. İşte açıkça bilinen kâfirlerden daha çok bu gibilere karşı İslâmî emniyeti muhafaza etmek, peygamberlik görevinde ve İslâm'da pek önemli bir mesele olduğundan Cenab-ı Allah bunlar sebebiyle yukardaki on üç âyeti indirerek durumlarını bildirmiştir. "Nâs" kelimesi, "insan"ın çoğuludur, aslı "ünâs"tır. Yahut lafzından başka olarak çoğul ismidir. Bazan "halk" ve "ahâli" deyimlerimiz gibi "halk topluluğu" mânâsına da kullanılır. Yani anlatılan kâfirlerden başka insanların bir kısmı da vardır ki, Allah'a ve o son güne (yani ahirete) iman ettik der. halbuki bunlar mümin (inanmış) değillerdir. Mümin olmadıkları halde "âmennâ = inandık" diye yalan söylerler. Dikkat edilirse Peygamber'e imanı çoğunlukla kâle bile almazlar da Allah'a ve ahiret gününe imanı söylerler ve güya bu kadarla Peygamber'i tasdik ediyormuş gibi görünürler. 9-Niçin mi böyle yaparlar? Bunlar böylelikle Allah'a ve müminlere hîle yapmaya kalkışırlar, onlara hîle yarışına çıkarlar, Allah'ı ve müminleri de hîle yapıyorlarmış gibi zannederler. Bu da "" Nâfi', İbnü Kesir, Ebu Amr kırâetlerinde şeklinde okunur. Halbuki hîleyi başkasına yapmıyorlar, ancak kendilerine yapıyorlar, sonuçta kendilerini aldatmış veya kendilerini aldatmaya kalkışmış oluyorlar, kendilerini aldatıyorlar da anlamıyorlar. Farkında değiller, şuurları yok da ne yaptıklarından haberleri olmuyor. "Hud'a" (hîle) kelimesi esasında bir gizlilik mânâsını içine alır. Ve tarifi: Başkasına karşı görünüşte selamet ve doğruluk düşündüren bir işi açıklayıp, içinde onu zarara sokacak bir şeyi gizlemektir. "Muhâdea", hile yarışına kalkışmaktır ki, ikisi birden değil, önce bir taraftan başlamak şarttır. "Nefs", bir şeyin zatı ve kendisi demektir. Ruh ve kalp mânasına da gelir. Şeriat örfünde şehvet ve kızgınlığın başlangıcı olan nefsanî kuvvete de denilir. Buradaki öncekidir. Şuur, açık duygu ile hissetmektir. Yani şu anda his halinde olan ve henüz hafızaya ve akla tamamen geçmemiş bulunan açık bir ilimdir ki, dalgınlığın zıddıdır. İdrakin ilk derecesi yani bir şeyin, düşünenin fikrine ilk varış derecesi, ilk görünümüdür. Çünkü ilim, nefsin mânâya ulaşmasıdır. Ve bu ulaşmanın birtakım dereceleri vardır ki, şuur bunların birincisi yani nefsin mânâya ilk varış mertebesidir. O mânânın tamamına nefsin anlayışı hasıl olunca tasavvur; bu mânâ şuurun gitmesinden sonra tekrar geri döndürülebilecek şekilde ruhda bakî kalmışsa hıfz (ezberleme), bunu istemeye hatırlama; tekrar bulan vicdana zikr (anma) ismi verilir. Şuur bir bakıma ilmin en zayıfıdır, çünkü onda sebat ve ihtiyatlı hareket yoktur. Bu sebeple Allah'ın ilmine şuur denmez. Diğer bir yönden de en canlı bir ilimdir. Çünkü o anda ve bizzat ince bir görüş anı ve huzurdur. Ve ilahî ilmin kemalini anlatacak en güzel bir şahittir. "Ve bizim emrimiz yalnız birdir, bir göz kırpması gibi (sür'atli)dir." (Kamer, 54/50). Her şuur, birlik içinde bir ikiliği, ikilik içinde bir birliği ihtiva eder ve bir anda iki şuur olmaz. Fakat genişliği olan bir şuur olabilir ve insan başlangıç halinde şuur ile şuurun mânâsını, düşünen ile düşünüleni birbirinden ayıramaz. Kalp, kendinden çok düşündüğüne dalmış olur. Ve bunun için şuur (bilinç) daha çok açık duygular ile olan dış duyguya denir ve görünen duygulara "hisler" denir. Ve buna karşılık nefsin kendindeki bir şuur olayına da, "kendinde bulmak" demek olan "vicdan" adı verilmiştir ki, buna "gizli his" veya "gizli şuur" da denilir. Ve doğrusu "açık his" demek, yalnız görülen duyularla olan "dış his" demek değildir. Vicdan da açık bir histir. Bununla birlikte vicdan daha çok bir "şuur şuuru" demektir. Bu "açık his" ve "gizli his" deyimlerinde izâfet veya sıfat mânâlarını, sırasına göre, ayırt etmelidir. Gizli his için ayrıca bir gizli duyular aleti de zorunlu değildir. Şuur, şimdi ve anî olduğu için, akıl şuurun dışında sayılır. Ve akıl, şuur kavramının analiz ve sentezi ile özünü alır ve bundan sonuç çıkarmak suretiyle içinde ve dışında ilgili bulduğu gerekli şeylere intikal eder. Şu halde akıl, ilgi şuurundan başlar. Bunun için onun ilk kanunları butlan (bâtıllık), ayniyet (aynılık), gayriyet (başkalık), tenakuz (çelişki) şuurlarıdır. İzafet (iki şey arasındaki ilgi) de şuurun ilk kanunudur. Çünkü şuurun hakikati, ruha kendisinin veya kendisindeki veya dışındaki bir işin hazır olarak görünmesidir ki, bu görünme itibarî (gerçek dışı) veya gerçek bir ilginin ürünüdür. Fakat şuur, bu ilginin kendisi midir? Ruhun bundan bir etkilenmesi midir? Yoksa ruhun bir fiili midir? Daha başka bir şey midir? Bu nokta şüphelidir. Gerçek şuur, bir göz kırpma anı olan basit bir vahdet (teklik) şuurudur. Bu da başlangıçta mutlak hakkın kendi görünme anı, ikinci olarak nefsin kendine veya genel olarak dışarının nefse bir yansıması ile başlar ki, bu iki şeyden hangisinin önceden olduğu henüz kestirilemeyen bir görüştür. Diğer şuurlar hep bunun üzerinde yürür. Buna sahip olan nefse "ruh" veya "ruh sahibi" denilir. Şuur parıltıları önce birer nokta gibi gelir ve ruhda az çok kalır ve kalmasına ezberleme denilir. Ezberleme bir zihin kuvvetidir ve bir geçmiş kıymetini ifade eder. Şuur, sabit değildir, ezberleme ise sabittir. Bunun için ezberleme unutmaya da yaklaşabilir. Ve o zaman ezberlenilenler anlaşılmaz olur. Bundan da anlarız ki, ruhda şuursuz denilmese bile, anlaşılmayan işler ve hadiseler de vardır. Hafızadaki işin ikinci defa anlaşılmasına hatırlama, hatıra getirme ve anma ismi verilir. Ve şuurun devam etmesi ve devamının kıymetleri de bu sayede meydana gelir. Bu şekildedir ki şuurlar oluşur. Tasavvura, zihnî ve ilmî görünüşlere kadar ulaşır. İlmin, aklın derinliği, bu sentezlerin büyümesi nisbetinde karışacak ve çoğalacak nisbet şuurlarının kat kat artarak çoğalmalarındadır. Aklın bunlar üzerindeki seyrine, düşünme ve fikir denir. Asıl bilme, bu sentezlerdeki son şuurlanma oranının gerçek nisbetine (yani doğruluğuna) ait hüküm iledir. Yani şuurun başlangıcı, gerçek doğru olduğu gibi; fikrin, aklın ve ilmin hedefi de belli olan hakdır. Demek oluyor ki, aklın bütün cereyanına devamlı olarak sivrilen şuur olayları eşlik eder. Bu cereyanın aleti akıl; mekanı kalp; ürünü de ilim veya hayaldir. Akıl, hâl-i hazırdaki şuurun gerisinden başlar. Onun, öncesi sonrası, içyüzü ile ilgilenir. Bunlardan başka şuur, kısmen nefsin hoşlanmak, tiksinmek, genişlemek, sıkışmak.. gibi bir olayı ile ortak olur ki, buna zevk ve his denir. Bu his, bir nokta kadar basit ve belirsiz de olsa, o zevkin sebebine bir dış kıymeti isnat edilirse, buna "duyum" tabir edilir. Ve şuurun ilmî kıymeti bu itibarladır. Bir an bakarsın sende bir keyf var, bunu duyuyorsun, bu keyfe bir bilincin var, bunu biliyorsun, fakat bu yönü bırak, bu keyf neden geliyor? Ruhun kendi mi yapıyor? Sırf nefse ait bir eser midir? Yoksa haricî (dışa ait) bir sebebin eseri midir? Buna dair hiç bir şey sezemiyorsan, yalnız duygu halindesin, bu bir sarhoşluktur. Buna bir şuur denilirse, histen ibaret bir şuur demek olur. Bizzat ilmî hiçbir değeri yoktur. Fakat bu hissin sebebine az çok bir haricîlik verebildiğin, mesela bedenine çarpan bir sıcağın, bir havanın, gözüne çarpan bir ışığın, kulağına ilişen bir sesin, burnuna dokunan bir kokunun eseri olduğunu da sezebildiğin anda bir duyum karşısında bulunursun, asıl bilinç budur. Ve bu şuurun şuhûd (görüp müşahede etme) denilen ilmî bir değeri vardır. İşte dıştan ilgiyi kesmek suretiyle, nefsindeki hadiseyi bir sen bir de sendeki bir olay, bir iş mesela bir keyf olarak seçtiğin, yani sade neşelenmekten fazla bir şey yaptığın anda da bir iç duyum, bir vicdan vardır. Kısaca dışa ait olsun içe ait olsun, her duygunun bir duyum yönü, bir de özel duygu yönü vardır. İkisine de his denilir. Fakat ilmîlik ve idrak, asıl duyum değeri olandadır. Ve şuur daha çok bunun adıdır. Yalnız zevke ait olan özel duygu kıymetine his denilirse de, şuur ve ilim diye bilinmez. Buna Sûfiyye (tasavvuf ehli) "hâl" tabir ederler. Hâl başka, hale şuur yine başkadır. İhtisasın konusu yalnız "ene"dir. Şuur ve vicdan da "ene"den tamamen çıkamaz, akıl ise şuur ötesinden başladığı için "ene"nin zatı, kendini akledemez düşünemez. "Ene" sade bir şuur veya vicdan ile kendini tanır ve kendini tanıdığı için kendine gelen duyguları ve kendinden çıkan duyguları tanır. Fakat bu tanıyışın her hâl anında bir istiğrâk (dalma)ı vardır. Bununla bizzat "ene" şuurlu bir dalgınlık gibi gizli kalır da, hemen ardından bir ilgiye muhtaç olur. Ve bunun için çocuğa "kendini bilmez" denir. "Ene" şuuru hiç bulunmadığı veya açık olduğu, yani hep "ben, ben" dediğimiz anlarda, ne dışardan ve ne durumlarımızdan hiçbir şey bilmeyiz. Bildiğimiz zaman ise benliğimiz bildiğimize dalmış olur ki buna "fenâ" (yok olma) tabir edilir. Demek ki ilim için "ene=ben" şuuru gizlenmeli, kalp dış gözlem ve murâkabe-i nefs (nefsi kontrol) ile meşgul olabilmelidir. Hak, bu ikisi arasında görülür. Ahlâkta nefis kontrolü, ilimde de dış gözlem daha mühimdir. İkilik içinde bir bağlılık gibi görünen şuur olayını, hareket, titreşim ve maddi intiba olaylarından ayırıp seçemeyenler, ruhu ve kalbin sırrını bilemezler de, "kalp" ve "ruh" diyecek yerde "dimağ" (beyin) derler dururlar. Göz ile fotoğrafı, gramofon borusu ile kulağı, ağzı bir gibi zannederler. Beyin bir kütüphane olsun, onu okuyan kim? Bunu aramazlar. İşte "onu düşünmezler" bu gerçeği gösteriyor. 10-"Münafıklardaki bu hileciliğin ve bu şuursuzluğun sebebi nedir?" denilirse, onların kalplerinde, yani ruhanî kalplerinde hiç görülmedik yok edici bir manevî ve ahlâkî hastalık vardır. Maraz (hastalık), bedeni sağlam alışkanlığından döndürüp dengesini bozan ve görevini istenilen şekilde yapmamasına sebep olan bir aksama durumudur. Fakat maddî şeylerde kullanıldığı gibi, manevi hususlarda da kullanılır. Sıhhat esas, hastalık ikinci derecedir. İlk yaratılışta kalp sağlamdır. Fakat bunlar kalbin sıhhatini muhafaza etmeye bakmamışlar, kalplerinde büyük bir hastalığa mübtela olmuşlardır. Burada "maraz" kelimesindeki tenvin, korkutmak içindir. Demek korkunç bir hastalık var. Bütün ahlâksızlığın başlangıcı olan büyük bir hastalık var. İdrak ve iradenin afeti olan bir hastalık var. Bu hastalık, rivayete ve dirayete dayanan tefsirlerin ve bilhassa selef müfessirlerinin açıkladıkları üzere inançsızlık hastalığı, şek, şüphe, kuşku hastalığı, özetle şüphe ve nifak hastalığıdır. Bunlar bütün kötü niyetlerin başıdır. Buna yakalanan kimse, hak tanımaz, Allah'dan şüphe eder, Allah'ın emrinden şüphe eder. Allah'ın "onda şüphe yoktur" buyurduğu kitabından şüphe eder. Allah'ın peygamberinden şüphe eder. Allah'ın halis mümin kullarından ve onların doğru olan fiil ve hareketlerinden şüphe eder. Her şeyden şüphe eder, hatta kendinden şüphe eder. Bilginin kıymeti kalmamıştır. Fakat benlik, şuurundan da hiç çıkmaz. Onun gözüne hak ve hakikat kendinden ibaret görünür. Bakar ki kendisi şek ve şüphe ile doludur. Kendine benzeterek hükmeder. Herkesi ve her şeyi şüpheli görür. Yerler, gökler, ağaçlar, taşlar, hayvanlar, insanlar, Allah, Peygamber, hep onu aldatıyor zanneder. Kötü zan ile dolar. Her şeyden kuşkulanır. Fakat bütün fiil ve hareketiyle yine kendisine karşı kendisini yalanlar. Zevkine, keyfine, şehvetlerine o kadar tutkundur ki, onlardan hiç şüphe etmez. "Acaba bunların aslı var mıdır, bunun sonu ne olacaktır" demez. Hepsine atılır, sarılır. Onun için hak ve hayır hiç, zevk her şeydir ve her şey kendisidir. Onu, ilmî şüphe içinde benlik derdi, kibir, mevki hırsı, baş olma sevdası sarmıştır. Bunun için imansızken, kendini imanlıyım zanneder. Aldatmayı, hile yapmayı, entrika çevirmeyi üstünlük ve başarı sayar. Müminle mümin, kâfirle kâfir görünür. Bütün bunları ne zorunlulukla yaptığını düşünmez. Böyle yapması, bütün uğraştığı bu şeylerin kendisinden başka bir varlıktan yansıyan bir baskı olduğunu farketmez. Arada böyle hile ve düşmanlık yerine bir temelli sevgi kurmak için samimi olmaya çalışmak kendisi için de daha kârlı olduğunu anlamaz. Bunlar dünya nimetlerine gömülseler, yine iğneli beşikte gibi yaşarlar. Şüphe ve ara bozma hastalığı böyle can sıkıcı bir şeydir. O münafıkların kalplerinde işte bu hastalık vardır. Ve her hastalık huy ve tabiat olmadıkça tedavisi mümkündür. Bunlar ise bu hastalığı tedavi etmek için gelmiş olan hak dine sarılmazlar da ondan da kuşkulanırlar. Bunun üzerine Allah Teâlâ bunların hastalığını artırmıştır. Şöyle ki: Allah Teâlâ insanlardan, insanlar içinde Arap'tan, Arap içinde Kureyş kabilesinden, Kureyş kabilesi içinde Hâşim Oğulları'ndan Muhammed b. Abdullah b. Abdülmuttalib b. Hâşim b. Abdimenaf b. Kusay b. Kilâb b. Mürre b. Ka'b b. Lüey b. Fihr b. Mâlik b. Nadr b. Kinâne b. Müdrike b. İlyas b. Mudar b. Nizar b. Mead b. Adnan isim ve nesebiyle bir peygamber göndermiş ve ona "kendisinde şüphe olmayan" bir kitap indirmiş ve onu doğup büyüdüğü Mekke'de bırakmayıp bütün dünyaya, kıyamete kadar nur saçmak için buraya, onların bulundukları yere getirmiş ve insanlar yavaş yavaş ona iman ederek büyük bir topluluk kurmaya başlamışlar, eğriliği kaldırıp doğruluğu yayıyorlar, doğru yoldan başka bir şey istemiyorlar, kuvvetlilerin zayıfları ezmesine imkan vermiyorlar, hak denildi mi, hatır gönül tanımıyorlar, herkesi eşit tutuyorlar; zor kullanmakla insanlardan faydalanmak yasak, dalavere yasak, rüşvet ve adam kayırma yasak, fuhuş ve ahlâksızlık yasak, neler neler yasak. Bunlardan başka vazifeler, görevler, mücahedeler, intizamlı şekillerde muntazam vakitlerde çalışmalar, uğraşmalar, neler neler var. Aç kal, sabreyle fazilet saç; tok ol, şükret, yine fazilet saç. Putlara tapma, zevkine esir olma, Allah'tan başka tapılan bir şey tanıma ve ancak ondan yardım iste. Bu olur mu? Bu hal ile Abdullah b. Übeyy b. Selûl gibilerin hükümdarlığına nasıl imkan kalır? Sadece para kazanma hırsına kapılanların ticareti nasıl döner? Allah'ın verdiği söz, yapacağı bu muydu? "Bu tedavi değil, bir tuzaktır." diyorlar. Artık o hastalık Allah katından bunların kalplerine basılıyor. İkinci bir huy oluyor da gittikçe artıyor. Onlar da bu yüzden Allah'a ve müminlere hilekârlık yapmaya başlıyorlar. Maraz (hastalık), bedenin sağlam alışkanlığından sapması ve görevini istenilen şekilde yapmamasına sebep olan aksaklık durumudur ki, buna "illet=dert" de denilir. Demek ki şüphe, imansızlık, inançsızlık da insanda asıl değil ikinci derecede bir şeydir. Ve hastalığa mahsus bir durumdur. Her çocuk doğarken iman ve itikad fıtrat (yaratılış)ıyla doğar, şüphe nedir tanımaz. Bunun için Hak inancı, Allah'a inanmak fıtrîdir. Bu esas yaratılış, insana ilerde şüpheye düşmesi için değil, şüpheleri atması, doğru yolu bulması ve geliştirme yoluyla da imanı huy edinmesi için verilmiştir. Şu halde kalplerinde bu hastalık zorlayıcı değildir. Bunu yapan, tecrübe güzergahında nefislerin sağlam yaratılışı gözetmemesi, kalbin sağlığını korumaması, ahlâkî hastalıkları tedavi etmemesi, özetle zevk duygusuna çok düşmesi ve her şeyde kendini ve kendi zevkini görmek istemesidir. Bazı insanlar tecrübede bunu tamamen bulamayınca, hatalar ve isabetsizlikler vaki olduğunu görünce, kendisinin "hakkın kendisi" olmadığını takdir ve kendinden önce hakka iman edecek yerde, ilk yaratılışta aldandığını söylemeye ve her şeyden şüphe etmeye başlar. Ve bu şüphe ile mücadele ederek hakkı görmeye ve vücut cereyanının, kendisinin değil, Hak Teâlâ'nın hükmünde bulunduğunu teslime ve kendisinin Allah için bir kulluk görevine mahkum olduğunu itiraf etmeye benlik sevdası ve irade zayıflığı engel olur da, şek ve şüpheyi esas kabul eder. Ve bu şekilde ancak şüpheye inanır ve şüphe kendisi için hem huy ve hem gaye olur. Ve hayır adına da herkese onu tavsiye eder, bu yönüyle Reybiyyûn (şüpheciler) ve Sofestaiye (safsatacılar) bile bir inanışın esiridirler: Şüpheye inanmak. Bu inançta sabit bir "ben" yoktur. Çelişme yığını olan bir akıcı fikir, bir (ben) hayali, bir "" aşkı, bir "" derdi. Yani hiç gizlenmek istemiyen bir "benlik" davası, bencillik, hodgâmlık (kendini beğenmişlik) vardır. Fen ve felsefe bakımından hak iman, hem fıtrî ve hem alıştırıcıdır. Fakat şüphe inancı yalnız alıştırıcılığa ait yoldadır. Şüphe inancının böyle alıştırıcı ve tecrübeye dayanan karakteri, bu gibilere inanç ve sağlam bilgi hakkında bir kuşku telkin eder. Kitaba, dine bağlanmaktan çekinirler, istidlâle (delil ile sonuç almaya), istintâca (delil ile sonuç çıkarmaya), akıl ve mantığa küçümseyerek bakarlar, buna karşı koymak için terbiye, tecrübe, istikrâyı (tüme varımı) benimsememek isterler. Güya bunları, şüphenin, inançsızlığın delili imiş gibi ileri sürerler. Bu vesile ile: "Hayat adamı olmalı, hayat gibi her gün değişmeli, hayatta hiç bir örnek takip etmemeli." derler. Ahlâklı bir gidişat takip eden seciyeli iman ve inanç sahiplerine genelde: "Mahdut fikirli, dar kafalı adamlar" gözüyle bakarlar. Bilmezler ki dar görüşlüler, yalnız şimdiki hale bağlananlar ve onun önünü ve arkasını görmeyenlerdir. Bilmezler ki alıştırmanın, tecrübenin, kararlılığın gayesi de şüphe değil, tıpkı istintâc gibi şüpheden kurtulmak, bir hak inanca ermektir. Bilmezler ki, zevkin hikmeti, gelip geçici şeylerle boğulmak, hiçlere esir olmak değil, ebedî bir hakka ulaşmak, bir irfan anı edinmektir. Sağduyusunu toplayanlar için çoğuldan tekile, başlangıçtan sonuca, sonuçtan başlangıca netice çıkarmak suretiyle karar kılmak, şüpheyi silmek için aklın biri diğerine kefil olan başlangıç ve sonucun birliğini gösteren iki şahidi, birbirine bakan iki yoludur ki ikisinin ürünü, ilki ve sonu hak inançtır. Vicdanın zevki de bu iman ile hakka açılan bir anlama noktasıdır. Hakka iman yaratılışı ile doğ, bu iman ile tecrübe yolundan doğru geç, hakka iman ile öl, ona dön! İşte İslâm'ın saadeti, işte kalpleri hastalıklı o münafıkların hile yapmak istedikleri Allah'ın nuru! Fakat onlar, bu hastalık ile ve bu hastalığın artmasıyle kalmayacak, onlar için ahirette ve hatta dünyada pek elem verici, gayet acı bir azab da vardır. Bu azab bilhassa " " Nâfi', İbnü Kesir, Ebu Amr İbnü Âmir, Ebu Ca'fer ve Yakub kırâetlerinde tekzibden (yükezzibûn) okunur, yalan söyler olmaları veya doğruyu yalan saymaları sebebiyledir. Bunlar, devamlı yalan söylerler, imanları yokken "imanımız var" dedikleri gibi, eğriyi doğru, doğruyu eğri gösterirler. Azaplarına sebep de özellikle budur. Çünkü yalan, önce dünyada büyük bir vicdan azabına sebeptir. Yalancılar, su üstünde bir yonga gibi çalkalanır ve her an bir iğneli beşikte yatıyor gibi yaşar. Gerçi dünyada bu da bir alışkanlık olur ve o azab git gide bir çeşit tatlılığa döner, onu -adeta- kaşındırır. Bununla beraber bu kaşınmanın tadı bir uyuz hastalığının kaşıntıları gibi kanatan, boğucu elemlerle karışık bir taddır. Fakat bunun ve bu yalan alışkanlığının ahiretteki azabı büsbütün dehşet vericidir. Çünkü yalan söyleye söyleye kalp, devamlı yalancı intibalarla kaplanır. Ruh artık bununla gelişir. Ruhî hayat bir evham (kuruntular) âlemi, bir batıllık sahası olur kalır. Hak nuru oraya, ara sıra yanar döner bir yıldız böceği halinde görünen bir fener gibi gelir. Artık o kalp ve onun gözleri, kulakları fayda ve zararı, hayır ve şerri seçemez olur. Kâr der, zarara koşar; iyilik der, şerre koşar; bahçeyi ateş görür kaçar, ateşi cennet sanır atılır. Derken Hakk'ın rahmeti ile arasına kalın bir sur çekilir ve fakat bu surun ara sıra açılır bir kapısı bulunur, o açılırsa Hak nuru rahmet ve saadet oradan arasıra imrenmek için görünür ve kapanır. "Müminlerle onlar (münafıklar)ın arasına bir duvar çekilir ki, onun bir kapısı vardır; içerisi rahmet, dış tarafı ise azabtır." (Hadid, 57/13) âyeti gereğince nihayet bir kapanır, bir daha açılmaz olur. Onlar bâtılın karanlığı içinde sonsuzluğa kadar hasretle yanarlar, sönmek bilmez kara bir ateş ile yanarlar. Bu âyette "Allah onların hastalığını artırmıştır." buyurulduğu gibi, diğer bir âyette de "Kalplerinde (şüphe ve nifak) hastalığı bulunanların ise, (indirilen sûre), inkârları yüzünden murdarlıklarına murdarlık katar ve onlar kâfir olarak ölüp giderler." (Tevbe, 9/125) buyurulmuştur ki, hastalık ile pisliğin ilişkileri de açıktır ve bütün bunlar ilâhî kanunlardır. İman eden kazanır, etmeyen de yanar, yakılır. Bu münafıkları ortaya çıkartacak ve azaplarında şiddetlendirici sebepler olacak, bozgunculuklarına dal budak salan bazı çirkin vasıfları daha vardır. Şöyle ki: 11- Bu âyet yukardaki âyetine atfedilmiştir. Bunlara: "Şu yeryüzünde fesatçılık yapmayın, fesat çıkarmayın, ortalığı ifsat etmeyin." diye uyarı ve kötülükten yasaklama yapıldığı zaman "hayır biz fesatçı değil, ıslah edici adamlarız, fesat değil, yalnız ıslah ve ıslahat yapan kimseleriz" demektedirler, böyle demişlerdir ve böyle derler. Bilhassa Ebu's-Suûd'un da açıkladığı üzere, bunu derken yaptıkları fesatçılıkları, inkâr ile örtmek isterler. Bundan asıl maksatları ise yaptıkları şeylerin fesatçılık değil, bizzat ıslah olduğunu iddia etmektir. Çünkü bunlar hak ve gerçeği seçemediklerinden ve seçmek istemediklerinden, bozmayı düzeltmek sanırlar. Yeryüzünün bozulması, Allah'ın kullarının durumlarını bozan, gerek geçimleri ve gerek ahiretleriyle ilişkili işlerini çığırından, hedefinden çıkaran fitneler, harplerdir. Bozgunculuk da bunları ve bunlara sevkedici olan şeyleri ortaya çıkarmaktır. Münafıklar da böyle yapıyorlardı. Müminlerin içine karışıyorlar, sırlarını kâfirlere açıklıyor ve onları iman ehli aleyhine teşvik ediyorlardı. İnsanları tutuşturmak, müminleri bozmak, zarar vermek için fırsatlar icat etmek ve fırsatlardan istifade etmek gibi kötülükler yapıyorlardı. Müminler de bunları uyanıklıklarıyle gözden kaçırmıyorlar, gaflet etmiyorlar ve kötülüklerden vazgeçirme hususunda dinî görevlerini yapıyorlar ve münasib şekilde nasihat ve uyarmalarda bulunuyorlardı. Fakat münafıklar ne öğüt dinlerler, ne de dinlemek isterler. Bunlara karşı "biz ancak ıslah edicileriz" derlerdi. Müminler, bunların yalan yanlış ıslahcılık davasına inansınlar mı? İşte Cenab-ı Hak bu noktayı şu tenbih ile açıklığa kavuşturuyor: 12- Ey iman ehli! Sakın aldanmayınız, uyanık durunuz, bunlar fesatçılar güruhunun kendisidirler, fesatçılar güruhu dedikleri ancak bu kısım kimselerdir. Bu muhakkak, fakat bunlar böyle olduklarını hissetmezler, buna da bilinçleri olmaz. Bunların bugün şuurları olmadığı gibi yarın da yoktur. Dedik ya kalp hastalığı, şüphe hastalığı onlara herşeyi ters gösterir. 13- Bir de yalnızca laf ile mücerret (soyut): "Allah'a ve ahiret gününe iman ettik." demekle iman olmayacağını hatırlatmak ve iyiliği emretmek için bunlara "şu insanların, şu tam insanların iman ettiği gibi, Peygambere ve ona indirilene ve ondan önce indirilene de açıkça ve gizlice, kalp ile ve dil ile iman ediniz" denildiği zaman, "biz o beyinsizlerin, budalaların iman ettiği gibi iman eder miyiz?" dediler, eşitliğe razı olmadılar. Lügat itibariyle "sefeh", görüş ve gidişatda hafiflik ve yufkalıktır ki, akıl noksanlığından doğar. Yani ucu budalalığa varan hafiflik, fikirsizlik, temkinsizliktir ki zıddı ağır başlılık, tam akıllılıktır. Dînen de akıl ve dinin gereği zıddına harekettir ki, karşıtı erginlik ve hatasızlıktır. Dilimizde sefahat (aşağılık) da bu mânâda bilinmektedir. Özetle "sefeh" ve "sefâhet", görüş ve fikirde zevk ve şehvetlere tabi olmak, akıl ile değil zevk ile hareket etmektir. Bu da ya esasen budalalıktan veya aklın hükümsüz kalması itibariyle budala halinde olmaktan doğar. Şu halde münafıklar, insanlık gereği bunu budala mânâsında kullanıyorlar. Acaba münafıklar bunu söylemekle küfürlerini açıklayarak bozgunculuktan çıkmış, açıktan kafir olmuş olmuyorlar mı? İmam Vâhidî buna cevap olarak: "Bunlar bu sözü müminler arasında değil, aralarında açıklıyorlardı. Cenab-ı Allah bunu haber veriyor." demiştir. Fakat bu, sözün gelişinin zahirine aykırıdır. Çünkü ile nun aynı zamanda bulunmasını gerektiriyor. "Gönüllerinden böyle dediler." mânâsı vermek de metnin açıklığına aykırıdır. Doğrusu bu söz tam münafıkça, iki yüzlü, tevriyeli bir söz olduğundan, "Biz budalalar gibi iman eder miyiz?" tabirinin doğru bir yorumu da mümkündür. Buna göre bunu öğütleyenlere karşı söyledikleri zaman da kesin bir küfür ilanı yapmış olmuyorlar, bu da münafıklığın ve münafıkça küfrün bir çeşit özelliği oluyor ki "İşit, işitmez olası." (Nisa, 4/46) demeleri gibidir. Yukarda münafıklar diye insanlardan sayıldığı halde, burada diye insanlara karşılık tutuluyor, onlardan ayırt ediliyor ki, bunda ne güzel incelikler vardır: Münafıklar, insanlar ile eşitliğe razı olmuyorlar ve kendilerini üstün ve aydın, akıllı bir ileri sınıf sanıyorlar ve bu zan ile onlara hile etmeye kalkışıyorlar. karşılaştırma ve benzetmesi de onların beğenmedikleri insanların onlardan daha olgun olduklarını ve kendilerinin de onlar gibi iman ederek eşitliğe nail olmalarını ve böyle olması kendileri için gerileme değil, ilerleme olduğunu anlatıyor ki, onlara : "Siz henüz insan değilsiniz, insan olunuz." meâlinde bir hatırlatmayı içeriyor. Münafıklar da cevapta o insanları düşük görüyor, "o budalalar" diyor, eşitliğe razı olmuyorlar ve böyle yaparken hem bu ayırımda Allah'ın kendilerine iftira etmediğini halleriyle tasdik ediyorlar, hem de iman hususunda kendilerine bir sivrilmişlik hakkı verilmediğinden dolayı eşit iman teklifini reddediyor, fakat açıkça; "biz iman etmeyiz" de demiyorlar. Kendilerinin özel ve başka bir imanları olduğuna ve olması gerektiğine işaret etmek istiyorlar. İnsanlar, kanaatlarınca küçümsenmiş, budala oluyor. Bunun için Cenab-ı Hak yukarda diye genelde insanlardan sayıyor. Burada da insanların olgunluğunu göstererek, münafıkları kendi ikrarlariyle insanlardan saymıyor. Gerçekte Arap dilinde de "en-Nâs" ifadesi bulunduğu yere göre kâh ta'zîm (büyükleme) ve kâh tahkîr (küçümseme) mânâsını ifade eder. Demek ki, iman hususunda münafıkların, şüphecilerin saplandıkları özel fikir, imanın insan için bir tuzak olması ve buna göre sırasında yalnız halkı gemlemek için kullanılması noktasında toplanır ve bunun için kâfirlerle beraber yaşamak imkanını gördükleri zaman, imanın lafından bile sıyrılırlar. Mü'minler içinde yaşamaya mecbur kaldıkları zaman da imandan bahsederler. Lâkin havass (seçkinler)ın imanıyle halkın imanı arasında zaruri bir fark ve yükselme bulunacağı davasından vazgeçmezler. Halbuki İslâm dininin teklif ettiği imanın şartları, hak ve gerçeğin en genel ve en kapsamlı esas çizgileri olduğu için, imanın aslında ve şartlarında seçkinler ve halk farkı bahis konusu olamaz. Bu fark, o imanın amellerinde ve kemalinin derecelerinde bahis konusu olabilir. Genel prensiplerde eşitlik başka, bunda ilerleme meselesi yine başkadır. Halbuki şüpheciler, imanının esasını, kalbin saflığını, ihlası budalalık saydıklarından müminlere, aldatılmaya hazır, safdil, budala gözüyle bakarlar. Fakat Allah Teâlâ buyuruyor ki: şunu muhakkak biliniz ki, beyinsiz, budala, ancak o münafıkların kendileridir, fakat bilmezler. Gerçi onlar kendilerini, ilim ve bilgi ile herkesten yüksek görmek isterlerse de, onların ilim ile ilgileri yoktur. İlim bir yakîn işidir. Hele geleceğe ait olan ilim, sağlam bilgili bir mantık ve delillerle netice çıkarmak işidir ki, başı hak iman, gayesi Hakk'a ulaşmaktır. Onlar ise, baştan sona kadar şüphe ile doludur. Yukarda münafıkların önce "anlamazlar" nefy-i hâl (şimdiki zaman olumsuz fiil), ikinci olarak "anlamayacaklar" nefy-i istikbâl (gelecek zaman olumsuz fiil) kipleriyle duygu ve şuurları; burada da "bilemezler" diye ilimleri olumsuz kılınmıştır ki, bunda hem başlangıç ve gaye itibariyle yerme ve azarlama açısından derece de rece bir yükselme vardır ki artması hastalık ile uyumludur. Hem de ilim ile şuurun konu farklarına işaret vardır. Din ve iman, düşüklük ve yükseklik meselelerinin sadece his ve şuur ile değil, ilim ile ilgili olduğunu ifade ediyor. 14-Bu münafıkların mümin olmadıklarını ve ahlâk bakımından ne kadar düşük olduklarını şununla daha iyi anlarsınız: bir de bunlar müminlere rastgeldikleri zaman genelde "âmenna=inandık" derler. Budala zannettikleri müminlere yaltaklanırlar. Yüzden samimiyet, riyakârlık ederler, kendi şeytanlarına, gizli anlaşmalarla, gizli meclislerde kendilerine gizli gizli fitne ve fesat dersi veren donuk kafalı, çıfıt, şeytanlık ustalarına tenhaca varıp yalnızca kaldıkları zaman da "Biz her halde sizinle beraberiz, bundan emin olunuz." derler. Şeytanlıkta beraber olduklarına söz verirler ve mü'minlere karşı yaptıkları yoldaşlıktan kuşkulanmasınlar diye gizli soruya cevap yerinde şunu da ilave ederler: şüphe yok ki biz başka değil, hep alaycı takımıyız, hep böyle alay eder dururuz derler ve ahlâksızlıklarıyle öğünürler. Sadakat arz ederken hainliklerini, şecaat (cesaret) arz ederken hırsızlıklarını söylerler. İşte ilim ve inançta hafife alma ve alay etmenin küfrün gereği olması hakkındaki genel kural bu gibi âyetlerin muhtevasıdır. Rivayet olunduğuna göre Abdullah b. Übeyy yardakçılarıyle bir gün sokağa çıkmışlar, Ashab-ı kiramdan birkaç kişinin karşıdan gelmekte olduklarını görmüşlerdi. İbn Übeyy yanındakilerine: "Bakınız ben şu gelen budalaları başınızdan nasıl savacağım." demiş ve yaklaştıkları zaman hemen Hz. Ebu Bekir'in elini tutmuş, "Merhaba Temîm oğullarının efendisi, Şeyhu'l-İslam, Resulullah'ın mağarada ikincisi olan, kendini ve malını Resulullah'a vermiş bulunan Hazreti Sıddîk" demiş, sonra Hz. Ömer'in elini tutmuş: "Merhaba Adiy oğlullarının efendisi, dininde kuvvetli, nefsini ve malını Resulullah'a vermiş bulunan Hazreti Faruk" demiş, sonra Hz. Ali'nin elini tutmuş: "Merhaba Resulullah'ın amca oğlu ve damadı, Resulullah (s.a.v.)'dan sonra bütün Hâşim oğullarının efendisi" demiş ve işte o zaman bu âyet-i kerime inmiştir. Daha ayrıntılı diğer bir rivayette Hz. Ali: "Ey Abdullah Allah'tan kork, münafıklık etme, çünkü münafıklar Allah'ın en kötü kullarıdır." demekle: "İzin ver ey Hasen'in babası benim hakkımda böyle mi söylüyorsun? Allah'a yemin ederim bizim imanımız, sizin imanınız gibi ve bizim tasdîkımız, sizin tasdîkınız gibidir." demiş ve ayrılmışlar. Abdullah b. Übeyy arkadaşlarına: "Nasıl yaptım gördünüz ya! İşte siz de bunları görünce böyle yapınız." demiş, onlar da: "Sağ ol, sen bizim içimizde hayatta oldukça hep böyle hayırlı istifadeler ederiz." diye kendisini övmüşler, müslümanlar da varıp Hz. Peygamber'e haber vermişlerdi ve arkası sıra bu âyet indi denilmiştir. Bu rivayete göre "âmenna=inandık" diyen esasen İbn Übeyy b. Selûl oluyor ve bu sözle arkadaşlarını da temsil ediyor. Yukarda diye tekil şeklinde başlanması da buna işaret ediyor. Fakat âyette bunların hepsinin beraber varıp, tenhada yalnız başlarına görüştükleri şeytanların, şeytanlık öğretmenlerinin bunlardan ve İbn Selûl'den başka ve birden fazla bir çoğul olduğu açıkça söylenmiş olması ve kısımlarının gönderiliş şekli bu şeytanların, münafıklar güruhunun arkasında ve onlardan başka ve fakat onlarla gizli bir ilişkiyi taşıyan gizli bir kuruluşu gösterdiği açıktır. Âyet-i kerime, olayın daha derin, daha gizli kaynaklarda cereyan ettiğini göstererek Resulullah'ı ve müminleri aydınlatmıştır. Bunun için birçok tefsir bilgini, bu şeytanların, münafıkların reisinden başka müşriklerin reislerine ve (Yahudi hahamları)na da işaret olduğunu nakletmişlerdir. ŞEYTAN: Şeytan herhangi bir azgın, yani azgınlıkta, şer ve kötülükte fevkalade bir yükselişle kendi sınıf ve benzerlerinin dışına çıkmış kötü, inatçı mânâsında bir cins ismidir ki, gerek insandan, hayvandan, yılan gibi görünen yaratıklardan ve gerekse diğer gizli mahluklardan ruhî ilişkisi bulunan kötülere söylenir. İnsan şeytanı, hayvan şeytanı, cin şeytanı denilir. Nitekim Kur'an'da insan şeytanları ve cin şeytanları ifadeleri çok defa gelecektir. İnsan görünür, fakat kötülük esasları ve şeytanlıkları görünmez, eserleriyle belli olur. Şu halde insan şeytanında bile şeytanlık bir gizli iştir. Bunun için şeytan ismi gizli kötü bir kuvvet, kötü bir ruh düşüncesine döner. Ve insan şeytanı, cin şeytanına bağlı demektir. Melek karşıtı olan cin şeytanı, yani gizli şeytan bazı filozoflara göre yalnız mücerredât-ı maneviye (manevî soyutlar) olarak açıklanmış ise de, bunun maddi değerini de inkâr etmek doğru olmayacağından, buna kötü olan maddî kuvvetleri de katmak gereklidir. Ehl-i sünnet'in açıklaması böyledir. Bu şekilde şeytan cins ismi, bilhassa görülmeyen ruhlar ve kötü kuvvetlere isim olmuştur ki, yaratılışta her cins bir tek ferd ile başlamış olduğundan, şeytan denilince bu cinsin babası olan o ilk fert, yani iblis akla gelir ve o zaman özel isim gibi olur. Şeytana Farsça'da "diyv" denilir ki, bu kelime Batı'ya dolaşmış, aksine "ilâh" mânâsına "diev" olmuştur. Dil bilginlerinin açıklamasına göre şeytan kelimesi, anlayış bakımından bir vasfî mânâyı içerir. Ve bunun türemesinde iki görüş vardır. Birisi Sibeveyh'in dediği gibi uzaklık mânâsına maddesinden (fe'yâl) vezni (ölçüsü)ndedir ki "baîd = uzak" demektir. Gerçekte de şeytan haktan uzaktır. Ondan da uzaklaşmak gereklidir. Diğeri yanma veya batıllık mânâsında kökünden (fa'lân) ölçüsünde olmasıdır ki, yanmış ve batıl demektir. Gerçekte şeytan da böyledir. Bu şekilde kelime isim olmadığı için çekimli olmuştur. kökünün Arap dilinin dışında da bulunduğu bahis konusu oluyor. Şu halde şeytan bir cins ismidir. Bundan cin şeytanı cinsi anlaşılmakla beraber, insan şeytanına da hakikat olarak söylenir ve hatta hayvana bile. Nitekim Hz. Ömer Şam'a geldiklerinde bir ata bindirilmiş idi. Biner binmez at çalım atmaya başlayınca hemen inmiş ve: "Beni bir şeytana bindirdiniz." demişti. Bu âyette ise insan şeytanları olduğunda tefsircilerin fikir ayrılığı görülmüyor. Bu yedi âyette münafıkların durumları, ruh halleri, vasıfları ve sabit kötülükleri tam bir belağat ve îcaz yoluyla özetlenerek haber verilmiş, baştaki âyetinin mânâsına bakarak, onu her yönden ayrıntılarıyle anlatan ve açıklayan bu yedinci âyet ise onların bütün ruhlarını kendi tasdikleriyle iki kelimede özetliyerek gösterivermiştir. 15-Şüphe yok ki bu kötülükleri işitenlerin hemen kızgınlıkları kaynar ve onların acıklı azabı hak ettiklerini teslim etmekte hiç tereddüt etmiyerek, "kahrolsunlar!" diye bağırmak hususunda acele eder ve Cenab-ı Allah'ın hemen bunları yok etmesini veya "asınız, kesiniz" gibi bir emir vermesini hırs ile gözetir ve bu hırs ile bir an geri bırakılmalarını görmemek ister. İşte Cenab-ı Hak, İslâmî hassasiyetin böyle heyecanlı bir dereceye geldiği nazik bir dakikada bütün bu heyecanı yatıştırma ve endişeleri ortadan kaldırmak için derhal buyuruyor ki: Allah onlarla alay ediyor ve daha edecek, yani kendilerini maskaraya çeviriyor ve daha çevirecek de. Böyle kalp körlüğüyle şuursuzluk, dikkatsizlik, anlayışsızlık içinde şımarıklık etmelerine adeta medet ve yardım ediyor ve azgınlıklarına meydan veriyor, diğer deyişle körü körüne tuğyanlarında sürükleyip götürüyor. Bu ilâhî alay cümlesinden olmak üzere bunlara dünyada müslüman muamelesi yapılır, İslâm toplumu dışında tutulmazlar. Münafık olmayan gayr-i müslimler gibi âyinlerinde, dine mahsus hükümlerinde serbest değillerdir. Münafıklara, gerek ibadet ve gerek muamelelerle ilgili dinî hükümlerin hepsi müslümanlar gibi tatbik edilir. Mü'minler bunlara dikkat etmeye, bu hususta gözlerini açıp mücahede etmeye, nizamı, hükmü ellerinde tutmaya yükümlüdürler. Bunda başlıca üç hikmet vardır: Birincisi İslâm'ın sabır ve sükunu, terbiyesinin yüksekliği, ruhî hoşgörüsüdür. İkincisi bu sayede bunların İslâm muhitinde ve İslâmî hükümler altında yetişecek olan çocuklarından ciddi müminlerin yetişmesine imkan bırakmaktır. Üçüncüsü de bu münafıkları kalben iman etmedikleri ilâhî hükümlerin tatbikatına zorlamak suretiyle her an gönül azabı içinde bırakmak ve maskaralıklarının cezasını dünyada da çektirmektir. İlahî alaydan biri budur. Ahirete gelince "Doğrusu münafıklar, ateşin en aşağı tabakasındadırlar." (Nisa, 4/145) âyeti gereğince onlar, ateşin en aşağı tabakasında olduktan başka, bunların orada da alay muamelesine maruz kalacakları, cennetin kapıları kendilerine gösterilip gösterilip de kapatılıvereceği hadislerde açıklanmıştır. Bu gibi muamelede Cenab-ı Hakk'ın "ben" ve "biz" gibi mütekellim (birinci şahıs) kipiyle hitap etmeyip de gâib (ortada olmayan, üçüncü şahıs) gibi "Allah'ın" buyurması, büyüklük ve ululuğunu açıklamak içindir. Mesela bir komutanın, emri altındakilere hitap ederek "ben şöyle istiyorum" demesiyle, "komutanınız böyle istiyor" demesi arasında ne büyük fark vardır. İstihzâ (alay) bir kimseyi şaka içinde maskara etmek, şeref ve onurunu kırmak istemektir. "Kırmak" veya "seri halinde öldürmek" mânâsına den alınmıştır. Burada, "Allah Teâlâ'ya alay yakışır mı?" diye akla derhal bir soru gelir. Fakat Allah'a isnat olunan çoğu fiillerde ve sıfatlarda istenilen gayeler olduğunu Fâtiha'nın tefsirinde görmüştük. Bilinen bir şeydir ki, alaydan maksat şaka değil, şeref ve haysiyeti kırarak maskara etmek ve budalalığı gizlice anlatıp sezdirmeden hakaret etmek ve hafife almak, bunlardan da bir hoşnutluk duymaktır. Halbuki münafıklar gibi alaycıların çoğu, alay ettikleri kimselere hakikaten hakaret etmeye güçleri yetmez de, çoğu zaman, budalalık, hakaret, alaycıların kendilerinde kalır ve onunla eğlenirler. Halbuki Cenab-ı Allah, rızası olmaksızın hareket edenler hakkında ilâhî adaletini açıklamak için, böyle bir hakaret ve hor görmeyi istediği zaman, onları hakkıyle hor görür ve rezil eder. Ve bütün kâinat nazarında onu rezil eder de, o, bir deli gibi kendisinin bu halinden haberdar bile olmaz. Ayıplarını gizliyorum zannederken, bütün âleme sergiler de farkında olmaz. Dünyada şuurun bu sıyrılma tarzı en büyük bedbahtlık olduğunda ise şüphe yoktur. İşte Allah'ın alayı ki, bunu ancak Allah yapabilir ve bu bir ilâhî adalettir. Ve her adalette Allah'ın rızası vardır. Birisi süslenmek ister ve karşısında altın yaldızlı bir kağıt görür. Okumasını bilmez, zinet diye göğsüne yapıştırır. Sokağa çıkar ve bununla çalım satmak ister. Görenler ise bakarlar levhada "hâzâ rezîl = bu rezildir" yazılmış, zavallının haberi yok, olmak ihtimali de yok. İşte -Allah korusun- bu bir ilâhî alay olur. Allah Teâlâ münafıkları taşkınlıklarında böyle maskara eder. Bu mânâlar dolayısıyladır ki şer'î bakımdan Allah'a "alaycı" denilmez, fakat "alay eder" denilir. 16- Bunlar öyle kimselerdir ki doğruluk karşılığında sapıklığı satın almışlardır. Hidayet tam ellerine değmiş, malları olmuş gibi iken onu vermişler, dalaletle trampa etmişlerdir de ticaretleri kâr etmemiştir. ve kâr yolunu bulmak ihtimalleri olmamış, kâr yolunu tutamamışlardır. Bunlar, hidayet ve başarı nasip olanlardan değillerdir. Çünkü ticarî ilişkilerde başlıca iki maksat vardır. Birisi sermayenin selameti, diğeri kârdır. Halbuki bunlar sermayelerin sermayesi olan hidayeti vermiş, yerine onun kayıbı demek olan sapıklığı almışlardır. Bundan dolayı ne kâr kalmış, ne kâr ihtimali ne kâr yolu. Bu âyet müttakîler hakkındaki âyetinin karşılığı olarak, ibaresiyle münafıkların son hallerini açıklamaktadır. Ve bununla beraber âyet, işaretiyle bunların şeytanları olan kâfirlerin sonlarını da içerir. Cenab-ı Hak bunların hallerini, dünyada her şeyden en önde bildikleri, başlıca gaye edindikleri ticaret ve tefecilik ruh hâletine göre bir temsîlî istiare ile açıklamış ve dinî hidayetin şahsında mühim olan dünyaya ait ticaretten daha önce ve onun selameti için de zorunlu bir şart olduğunu anlatmıştır. Bu tasvirde ticaretin büyük bir övgüsü vardır. Fakat ticaretten önce onun gerçek ve lüzumlu bir yolu bulunduğuna ve bu yolun iyi anlama ve doğru yol olduğuna ve ticarette yalan, hile, entrika yolunun hakiki bir kâr yolu olmadığına tenbih ve bundan dolayı doğruluk kanununa sarılabilmek için dinî hidayete ermek en önde gelen şart olduğuna işaret buyurulmuştur. Durumları bilinen, diye haklarında iki defa uyarma ve dikkatli olmaya davet vaki olan ve bu iki âyet ile de sonuçları, ziyanları anlatılan münafıkların, içten içe İslâm'ın gayesini ve İslâmî hayatın güzel akışını çığırından çıkarmak nokta-i nazarından zararları açık olduğundan, bir taraftan bunlar hakkında kâfirden daha çok dikkat nazarını çekmek suretiyle müminleri aydınlatmak, diğer taraftan bu münafıkların bizzat hasar ve akibetlerini belli bir şekle sokarak, kendilerini korkuya düşürmek ve herkesi münafıklıktan sakındırmak için bu konuda temsil olarak dört ayet daha indirilmiştir. Şöyle ki: 17- "Mesel", aslında "misil" ve "nazîr" yani bir şeyin benzeri, eşi mânâsınadır ki, "Kâmus" mütercimi "bektaş" (eş, akran) diye göstermiştir. "Şebeh", "şibih", "şebîh" denildiği gibi, "mesel", "misil", "mesîl" denilir. İkinci olarak vaktiyle bir olay ve bir tecrübe münasebetiyle söylenmiş olup, "atalar sözü" diye dilden dile dolaşan güzel sözlere, "darb-ı meseller"e ad olmuştur. Çünkü bunların kaynağı denilen ilk hadiseler, üzerine söylenilen son hadiseye benzer sayılarak temsil edilmiş bulunur. "Sütten ağzı yanan, yoğurdu üfler de yer." gibi. Üçüncüsü şaşılacak ve garib bulunacak tuhaf ve ibretli bir hale veya bir sıfata veya bir kazıyye (önerme)ye ve hikayeye de "mesel" denilir ki, darb-ı mesel gibi, dilden dile dolaşmaya ve her yerde söylenmeye layık olduğu cihetle ondan istiare edilmiştir. Bu, sadece nakil ve hikaye olunur. Darb-ı mesel gibi her söylenişinde bir teşbih ve temsil mânâsı gözetilmez. Fakat ilk söylenişi hakikat de olabilir, bir temsilî istiare de olabilir, buna "destan" da denir. "Dillere destan oldu." deriz. Destan şiirleri bundan alınmıştır. Bu mânâdan, delil ve hüccet mânâsına da gelir. Çünkü bu gibi meseller, gerek bir nadir hakikat olsun ve gerek bir tahyil (akla getirme) ve temsil, yani sırf bir masal olsun bir yaygın şöhreti içerdikleri zaman, bazı gerçekler onlara benzetilerek söylenir. Mesela "Bu iş, kurt ile kuzu masalına benzer." denilir. Biriyle diğerine temsil edilerek delil getirilir. İşte edebiyatta bir hakikati, diğer bir hakikate veya bir hayale veya meşhur bir mesele benzeterek örneğe ait bir şekilde ifade etmeye "temsil" adı verilir ki teşbih veya istiare, hakikat ve mecaz kısımlarına ayrılır. Edebiyatta anlatma ve cazibe nokta-i nazarından temsilin, beyan ile ilgili büyük önemi vardır. Çünkü çoğunlukla akıllar, kuruntuların müdahale ve saldırılarına maruz olduklarından, gizli düşünceleri iyice anlamaktan mahrum kalırlar. Temsil ise, kuruntuları akla bağlar da, hakikati, cahil ve anlayışı kıt kimselere bile anlatmaya sebep olur. Çünkü temsil, ince ve düzenli gizli düşüncelerin perdelerini atarak, onları açık hissedilen şeyler kisvesi içinde açıklar, tanınmadık şeyleri tanınmış, görülmedik şeyleri görülmüş gibi ortaya çıkarır ve anlatır. İş bunun yerini bilmek ve güzel kullanabilmektir. Zamanlar olmuş ki, geçmiş dinlerin akla uygun düşüncelerinin ruhu, karinesiz temsiller ile anlatılmış ve yayılmış; temsili, tersîm (resmetme) ve tecsîm (cisimlendirme) ile semboller de takip etmiş ve bu şekilde ruhlar unutulup, putlara, sembollere tapılmıştır. İşte İslâm dini âyetinde olduğu gibi imanı, hissedilen ve görülenden önce, doğrudan doğruya aklî ve kalbî olan gaybe ve hakikatin başlangıcı ve sonucu bulunan tek hakka dayayarak, insana ait ruhu meselden hakikate, temsilden tahkike yükseltmiş ve Kur'ân bu yükselmeyi temin için gerçekleri aklî ve kalbî değerleriyle sağlam bir şekilde açıkladıktan ve tebliğ ettikten sonra, o akla uygun düşünceleri temsiller ile de anlayışa yaklaştırmış ve telkin etmiştir. Ve bunu yaparken tahkik ile temsil arasına açık bir karine koyarak, doğru ile yanlışı birbirine benzemekten saklı tutmuştur. Bu sebeple Kur'ân'ın açıklama üslubunda tahkik karşılığında temsiller ve muhkemler karşılığında müteşabihler dahi bulacağız. İşte üslub-i beyanda tahkik ve temsil üstünlüğüne ilk olarak bu âyetten başlıyoruz. Bundan önce münafıkların halleri tahkik yoluyla tesbit edilmiş olduğu halde, şimdi de temsilî yönüne geçiyoruz. Bundan ve bir sayfa sonraki âyetinden o kadar açık bir şekilde anlarız ki, Kur'ân temsil üslubunu da içermekle gerçeklerini rümûz ve temsile boğmamış, zahirin hakkını hak, temsilin temsil olarak karine ile anlaşılmasını tercih ve temin etmiştir. Şu halde bu konuda sözlü ve duruma ait karine bulunmayan yerlerde çelişki ile zata ait imkanı seçebilen akıl karinesinin delaletine başvurulur. Ve böyle bir temsil karinesi bulunmadıkça Kur'ân'ın zâhiri, yalnız vehmî anlayışa ait uzak görme ile te'vil edilemez. Bakınız bu âyette temsil karinesi lafzan bile ne kadar açık ve çoktur. şu halde bu esas itibariyle bir teşbihdir. Ve "mesel"i, "mesel"e teşbihtir. Burada "mesel", şaşılacak hal, garib olay mânâsınadır. Yani bunların halleri ve özellikle hidayeti verip sapıklığı satın alma durumları şu ateş yakan ve ateş yakanlar kıssasına benzer ki, birisi bir ateş yakmak istemiş ateş parlayıp da yakanın etrafındaki şeyleri aydınlatınca Allah o kimselerin bütün ışıklarını, daha doğrusu göz nurlarını alıvermiş de onları karanlıkta bırakmış ne aydınlık, ne bir şey, hiçbir şey görmez olmuşlar, görmez bir durumda kalmışlar. Ateş mi sönüvermiş? Bir hayli tefsirci öyle açıklamışlar. Fakat ateş sönmeden, aydınlık devam ederken Allah'ın, onların görecek göz nurlarını alıvermiş olması daha açık ve daha güzeldir. "Keşşâf tefsiri" sahibi "Yaratılışın kastedilmesi en uygunudur." derken bunu seçmiş gibidir ki, devamı da bunu gösteriyor. 18-Buyuruluyor ki bunlar sağırdırlar, dilsizdirler, kördürler, bu halden dönüp önceki nurlu hali bulamazlar. Daha açığı: Artık kendilerine gelemezler, tamamen sersem, şaşkındırlar. Şu halde yolu nerede bulacaklar? Bu şekilde sönen yalnız göz nurları değil, bütün şuur nuru, idrak nuru olduğu anlaşılıyor ki, bu mânâ ifadesindeki mühürleme ve basımın daha kuvvetlisidir. Bu şekilde hikayedeki ateş yakan, nurları gidenlerin dışında kalır. ve zamirlerinin lafız ve mânâ itibariyle müfred (tekil) olması açıktır. Resulullah'ın davet ve hidayeti (doğru yolu göstermesi) karşısında münafıkların durumlarının da, tıpkı ateş yakıcının parlattığı ışık karşısında gözleri Allah tarafından görmez oluverenlerin durumu gibidir. Araplarda ateş yakmak, ışıklandırmak maksadıyle de yapıldığından, bu mânâlarda kullanılır. Aynı şekilde yangın çıkarmak gibi suikastla da olabileceğinden fitne ve fesat çıkarmak mânâsına da gelir. Ve burada ikisine de ihtimali vardır. Bundan başka davet, hayra da olur, şerre de. Şu halde yangın çıkarmak ve kötülüğe davet etmek mânâlarına alındığı zaman, nurun alınması, ateşin söndürülmesi demek olacağı açıktır. Ve bu şekilde ateş yakan karanlıkta kalanlardan olur ki, bu ateşi yakan münafıkların başıdır. tekildir veya çoğuldur ve çoğul mânâsınadır. Ve birçokları böyle tefsir etmişlerdir. Fakat ateş yakmak, aydınlatmak ve hayra davet etmek mânâsına düşünüldüğü zaman, gerek ateş yakıcı ve gerek olan akıl sahibinin nuru sönmemiş olduğu halde kavramında dahil olan hayvanlar takımının nurları sönmüş ve o ışıktan ancak bunlar mahrum kalmış olurlar. Bu takdirde ancak zamiri, "mâhavlehû" daki içinde bulunan hayvan gibi insanlara döner. Birinci şekilde "mesel" için büyük bir güzellik ve fevkaladelik yok gibidir. Gerçi yanan bir ateşin birden bire sönüvermesi garip ise de, şiddetli bir rüzgar gibi bir sebeple az çok yine alışılmış görünür. Fakat ışık dururken şuurun, görme kabiliyetinin esasından kayboluvermesi ilâhî bir harikadır. Ve meselin en güzel noktasını teşkil eder. Bundan başka birincide temsil basittir; bir bütünü, diğer bir bütüne benzetmektir. İkincide ise iki bütünün düşünülmesinden meydana gelen bir bütünü, diğer böyle bir bütüne benzetmek suretiyle bir derece daha tamlama vardır: Peygamberin davet ve hidayeti karşısında münafıkların, "ateş yakıcı" karşısında etrafındakilerin bir kısmı. Muhammedî davet ve onun irşadı ebedî, fakat münafıkların anlayış nurlarını Allah almıştır. Ve belki bunların içinde başlangıçta kalbî iman da nasip olduğu halde, sonra bozgunculuğa sapan, kalben dinden dönerek imanının nurunu kaybedenler bile bulunmuştur. Kur'ân'ın nazmı işte bu temsili, böyle mânâ tabakaları ile, çok yönlü olarak açıklamıştır ki, her birinin bir sahih yönü vardır. Muhammedî davetin ateş yakma ile gösterilmesi ise ikinci temsilde görüleceği üzere şunu anlatır: Bu davet, bir taraftan müjdeleme, diğer taraftan korkutmayı ihtiva eder. Bu davet, cennetin karşısında bir de cehennem ateşi gösteriyor. "Bu ateşten kaçın, şu cennete koşun." diyor. Münafıkların da bu müjdelere ağızları sulanıyor; korkutmadan da başları dönüyor, ağızdan "âmennâ=inandık" diyorlar, hidayet buraya kadar geliyor, fakat kalplerine iman girmiyor. Çünkü anlayışlarının nuru sönmüş, fenalığa ceza veren adil bir Allah'a inanmak istemiyorlar. Her türlü emellerine kul gibi hizmet edecek adalet etmekten aciz bir ilâh istiyorlar. (Kemeseli sayyibin), yahut (Kemeseli zî sayyibin) takdirindedir ki, birincide münafıklar kıssası, toptan yağmur kıssasına benzetilmiş ve kıssaların ayrıntılarında benzerlik gözetilmemiş bulunduğundan, yalnız "mürekkeb teşbih"; ikincide ise kıssaların birimlerinde dahi teşbih gözetilmiş bulunacağından, buna da "mefrûk" veya "müferrak teşbih" denir. "Sayyib" kelimesi aslında "isabet" kelimesinin sülasîsi (üç harflisi) olan masdarından sıfat-ı müşebbehe olup, şiddetle dökülen yağmura, bir de şiddetli buluta isim olmuştur. "Semâ", özel mânâsıyla "gök" dediğimiz şu kubbe, başımızın yukarı tarafında direksiz, telsiz açılmış koca şemsiyedir ki, Peygamberimizin dilinden "yükseltilmiş tavan" ve mevc-i mekfûf (hapsedilmiş dalga) diye rivayet edilmiştir. Esas mânâsı yüksek demektir ki, insanın üst tarafına gelen her yüksek şeye söylenir. Ve her ufkun bir seması olur. Ruhlar ve akıllar âlemi de bir veya daha fazla semalardır. Şu halde (semâ) kelimesi esasen izâfî (bağıntılı) bir mânâyı içeren bir cins ismi olup, küllî ve cüz'î belirleme kastedildiği zaman (es-Semâ') denir. Burada yağmur denildikten sonra, gökten geldiği belli iken denilmesi, bütün bir ufku kaplayan bilinen semayı açıklayarak, bu yağmurun bir taraftan değil, semanın her tarafından geldiğini anlatmak ve meselde yağmurla beraber bütün o semanın manzarasını tasvir ettirmek ve bir de "sayyib"in önce yağmur mânâsını akla getirme nüktelerini içerir. 19-Mânâya gelelim: Yahut o münafıkların hali bir yağmur kıssasına, diğer ifadeyle yağmura tutulanlar kıssasına benzer ki, semanın her tarafından "bardaktan dökülür gibi" boşanmış kuvvetli bir yağmur, onda türlü türlü karanlıklar var. Gece karanlığı, kara yağmur bulutu dünyayı kaplamış, yağmurun yoğunluğu da bunlara eklenmiş, insanın içini sıkıyor mu sıkıyor; göz, gönül kararıyor mu kararıyor. Şu halde karanlıklar katmerlenmiş, iç dış zifiri karanlık, bundan başka dehşetli bir gök gürültüsü, titretici bir patlayışı, gürleyişi var ki, beyinlerde çatlıyor, ufuklarda gürlüyor, bir de şimşek, şimşek çakışı. Çakıp şakıdıkça, parlayıp yıldıradıkça bir ümit ışığı gibi karanlıkları yarıyor, yürekleri ağıza getiren bir halecan (yürek çarpıntısı) veriyor. Bunlara tutulanlar parlayarak geldiği için yıldırım, çarptığını mahvettiği için sâika (ve çoğulunda savâık) denilen, gözlere şimşek, kulaklara gök gürültüsü halinde gelen, ucu nereye dokunursa yok eden, insanı ve hayvanı bir anda mahveden, madenleri eriten, demiri mıknatıslayan, mıknatısların kutuplarını alt üst eden, özetle (es-Savâık) denilince her türlü felaket ve yok ediciliği ile bilinen o âteşîn kamçılardan, o dehşetli kıvılcımlardan, yıldırımlardan parmaklarını kulaklarına tıkıyorlar, bunu da ölüm korkusuyla, ölümden sakınmak için yapıyorlar. Fakat kulak tıkamak neye yarar, korkunun ecele faydası ne? Allah bütün kâfirleri her taraflarından, içlerinden, dışlarından, dünyalarından, ahiretlerinden kuşatmıştır. İlâhî kudretin kuşatmasından dışa çıkmak mümkün mü? Allah'ın izni olmadıkça bundan kurtulmalarına ihtimal mi var? Yıldırımdan korkulmaz mı? Ölümden sakınılmaz mı? Evet ama bunlardan daha önce Allah'dan korkmak ve O'nun azabından sakınmak gerekir. Yıldırımları yapan kim? Bütün bu alâmetleri belirten kim? Bulutların arasından, o su hazinelerinin içinden bu ateşleri çıkartan kim? Onları tâ uzaklardan kulaklara işittiren, gözlere gösteren kim? Sakınmak hissini veren, ona göre tedbir almak kabiliyetini ihsan eden kim? O yıldırımların çıkış noktalarını, isabet noktalarını tayin eden ve bulutları ona göre sevk ve idare eden kuvvetler, melekler kimin? Hepsi hepsi Allah'ın, yıldırımlar da Allah'ın bir belası, azabının bir örneğidir. Bunlardan korkup sakınmak istiyenlerin daha önce Allah'tan korkmaları ve onun emirlerine, kanunlarına uyarak felaketten sakınmanın, nimetine ermenin yolunu bilmeleri gerekir. Bir Allah korkusu, insana bütün korkuları attırır. Allah'ın izniyle her korkudan kurtulmanın bir çaresi vardır. Fakat Allah'tan kurtulmanın imkanı yoktur. O da iman ve kulluk etme ister; kanunlarının, emirlerinin tatbikini ister. Ona bununla yaklaşılır; azablarından bununla korunulur, kurtuluş bulunur. Yoksa gök gürültüsü ve şimşeği gördükten sonra yıldırımdan korkmanın, kulak tıkamanın hiçbir faydası yoktur. Şimşek çakınca olan olur, yıldırım yerini bulur. Gök gürültüsü işitildiği zaman da bunlar beş on saniye önce olmuş bitmiştir. Ümit ve müjde şimşeğin yaldızlı çakışında değil, gök gürültüsünün gümbürtülü gelişindedir. Bilmeyenler gök gürültüsünü şimşekten sonra, yıldırımı da bu gürültü ile beraber gelir zannederler. Halbuki yıldırım şimşekle düşer. Esas itibariyle gök gürültüsü de onunla beraber patlamıştır. Daha esasında gök gürültüsü, o yıldırımı çıkaran sarsıntıda, sadmede, vuruştadır. Bulutlara, havaya bu darbeyi vuran bir kuvvet, onu idare eden bir melek vardır ki, gök gürültüsü ismi ona kadar dayanır. Bu kuvvet, bu melek buluttan buluta, buluttan havaya darbeyi indirdiği zaman sarsıntıdan bir gürültü ile bir ateş, bir kıvılcım çıkar, şimşek bu kıvılcımdır, yıldırım bundadır. Ses ağır gelir, sonra işitilir ve geldiği zaman, "Size geçmiş olsun, Allah'ın izniyle yıldırımı düşürdüm, siz kurtuldunuz." der. Şu halde olay dıştan zannedildiği gibi şimşek, sonra gök gürültüsü ve yıldırım değil, gerçekte ve Allah katında gök gürültüsü, şimşek ve yıldırım şeklindedir. Size de şimşek, yıldırım ve gök gürültüsü şeklinde görünür ve işitilir. Bunu bilmeniz, anlamanız gereklidir. Bunun için Allah Teâlâ (ra'dün ve berk) buyurmuş. Gök gürültüsünü öne almakla beraber, aralarını "mutlak cem' " için olan "vav" ile bağlamış, (şimşek sonra gök gürültüsü) buyurmamıştır. Bunu Fen Bilimlerini okumamış ve ümmî olan Hz. Peygamber, kendi kendine elbette bilemezdi. Allah bildiriyor, ilim ve fen ehli de bunu tasdik edeceklerdir. Ederken ilâhî vahyin hakikatini anlamaları gerekir. Hele elektrik olaylarıyle delil getirerek görülmeyen esir (cevher)i bulmaya çalışanlar, Allah'ı daha önce anlamalı, Peygamberine vahyinin hak olduğunu da hiç olmazsa bu gibi ince noktalardaki fennî te'yitlerle itiraf etmelidirler. Gök gürültüsünün bir tesbih olduğunu, bunu işitenlerin hamd ve şükretmesi gerektiğini de unutmamalıdırlar. Yıldırım hakikaten müthiştir. Bir ilâhî beladır. Ve şimşek ile beraberdir. Fakat bundan korunmak, önceden, maddî ve manevî bir yıldırım siperi bulmak gerektir. O da Allah'ı, emirlerini ve kanunlarını tanımakla olur. Şimşek çaktıktan sonra kulak tıkamanın hiçbir mânâsı yoktur. O zaman insan kurtulursa sırf Hakk'ın yardımı ile kurtulur ve gök gürültüsünü işittiği zaman da kurtulmuş olduğunu bilir. O zaman Allah'ın kudretine hamd ve şükretmesi gerekir. Bunlar ve bunları anlatan Kur'ân hep hak âyetlerdir. Bu davetlere ve bu irşadlara kulak tıkamak ne bedbahtlıktır! Gök gürültüsü ve şimşeğin, yıldırımın maddî ve manevî gerçeğini açıklamak için lügatta, dine ve felsefeye ait tarifler vardır. Lügata göre ra'd (gök gürültüsü), buluttan çıkan korkunç sesin ismidir ki başlangıçta ani bir patlayış ve sonra hayli devam eden bir gürültü olur. Biz buna gök gürlemesi deriz. Bu kelime aslında titremek veya titretmek, diğer deyimle zangırdamak ve zangırdatmak mânâlarıyle ilgilidir. Şimşek parıldamak, yıldıramak mânâsıyla ilgili olup, buluttan ani olarak çıkıp yıldırayarak, şakıyarak sönüveren bir parıltının ismidir ki, dilimizde şimşek denir. Bunun çakmasına da denir. Yıldırım, gayet şiddetli, çok çabuk bir sadme, bir çarpıştır ki, bir ateş parçasıyla çarptığını yok eder, bu münasebetle ölüm, şiddetli azab mânâlarına da kullanılır. Dilimizde buna yıldırım denir ki, yıldırma ve yıldırama mânâlarıyla ilgisi açıktır. Râğıb der ki, gök gürültüsü, şimşek ve yıldırım aslında bir şeyin üç çeşit tesirleridir. Dinî izahı: Bulutları Allah Teâlâ'nın iradesine göre yağmur yağacak yerlere sevk ve idare eden bir melek (yani anlayışlı ve hareket ettirici bir kuvvet) vardır ki, ismine "gök gürültüsü" denir. Bu melek rüzgar meleklerinden başka olarak bulutları özel şekilde zorlar ve sevkeder. Bunun sevki, rüzgarın sevki gibi taş yuvarlarcasına değildir. Bu tıpkı bir çobanın şarkı söyleyerek deve sürmesine benzer. Diğer deyişle ruhun bedeni idare etmesi, sözün, nağmenin diğerine tesir yapması gibi içten tesir eden ruhanî ve dinamik bir tesirdir. Bu melek bulutlarda bir uygunsuzluk gördüğü zaman çarpar, haykırır, bu haykırış onun Allah'ın kudretini ilan eden bir tesbih ve tekbiridir. İşitilen gürültü, zahirî gök gürültüsü budur. Haykırırken hiddet ve şiddeti çoğaldıkça ağzından ateş saçar, diğer bir deyişle nurdan ateş kamçıları çalar. Görülen şimşek bu kamçılardır. Yıldırım, bunun yani ateşin vuruşudur. O kamçının ucu nereye dokunursa yok eder. Bunun hepsi o meleğin yani "ra'd"in bir vuruşundan ibarettir. Bu darbenin havaya ve dolayısıyle insan ruhunun işitme gücüne tesir ve tezahürü, gök gürültüsünün sesi; daha inceden ve daha çabuk gözüne tesir ve tezahürü şimşek; dokunduğu şeye dokunma tezahürü yıldırım adını alır. Buluttaki tesirinin mahsulü de itaattir. Ve bunların hepsi Allah'ın emrini icra etmekten ibarettir. Bu âyette ra'd, gök gürültüsünün sesi mânâsına olmakla beraber, aslına da işarettir. "Gök gürültüsü, övgüsüyle O'nu tesbih eder." (Ra'd, 13/13), Bu meleğe, gök gürültüsü meleği, zorlayıcı melek, ateş tutuşturma meleği; şimşek fiiline de melek darbesi, meleğin parlaması denilmiştir. İşte Ashab devrinden itibaren en eski kıymetli tefsircilerden rivayet edilen açıklamalara göre gök gürültüsü, şimşek ve yıldırım olaylarının gerçeği böyle kuvvet prensibine döndürülmüş, fakat kör kuvvet değil, dinamik, ruhanî idareci ve idrak sahibi bir hareket ettirici olan melek kuvvetine döndürülmüştür. Fennî izahların hiç biri buna aykırı olmamış ve bu daireden çıkmamıştır. Ancak kör kuvvette sıkışıp kalanların anlayışı buralara varamaz. Şu halde felsefî tarifine gelelim: Vaktiyle en meşhuru, bulutların çarpışması, yani sürtme ve dokunma ile çakmak taşından çıkan ses ve kıvılcım şeklinde açıklanmış idi. Fakat İbnü Sina "Şifa"sında bunu pek beğenmemiş, bulutların ta denizlerden, göllerden su buharı halinde çıkarken tamamen saf olmayıp, az çok duman buharı ile ve biraz da ısı ile çıkmaları ve yükseldikçe su buharının daha önce soğuması hasebiyle öbürlerini arada sıkıştırmaları ve nihayet bu sıkışmanın şiddetlenmesi ile onların püskürmesi ve parlaması hususlarını ileri sürerek uzun uzadıya açıklamış ve özetle şöyle demiş: "Çoğunlukla gök gürültüsünün ve şimşeğin sebebi, rüzgara ait harekettir ki, ses çıkarır, parlar ve bazan şimşek ve parıltı da gök gürültüsüne sebep olur. Çünkü... Çünkü..." İbnü Sina'dan çok önce olan İbn Cerir et-Taberî tefsirinde diyor ki: "Diğer birtakım ilim ehli, gök gürültüsü, bulutların altında boğulan rüzgarın fırlamasıdır. Ses bundandır. İbn Abbas hazretleri Ebu'l-Huld'e bir mektup ile "Gök gürültüsü nedir?" diye sormuştu. O da "Gök gürültüsü bir rüzgardır." diye cevap vermişti. Fakat İbn Abbas hazretleri kendisi "Gök gürültüsü meleklerden bir melektir." diyordu. Demek İbnü Sina'nın rüzgar teorisi de eski bir teori olmakla beraber, bunun sebebini ta denizlerden gelen duman buharı ve ısıya kadar götürmek nokta-i nazarı havanın ve bulutların elektriklenmesi hakkında kararlaşmayan görüşler yanında şimdiki tabiat ilmi de mevcut bulunuyor. Bugünkü felsefî açıklamaya gelince, bunları elektrik olaylarına tatbik etmişlerdir. Öteden beri Yunanca elektron denilen elektrikte görünen bir cezb (kendine çekme) özelliği vardı. Sonradan bu özelliğin, az çok her cisimde bulunduğu anlaşıldı. Ve buna elektriklenme denildi. Fizik bilginleri tabiat olaylarında âdet olarak etkili olan ısı, ses, ışık, çekicilik gibi bazı etkenler sayarlar ki, elektrik de bunların beşincisi oldu. Ve bunun çeşitli sürtünmelerden meydana gelen kimyevî etkileri veya diğer vasıtalarla meydana gelip dinamik elektriklenme denilen kısımları bulundu. Bugün sanayide birçok tatbikatı yapılan, altın, gümüş yaldızlama, eritme, kalıba dökme ve kuyumculuk, telgraf, telefon, aydınlatma, yakma ve tedavi gibi birçok hususlarda istifade edilen elektriğin elde edilmesi ve kullanımı için çeşitli aletler, cihazlar, makineler yapıldı. Bununla beraber elektriğin esası ve mahiyeti, ne olduğu tamamen anlaşılamayıp, ateşe ve ışığa ait madde gibi varsayımlarda kaldı. Nihayet ısı ve ışık gibi cisimlerin atom denilen en küçük parçalarının özel bir şekilde hareketinden veya bunların arasını işgal eden bir esir (cevher)in hareketinden meydana geldiği göz önünde bulundurularak daha çok bu sonuncuya önem verildi. Ve özetle bütün kuvvetlerin esasında bir hareket enerjisine dönüşmesi fen ilimlerinin en kuvvetli görüşü oldu. Hakikaten elektrikte de hareket, ısı, ışık değişiklikleri hep görülüyor. Şu halde elektrik, fennin en önemli bir kuvvetidir. Bu da biri erkek, biri dişi gibi pozitif (artı) negatif (eksi) iki cinse ayrılıyor. "Ne yücedir o (Allah) ki, bütün çiftleri yaratmıştır." (Yâsîn, 36/36) Bunların bir cinsten olanları birbirlerini itiyor, def ediyor; ayrı cinsten olanları da birbirlerini çekiyor, birleşiyor. Ve cisimlerin yüzeyleri bunlarla doluyor ve boşalabiliyor. Bunların birleşmeleri gizli ve açık olmak üzere iki türlü oluyor. Mesela silindir biçiminde uzunca bir şey, bir elektrik yüklüsüne yakın bulunduğu zaman, bu silindirli şey de etki ile ayrı cins iki akımı taşıyıcı oluyor ve havanın bunun üzerindeki baskısı bunların birleşmesine engel oluyor. Fakat bir vasıta ile bu baskının şiddeti azalır veya iki akımın gerilim kuvvetleri ona üstün geliverirse, bundaki artı, eksi iki cins elektrik birbirleriyle hemen birleşerek üzerinden yok oluyorlar ki, buna elektrik boşalımı denilmiştir. Bunlar bu birleşim esnasında bazan çakmak gibi bir vuruş yapıyor ve bir kıvılcım da çıkarıyorlar ki, böyle gürültü yaparak birleşmelerine gök gürültüsüne ait birleşme deniliyor. Bu kıvılcımları biz tramvaylar işlerken -çoğunlukla geceleri görürüz. İşte bu aletlerde görülen bu olay, epeyce bir zaman önce hava ile ilgili eserlere uydurularak gök gürültüsü, şimşek ve yıldırım bunlarla izah edilmiştir. Bunun için yıldırım şöyle tarif ediliyor: "Çeşitli cinste elektrik taşıyan iki bulutun elektriklerinin, yahut bir bulut ile yer küresi elektriklerinin gerilişleri havanın karşı koymasına üstün geldiği anda iki çeşit elektriğin birbirleriyle birleşmeleri sonucu vaki olan bir elektrik boşaltım ve tahliyesidir ki, gök gürültüsü bunun sadmesi ve gürültüsü, şimşek bunun kıvılcımıdır." Vaktiyle İbnü Sina "Şifa"sında diyordu ki, şimşek ile gök gürültüsü aynı zamanda vaki olurlar. Fakat ses, zamanla ilgili olduğu için geç işitilir. Işık ise zamanla ilgili olmayıp ani olduğundan daha önce görülür. Bugünkü fen de diyor ki gök gürültüsü ve şimşek aynı zamanda vaki olur. Gerek ses ve gerek ışık ikisi de zamanla ilgilidir. Fakat sesin hızı saniyede 337 veya 340 metre; ışığın hızı ise -az çok ihtilaf ile beraber- üçyüz sekizbin kilometre olduğundan, daha az mesafelerde ani olarak görülür. Yani yıldırım şimşekle beraber düşmüş, varacağı yere varmıştır. Gürültüsü de sonradan beş ila on saniye kadar fark ile işitilir. Mesafeyi tahminen bilmek isterseniz, bir şimşek çakınca saate bakınız ve dinleyiniz, birkaç saniye sonra gök gürültüsünü işitirsiniz. Aradan kaç saniye geçmiş ise onu 340 ile çarpınız, (mesela 7X340 = 2380). Bu 2380 metre size o fırtınalı bulutla aranızdaki uzaklığı gösterir ki, ışık hızına göre bu bir an meselesidir. Çünkü ışık bu mesafeyi bir saniyenin yüzyirmibeşte bir bölümü kadar bir zamanda katedecektir ki, bunu biz hissedemeyiz. Bu ifadeye göre, "Yıldırım mutlaka gökten yere düşer." şeklinde olmayıp tersine de olabilir. Çünkü elektirik akımı her tarafa yayılabilir. Fakat çoğunlukla elektrik nakledici cisimlere saldırdığından ve yer ise pek çok elektrik nakledici olduğundan genellikle yıldırım gökten yere düşmektedir. Fakat haricî bir sebeple yer artı elektrikle ve kendisine yaklaşan bulut eksi elektrikle dolu olduğu zaman hücum daima artıdan eksiye olduğu için yıldırımın yerden göğe doğru çıkması da mümkün ve olmuş bir şeydir deniliyor. Akıcı elektrik, elektrik nakleden cisimleri çekmek veya onlara hücum etmek özelliğine sahip olduğundan, nakledici olan ağaçlara, binalara ve özellikle madenden yapılmış eşya üzerine düştüğü görülmüştür. Bunun için böyle fırtınalı havada ağaç altlarında ve bu cümleden olarak nakledici olan çınar ve kavak ağaçları altında saklanmak çok tehlikelidir. Çam ve fıstık ağaçları pek nakledici olmadığından bunların altında korunmak nisbeten mümkündür. Paratoner (yıldırım kıran) ve halk arasında yıldırım demiri denilen demirin dairesi en emin yerdir. Bu da Hakk'ın bir kanunudur. Fakat bunlar da gök gürültüsü ve şimşekten önce ve ecel gelmediyse mümkün olabilir. Yıldırım ne yapar? Çok şeyler yapar, Allah korusun insanı ve hayvanı bir anda yok eder. Ve yanması kabil olan cisimleri yakar. Madenleri eritir. Nakledici olmayan cisimleri kırar. Yer kütlesine girişi esnasında geldiği yönde ne cins cisim bulunursa hepsini erittiğinden geldiği yerde cam ebrusu ile karışmış, yaklaşık on metre uzunluğunda dirgen gibi bir çeşit çatal külçe hasıl olur ki, buna da yıldırım demiri denilmiştir. Eğer demir değneğe rastgelirse mıknatıslar, eğer mıknatıslı bir şey bulursa kutuplarını değiştirir. Gök gürültüsünden meydana gelen çatlayıştan sonra devam eden gümbürtü hakkında çok görüşler varsa da henüz kararlaşmış değildir. Bazıları ses dalgasının, yeryüzü ile bulutlar arasında bir kaç defa yankı yapmış olmasına yöneltmekte, diğer bazıları da gök gürlemesi denilen olayın çok ve kıvılcımlardan oluşmuş olup yeryüzüne gelinceye kadar ağırlıkları çeşitli tabakalardan geçmesine ve her tabakanın sesi ayrı olduğundan hepsinin anılan karma patlamayı teşkil ettiğine kanaat getirmektedir. Demek ki bugünkü ilme göre, parlamak, gürlemek, yakmak gibi en az üç görünümü bulunan gök gürlemesi, şimşek ve yıldırım olayları; vurma, kıvılcım, cereyan alâmetleri gösteren ve esasında elektrik boşaltımına dönen bir olaydır. Hafif rüzgarlı havada, elektrikli aletlerde meydana gelen kıvılcım ve çarpmanın, rüzgarlı havada vaki olan bu olaylara benzemesi dolayısıyle fen bilginlerinin çoğu gökte şimşek, gök gürlemesi ve çatlama ile tatbik etmek fikirlerinde bulunmuşlar ve son olarak bunu bir hayli tecrübelerle te'yit etmişler ve bu konuda bazı kanunlar tesbit eylemişlerdir. Ve bu şekilde rüzgarlı havanın ve bulutların elektrik ile yüklü olduğunu kabul etmişlerdir. Rüzgarlı havadan ayrı olarak her zaman az, çok akıcı elektrik bulunduğu ve bunun bazan artı ve bazan eksi çeşidinden olduğu ileriye sürülüyor. Açıkladıklarına göre bulutsuz güzel zamanlarda hava artı elektrik ile yüklü olup, miktarı günün saatlerine göre değişir ve bu cümleden olarak yeryüzünden 1,30 metre yüksekten itibaren çok yükseklere kadar artar. Fakat bu değişmenin sebebi ve hangi kaide altında arttığı meçhul kalmıştır. Binalı ve ağaçlı olan yerlerde elektrik alâmetleri hemen hiç yok gibi, ancak şehirlerdeki geniş meydanlarda az miktarda artı elektrik bulunuyor. Güneşin doğmasında havanın kütlesindeki artı elektrik gayet az iken, zevale iki saat kalıncaya kadar en yoğun sınırına ulaşır. Zevalden sonra batmaya bir saat kalıncaya kadar ağır ağır azalır, güneşin batmasından iki saat sonra yine artmaya başlar. Kış mevsimi elektriğin miktarı yazdan daha fazla olur. Gökte birçok bulut bulunduğundan havanın elektriğine nisbeten bazan artı ve bazan eksi olur. Gökte bulunan bulutların hareketi çok olduğu takdirde havanın kütlesindeki elektriğin cinsi saatten saate değişir. Fakat fırtınalı ve yağmurlu zamanlarda devamlı olarak artı ve eksi cinse değişir. Ve bununla beraber elektriğin şiddeti, hemen hemen belli miktarda bulunur. Özetle rüzgarlı havanın ve bulutların elektrik ile yüklü olduğu tecrübeyle ispatlanmış sayılıyor ise de sebepleri şimdilik varsayımlarda kalmıştır. Bazıları diyor ki, damıtık su, buharlaştığı sırada hiçbir elektrik alâmeti görülemediği halde, alkali bir sıvının buharlaşması esnasında buharı artı ve eksi elektrik ile yüklü oluyor. Şu halde yeryüzünde bulunan denizlerin ve göllerin sularında az, çok tuz bulunduğu ve bunların devamlı olarak buhara inkılab ettiği açıkça ortada olmakla rüzgarlı havanın bu sebeple artı elektrik ile yüklü olduğu sanılıyor. Diğer bazıları ise yerküresini büyük bir galvanizme cihazı sayarak kütlesinde meydana gelen kimyevî tesiri kendisini eksi elektrik ile yüklemiştir ve bu sebeple yüzeyine temas eden rüzgarlı hava da artı elektrik ile yüklü olur, demişlerdir. Bundan dolayı özel bir tecrübe ile açıklandığına göre su ile bulut birbirine dokunduğu zaman daima bir elektrik akımı hasıl olur. Bunun da suda boş bulunan yabancı maddelerin cinsine göre bazan eksi ve bazan artı olduğu ve bulutlar da denizlerden ve göllerden uçan su buharının sıkışmasından meydana geldiği için ona göre bazısı artı ve bazısı eksi elektrik ile yüklü bulunur. Yeryüzü de yukarda geçtiği üzere tabii olarak eksi elektrik ile yüklü bulunduğundan, yüzeyine dokunan rüzgarlı hava da artı elektrik ile yüklü olur, demektedir. Özetle hava elektrikleniyor, bulutlar elektrikleniyor. Ve bu elektrikler gerginleşip geriliyor, havanınki çoğunlukla bulutların tesiriyle gerildiği halde bazan harici bir vasıta ile de oluyor. İki bulut arasında veya bulutla hava arasında böyle artı-eksi iki zıt ve gerilmiş iki elektriğin karşılaşmasında artı eksiye hücum ile eksinin onu çekmesinden sadme ve kıvılcım, gök gürlemesi ve şimşek meydana geliyor. Görülüyor ki ses, ısı, ışık ayrı ayrı birer tabii amil görünürken, hepsi bir harekete dönüşüyor. Hareket cisimlerin kütlesinde olduğu gibi en ufak parçalarında, atomlarında da oluyor. Hareketin kaynağına yani hareket ettirene (muharrike) de kuvvet adı veriliyor. Ve her hareket özelliğine göre bir kuvvetin eseri sayılıyor. Demek ki "esasında elektrik bir kuvvettir" denildiği zaman, "bir muharriktir" denilmiş oluyor. Din dilinde ise bu muharrike daha güzel bir deyim olmak üzere "melek" deniliyor. Şu kadar ki melek denilirken, ruhanî bir idrak eden muharrik tasavvuru da eklenmiş oluyor. Zaten kuvvet denildiği zaman, bizzat muharrik ve kendisini anlayan ruha kadar gitmemek mümkün değildir. İşte bu olaylardaki körlüğü bir ilim kudretiyle düşündüğümüz zaman gerçeği bulmuş olursunuz. Elektriğe ait birleşme de bir idrak edicinin esir (cevher) baskısıdır. Buna göre bu açıklamalara bile lüzum kalmadan pek iyi anlaşılır ki, zorlama meleği, yanma meleği, meleğin çekmesi, zıtlaşma kayıtlarıyle dinî dilde ilk olarak rivayet edilen esas tabiat ötesi kuvvet görüşüyle bu, fennî açıklamanın özüne uygundur. Evet artı elektriği, eksi elektriğe saldırtan o zorlayıcı melektir. Ve bu bir darbe (vuruş)dir. Bundan çıkan ses (gök gürlemesi) o meleğin kendisidir. Şimşek de bir yanma, bir kıvılcımdır. Ve bunların bütün sırrı, zıtlaşmayı kaldırmakla birliği, hak olan emre uymayı temin oluyor. Yıldırıma "yıldırım" denilmesi de çarpıp yakması, mahvetmesi, yani fiili dolayısıyledir. Açıkta bize göründüğü gibi gök gürlemesi, şimşekden sonra değildir. Gerçekte ve Allah katında gök gürlemesi ve şimşek birliktedir. Hatta gök gürültüsünün, olayın aslına göre, bir öncelik durumu bile vardır. Elektrik, şimşeklikten önce gök gürlemesi ve titreşimdir. Bulutlar ve hava, daha önce bununla içlerinden titreye titreye geriliyorlar ve bu olayda birbirlerine saldırırken toplu hareketle değil, önce içten içe bu titreyişle, bu titreşim ve sarsılma ile saldırıyorlar. Sonra gök gürlemesinin sesi kulaklara ulaştığı zaman yıldırımı hatırlatan titretici bir tesir ile beraber onun artık geçtiğini bildiren bir müjdesi de vardır. Sonra âyette zulümât (karanlıklar) ve savâık (yıldırımlar) çoğul yapıldığı halde ra'd (gök gürültüsü) ve berk (şimşek)in tekil getirilmeleri de dikkate değerdir. 20-Bunların bu sıradaki hallerini hiç sorma şimşek hemen gözlerini çarpıp alıverecek onlara parlayıverdikçe ışığında yürürler, başlarına karanlığı çökerdiği vakit de dikilir kalırlar. Allah dilemiş olsaydı kulaklarındaki işitme ve gözlerindeki görme özelliklerini de alıverirdi. Buna şüphe mi var? Allah Teâlâ her şeye kâdirdir: Kudreti her şeye ve daima yetişir. Allah'ın güzel isimlerinden biri de kadîr ism-i şerifidir ki, pek kudretli, hem de daima kudretli demektir. Kudret, fiil ve terkin sıhhati demektir. Bu ölçü ile kuvvetten ayrılır. Çünkü kuvvet bir yöne, kudret ise her yöne bakar. Mesela bir taşın yuvarlanışı kuvvetledir. O yuvarlandığı yerden dönemez. Kudret ise sağa giderken, tersine de gidebilir. Yaparken bırakabilir. Özetle kuvvet mecburiyet ve çaresizlik; kudret ise seçme ifade eder. "Şey", mevcut demektir, bunda ma'dum (yok olan)a şey denemez. Bilinmesi ve haber verilmesi doğru olabilen mânâsına da gelir. Bu mânâ ile mümkün olan "yok"a da şey denebilir. Fakat bizzat mümteni' (olamaz) olan yok, hiçbir şey değildir. O, ne bulunabilir, ne bilinebilir, ne haber verilebilir. Lügat bakımından aslı "meşiyyet"ten "sıfat-ı müşebbehe"dir ki "şâi" dileyen, "meşiy" dilenmiş mânâlarına gelir. Eşyaya, şey denilmesi, ilâhî dilemenin ilgisi itibariyle "meşiy" (dilenmiş) olduğu içindir. Bu mânâca Allah'a "şey" denmez. Fakat "şâi = dileyen" mânâsına olarak "şey" denir. Buna göre "herşeye kadirdir" ifadesinde Allah dahil değildir, fakat "herşeyi bilicidir"de dahildir. Bu açıklamadan sonra, "Allah Teâlâ kendi gibi bir Allah daha yaratabilir mi?" tarzında bir kuruntuya düşme akla gelemez. Zira o mümteni' (olamaz)dir, şey değildir. Yaratılan, yaratan olamaz. Hem sonradan yapılsın, hem ezelî olsun! İşte imtina', muhal (olamaz) buna derler. Allah Teâlâ öyle bir vâcibü'l-vücud (varlığı lüzumlu)dur ki, O'nun lâşerîke leh (ortağı yok) olan birlik sıfatını kaldırmak hiçbir şekilde mümkün değildir. Bu, O'nun zatına mahsus kemalidir ve bütün sıfatları da böyledir. Şu halde böyle her şeye gücü yeten Allah Teâlâyı yarattığı gözleri, kulakları alıvermekten kim yasaklar? Bunu bilmeli, Allah'a, Peygambere, iman sahiblerine hile yapmaktan, fesat çıkarmaktan sakınmalı. Sakınmak için yıldırımı gözetmemeli, gök gürültüsü ve şimşekten önce Allah'tan korkmalıdır. Bu âyetten sonra gelen "Ey insanlar ibadet ediniz." genel hitabı ne kadar edebî oluyor! İşte Cenab-ı Hak münafıkların durumunu bir de böyle "sayyib = yağmur" meseliyle tasvir buyurmuştur. Bu teşbih, teşbih-i mürekkeb (temsilî benzetme) olduğuna göre ayrıntılarında benzerlik aranılmayarak hepsinde münafıkların hayretini, şaşkınlığını hayal etmek yetecektir. Bununla beraber bunu teşbih-i mefrûk olarak ayrıntılı bir şekilde düşünmek de mümkün olmuştur. Şöyle ki: İslâm dini hayat sebebi olmakta kuvvetli bir yağmura, Peygamberimizin gönderildiği zamanda dünyanın hali ve her zaman İslâm'a karşı olan kâfirlerin şüpheleri karanlıklara; dinin va'di ve vaîd (korkutmas)i şimşek ve gök gürültüsüne; kâfirlerin ve münafıkların namzet oldukları musibetler ve ceza, yıldırımlara benzetilmiştir. Sonrası da İslâm'a münafıkların bakışını ve fırsat buldukça ondan istifade şekillerini temsil ediyor. Bu iki temsilin nüzûl sebebi hakkında, yahudilerin de bazı rivayetlerde bahis konusu edildiğini görüyoruz. Buraya kadar Cenab-ı Allah, ilk önce ve bizzat Resulüne hitap ederek, hitap ve hidayet kabiliyeti nokta-i nazarından insanların sınıflarını ve her birinin durumlarını, ruh hallerini, sonuçlarını açıklayan bir tasnifini; bütün ilimlerin ruhunu ve Kur'ân'ın hikmet ilminin aslî hatlarını içine alan gayet derin ve gayet ayrıntılı bir bilgi bahsini ihtiva eden şümûllü aydınlatma ile beraber, küfrü huy edinen inatçı kafirlerle, şüphe ve bozgunculuğu huy edinen münafıkların yola gelmiyeceklerini, korunamayacaklarını ve bunun için Kur'ân'ın hidayetinin Allah'tan gereğince korkanlara tahsis edildiğini ilan ve anlattıktan ve temsillerle genel davetin gereğine uyardıktan sonra, teklifin genel olduğunu, sorumlulardan hiçbir sınıfın bunun dışında kalamayacağını, korkutma ve korkutmama onlar için eşit olsa da, Peygamberin görevi açısından eşit olmadığını anlatarak, bütün insanlara hitap tevcih ederek aşağıda olduğu gibi ilk emrini vermiştir. Meâl-i Şerifi 21- Ey insanlar! Sizi ve sizden öncekileri yaratan Rabb'inize kulluk edin ki (Allah'ın) azabından korunasınız. 22- O (Rabb) ki yeri sizin için bir döşek, göğü de bir bina yaptı. Gökten su indirdi, onunla size rızık olarak çeşitli ürünler çıkardı. Öyleyse siz de, bile bile, Allah'a eşler koşmayın. 23- Eğer kulumuz (Muhammed)a indirdiğimiz (Kur'ân)den şüphe içinde iseniz, haydi onun gibi bir sûre getirin, Allah'tan başka güvendiklerinizin hepsini çağırın; eğer doğru iseniz. 24- Yok yapamadıysanız, ki hiçbir zaman yapamayacaksınız, o halde yakıtı insanlar ve taşlar olan, inkârcılar için hazırlanmış ateşten sakının. 25- İnanıp yararlı işler yapanlara, altlarından ırmaklar akan cennetlerin kendilerine ait olduğunu müjdele! Onlardaki herhangi bir meyveden rızıklandırıldıklarında: "Bu daha önce de rızıklandığımız şeydir" derler ve o rızık birbirinin benzeri olmak üzere, kendilerine sunulacak. Orada çok temiz zevceler de onların. Hem onlar orada ebedî kalacaklar. 21-Bu âyetin, Fâtiha sûresindeki "âlemlerin Rabbi" vasfının isbatına, "ancak sana ibadet ederiz" antlaşmasına, sonra da Bakara sûresinin başındaki "müttakiler için bir doğru yoldur" fıkrasına ve nihayet üç kıssanın tümüyle yağmur temsilinin içerdiği gayeye ne kadar uygun olduğunu hatırlatmaya lüzum yoktur. Kur'ân'ın tertibine göre bu âyet Allah Teâlâ'nın açık olarak ilk emrini içeriyor ki bu emir, İslâm binasının temel esası olan kulluk ve rabblık birliğinden başlıyor. Ve ulûhiyetin rububiyyete, rububiyyetin yaratıcılığa bağlılığını gösteriyor ve yaratıcıyı isbat ediyor. Ve hemen ardından da nübüvveti ve Hz. Muhammed (s.a.v.)'in doğruluğunu isbat ve müdafaa ediyor. Ey insanlar! Akıl ve erginlik ile insanlığın ilk kemal basamağına basmış olanlar! Bakınız, gerek "ancak sana ibadet ederiz" antlaşmasını vermiş olsun gerek olmasın hepiniz mümin, kâfir, münafık, hangi sınıfa, dünyadaki kavimlerden hangi kavme mensup olursanız olunuz, fakir-zengin, âlim-cahil, hangisinden bulunursanız bulununuz hepiniz her zaman şu emirle sorumlusunuz: sizi ve sizden öncekileri, babalarınızı, analarınızı, bütün atalarınızı, dedelerinizi ve diğerlerini baştan sona yaratan Rabbınıza, âlemlerin Rabb'ine ibadet ve kulluk ediniz, sevgi ve korkunun kemaliyle, en güzel edep ve saygı ile ona boyun eğiniz ve O'nun emirlerine, hükümlerine uyunuz. sözünü verenler onu ifa etsin; vermeyenler, vermeye çalışsın; ona ibadet ve itaat ediniz ki gerçekten korunabilesiniz, gerçek muttakilerden olmanızı ümit edebilesiniz. Yoksa yıldırımlar gibi âlem hadiselerinden, ölümden korkmakla, kulak tıkamakla asla korunamazsınız. Dikkat ediniz. buyuruluyor. Bu ise ümit ifade eder. Bu şekilde de korunmanız bir kuvvetli ümit olarak gösteriliyor da, "korunacağınızdan emin olunuz" denilmiyor. Çünkü ilâhî iradeyi hiçbir şey şarta koşamaz. Siz ibadetinizle onu korumaya mecbur edemezsiniz. Ubudiyet (kulluk) kanunu çoğunluğa ait bir kanundur. Asıl koruyacak olan Allah'ın lütfu ve rahmetidir. İbadet ilk önce yaratılışınızın, terbiyenizin bir teşekkürüdür. Bunun Allah'ı mecbur edecek, minnet altında bırakacak bir gerektirici kudreti yoktur ve zaten Allah'ın layık olduğu şükür ve kulluğu kâmil bir şekilde eda da edemezsiniz. Şu halde "ibadet ediyoruz" diye her sonuçtan emin olmayınız, ancak ümitvar olunuz ve ümidinizi Allah'tan başkasına bağlamayınız ve Allah'ı tanımak için yaratılışınıza ve terbiyenize bakınız. O zaman bilirsiniz ki, bir yaratıcınız ve Rabb'iniz var. Hem sizi ve hem sizden öncekileri yaratan O'dur. 22- O, öyle lütufkâr bir yaratıcıdır ki şu altınızdaki yeri size bir döşek yapmış, sizi orada yaratmış, yetiştirmiş, üzerinde her türlü rahatınızın sebeplerini temin etmiş yatıp kalkıyor, uyuyup uyanıyor, dayanıp oturuyorsunuz, o altınızdan alınıvermiş olsa nerede karar ederdiniz? Kâşânelere yığdığınız kaba döşekler neye yarardı? İşte yeryüzü size böyle bir döşek başınız üstündeki süslenmiş gök kubbeyi de bu döşeği ihtiva eden büyük, muhteşem bir bina yapmış. İnsan olup da bu bina içinde o döşeğe kurulmayan var mıdır? Bu binanın yanında fakirlerin imrendiği, zenginlerin gururlandığı diğer binaların, konakların, sarayların ne önemi olabilir? Büyük, küçük, zengin, fakir sizin hepiniz aynı hanede oturan ve bir döşekte yatan bir aile değil misiniz? Kimin binasında, kimin döşeğinde yattığınızı düşünürseniz, hangi Mevlâ'nın kulu olduğunuzu ve olmanız gerektiğini bilirsiniz. İşte bu bize gösteriyor ki, sema bütün yeryüzünü kaplıyor ve yeryüzü binadaki bir döşek gibi onun içindedir. Başka bir âyette "Göğü (düşmekten) korunmuş bir tavan yaptık." (Enbiya, 21/32) buyurulmuş olması, burada binanın "sakf" (tavan) ile açıklamasını gerektirmez. O da gökyüzünün diğer bir değeri, diğer bir vasfıdır ki, tavan gibi daima başımız üstünde görülmesi şerefidir. İş sade bu kadar mı ya? Burada zamir ile demek gerekirken, açık olarak buyurulması, bundan maksadın önceki "semâ" olmadığına işarettir. Zira herhangi bir şeyin üstünde olan şey, altındakinin semasıdır. Hatta evin tavanına bile semâ denilir. Yani bir de yukardan, o semâ tarafındaki bulutlardan bir su indirip de bu su sebebiyle size türlü (türlü) meyvelerden, mahsullerden rızık çıkarmaktadır. Siz, o bina içinde, o döşekte yuvarlanırken bu sudan içer ve bu sayede yetişen meyvelerden, tahıllardan ve diğer yemişlerden kısmetlenirsiniz. Bakınız, Rabb'iniz nasıl bir Rahmân'dır. Siz bu saydıklarımızı hep bilirsiniz, bunları bilmek için başkaca okumaya veya derin felsefeler yapmaya hiç de lüzum yoktur. o halde siz bunları ve yaratıcıdan başka Allah olamayacağını bilip dururken, Allah'a, bir olan o hak mabuda denk aramaya, benzerler uydurmaya, ortaklar koşmaya ve Fir'avn'ın yaptığı gibi yerde, gökte dürbünlerle Allah aramaya kalkmayınız da, bu emri veren ve bütün bunları yapan ihsan eden ve ortağı, benzeri bulunmayan yaratıcınız, Rabb'ınız, Rahmân ve Rahîm bir Allah'a tevhid ile ibadet ve kulluk ediniz. "Endâd" kelimesi "nidd"in çoğuludur. "Misil" ve "emsâl" gibi ki, mânâları birdir. (ca'l) tabiri gösteriyor ki, Allah'a hangi şeyden olursa olsun "misil" (denk) tasavvur olunursa uydurma olur; hak olmaz, batıl olur. Bunu bile bile yaparsanız korunanlardan olamazsınız, inatçı kâfirlerden olursunuz. Buna karşı birtakım insanlar: "Evet Allah belli ama, bize böyle emrettiği ve peygamber gönderdiği ve Muhammed el-Emîn'in Peygamber ve Kur'ân'ın Allah kelamı olduğu ne belli? Bu bize şüpheli geliyor, kuşkulanıyoruz, bunu bile bile değil, bilmediğimizden, şüphe ettiğimizden inkâr ederiz." dediler ve daha diyebilirler. Bunun için Cenab-ı Hak genel olan bu tevhid ve kulluk davetinin ardından Resulünün peygamberliğini ve ona bahşettiği Kur'ân'ın ilâhî delil olan "lâraybe fîh" (kendisinde şüphe olmayan) bir ebedî mu'cize olduğunu açıkça göstermek için, şüphesi olanlara karşı açıktan bir musabaka, bir yarış ilan ediyor ki buna "tehaddî (meydan okuma) mu'cizesi" denir. Şanlı Peygamber Efendimizin mucizeleri gerçi çoktur. Fakat maddî ve zamanla ilgili olan mucizelerin kuvveti ve faydası genel değildir. Onun kuvveti, bulunduğu zamanın ve muhitin dışına çıkamaz. Sonradan işitenler, "bu akla uymuyor" diye inkâr da edebilirler. Nitekim öyle de oluyor. Bir de beşeriyetin dinden istifadesi asıl harikalara sarılmak değil, Allah'ın sünnetine, devamlı ve akla uygun kanunlara sarılmaktadır, yani ilimdedir. Harikalar, kulların zor zamanlarında Allah Teâlâ'nın özel yardımıdır. Hidayetten gaye ise zorluktan kurtarmadır. Şu halde mucizenin en önemlisi ebedî, aklî ve ilmî kıymeti içeren mucizedir. Bu mu'cize ise Kur'ân'dır. Cenab-ı Allah Resulüne bunu o kadar kesin ve yakîn ile bildirmiştir ki, Kur'ân'-ın hiçbir insan, hatta bütün insanlar benzerini yapamazlar. Bu, bizzat ilâhî vaad ve taahhüd altındadır. Kur'an herhangi şekilde bir kelam farzedilirse edilsin, en (büyük) dâhî sayılan edipler, filozoflar ve şairler onun benzerini yapmaya kalkışırlarsa aciz kalırlar. Kur'ân'da o kadar fevkalâdelik görmek istemeyen körler veya kinciler ne farzederlerse etsinler, Kur'ân ile boy ölçüşmeye kalkıştıkları zaman mağlub olagelmişler, hiçbir şey yapamamışlardır. Allah Teâlâ kudretlerini derhal bağlamış veya esasen hiç vermemiştir. İşte Allah, Peygamberine bu kuvveti vermiş ve asırlardan beri de bunu isbat etmiştir. Dünya kuruldu kurulalı geçmişle ilgili bu kadar büyük ve bu kadar eşsiz bir haberi, bu kadar ciddiyetle peygamberlerden ve bilhassa son Peygamber'den başka hiçbir kimse isbat etmeye değil, ortaya atmaya bile cesaret edememiştir. Çünkü "yalancıların mumu yatsıya kadar yanar". Şarlatanlar, geçici bir zaman için parlar, söner. Napolyon Bonapart Mısır'a geldiği zaman savaşlardaki üstünlüğüne güvenerek ve bunları bir mu'cize sanarak: "Ben Muhammed'i severim, o da benim gibi büyük bir komutan idi, fakat ben daha büyüğüm." demişti. Bu gururu, bu boy ölçüşmeye kalkması sonuçta Akkâ kalesinden başlayarak kırılmaya yüz tuttu, nihayet söndü gitti ve o zamandan beri Fransızlar onun açtığı yaraları tedavi edemediler. Özetle (bu durum) Kur'ân'ın meydan okuma sırrı ve Muhammed (s.a.v.)'in peygamberliğinin ebedî bir kanunu ve delilidir. Cenab-ı Allah bu delili hatırlatıyor ve Muhammedî nübüvveti, Kur'ân'ın hak olduğunu te'yid ederek ve insanlar içinde bunda şüphe edenleri kastederek buyuruyor ki: 23- Ve eğer has kulumuz, mümtaz kulumuz Muhammed Mustafa'ya, doğruluğuna, eminliğine bu ana kadar herkesin inanmış olduğu sevgili Resulümüze verdiğimiz peygamberlikten ve bunun fermanı olmak üzere parça parça indirmekte olduğumuz Kur'ân'dan bir şüphede bulunursanız, bir kuşkuya düşerseniz, mesela "Vahiy inanılır şey midir? Allah kitap gönderecek olsa böyle mi gönderir? Böyle parça parça, âyet âyet, sûre sûre kitap inmek nasıl şey? Bunlar bize maddî ilimlerden ne öğretiyor? Altın madenlerinin nerelerde olduğunu mu gösteriyor? Kimyaları mı buluveriyor? Bu bir şiir değil midir? Bunu insan kendiliğinden yapamaz mı? Buna göre Muhammed ya bir şair gibi ara sıra bunları kendi söylüyor da "Allah gönderdi" diye bizi aldatıyor veya kendi aldanıyor mu? Gerçi Muhammed'in şimdiye kadar aklı da vardı, doğruluk ve inanılırlığı da vardı. O, ne aldanır ve ne aldatırdı. Tecrübe böyle ama, ne çıkar? Tecrübe geçmişi gösterir. Olabilir ya belki bugün bozuldu, aklını kaçırdı veya ahlâkını değiştirdi. İhtimal, artık kurnazlığa kalkıştı. Hâsılı ne tarafından baksak kestiremiyoruz. Her halde bunun kendisinden olması ihtimalini yenemiyoruz. Allah'tan geldiğinde şüphe ediyoruz. Bile bile değil, fakat hakkımız olan böyle bir kuşku ile onu tanımıyoruz. Çünkü müsbet olmayan bir şeye inanmak da budalalıktır, akıl kârı değildir." gibi birtakım kuşkular taşıyorsanız, bunun da isbatı kolay. Bunda da derin derin felsefelere, hayallere dalmaya gerek yok eğer bunu bir insan yapabilirse, haydi bunun gibisinden bir sûre getiriniz. Yani üslubda, belağat ve bedaetde Kur'ân sûrelerine benzer ve tam onun eşi bir sûre de siz bulunuz. Ve ona tam benzemek için söyleyen de o kulumuz gibi ümmî (okuma-yazma bilmeyen) ve onun gibi ahlâklı olsun. Okuyup yazarlardan, tahsil görenlerden, şairlikle uğraşanlardan olmasın. Haydi bu son şartı da kaldıralım, size izin verelim, genel olarak herhangi bir şahıstan olursa olsun böyle bir sûre getiriniz, Ve hatta Allah'tan başka güvendiğiniz ne kadar yardımcılarınız, tanıdığınız ne kadar mabutlarınız, iktidarını farzettiğiniz ne kadar putlarınız, şairleriniz, edipleriniz, bilginleriniz, filozoflarınız, âmirleriniz, hâsılı size baş, el, ayak olmak isteyecek ne kadar yardakçılarınız, şahitleriniz, önderleriniz varsa hepsini de çağırınız. "Şüheda" kelimesi "şehid" kelimesinin çoğuludur. "Şehid" ise, hazır, şahit, nâzır, örnek mânâlarına gelir ki, burada herhangi birisi demektir. eğer davanızda sadık iseniz. Yani bu konuda şüpheye yer olduğu fikrinde haklıysanız bunu yapmanız ve yapabilmeniz gerekir. Bir insanın kendiliğinden yaptığı bir şeyi veya daha iyisini diğer insanlardan herhalde bir yapan bulunur. Alışılmış olan budur. Görmez misiniz filozoflar bile, "tabiat düzenidir" derler. Siz de zaten böyle demekle şairlerde, filanlarda aynıları var demek istiyorsunuz. Varsa haydi bulun getirin, bugün değilse yarın getirin, öbür gün getirin. 24- yok eğer bunu yapamazsanız, aynını getiremezseniz ki hiçbir zaman yapamayacaksınız. Kıyamete kadar yapamayacaksınız. Yapmanız mümkün değil ya, mümkün olsa da yapamayacaksınız, Allah yaptırmayacak. O halde çırası insanlar ve taşlar olan o dehşetli ateşten sakınınız ki bu ateş, bu cehennem ateşi kâfirler için hazırlanmıştır. Bedâhet (apaçıklık), şühût (görme), aklî delil getirme, tecrübe, haber; bunlar ilmin, yakînin en önemli araçları, ölçüleridir. Siz bir olay görüyorsunuz, işte kitap, bunun nazmındaki yüksekliği de bizzat anlayanlar apaçık görüyor, diğerleri de bunlardan duyuyor. Şimdi Allah'dan, Peygamber'den Kur'ân ile bu haberi de işitiyorsunuz. Tecrübe de yapınız ve cereyan eden tecrübelere de bakınız. Göreceksiniz ve hatta gördünüz ki, bunun aynı yapılmadı ve yapılmıyor ve yapılmaz. O halde şüphe etmeye ne hakkınız kalır? Az çok ilmî bir sebebe dayanmayan şüphe, vesveseden veya ahlâksızlıktan başka ne olur? Gerçi siz vahyi bizzat tecrübe edemezsiniz. Çünkü o, Allah'ın bir özel ve yüksek olayıdır. Peygambere peygamberlerden başka örnek bulamazsınız. Fakat onun eserlerini tecrübe edebilirsiniz. Zaten ilmî ve fennî tecrübelerin çoğu da böyledir. Güneşin doğduğunu ışığından anlarsınız. Böyle bir tecrübe size olay sebebinin genel ve umumî mi, yoksa tek ve yüksek bir şey mi olduğunu anlatır. İşte Allah Teâlâ bu haber verişiyle, bu uyarmasıyle size vahiy eserini tecrübe etmek için bir özel ölçü veriyor, çünkü hepsini tecrübe etmeye kalkarsanız ömrünüz yetmez ve doğru yolu göstermenin faydası olmaz. Onları da asırların tecrübesi gösterecek ve isbat edecektir. Şu halde siz bu özel ölçüden istifade edebilirsiniz. Bilhassa emir ve kat'i ihbarının kapsamına dikkat ediniz. Sizi bir zorbanın zorlayıcı kuvvetiyle bağlamıyor, ikinizi bir yere getirmekten men etmiyor. Hür, seçme sahibi, serbest bırakıyor. Haydi şairlerin ve diğerlerin sünûhat (içe doğmalar)ına veya gafillerin, kendini bilmezlerin, sahtekârların, şarlatanların aldatmalarına benzer gibi kuruntuya düştüğünüz ve bundan dolayı şüphelendiğiniz Kur'ân'ın ve hatta bir sûrenin dengini getirmek için elinizden geleni yapınız, diyor. Ve yapamayacağınızı da, gerçeğin kıyasınız gibi olmadığını da öyle bir kesinlikle haber veriyor ve bunun yalan olamayacağını öyle bir yakîn ile söylüyor ve sonuçta fiilen isbat da ediyor ki, bundan büyük yakîn olmaz, bundan büyük ilim olmaz. O halde vahyi bir kerre diğer şairlerin falanların içe doğmalarına benzetmeye asla hakkınız yoktur. Nihayet şunu diyebilirsiniz: Muhammed (s.a.v.) gibi bir insan daha yok ki, bulalım da ona söyletelim. Ona Allah öyle bir akıl, öyle bir kuvvet vermiş ki, onu kimseye vermemiş, o fevkalâde yüksek ve bütün insanlardan seçkin bir yaratılışla yaratılmış da, bunları o sayede yapıyor ve fakat yine kendi yapıyor, diyeceksiniz. Öyle ise diğer şüpheleri bırakıp bir kerre bunu tasdik ediniz, ettikten sonra bir daha düşününüz. Böyle bir zat size o fevkalâde seçkin yaratılışın kendi zatıyla ilgili olmadığını söylüyor. Bununla bir gurur duyup size çalım satmıyor, o kudret ile sizden dünya istifadeleri istemiyor. "Ben buna karşılık sizden bir ücret istemiyorum. Ancak akrabalık sevgisini diliyorum." (Şûrâ, 42/23) diyor, zorbalık davasına kalkışmıyor, en olgun bir tevazu ile: "Ben Allah'ın bir kulu ve Resulüyüm." diyor ve sonra kesin bir yakîn ile "asla yapamayacaksınız" diyor ve asırları keşfediyor. O halde onun seçkin aklına ve benzersiz kuvvetine itimat ederek verdiği vahiy haberini tasdik etmeniz gerekir. Eğer Allah'a inanmıyorsanız, onda şüpheniz varsa, böyle bir aklın şehadetiyle ona inanmanız ve kulluk etmeniz gerekli olur. Ve eğer Allah'a inanıyorsanız, bunu doğrudan doğruya Allah'ın yaptığını, kendini ve emirlerini bildirmek için gönderdiğini öncelikle tasdik etmeniz lazım gelir. Onu tasdik etmemek için aklî, tecrübî, ilmî, fennî, mantıkî hiçbir şüpheye imkan bulunmadığını anlamanız gerekir. Bunu bilmez, hala şüphe davasından vazgeçmez, hala kuşkulanırsanız, buna inadınızdan, şahsî maksatlarınızdan, ahlâksızlığınızdan başka bir sebep kalmaz ve hiçbir mazereti bulunmayan kâfirlerden olursunuz. Hakkı kesin olarak reddedenler kâfir olduğu gibi, haksız yere şüphe edenler de kâfirdir. O halde şunu biliniz ki, kâfirler için hazırlanmış bir ateş, bir cehennem vardır ki, o korktuğunuz, kulaklar tıkadığınız yıldırımların hiç birine benzemez. O ateş, çırası insanlar ve taşlar olan bir ateştir, artık bundan kendinizi sakınabilirseniz sakınınız. Kur'ân'ın bu "asla yapamayacaksınız" ile haber verişi o günden bugüne kadar bin üçyüz kırkdört senelik bir tecrübe ile doğruluğunu gösteren bir ebedî mucizedir. Bu meydan okumanın i'cazı karşısında yarıştan vazgeçilmiş, silâhlar çekilmiş, kanlar akıtılmış, dünyalar karıştırılmış, her türlü zahmetler, masraflar tercih edilmiş ve fakat bu mu'cizeye hiçbir red cevabı verilememiştir. Ancak aldatmaca ile Kur'ân irşadının önüne geçmeye çalışılmıştır. Bunlara karşı ilâhî adalet elbette yerini bulacaktır, o ateş sönmemiştir. Bu âyette "ve'l-hıcâre" kelimesinin fennî bir açıklamayı içerdiğinde şüphe yoktur. Gerçi bu "hıcâre"den kastedilen heykeller ve putlardır. Ve cehennem ateşini tutuşturmaya sebep olan "vekûd"ün insanlar ve ibadet edilen heykeller olduğu beyan ediliyor. Fakat aynı ifadede o, çıra, kömür gibi ateş tutuşturan taşlar bulunduğunu da bildirmiş oluyor ki, fen adamları bunun "taş kömürleri" olduğunu söylüyorlar. "Vekûd", ateş yakılan kibrit, ot, çöp, çıra, paçavra, odun ve diğerleri gibi şeylerin hepsi için söylenir. Bakınız Kur'ân'a ait beyanatlar ne kadar canlıdır! Tamamen ilmî ve mantıkî ve felsefî olan ve bir ilâhî felsefenin temelini teşkil eden bir konu mantıkî, ruhî ve âfâkî (objektif, nesnel) delillerinin kökleriyle hem vecîz, hem gayet basit ve güzel bir şekilde nasıl anlatılmıştır! Yüksek bir minberden büyük ve çeşitli bir cemaate hutbe okuyan, va'zeden, ders okutan, bildirimler yapan, hükümler koyan fevkalâde belağatlı bir hatibin, gereğine göre kâh sağa, kâh sola ve kâh merkeze dönerek, sırasında hepsine ve sırasında bir kısmına, kâh muhaliflerine ve kâh muvafık (kendine uyan)larına ve kâh hepsinin karşısında özel yaverine hitap etmesindeki açık ültimatomları kulaklarda temsil ettirir. "Ey insanlar!" çağrısıyle başlıyan genel hitap lahzalarında özel bir şekil aldı. Ve nihayet acı bir inzar ile tamam oldu derken gülüyor, bir özellik daha alıyor ve hâs kuluna nazar ederek buyuruyor ki: 25- Bu atıf vâvı, yukardaki âyetlerin mânâsından anlaşılan lâzimî mânâya işarettir. Şöyle ki: "Habibim (Resulüm)! Sen de insanlardansın ve genel olan iş bu ibadet ve kulluk emriyle sen de emre tabisin. Bununla beraber senin bir özelliğin var. Sen benim özel ve seçkin kulumsun. Peygamberlik gibi bir özel vazifen var. İşte bu seçkinliğin fermanı olan bu Kur'ân'ı ve bu meydan okuma mu'cizesini gördün ya, bunu al ve senin için hiçbir korku, hiçbir keder olmadığını anla. Bütün insanları emrine davet et, mu'cizeni göster. Yola gelmiyenlere bu korkutmamı tebliğ et! Bundan başka bir de erkek olsun, dişi olsun iman edip de iyi işler yapanlara, bir Allah'a kulluk imanına yaraşır, akla ve nakle uygun güzel ameller işleyenlere de şunu müjdele! Salihat "Sâlihât" kelimesi "sâliha"nın çoğuludur. "Salih" aslında iyi, yaraşıklı, aklen ve naklen doğru, hayırlı mânâsına sıfat iken nakil tâ'sı ile ("hasene" kelimesi gibi) "güzel amel= güzel iş" mânâsına isim olmuştur ki, kalbî, bedenî, malî olmak üzere üç çeşidi vardır. Ve burada iman ile amelin az çok bir farkı anlaşılır. Fakat müjdeleme sadece imana değil, tümüne yapılmıştır. Amel imandan bir cüz' (bölüm) değilse de, amelsiz müjdeleme hakkı olmadığı da anlaşılıyor. Sonra müzekker cemi'lerinde tağlib vardır ki erkekleri ve kadınları içine alır. Bu kapsamı ilerde (Ahzab, 33/35) gibi âyetlerle anlarız. Kısaca iman ile iyi amelleri (amâl-i sâlihayı) birleştirenlere şunu müjdele ki onlar için cennetler var. Yani içine girilmeden görülmez, gizli, çok değerli bağlar, bahçeler var. Bunların tümünü kapsayan ahiret vatanına, sevab evine "cennet" denilir. Cennet aslen lügatte masdar binâ-i merredir ki "bir örtüş", "bir kerre setr" demektir ve bu maddenin bütün müştakkâtında (türevlerinde) bir nevi "örtme" mânâsı vardır. Nitekim "cin", herkese görünmez gizli bir çeşit yaratık. "Cinnet", aklın kaybolması; "cen" kararmak, görülen eşyanın bakıştan gizlenmesi demektir. İkinci olarak "cennet" bir örtü mânâsından zemini görünmez, gayet girift ağaçlarla örtülmüş bahçe ve bostana söylenmiştir. Üçüncü olarak din dilinde, dünya gözüyle görülemeyen Hak gaybda gizli "dâru's-sevab" (sevab yurdun)ın ismi olmuştur ki, Kur'ân'da "el-Cennetü" denildiği zaman bu ortaya çıkar. Fakat "elif lâm = "sız olarak "cennetün" denildiği zaman yerine göre kâh bu ve kâh ikinci mânâya gelmiştir. "altından ırmaklar akan cennetler" denildiği zaman da "el-Cennetü"nün cevabı ve mertebeleri kastedilir ki, burada öyledir. Bunlar öyle büyük ve geniş cennetlerdir ki altında mesela dünyadaki Nil, Fırat, Ceyhun, Seyhun nehirleri gibi büyük büyük ırmaklar akar. Öyle küçük çaylar, su kanalları, arklar değil, nehirler. Halis temiz su nehri, taze süt nehri, safi bal nehri, sarhoş etmez, aslı tasavvur olunmaz, içeceği temiz nehir akar, bu cennet bahçelerinin ayrıntılarını sormak mı istersiniz? Bunlar tarif edilir şeyler değildir. Onlar da: "Hiçbir göz görmemiş, hiçbir kulak duymamış, hiçbir beşerin kalbine gelmemiştir." (hadisinde dile getirilen) şeyler vardır. Çünkü insanlar örneğini görmedikleri şeyleri anlayamazlar. Bunun için şimdilik şu kadarını anlayınız ki: o güzel amel sahibi müminler bunlardan, bunlardaki meyvelerden bir rızık ile rızıklandıklarının her defasında ha bu, o rızık o nimet ki, bize bundan önce -yani dünyada da kısmet olmuştu diyecekler. Ve her alışta onu başlangıçta dünyada rızıklandıkları nimet türünden görecekler. Çünkü iman ve amellerinin sevabıdır. Gayıbdaki o bahçeleri, dünyadaki bu iman ve amel ile yetiştirdiler ve bunların bir çeşit meyvesi dünyada da az çok görülür ve hatta tadılır. Nitekim "Rabbinin huzurunda hesap vermekten korkan kimse için iki cennet vardır." (Rahmân, 55/46) buyurulmuştur ki, biri dünya, biri ahiret cennetidir. Gerçekte insanların hepsi Allah'tan korkmuş ve ona göre amel etmiş olsalardı, dünyanın da her tarafı bir cennet kesilirdi. Fakat Allah'ı ve ilâhî makamı tanıyanlar ve ondan korkanlar için bundan başka bir cennet daha vardır. Onlar fanî dünyada bu ümit ve müjdeyle hiçbir üzüntünün altında boğulup kalmazlar. Allah korkusu hiçbir korkuya benzemez. Onun yanında daima ebedî bir neş'enin zevki vardır, rıdvân (Allah'ın rızası) zevki. Acaba iki âlemdeki bu zevk, bu semere (meyve) hakikaten aynı çeşitten midir? Hayır aynı çeşitten değil. benzerdirler, birbirine karşılıklı olarak bir benzeyişleri vardır. Ve önce onlar buna bu benzeyiş halinde sevkolunmuşlardır. Gerçekte ise aralarında aynı şey olma bakımından büyük farklar vardır. Bu cümleden olarak biri saf olmayan, diğeri saftır; biri gaybe ait zevk, diğeri mahz-ı şühût (tamamen görme, görünme)dur. Dünyada bu rızık, bu semere, gölgesiyle sırf ruhanî ve aklî olarak tadılır. Ahirette ise tam hakikati ile ayn-ı vücut (aynı varlık) olarak hakka'l-yakîn (gerçekliğinde şüphe olmayan) bir şekilde tadılır. Bunun için ahiret ruhuma mı, cismime mi diye düşünüp durma, o senin Allah katında bilinen hakikatinedir. Sanadır sana! Sonuç olarak biri elden kaçabilir, kesik, sonlu, ebedî olmayan; diğeri kaçmaz, devamlı ve ebedîdir. Bu âyetin bu iki cümlesi bize gösteriyor ki, dünyada anlayış ne kadar yükselir, iman ve amel de onunla ne kadar uygun olursa ahirete ait meyveler de o kadar çok olacak ve o oranda yükselecektir. ve denilmesinde buna büyük bir delâlet vardır. "Ey Rabbim, ilmimi artır, de." (Tâhâ, 20/114). Bu meyvelerden başka onlar için o cennetlerde tertemiz, pampak çiftler, eşler, yani erkekler için hanımlar, hanımlar için kocalar vardır. Ve bunların hiç birinde dünyadaki pisliklerden eser yok. Bunlar sadece temiz değil, her yönden temizlenmiştirler. O zevceler (hanımlar) de ne maddî olan kir, hayız ve nifas ve diğerleri gibi tabiî, cismanî; ne de ahlâksızlık, geçimsizlik, biçimsizlik, münasebetsizlik olmadığı gibi kocalar da öyle pampak, tertemizdirler. Şimdi diyebilirsiniz ki, aynen böyle değilse de, bunlara hemen hemen benzer bahçeler, meyveler, kocalar ve hanımlar dünyada olabilir. Vatan denilen şey de böyle bir cennet gibi olabilir. Evet "Dâr-ı İslâm" (İslâm ülkesi) dediğimiz müslüman vatanının da böyle olması gerekir. Ve bu âyet sınırlamasıyla buna da işaret etmiştir. Fakat mesele ve müjde bundan ibaret değil. Dünyadaki bu İslâm ülkesinden başka asıl bir dâru's-selâm (eminlik evi) vardır ve bunların birbirinden sizin anlayacağınız en açık farkı şudur: o kâmil iman ve güzel amel sahipleri bu cennetlerde ebedî ve devamlıdırlar. Bir kere girince artık bir daha çıkmazlar. Diğer âyetlerde "hulûd", "ebeden" (ebedî olarak) diye de te'yit edilmiştir. Halbuki dünya vatanı, dünya cenneti ne olsa elden gidebilir. Kâmil iman ve güzel amel sahipleri İslâm ülkesi olan vatanlarını Allah Teâlâ'nın izniyle muhafaza ve müdafaa ederler. Ve onu harap olmaktan mallarıyle, canlarıyle korurlarsa da bunda ilâhî takdir başka türlü de ortaya çıkabilir ve nihayet bundakilerin hepsi çıkarlar, ölürler, giderler, bunun böyle büyük küçük kıyameti de vardır. Fakat "eminlik vatanı" (ahiret cenneti) öyle değil, asıl cennet bahçelerine gidenler orada ebediyyen kalırlar, ki bütün müjde bundadır. Ve bütün saadet bundadır ve "en büyük rıdvân" (Allah'ın en büyük rızası) bundadır. "Güzel davrananlara daha güzel karşılık ve fazlası var." (Yûnus, 10/26). Birtakım kimseler, bu gibi müjdelerde, bilhassa rızıktan ve kadından bahsedilmesine itiraz etmek istiyorlar ve: "Dine ait duygular insanı bunlardan kesip, yalnız ruhanî lezzetler ile uğraştırmalı." diyorlar. Fakat şurası gariptir ki, böyle diyenlerin hepsi bu iki cisme ait zevk için can verenlerin yanında ortaya çıkıyor. Halbuki bu müjdeler, görüldüğü üzere, her yönü tamamen toplayıcı bulunuyor. Ve ahiret zevklerinde, dünyadaki zevklerden hiç birinin aynısı, benzeri eksik olmadığını ve bunun karşısında dünyaya ait şehvetlerin adiliğini, çirkinliğini de gösteriyor. Kur'ân'a ait açıklamaları kötü telakki ile karşılamak isteyenleri hem red ve hem doğru yola getirmek için şimdi de Kur'ân'ın dilinin üslubu hakkında bir hatırlatma yapılacaktır. Vaktiyle kâfirlerden bazıları: "Allah her şeyi doğrudan doğruya gerçekliğiyle anlatıvermeli idi. Temsiller, teşbihler Allah kelamında yakışır mı? Hem bu temsiller, bu meseller, zübâb (sinek), beyt-i ankebût (örümcek yuvası) gibi sineğe, örümcek yuvasına kadar iniliyor. bunlar Allah için ayıp değil mi?" gibi mânâsız sözler söylemişlerdi. Şu halde bunları red ve herkese gerçeği açıklamak için beyan etmede bazan mesel îrad etmenin kıymeti bulunduğuna, meselin de bir gerçeği kapsadığına ve bu sebeple Kur'ân lisanında yerine göre tahkik gibi temsilin de varlığına ve bunların hafife alınmaması, kötü yorumlara uğratılmaması ve bu yüzden sapıklığa düşülmemesi ve hepsinin Allah yanında hak olduğuna iman edilmesi gereğine tenbih ederek buyuruluyor ki: Meâl-i Şerifi 26- Muhakkak ki Allah bir sivri sineği, hatta daha üstününü misal getirmekten çekinmez. İman edenler bilirler ki, o şüphesiz haktır, Rabb'-lerındandır. Ama küfre saplananlar: "Allah böyle bir misal ile ne demek istedi?" derler. Allah onunla birçoklarını şaşırtır, yine onunla birçoklarını yola getirir. Onunla ancak o fasıkları şaşırtır. 27- Onlar ki, söz verip andlaştıktan sonra Allah'a verdikleri sözü bozarlar. Allah'ın birleştirmesini emrettiği şeyi (iman ve akrabalık bağlarını) keserler ve yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yaparlar. İşte zarara uğrayanlar onlardır. 26-Allah'a mesel yapmak, mesel söylemek yakışmaz mı sanırlar? şu muhakkaktır ki Allah Teâlâ herhangi bir şeyi mesel olarak söylemekten çekinmez. o şey isterse bir sivri sinek ve üstündeki kanat ve saire gibi ufak tefek de olsun. Diğer deyişle küçüklükte üstünü (yani daha aşağısı) olsun. Bununla beraber Kur'ân'ın nazmı bizim (aşağı yukarı) dediğimiz gibi daha yukarı ve daha aşağı demek de olabilir. "Darb-ı mesel" (ata sözü) deyimi, "mesel-i madrûb" yani "söylenegelmiş" meşhur mesel mânâsına da kullanılır ise de aslında "mesel darbetmek" yani meseli yerinde kullanmak ve tatbik etmek, yerine göre "iyice yapıştırmak" demektir ki, yeniden bir mesel koymak ve inşâ etmek değildir. Temsil ise geneldir. Fakat Kur'ân'daki meseller, genel olarak bağımsız bir şekilde kurulmuş temsiller olduğu halde, aynı şekilde tatbik de edilmiş olması itibariyle "darb" tabir olunmuştur. Şu halde burada temsil yerine bu deyimin ve aynı şekilde "istihya" (utanmak) lafzının kullanılmalarında bile aynı bir tatbikı vardır. Şunu unutmamak gerekir ki, Cenab-ı Allah mesel ve misali (yani temsil durumunu) yapmamış olsaydı insanlar hiçbir şey anlayamazlardı. Özellikle hissedilen şeylerden hiçbir şey bilemezlerdi. Çünkü bütün hissî ve hatta aklî suretler (biçimler) gerçeğe göre bir mesel, bir temsildir. Bunun içindir ki, insan kendini kendi nefsinde mücerred (soyut) "ben" demekten başka bir şekilde bilmez. Zira ne hissî, ne aklî, misalî biçimini kapsamış değildir. Onu alırsa "İnsan insanın aynasıdır." sözüne göre dışından alır. Demek ki maneviyatın ve aklî gerçeklerin mesel ile anlatımında büyük hikmetler saklıdır. Bu sebepledir ki, geçmişte inmiş olan kutsal kitaplarda mesel daha çoktu. Fakat Kur'ân, histen çok, akla hitap ettiği için tahkîki, açık hükümleri daha çok tercih etmiş ve bununla beraber hisleri de mahrum bırakmamıştır. Ve bunların mühim bir kısmında (özellikle geçmiş kitapların tahrife ve kötü tefsire uğrayan mânâlarını tahkîk, düzeltme ve akla yakınlaştırma gibi)hikmetler mevcuttur. Böyle ilmin esası ve mühim, terbiye ve hidayetin sırrı ile ilgili mesel getirmekten Cenab-ı Allah çekinmez ve şu halde iman ehli olanlar her zaman bilirler ki, Allah'ın yaptığı mesel, Rablerinden gelmiş olması itibariyle mutlaka haktır. Bunda ilâhî bir sır muhakkak vardır. Ve ilâhî mesel, muhakkak bir denklik ve benzerlik tarafı içerir. Bu benzeyiş açık ise onu bilirler; gizli ise "İlim, Allah katındadır." derler ve doğruluğuna iman ederler. Hak, aslında sabit ve aklın inkâr edemiyeceği derecede sabitliği kesin olan demektir. Varlığı kendisinden olup, başkasından olmayan Hak Teâlâ'dır. O'nun yardımıyle, onun dışında olanlar da zatında mümkün olanlardır. Bu mânâ ile hak ve hakikat zaten birdir. İtibarî olarak ayrıdır, ikisinin de çoğulu "hakâik" gelir. "Hukuk"un tekili olan "hak" da, İslâm'da bu mânâdan alınmıştır ki, lehde olarak sabit ve vacib olan demektir. Aleyhte olursa görev ve vecîbe olur. Sözün kısası "hak" fikrin, sözün uyduğu olayın ismidir. Bununla beraber bu ölçü ile uyuşan söz ve inanca da söylenir. Küfür ile nitelenmiş olanlara gelince Allah bununla, bu garip belirsiz mesel ile ne demek istemiş sanki? Bundan kastı nedir? derler. Bir taraftan hafife almak, diğer taraftan hidayeti kötü yorumlayarak sapıklığa düşmek isterler. Bunlar, Allah'ın ne kastettiğini öğrenirlerse inanacaklar mı? İşte Allah bu sebeple birçoğunu sapıklığa düşürür, onları sapkın yapar, istedikleri sapıklığı yaratır. Birçoğuna da hidayet verir, onlara da hidayet yaratır. Zira hâlık (yaratan) birdir, o da her şeyin yaratıcısı olan Allah'tır. Hidayetin yaratıcısı Allah olduğu gibi, sapıklığın yaratıcısı da Allah'tır. Allah yaratmasaydı ve herkesi hidayete mecbur etseydi, sapıklık denen şey insanların istemesiyle var olamazdı. Halbuki sapıklık da bir hak etmedir. Ve Allah Teâlâ'nın sapıklığı yaratması, onu isteyen mahluklarının -sorumluluk kendilerine ait olmak üzere- isteklerini yerine getirmek gibi bir ilâhlık ve rablık şânıdır. Yoksa başlangıçta hidayet yaratılışıyla yarattığı kullarından hiç birini Allah zorla sapıtmaz, mutlak yasaklama ve tam zorlama da Allah'ın merhametli olmasına yakışmaz. Bunun için sapıtma, sapıklığı yaratma Allah'ın şanına nasıl yaraşır? O'nun güzel isimleri arasında "mudıl" (saptırıcı) isminin bulunmasını akıl nasıl kabul eder? diye hatıra gelmesi düşünülen bir mukadder (takdir edilmiş) soruya cevap olarak derhal şu başlangıç cümlesi ilave buyurulmuştur: fakat Allah bununla fasıklardan sapıklığı hak etmiş olanlardan başkasını saptırmaz . 27-O fasıklar ki antlaşmalarını bozarlar, hem de Allah'ın anlaşmasını bozarlar, bunu da antlaşma ile belgeledikten sonra yaparlar. İlk yaratılışta "ancak sana ibadet ederiz ve ancak senden yardım dileriz" kavramı üzere akıl ve yaratılış olarak, Allah ile aralarında yapılmış olan ezeli antlaşmayı, iman ve kulluk antlaşmasını, bu yaratılışa ait genel kanunu, yukarda görüldüğü üzere, her iki taraftan antlaşma ile belgelenip te'kit edildikten; bir taraftan kitaplar indirme ve peygamber gönderme ile takviye, diğer taraftan kalb ve dil bakımından iman ve ikrar ile kuvvetlendirdikten sonra bu ilâhî antlaşmayı ve misakı kendi kendilerine bozmaya ve kaldırmaya, çözmeye kalkışırlar. İman etmemeye veya imandan çıkmaya çalışırlar. Fıkıhda: "Bir kimse kendi tarafından tamam olan bir şeyin bozulmasına çalışırsa, çalışması reddedilir." kaidesi bu gibi âyetlerden alınmıştır. ve Allah'ın birleşmesini emrettiği şeyi keserler, güzel amel yapmazlar, kurtuluşu temin eden emirlerinin ve ilâhî hükümlerin tersine hareket ederler. İsyanlar ve büyük günahlarla daima yeryüzünde de fesat çıkarırlar. İşte Allah böyle fasıkları sapıklığa düşürür. Şimdi bunların durumlarını da anlayınız: bunlar işte bütün zarara uğrayanlar güruhudurlar. Kazançtan mahrum, işi, gücü zarar ve ziyan olan kimseler diye asıl bunlara denir. "Fısk", asıl lügatta "huruc" (çıkmak) anlamındadır. Nitekim delikten çıkan farelere "fasıklar" denir. Din dilinde, "büyük günah işlemek suretiyle Allah'a uymaktan dışarı çıkma" mânâsınadır ki, küçük günahlarda ısrar etmek de bu cümledendir. Ve şer'î bakımdan fıskın üç derecesi vardır: Birincisi günahı çirkin saymakla beraber, ara sıra günah işlemek. İkincisi üzerine düşerek devamlı yapmak. Üçüncüsü çirkinliği inkâr ederek yapmaktır. Bu üçüncü tabaka küfür derecesidir. Fasık bu duruma gelmedikçe Ehl-i sünnet mezhebinde mümin adı kendisinden alınmaz. Şu halde fasık vasfı içinde kafirler bulunabileceği gibi, imanını kaybetmemiş olanlar da bulunabilir. Mu'tezile mezhebindekiler, bu kısmı ne mümin, ne kâfir, ikisi ortası saymışlar; Hâricîler ise üçünü de kâfir saymışlardır. Bununla beraber bu âyet-i kerimede, ile nitelenen fasıkların küfürlerinde, dinden çıkışlarında söz yoktur. Çünkü bunda üç vasıf zikredilmiştir. Allah'a verdiği sözü bozup inancını bozmak, ilâhî emrin aksini yapmak, yasaklananları yapmakla da yeryüzünü fesada vermek. Bunun üçü birleşince de küfür gerçekleşir. Nitekim üst tarafında da "Ama küfre saplananlar; Allah böyle bir misal ile ne demek istedi?" derler." buyurulmuştur. Ve işte Kur'ân'a mahsus temsilleri kötü yorum ve hafife alma ile ilâhî saptırmayı hak eden zarara uğrayanlar bunlardır. Bu kıssada en dikkate değer olan noktalardan birisi, yukardaki âyetlerde yalnız iman ve küfür karşılığı esas iken, burada hem iman ve hem güzel amel toplamına karşılık olmak üzere ayrıca da fısk ve fasıkların bahis konusu edilmesi ve Kur'ân'a ait temsillerin kötü bir yorum ile ele alınması meselesinin bilhassa küfür, sapma ve fısk hasletleriyle ilgili gösterilmesidir. Demek ki fısk, biri ilmî, diğeri amelî iki yönü içerir. Asıl küfür, ilmî yönündedir. Bu da bilir bilmez kötü yorum meselesine dönüşür. Buna da en çok temsiller ve müteşabihler vesile yapılır. Ve bu çoğunlukla amelî küfür ile de beraber olur. Bu gibileri red ve korkutmak için Cenab-ı Hak ilâhî kelamında hakikatlar asıl olmakla beraber, yerine göre temsillerin de varlığını ve bunun esası olan hak nokta-i nazarına muhalif değil, belki gerekli olduğunu ve şu halde bunları esasen hak bilmek de iman cümlesinden birisi olduğunu bir esas, bir inanç kaidesi halinde açıklamış ve bu şekilde Kur'ân'ın üslubu hakkında önemli bir açıklama yapmıştır. "İlle onun te'vilini mi gözetiyorlar? Onun te'vili geldiği gün, önceden onu unutmuş olanlar derler ki: "Doğrusu Rabbımizin elçileri gerçeği getirmiş. Şimdi bizim şefaatçilerimiz var mı ki bize şefaat etsinler. Yahut tekrar geri (dünyaya) döndürülmemiz mümkün mü ki (orada eski) yaptıklarımızdan başkasını yapalım?" Onlar, kendilerini ziyana soktular ve uydurdukları şeyler kendilerinden saptı." (A'râf, 7/53). Şu halde hak olan temsillere inan; istenilen ameli işle; yorumunu geleceğe, olayların cereyanına bırak, zamanı gelince anlarsın. Özetle fısk, ya küfrü veya küfrân (İslâmı inkâr)ı ihtiva eder ve sonucu zarardır. Bunun için Cenâb-ı Allah bunu gayb şeklinde ve güya bir nazariye (varsayım) halinde ve bununla beraber olayı gören bir nazariye halinde çirkin gösterdikten sonra şimdi irşad makamında bir iltifat ile genel hitabına bir özel parıltı veriyor. Şöyle ki: Meâl-i Şerifi 28- Allah'ı nasıl inkâr edersiniz ki, ölü idiniz sizleri diriltti. Sonra sizleri yine öldürecek, sonra yine diriltecek, sonra da döndürülüp ona götürüleceksiniz. 29- O ki, yeryüzünde ne varsa hepsini sizin için yarattı . Sonra göğe yöneldi, onları yedi gök olarak düzenledi. O, her şeyi bilir. 28-Bu iki âyette bütün dünya ve ahiret ilimleri saklıdır. Hayat, hayatın akışı, hayatın gayesi gösteriliyor. İnsana ait yaratılışın, Allah katındaki kıymeti anlatılıyor. İnsanın yer ve gökyüzü, hepsinden faydalanma hakkı kaydediliyor. Yaratılışın ve yaratıcının delilleri özetleniyor. Allah'ın yaratması, acıması, lütuf ve keremi isbat olunuyor. Özet olarak beşerin ruhu, yeryüzünden gökyüzüne, hissolunandan düşünülene yükseltiliyor ve bu gerçekler karşısında küfür ve inkâra nasıl sapılabileceği bir istifhâm-ı inkârî ile soruluyor ki, bu iltifat (sözü çevirme)daki belağatın, nezahatin, ulviyetin, ilmîliğin, gerçeğin, ahlâkın parlaklığına ve hoşluğuna hayran olmamak mümkün değildir. Küfür ve küfrânı kötülemek ve insanları ondan uzak tutmak için bu sorudaki etkinin şiddeti ne kadar büyüktür! Ey insanlar, insan adını taşıyanlar ve özellikle ey kâfirler, ey münafıklar, ey fâsıklar! Allah'a nasıl nankörlük eder de ilmî ve amelî küfür ve inkâra sapabilirsiniz? Az çok irfan ve ahlâkı olanlar için bu nasıl düşünülebilir? halbuki siz hepiniz, gerek her biriniz, gerek tümünüz başlangıçta hep ölü idiniz, ölüler halindeydiniz, hayatınız yoktu. O zaman şahsî olarak neyiniz vardı? Şimdilik haydi ilerisi dursun, fakat en az bir toprak ve nihayet babanızın belinde bir nutfe, bir sümük olduğunuzu hatırlarsınız ya? Gerçekten siz böyle cansız ölüler halindeydiniz. Ölülerin kabre taşındığı gibi öteye beriye taşınıp duruyordunuz. Böyle iken Allah size hayat (canlılık) verdi. Nefes alıp verir, gıdalanır, ürer, duyar, düşünür, ister, istediği yere gider, istediği işi yapar, çevresindeki dışa ait olaylara fizikî ve ruhî kuvvetleriyle dayanır, karşı koyar, etli, canlı, akıllı, fikirli birer insan yaptı. Bunları yapan kim ise, işte Allah odur. İyi düşününüz, bu hayat sizin kendinizin midir? Kendi şahsî malınız, mülkünüz müdür? Elbette değil, o kadar değil ki, bir kılınızın rengini değiştiremezsiniz. Malum ya, ne de olsa, siz hayatı seversiniz ve ona herşeyi feda etmek istersiniz. Hayatınıza faydası dokunacağını sandığınız kimselerin karşısında takla atarsınız. Onlara kul köle olursunuz. Halbuki kendinizi, bundan önceki halinizi, geleceğinizi düşünecek olursanız, bu hayatın sizin kendi malınız olmadığını anlarsınız. O halde bu hayatı size bahşeden Allah Teâlâ'yı nasıl inkâr eder ve O'na nasıl nankörlük edersiniz? Ediyorsunuz? Allah size hiçbir şey yapmamış ve yapmıyacak olsa bile hayatınızın sahibi olduğu için, sizin O'na iman ve kulluk etmeniz, hayat sevdasıyla Allah'ı unutmamanız gerekir. Hem siz bu hayatı o kadar benimsemeyiniz. Çünkü Allah bundan sonra sizi yine öldürür, öldürüyor ve öldürecek. Şimdi diyeceksiniz ki: "İşte biz de buna kızıyor ve bundan yüz buluyoruz ya! İman ve kulluk etsek de, etmesek de verilen hayatımızın sonra elimizden alındığını görüyoruz. Madem ki öleceğiz ve madem ki Allah verdiğini alıyor, o halde hayat elimize geçmişken iyi kötü mümkün olan ne zevki varsa görelim, diyoruz. Ölüm derdi, o evleri yıkan, zevkleri perişan eden, çocukları yetim, kadınları dul bırakan, hayatlara kıyan, hayatları pençesinde kıvrandıran o ölüm musibeti madem ki nasıl olsa yakayı bırakmıyor, artık dünyaya bir daha gelecek değiliz ya! Şu geçici hayata bütün ihtirâs (aşırı istek) ile sarılalım ve keyfimiz için ne yapabilirsek yapalım" demekten kendimizi alamıyoruz ya! Fakat bu ne kadar yanlıştır ve ne bedbaht bir zevktir! Böyle olsaydı bile, hayatın bu zevklerini böyle körü körüne ve çılgıncasına değil, meşru (dine uygun) yoluyla istifadeye çalışmak ve Allah Teâlâ'ya ihlâs ve teşekkürü en büyük bir zevk bilmek ve O'na büyük bir sevgi ve korku beslemek gerekirdi. Ve bunun o zaman hayatta da genel ve kapsamlı faydaları görülürdü. Halbuki iş bu kadar değil, bunun ilerisi de var. O sizi öldürdükten sonra yine diriltir ve diriltecektir. Size önce verdiği gibi ve hatta ondan daha yüksek yine bir hayat verir ve verecektir. Ba'sü ba'de'l-mevt (öldükten sonra dirilmek) de haktır. Görmez misin olan yine olur. Eğer olmasaydı sen kâinatta hiçbir kanun göremezdin. Bir yaptığını bir daha yapamazdın. İlimden, sanattan hiçbir hissen olmazdı. Sen bu sayededir ki hangi şeyi iyi bilirsen onu bir daha ve bir daha yapabilirsin. Tohumlarını bu sayede eker, çiftlerini bu sayede sürer, hasılatını bu sayede kaldırırsın. Atlara, arabalara, trenlere, otomobillere, vapurlara, uçaklara bu sayede biner; onları da bu sayede yapabilirsin. Sen hayat kanununu tamamen bilseydin, bu konuda hiçbir şüphe taşımazdın. O zaman sen bile bir hayat sahibi yapabilir ve onu bozduktan sonra tekrar yine yapabilirdin. Şimdi yapamıyorsan ilim ve fennin, kudret ve sanatın buna yetişmiyorsa, henüz hayat kanununu bilemediğinden, henüz maddelerin, ruhların ilk sırlarına nüfuz edemediğinden, daha esasında yaratmak, halketmek kudretine bizzat sahip olamadığındandır. Zaten sen maddenin aslını, kuvveti göremezsin. Gördüğün onların sonuçları, görünüşleridir. İlmin, fennin, kudretin de bunlara uygundur. Bunların içinde düşündüğün ilk maddeyi bulsan, onların sırlarına da nüfuz etsen acaba bütün kuvvetleri, ruhları, melekleri keşfetmiş olacak mısın? Yaratma gücüne esasından sahip olacak mısın? Hayır! Maddeyi veya kuvveti aslından yok edecek veya meydana getirebilecek misin? Kendi kendine hayır. Fakat onları olduğu kadar alıp, Hak Teâlâ'nın verdiği ruhunla tasarruf edebileceksen ve bizzat Hak Teâlâ'ya daha hususî bir ilgi kurabilirsen, o zaman Allah'ın izniyle yaşama ve yaşatma sırrına da vâkıf olabilirsin. Sen bunları henüz bilemiyor, yapamıyorsan hayat kanununun aslına eremiyorsan, ortada var olan yaşamayı ve yaşatmayı da inkar edemezsin ya? Gerçekte bir hayatın ve bir hayat kanununun akışında şüphe edemezsin ya? Ve hele bu kanunun sende, senin kendinde tatbik edilmiş bulunduğunda şüphe etmenin hiç mânâsı yoktur ya? O halde bu delil ile şunu zorunlu olarak bilirsin ki, bu hayatı yapan ve bunun kanununu bilen bir yüksek zat vardır. Hayat ve hayat kanunu hak ve onu yapan ve bilen Hak Teâlâ'dır. Şu halde olan yine olacak, ölen yine dirilecektir. Ve bunu ancak Allah yapabilecektir. Nasıl ve nerede yapacağına gelince onu kendi bilir. Bize bildirdiği yapacağı ve her halde yapacağıdır. Dilerse yerde yapar, dilerse göğe çıkarır, dilerse kabirde yapar, dilerse kıyamette. Her halde bu bizim diğer bir halimiz, diğer bir hayatımız olacaktır ki, onun durumlarını açıklamaya bugünkü akıllarımızın yeteneği yoktur. O, ahiret âlemidir. Onunla aramızda geçilecek "berzah" vardır. Kabir âlemi, kabir hayatı Cenab-ı Hak cümlemize yardım etsin, bu geçitleri kolaylıkla, tatlılıkla geçirtsin, kâmil iman, güzel amel ile hüsn-i hâtime (güzel son) nasip etsin. Buradaki "sonra sizi diriltir" kabir hayatı ile de tefsir edilmiştir. Kıyametten sonra dirilme ile de tefsir edilmiştir. Hangisiyle olursa olsun işler bununla da kalmayacaktır. sonra hepiniz ona döndürüleceksiniz. Bu ilk hayatta ne huy kazandınızsa, ona göre tartıdan geçecek, mükâfat veya cezasına ereceksiniz. "Kim zerre ağırlığınca hayır yapmışsa onu görür. Ve kim zerre ağırlığınca şer yapmışsa onu görür." (Zilzâl, 99/7-8) sırrı ortaya çıkacaktır. Ve o zaman cennet ve rıdvan ehli: "Âlemlerin Rabbi olan Allah'a hamdolsun." (Zümer, 39/75) diyecektir. 29-Sonuç böyle. Bir de Allah Teâlâ'nın dünkü ve bugünkü lütuflarını dinleyiniz: O Allah, o şan sahibi Yaratıcıdır ki, bakınız size neler ihsan etmiş: önce şu altınızdaki yeri ve bu yerde bulunan şeylerin hepsini: unsurları, bileşiklerini, denizleri, karaları, dağları, dereleri, ovaları, çölleri, ormanları, ırmakları, pınarları, madenleri, otları, ağaçları, çiçekleri, meyveleri, hayvanları, kuşları, hasılı denilen şeylerin hepsini sizin için, sizin hayatınız ve ölümünüzde faydalanmanız için yarattı. Hep bunları, insanı yaratmak ve yarattıktan sonra mesut yaşatmak için yarattı. Hepsini insanlara itaatlı, çekici ve mübah kıldı. Şu halde esas itibariyle bunların hepsinden insanlar için bir faydalanma hakkı ve bir faydalanma şekli vardır. Ve bu faydalanma şekli bazısında müsbet ve bazısında menfi bir durumdadır. Hepsinin faydalı olması, her birinin, her şekilde ve herkes için faydalı olması demek olmaz. Bir kısmında zararlı olma durumu da vardır. Bu yönden yine Allah'ın ikinci derecede ayrı tutacağı zararlı bazı haram kılınan şeyler ve kötülükler gibi hususlardan ve bir de birbirinize göre kazanılmış hak olmuş mallar ve mülkler gibi şeylerin dışında faydalanma sizin için mübah kılınmıştır. Buna Fıkıh ilminde "ibâha-i asliyye = aslî mübah etme" denir. Ve bu serbest kılmanın delili yalnız akıl değil, bu nasstır. "Canlar, ırz ve namusun dışında eşyada aslolan mübah olmaktır. Özel bir haram olma delili bulunmadıkça mübah ile amel olunur." şeklindeki fıkıh kaidesi bu nasdan alınmıştır. Yalnız akıllara kalsaydı, kimi hep mübah der, kimi hep haram der, kimi de şaşırır kalırdı. Nitekim öyle olmuş ve olmaktadır. Burada şuna dikkat etmek gerekir ki, bu serbestlik, insanların tümüne eşit olarak yapılmış; insanlar insan için yaratılmamış ve birbirlerine mübah kılınmamıştır. Bunun için insanların canları, ırzları, birbirlerine mübah değildir. Hatta bir insan kendi canını, ırzını bile dilediği gibi kullanmaya izinli değildir. İnsanlar, kendileri için değil, Allah'a kulluk için yaratılmışlardır. "Ben cinleri ve insanları, ancak bana kulluk etsinler diye yarattım." (Zâriyât, 51/56). Şu halde insanların kendini öldürmeye, kendini veya ırzını başkasına satmaya hakkı yoktur. Ancak Allah'ın emrine ve hükümlerine uygun meşru nikaha izinlidir. Tersinde günahkâr olur. İnsanların amelleri, malları, mülkleri de birbirlerine karşı kendilerine bağlanmıştır. Bunlar da diğerlerine yasaklanmıştır. Fakat kendileri için mübah olduğundan kendi rızalarıyle diğerlerine de terkedebilir ve verebilirler. Akidler (anlaşmalar) ve malî işlemler bu esas üzerine yürür. Hâsılı hayat hakkına, hürriyet hakkına ve namus hakkına hiçbir kimsenin karışma hakkı yoktur. Bunlar insanın doğrudan doğruya Allah hakkı olan esasa dair haklarıdır. Ve bunlara saldırma, tecavüz büyük günahlardandır. Akıl ve din de böyledir.Canlarda, ırz ve namusda, akılda, dinde aslolan, mübah olma değil haram olmadır. İşte Cenab-ı Allah insanları bu kadar yüksek yaratmış ve böyle yaratmak ve böyle yaşatmak için önce bütün yeryüzünü ve yeryüzündeki bütün şeyleri yaratıp onların faydalanmasına hazır kılmış, bunları onlar için yaratmış ve hatta bu kadarla da kalmamış, sonra yukarıya da geçmiş, gök yüzüne doğrulmuş, iradesini göklere çevirmiş ve bunun üzerine gökyüzünün parçalarını, bunlardan özellikle "yedi sema"yı düzeltmiş, yeryüzünün yaratılması üzerine bunlarda da değişiklik yapmış, ortaya çıkan değişim bunalımını nizama koymuş, bunlardan da yeryüzüne ve insanlara faydalar sağlamıştır. Bu sayededir ki insanlar bu görkemli bina içinde yaşarlar, yerler, içerler, sulanırlar, nefes alırlar, ışık, ısı alırlar, Hakk'ın alametlerini görerek, ilimler, fenler edinirler. Bakışlarıyla, ruhlarıyla ve hatta Allah nasip edince cisimleriyle çıkarlar, mirac yaparlar kısmı zamirinden bedeldir ve bedel-i bâz olduğu açıktır. Çünkü buyurulmayıp parçalara ve fertlere veya çeşitlere işaret ederek buyurulması kısımlara ayırma karinesidir. Burada insanların hayattan önce ölüler ve hatta insan cinsinin yok olduğu devirlerin bir özeti, (Bakara, 2/22) âyetinin bir açıklaması ve vasfının bir isbatı ve beşer hayatının şimdiki ve geçmişteki şartlarının bir tasviri ve insan yaratılışının kıymet ve yüksekliği, nihayet ilâhî yardım ve rahmetin genişliği ile Allah'ın zat ve sıfatlarını inkârcılara isbat ve teşekkür ile kulluk görevine davet vardır ki, Şeyh Sadî merhum "Gülistan"ında bu kavramı şöyle ifade etmiştir: "Bulut, rüzgar, ay, güneş, felek hepsi işlerinde çalışıyorlar. Tâ ki sen eline bir ekmek geçirebilesin ve gafletle yemeyesin." Demek Allah Teâlâ insanı yalnız, yerde yaşayacak ve yerdeki şeylerden faydalanabilecek bir halde yaratmamış, ona gökyüzünden de bir faydalanma hissesi ayırmış ve hatta bununla ilgili olarak göklerin yedisinde değişiklik yapmıştır. Şu halde insan yalnız yeryüzüne has bir yaratık değildir. O, yerlerde daralırsa göklerden faydalanmaya izinlidir. Fakat bunun için önce ruhu semâvîlik hislerini duymalı ve Allah'ı tanımalıdır. Yeryüzünün şehvetli ve hayvanî düşüklüklerinde boğulanlar ise bu yükselişten mahrumdurlar. "Yarın yerdeki nimetler tükenecek biz aç kalacağız." diye ağlar dururlar. Şüphe yok ki önce yerdekilerin yaratılışı, sonra da göklerin düzeltilmesi meselesinde sonralık (yani nin mânâsı) zaman itibariyle değil, rütbe bakımından (yani ifade nokta-i nazarından) bir sonralıktır. Zira bu konuda açıklamanın gayesi, insanların aydınlatılmasıdır. Halbuki beşer idraki bakımından âlemin merkezi insanın kendisidir. Bütün dış idraki bu merkezde toplanır. İdrakin çekiciliği "ben"den başlar. Buna birinci derecede yakın olan da ayağının altındaki yer ve sonra göktür. Çünkü insan yeri önce dokunuculuğu ve kendi ağırlığıyle tanır. Dokunma ise diğer duyulardan öncedir. Ve idraki en yakındandır ve hatta bu seviyeden pek yükselememiş olan nice insanlar vardır ki, kendisini sadece yerle ilgilenen bir yaratık sanır. Ve semadaki menfaatlerinden gafildir. Cenab-ı Hak da uyarmalarını, beşer idrakinin bu akışına göre açıklamıştır ki, bunun dış görünüşünden yer, semadan önce yaratılmış gibi anlamamalıdır. Bununla beraber burada semaların düzeltilmesinin hakiki ve zamanla ilgili bir gecikmesine işaret yok demek de doğru değildir. Bazı tefsircilerin anladıkları üzere (sonra) hakikat olarak alınabilir. Gerçi yer mutlaka semadan önce yaratılmış değildir "Yerle gök bitişik idi." (Enbiya, 21/30). Fakat yerin hilkat fezasında bir özel cisim olarak yaratıldığı zaman ile ondan önceki semaya ait tesviyenin aynen kalmaması gerekirdi. Bugün fen bilimleri bakımından düşünebiliriz ki, yeryüzü oluştuğu andan itibaren özel ağırlığı, çekiciliği, iticiliği bakımından mensub olduğu gök cisimleri sisteminin durumlarında ve arada hapsedilmiş dalgada, esire ait dumanda, genel çekim nizamının bir değişimi, bir inkılâbı olmuştur. Şu halde yer çekimi ile ilgili olan yedi semanın tesviyesi ve nizamı, yerin yaratılmasından önce değil, sonra olması gerekir. Ve bu şekilde yer çekiminin ortaya çıkmasından asla müteessir olmayan semanın yönü bu tesviyede dahil olmaz ve onlar bu yedi semanın arkası kalır. Bugünkü fen, astronomi ilmi henüz gök cisimlerinin ikisinden fazlası arasındaki çekim değişimlerini hesap edebilmekten aciz kaldığı için, Kur'ân'daki bu tesviyenin sınırlarını tayin edebilmekten uzaktır. Bu "yedi sema"nın tefsir ve yorumunda başlıca iki düşünce vardır: Birisi yerden Venüs'e kadar bir; Venüs'ten Merkür'e kadar iki; Merkür'den Güneş'e üç; Güneş'ten Merih'e yahut yine yerden Merih'e dört; Merih'ten Jüpiter'e beş; Jüpiter'den Satürn'e altı; Satürn'den daha ilerisine kadar yedidir ki, sonradan keşfedilmiş olan Üranüs ve Neptün gezegenleri ve daha keşfedilmesi mümkün olanlar hep bu yedinci hudud içinde demektir. Çünkü bu takdirde bu "yedi sema" özellikle yerin yaratılması üzerine tesviyeye dahil olanlardır. Bugün bu tesviyenin daha ileri gittiği isbat edilemez. Bu düşünce çoğunlukla, astronomi ilmi görüşünü takip edenlerindir ki, zamanımızın astronomi görüşüne de aykırı değildir. Zira bunda bahis konusu yerin merkezliği değil, yere göğe gök kelimesinin tatbikidir. Güneş sisteminde dünya merkez olmamakla beraber bizim tahtımız, idrak ve düşüncemizin başlangıcı da bizzat kendimiz ve yerin çekimi olduğundan, bu tertip o itibarladır ve izafîdir. Başka bir gezegende bulunsak, o zaman bunu o yer tasavvur etmemiz gerekirdi. Mesela Güneşte bulunduğumuzu farzedersek Merkür bir, Venüs iki, Dünya üç, Merih dört, Müşteri beş, Satürn altı, ilerisi yedi deriz ve bu misale göre yedi tane de yer tasavvur etmemiz gerekir. Eski Batlamyus astronomisini takip edenler Ay'ı birinci gezegen saydıklarından, ondan başlarlardı ve yedincisi Satürn'e dayanırdı ve Kur'ân'daki sema âyetlerini o astronomiye tatbik etmek için fen derdiyle zahmetler çekerlerdi. Gerçekte astronomi ilminin matematikle ilgili olan hesap meseleleri ve çok eski zamanlardan beri ay tutulması ve güneş tutulması hesaplarındaki isabetlerin inkâr edilmemesi gerekirdi. Fakat bunlarla astronominin ilmî prensiplerini teşkil eden nazariyat (varsayımlar) ve hatta faraziyeleri ayırmak lazım gelirdi. Mesela Batlamyus astronomisinin bütün esası şu görüşte toplanıyordu: "Gezegenlerde iki hareket görülüyor. Bunun biri tabiî ise, diğeri her halde zorla olması gerekir. Bu da her birinin bir yörüngede saplanmış olmasına ve onun hareketiyle müteharrik (hareketli) olmasına bağlıdır. Şu halde yedi gezegenin bir yörüngesi, sabit gök cisimlerinin de bir yörüngesi ve tümünü kapsayan bir de Atlas yörüngesi vardır. Ve günlük hareket bu Atlas yörüngesinindir." diyorlardı. Buna karşılık Tefsir âlimleri ve hatta Kelâm bilginleri de bu görüşün kat'î olmadığını, diğer bir sebebin düşünülebileceğini söylüyorlardı. Ve hatta ilk önce filozoflardan Sabit b. Kurre bir "çekim nazariyesi"ni bile açıklamıştı. Gerçekten sonradan "genel çekim nazariyesi" geliştirildi ve onun üzerine çok eski olan "skut (düşme) nazariyesi"nin te'yidiyle yeni ve mükemmel bir astronomi ilmi kuruldu. Fakat bu astronomi, eskisi gibi bütün âlemin tümünü kapsama davasından vazgeçerek ciddi meşguliyet sınırını Güneş sistemi içine tahsis etti. Şu halde bunda bu sistem dışına çıkılarak yapılan düşünceler sırf faraziyedir. Genel çekim kanunu bugün adeta herkesçe bilinen bir gerçek halini almış bir ilmî konu olmuştur. Ve gerçekten semalar (gökler)ın direksiz durmalarını açıklamak bakımından da Kur'ân'a ait beyanlara çok uygundur. Ve henüz bu konuda istikrâî (tüme varım) ve tecrübeye ait bir bozma örneği de görülmemiştir. Ancak "cazibe" kelimesi o kadar mücerred (soyut) ve o kadar mânevî bir kavram ifade ediyor ki, bunu bir "melek" kelimesiyle tasavvur etmek ve bizzat ilâhî kudrete bağlamak daha ciddi ve daha hikmetli olurdu. "Yedi semâ"daki diğer düşünceye gelince: Dünyanın üstünde bütün yıldızların süslediği maddî âlemin hepsi bir semadır. Yedi semanın birincisidir. Ve bunun ötesinde bundan başka altı sema daha vardır. Bunlar ruhanî ve akla uygun olarak düşünüldükleri zaman fezanın cisimlere uygunluğu gibi aralarında uyma ve uygunluk kavramı daha açıktır. "Biz dünya semasını yıldızların zinetiyle süsledik." (Saffât, 37/6) ifadesi de bunda açıktır. Ve İslâm'da tefsir âlimlerinin en büyüklerinin kanaatları budur. Sonra mi'rac hadiselerinde de semaların böyle ruhanî mânâlarına işaret vardır. Cenab-ı Hak her an bunların çeşitli durumlarını tesviye etmektedir. Ve bu tesviye maddî şeylere bağlı değildir ve hiç şüphesiz yeri yaratması üzerine de bunlara bir özel tesviye vermiş ve arz üzerinde yaratacağı insanların yaratılması ve sonra onların faydalanmaları için meleklerine emirler vermiş, tesirler yaptırmış, âlemin fezasında cereyan eden yeni bir sünnet açmıştır. Şimdi bazıları burada diyebilir ki, "acaip, olayların cereyanı böyle ilmî midir? Bunları kör bir kuvvet, gelişi güzel, tesadüfe bağlı olarak gerektirivermiş değil midir? Bu kadar sonsuz şeyler ilme nasıl sığar? Ve insan yaratılmadan önce, onun yaratılacağı bilinip, hesap edilerek yer ve gök ona göre nasıl hazırlanır?" Buna cevap olarak da buyuruluyor ki, siz bunları uzak görmeyin O Allah her şeyi bilendir, ezelî ve ebedî olarak bilendir. Onda bütün ilimlerin ilmi vardır. Onun ilmi olmasaydı ilim nereden çıkardı? Sebepler ve müsebbeb (sonuç)lar birbirine nasıl bağlı olurdu? Fen ilimleri nasıl kurulurdu? Yer ve gök hayata önceden hazırlanmış olmasaydı hayat nasıl ortaya çıkardı? İşte Allah böyle bir Allah'tır. Ve insanları böyle yüksek bir ilim ve kudretle, böyle geniş bir rahmetle yer ve göğün bir ürünü, bir küçük nüshası ve belki büyük nüshası olarak yaratmıştır. Ve bütün saadetlerinin sebeplerini de hazırlamıştır. Artık bu düşük, miskin hayattan silkininiz, bu devirleri, bu nimetleri hatırlayınız. Ruhunuzun ne gibi yüksekliklere aday kılındığını düşününüz. Bu yerde ve göklerde araştırmalar yapınız, menfaatiniz için yaratılmış ve hazırlanmış olan şeyleri bulunuz ve Allah yolunda bunlardan faydalanarak da diğer hayata, ahiret hayatına hazırlanınız. Siz bütün bu mertebelerden geçirilip Allah'a döndürüleceksiniz. Şu halde yükseliniz ve yükselmeye azmediniz. Şimdi bunlara karşı Allah'a nasıl küfür veya küfrân (inkâr) edersiniz? Bu yükseklikleri, bu derinlikleri iyi düşününüz. Bundan başka asıl (kök) ve nesebinizi bilmek ve bu nimetlerle bir bina, bir döşek içinde yüksek kardeş hayatı yaşamak ve sizi aldatacak fikirlerden sakınmak için şunu ibret nazariyle dinleyin ve ilme önem verin. Alîm (her şeyi bilici) olan Allah'a bakınız ne buyuruyor: Meâl-i Şerifi 30- Bir zamanlar Rabb'in meleklere: "Ben yeryüzünde bir halife yaratacağım" demişti. (Melekler): "A!.. Orada bozgunculuk yapacak ve kan dökecek birisini mi yaratacaksın? Oysa biz seni överek tesbih ediyor ve seni takdis ediyoruz" dediler. (Rabb'in): "Ben sizin bilmediklerinizi bilirim." dedi. 31- Ve Âdem'e isimlerin hepsini öğretti, sonra onları meleklere gösterip: "Haydi davanızda sadıksanız bana şunları isimleriyle haber verin." dedi. 32- Dediler ki: "Yücesin sen (ya Rab!). Bizim, senin bize öğrettiğinden başka bir bilgimiz yoktur. Şüphesiz sen bilensin, hakîmsin". 33- (Allah): "Ey Âdem, bunlara onları isimleriyle haber ver." dedi. Bu emir üzerine Âdem onlara isimleriyle onları haber verince, (Allah): "Ben size, ben göklerin ve yerin gayblarını bilirim, sizin açıkladığınızı da, içinizde gizlediğinizi de bilirim" dememiş miydim?" dedi. 34- Ve o zaman meleklere: "Âdem'e secde edin!" dedik, hemen secde ettiler. Yalnız İblis dayattı, kibrine yediremedi, inkârcılardan oldu. 35- Dedik ki: "Ey Âdem, sen ve eşin cennette oturun, ikiniz de ondan dilediğiniz yerde bol bol yeyin, fakat şu ağaca yaklaşmayın, yoksa zalimlerden olursunuz." 36- Bunun üzerine şeytan onları(n ayağını) oradan kaydırdı, içinde bulundukları (cennet yurdu)ndan çıkardı. Biz de: "Birbi rinize düşman olarak inin, orada belirli bir vakte kadar sizin için bir karar yeri ve bir nasib vardır." dedik. 37- Derken Âdem Rabb'ından birtakım kelimeler aldı, (onlarla tevbe etti. O da) tevbesini kabul etti. Muhakkak O, tevbeyi çok kabul eden, çok esirgeyendir. 38- Onlara dedik ki: "Hepiniz oradan inin. Size benim tarafımdan bir hidayet rehberi geldiğinde, kim o hidayetçimin izinde giderse, onlar için hiçbir korku yoktur, onlar mahzun da olmayacaklardır. 39- İnkâr edip âyetlerimizi yalanlayanlara gelince, onlar da cehennem ehlidirler. Orada ebedî olarak kalacaklardır. 30-Burada hitap yine önce Resulullah'a yöneltilmiştir. Demek kıssanın içyüzünü hakkıyla o anlayacak ve izinli olduğu kadar da o anlatacaktır. Bununla beraber buna, her ferde ait genel hitap neşesi de verilmiştir. Demek ki bunda açık bir genel istifade de vardır. Ve her ferdin bunu nefsinde anlaması ve tatbik etmesi istenir. Bunda açık olarak Allah'ın yardımı, kaza ve kader, Allah katında Âdem'in kıymetinin başlangıcı, beşerî üremenin başlangıcı, din, ilim ve dilin başlangıcı, vazife ve kardeşliğin başlangıcı, sosyolojinin başlangıcı, hukukun başlangıcı vardır. Beşerî üremenin; ilk din, ilim ve dil devrinden itibar edilmesi ve son beşeriyetin bu başlangıca dayanmasının gereği ve insanlığın mahiyetinin tarifinde bunların zatî bir kıymeti bulunduğu, fakat günah ve isyanın, hasımlık ve düşmanlığın zatî ve yaratılıştan olmayıp, geçici ve dış telkinlerin eseri olduğu anlatılıyor. Bu şekilde hıristiyanların "aslî günah" (peşe orijinal) inançlarının doğru olmadığını; şeytanın mahiyetinin, insana ait mahiyetten başka bir şey olduğu ve bu ikisi arasında eski bir düşmanlık bulunduğu; şeytanın bu düşmanlıktan ayrılmayacağı, fakat insanlığın buna karşı kendine, kendi yaratılışına sahip olarak nefsini ve türünü muhafaza ve müdafaa edebileceği ve o zaman beşerî saadetin en yüksek sınırını bulacağı ve bu hususta tevbenin kıymeti anlatılıyor. Beşerî üremenin başlangıcında terbiye kanununun cereyanı, yeryüzünde insanlık türünün ezelî ve eski olmayıp, sonradan ağır ağır meydana geldiği, yani bugünkü beşer türünün ezelî olmadığı ve bugünkü üreme kanununun başlangıçta mevcut olmayıp, yeryüzünün bir olgun devresinden sonra bizzat olağanüstü bir yaratma olayı ile başladığı ve şu halde tabiatın ezelî olduğuna dair görüşün doğru olmadığı ve gerçekte yeryüzünün ateş devrinde Pastör nazariyesinin cereyan etmesine imkan olmayacağından, bugün kanun olan üremenin başlangıçta olağanüstü bir olayla sonuçlanacağı ve Zooloji ilminde teselsül (zincirleme gitme)ün batıl olması ve yeryüzünün hâdis (sonradan olma) olması esasından dolayı, başlangıçta kabulü zorunlu görülen tekevvün bizatihi (kendi kendine olma) görünüşünün de ifadesini düzeltmesi gerekeceği, çünkü başlangıçta kanun üstü böyle bir olay zaruri ise de bunun kendi kendine olmayıp yaratma ve Allah'ın var etmesi eseri olduğu ve gerçekte böyle olmazsa ya ilim ve fenni kökünden yıkacak olan illet (neden)siz, sebepsiz kendi kendine olan bir hadise kabul edilmesi veya şimdiki üreme kanununun ve bunun cereyan ettiği yer küresinin sonradan olma olmayıp, sonsuz şekilde ezelî ve ebedî olmalarının tercih edilmesi gerekeceği, halbuki ilim ve fen nazarında arzın yaratılmışlığı ve sonradan oluşu kuvvetli deliller ile zorunlu olarak sabit bulunduğu ve sonuç olarak yeni felsefelerin ilim ve ahlâk bakımından insan yaratılışındaki cereyanını isbata çalıştıkları, veraset kanununu (soya çekimi)n az çok bir esası içerdiği ve fakat bunun da soya çekim şekliyle değil, hilâfet (sonra gelme) şekliyle düşünülmesi gerektiği, yani her intikal (babadan oğula geçme) de Allah Teâlâ'nın bizzat bir yaratma ve tesirinin gözetilmesi gerektiği ilim ehline hatırlatılmış bulunuyor. Evvela ilâhî takdir ve Allah'ın yardımı hatırlatılarak buyuruluyor ki, "Vav" harfi yine geçmiş söze atfedilmiştir. Ey Muhammed, ey Âdem oğlu, anılan nimetleri unutma ve o zamanı da unutma ki, insanlar yeryüzünde ortaya çıkmadan önce Rabb'ın ezelî iradesini açıklayarak ve sonsuz kudretini göstererek meleklere: ben muhakkak yeryüzünde bir halife yapacağım, bir halife tayin edeceğim, demişti ki, meâli: Kendi irademden, kudret ve sıfatımdan ona bazı selahiyetler vereceğim, o bana bağlanarak, bana vekil olarak yarattıklarım üzerinde birtakım kullanma yetkilerine sahip olacak, benim adıma hükümlerimi icra edecek ve yürütecek. O bu hususta asil olmayacak, kendi zatı ve şahsı adına asil olarak hükümleri icra edecek değil. Ancak benim bir vekilim, bir kalfam olacak. İradesiyle benim iradelerimi, benim emirlerimi, benim kanunlarımı tatbik etmekle emredilmiş olacak, sonra onun arkasından gelenler ve ona halef olarak aynı görevi icra edecek olanlar bulunacak. "Sizi yeryüzünde halifeler yapan O'dur." (Fâtır, 35/39) sırrı belli olacak. Bu mânâ, Ashab-ı kiramdan ve Tâbiinden uzun uzadıya nakledilegelen tefsirlerin özeti ve sonucudur. Burada "yapacağım" demek, acaba "yaratacağım" demek midir, değil midir? Bu tefsir yok değildir. fiili bir mef'ul (tümleç)e müteaddî (geçişli) olursa "halk = yaratmak" demek olur. Burada da "halk = " dan daha genel ve daha mutlaktır. Ve ikisine de ihtimali vardır. "Halk = yaratma" meselesi ilerde "Ben çamurdan bir insan yaratacağım. Onu(n şeklini) düzeltip, ona ruhumdan üflediğim zaman, derhal ona secdeye kapanın." (Sa'd, 38/71-72) âyetleriyle belirtilecektir ki, iş bu tebliği, takdirinden sonra görünüyor. Arada zatın takdiri ile sıfatın takdirinin farkı vardır. Dilimizde "kalfa" deyiminin doğrusu olan halife kelimesi, (yani birinin arkasından makamına oturmak mânâsıyla ilgili olarak) mânâsınadır. Yani aslı "halîf "dir. Ve sonundaki bitişik tâ (tâ-i merbûta) mübalağa içindir. Şu halde isim olarak kullanılan galip sıfatlardandır ki, Fransızca "reprezantan" kelimesi de bu mânânın temsilcisidir, çoğulu "halâif" ve "hulefâ" gelir, masdarı da "hilâfet"dir. "Hılâfet", "vekalet" gibi, "asalet"in karşıtı olarak, başkasına vekil olmak, yani az veya çok onun yerini tutarak, onu temsil etmek demektir. Râğıb'ın "Müfredât"ında açıkladığı üzere bu vekillik de ya aslın kaybolmasından veya bir yardımdan veya aczinden, yahut da bunların hiçbiri olmadığı halde sırf asîlin vekiline bir şeref bahşederek lütufta bulunmasından doğar. Ve işte Cenab-ı Allah'ın yeryüzünde velilerini halife seçmesi bu kabildendir. Demek ki her vekilin, halifenin kıymet ve şerefi, asilin şerefi ve vekilliğin derecesine uygundur. Cenab-ı Allah da "yeryüzünde bir halife yapacağım" deyince, kendilerini bir danışma makamında gören melekler, bir taraftan bundaki şerefi takdir ettiler, diğer taraftan da yeryüzündeki bir yaratığa Allah tarafından böyle yüksek bir irade yetkisi verilmesinde bir şer ihtimalinden de korktular. "Yerde" deyince "Ben, çamurdan bir beşer yaratacağım." (Sa'd, 38/71) takdiri anlaşılıyordu. Acaba bu selahiyeti alan güzel kullanabilecek mi? Acaba bunu asalet zannederek kendi çıkarına hükümler icrasına kalkışırsa yeryüzüne fesat vermeyecek mi? Cenab-ı Hak henüz bu noktaları ve o yetkinin derecesini ve gizli hikmetlerini bildirmemiş olduğu için melekler: orada (yani yeryüzünde) onu fesada verecek, onda fesatlar çıkaracak ve kanlar dökecek bir kimse, bir âmil mi yapacaksın? halbuki biz hep sana hamd ederek daima tesbih ediyoruz ve sana özel takdisler (kutsamalar)imizi sunarız. Veya senin için kendimizi daima temizler, temiz tutarız, dediler. Ve bu şekilde maksatları hâşâ itiraz olmayıp, hikmetini bir istifsar (açıklanmasını istemek) olduğunu bildirdiler. Bununla beraber hilafete, zımnen (üstü kapalı olarak) bir istek de ortaya attılar. Tesbîh, Allah Teâlâ'yı tenzih etmek, yani en kudsî zatını inanç, söz ve amel bakımından layık olmayan her türlü kusurdan arı ve uzak tutmaktır. Aslı, suda pek iyi yüzerek uzaklara gitmek demek olan (sebh) masdarındandır ki "tef'îl" vezninden gelişi teksîr (çoğaltma) ifade eder. Allah'ı takdis de böyledir. Bu da esasında pek uzağa gitmek demek olan (kuds)den alınmış olarak temizlemek, pek temiz tutmak mânâsınadır. Çünkü "tathir", pislikten çok uzaklaştırmaktır. Bununla beraber demek olduğu gibi "nefislerimizi, senin rızan için, temizliyoruz" demek de olabilir ki, ikisiyle de rivayet gelmiş ve bunun için yukarda ikisine de işaret edilmiştir. MELÂİKE VE MELEK NEDİR?: Önce dil yönünü inceleyelim: Ebu Hayyân Endelûsî gerek "Bahr-i Muhît" ismindeki büyük tefsirinde ve gerek "en-Nehru'l-mâdd mine'l-Bahr" ismindeki özet tefsirinde der ki: "Melek" aslî mim olarak kuvvet demek olan "melk"den "feal" veznidir. "Feâile" ve "feâil" vezninde "melâike" ve "melâik" diye çoğul yapılması şâz (kural dışı) yoluyladır. Ebu Ubeyde bu fikre sahip olmuştur. Şu halde "melek" lügat bakımından "kuvvetli", "kuvvet sahibi" demektir. Lâm'ın esresiyle "melik" ve lâm'ın üstünüyle "meleke" kelimelerinin mânâlarıyle ilgilidir. Fakat bu şekilde "melâike", kıyasa uygun olmayan çoğul olur. Halbuki arapçada kelimenin aslını bulmak için çoğul, esaslardan biridir. Bunun için diğer taraftan mim zâid olup aslı "mel'ek"dir, deniliyor ki, İbnü Cerîr et-Taberî de "Câmiu'l-Beyân"ında şöyle izah eder: "Melâike", "mel'ek"in çoğuludur. Şu kadar ki, Arap'ta tekilinin hemzesizi, hemzelisinden daha çok ve daha meşhurdur. "Melâike"den bir melek" derler. Hemzesini kaldırarak harekesini kendinden önceki sakin olacak olan lam'a naklederler ve çoğul yaptıkları zaman hemze ile aslına döndürerek "melâike" derler ki, bunun örnekleri çoktur. gibi. Bununla beraber tekilin hemze ile geldiği de vardır. Nitekim şair şöyle demiştir: ki burada kelimesi demektir. Bazan tekilinde "me'lek" de denilir ki, bu da yerine yerine denilmesi gibi kalb (bir harfin yerine diğer bir harfi getirmek)tir. Dilimizde bu gibi harf değişiminin misalleri çoktur. Mesela köprü, toprak, ekşi yerinde, körpü, torpak, eşki gibi. Fakat tekilinde denildiği zaman çoğulunda da denilmesi gerekirdi. Halbuki böyle çoğul yapıldığı ezberimde değildir. Bazan "melâik" ve "melâike" diye çoğul yapılır. "Mesmâ", "mesâmî", "mesâmia" gibi. İş bu "melek" kelimesinin aslı "mef'al" vezninde risalet (elçilik) mânâsınadır ki (ona bir risalet gönderdi) diyecek yerde fiilinden gelir. "Me'lek" de aynı şekilde (ona gönderdim) mânâsına fiilinden mimli masdardır. Adiyy b. Zeydi'l-Imâdî: demiştir ki, diğer lügat ile "me'leken = " diye de şiir söylenmiş oluyor. Bu mânâda daha başka şahit (delil)ler de vardır. İşte "melâike"ye de bu "risalet" (elçilik) mânâsıyla melâike ismi verilmiştir. Çünkü melekler Allah'ın resulleri, elçileridir. Peygamberlerine ve gönderdiği kullarına gönderir. Yani "melek" mekan ismi olmak üzere "risalet yeri" veya mef'ûl mânâsıyle Resul (elçi), mürsel, risalet âmili, ilâhî vasıtalar demektir. Dilcilerden, tefsircilerden bu türeyişi tercih edenler çoktur. Râğıb da "melâike" kelimesinde bunu tercih etmiş ve "melek"te demiştir ki, nahivciler "melek"i de "melâike"den türemiş ve mîm'ini zâid yaptılar. Halbuki bazı araştırıcılar bunun "mülk"den olduğunu söylemiş ve şöyle açıklamıştır: Meleklerin siyasetten bir şeyle görevli ve idareci olanına "lâm"ın üstünü ile "melek", beşerde olana da "lâm'ın esresiyle "melik" denilir. Şu halde her melek, melâikedir. Fakat her melâike, melek değildir. Melek, "Andolsun söküp çıkaranlara." (Naziât, 79/1), "İşleri taksim edenlere andolsun." (Zariyât, 51/4), "İşi düzenleyenlere andolsun." (Naziât, 79/5), gibi âyetlerde işaret olunandır ki, "melekü'l-mevt" (ölüm meleği) bu cümledendir. "Melekler de onun (semanın) etrafındadır." (Hâkka, 69/17), "Bâbil'deki Hârût ve Mârût isimli iki meleği indirilen şeyleri öğretiyorlardı." (Bakara, 2/102), "Üzerinize vekil edilen ölüm meleği." (Secde, 32/11). Bir de der ki: Melâike, teke ve çoğula söylenir. Şu halde bu açıklamaya göre de melek kelimesi kuvvet ve tedbirden, melâike de risalet mânâsından alınmış oluyor. Ve aynı zamanda melâike, melekden daha genel ve onun cinsi oluyor. Şu halde her ikisinde bir kerre risalet mânâsı vardır. Acaba bu risalet sadece emir tebliği midir? Yoksa fiil tebliği midir? Yani yalnız ilmî ve kelâmî bir ruhî tebliğ mi yapıyorlar, yoksa bilfiil ilâhî kudret ve yaratmanın da tebliğcisi oluyorlar mı? Kur'ân âyetlerinin delaletlerine göre her ikisinin de bulunduğunu anlıyoruz. Peygamberlere ve hatta yine meleklere ilâhî emirleri tebliğ eden melekler bulunduğu gibi cihad ve diğer hususlarda fiilen kuvvet ve yardım getiren melekler de bulunuyor. Ve bir de " er-Rûh" özel ismiyle bir özel melek de okuyoruz. Halbuki âlemde hiçbir olay olamaz ki, ona ilâhî kudretin bir özel ilişkisi bulunmasın. Şu halde melekler topluluğu, ilâhî kudret ve tekvin (yaratman)in vahdetten kesrete (tekden çoğa) dağılmasını ve onun özel çeşitlenmelerini ve belli olup ortaya çıkmalarını ifade eden yapıcı prensipler olarak düşünülmek gerekir. Ve kâinatta hiçbir şey, hiçbir olay, hiçbir fiil ve hareket düşünülemez ki böyle bir risalet ile vaki olmuş olmasın. Bundan başka bir çeşit melekler daha vardır ki, bunlar olayları yaratılmadan önce, emre ve kelâma ait durumları, diğer deyimle ruhî durumları düşünen varlıkların ruhî cereyanlarına ait ilâhî emirlerin ve irşadların özel görünümlerini ifade ederler. Bunlar daha önce idrak elçileridirler. Anlayışlı ve muhtar olan yapıcı prensiplere, fiilden önce hayrın ve ilâhî hoşnutluğun durumunu gösterirler ve meleklere olduğu gibi beşere de vekil edilmişlerdir. Şeytanın meleklerle karşı karşıya olmaları da bu yöndendir ve çoğunlukla melekler yalnız bunlar sanılmıştır. Biz her olayı iki başlangıç ile düşünürüz ki, birisi yapıcı başlangıç, diğeri de kabul etmenin başlangıcıdır. Gördüklerimiz bu ikisinin müşterek değeridir. Asıl madde bu kabul etme prensibinden ibarettir. Biz asıl maddeyi görmeyiz, gördüğümüz hep yapıcılığın eseridir. Görülen her fiil ve hareket, her iş ve olayda bizzat veya dolaylı bir yapıcı başlangıç tanırız. Şüphe yok ki, hareket ettiricisiz bir hareket yoktur ve madde kendi kendine etkisizdir. Bundaki her hareket ve sükun dolaysız veya dolaylı yapıcı bir hareket ettiricinin kudretinin eseridir ve her olay böyle bir etkin yapıcının görünmesidir. Biz eseri görür, eseri idrak ederiz. Halbuki aynı eserle gerçekte idrakimize görünen o etkili yapıcının bir parıltısıdır. Madde onun altında bir akla uygunluktur. Gördüklerini madde zannedenler, onu kuvvet sayesinde gördüklerini bilmelidirler. Buradan filozofların kuvvet nazariyesine atlıyacak olursak, bütün kuvvet ve kudretin Hak Teâlâ'da birleştiğini ve ilâhî kudretin ilk meydana çıkma vasıtası ve görüntüsü, meleklerin elçiliği demek olduğunu hatırlatmak kolay olur. Fakat bunların yanında idrak etme kuvvetleri de vardır ki, onlar da olayları olmadan önce anlatan ilâhî lütfun tebliğcisidirler ve şu halde meleksiz bir olay düşüncesi mümkün değildir. Meleksiz bir damla yağmur bile düşmez. Şu kadar ki, insana özgü irade ile ilgili gelecekteki kuvvetler şer ve fesat sebebi gibi aldatmacılık yapan ruhlar ve şeytanî kuvvetler de -yukarda açıklandığı üzere- bu meleklere karşıdırlar. Bu açıklamayı yaptıktan sonra meleklerin mahiyet ve çeşitleri hakkındaki görüşleri de kısaca anlatmak faydalı olacaktır. Meselenin konusu şudur: Meleklerin bizzat var olan zatlar olduklarından, diğer deyişle cevher cinsinden olduklarında, akıllı olanların ittifakı vardır. Fakat bunlar mütehayyiz (yer tutan) midirler, mücerred (soyut) midirler? Bunda fikir ayrılığı ediliyor. 1- Mütehayyiz (belli bir yer tutan)lerdir: Melekler, birtakım esire ait latif cisimlerdir ki, çeşitli şekiller ile oluşmaya güçleri yeter. Bu görüş kelâmcıların çoğunluğunun görüşüdür. Çünkü diyorlar peygamberler bunları şekilleriyle görmüştür, şekiller ise cismanîdirler, boyutları vardır. Bir de maddesiz soyut kuvvet (kuvvet-i mücerrede) düşüncesi, bizzat ilâhî kudreti düşünme demektir. Allah'tan başka bizzat mücerred yoktur. Madde tasavvurdan silindiği zaman, tasavvur olunan halis kuvvet ve kudret, ilâhî kudretin kendinden ibaret kalır. Henüz hiçbir teşekkülü olmayan atomlar halindeki halis madde ise mümkün ve sırf hareketsizliktir. Onda hiçbir yapıcılık ve kuvvet yoktur. Bunlara yapıcılık demek olan kuvvet verildiği zaman belli bir şekli olan bağlantılı esire ait bir cisim olurlar. Denilebilir ki, özel şekil bunların hakikatleri değil, maddedeki görünümleridir. Şu halde kendileri madde ötesidir. Buna şu cevap verilir ki, melekler ve resul deyimi de bu itibarladır. Yoksa madde ötesinde bunlar aynen ilâhî kudrete dönerler. Bu görüş asrımızda Fizik bilginlerinin, esirsiz kuvvet düşünmemelerine benzer. 2- Filozofların ve özellikle İslâm filozoflarının görüşleridir ki, melekler ne mütehayyiz (belli bir yer tutan)lerdir, ne de cisimlerdir. Bunlar beşere ait düşünen nefisler, yani insana has ruh gibi soyut cevherlerdir. Fakat mahiyetçe bunlardan başkadırlar. Kuvvetçe daha mükemmel ve bilgileri daha çoktur. Aralarındaki ilgi, güneş ile ışığının ilgisi gibidir. Ve bunlar iki kısımdırlar. Bir kısmı Hakk'ın ilmine garkolmuş ve başkasıyle meşgul olmaktan uzaktırlar. "Gece gündüz tesbih ederler, hiç ara vermezler." (Enbiya, 21/20). Bir kısmı da kaza ve kader kaleminin cereyanına göre gökten yeryüzüne kadar işleri idare ederler ki, bunlar da "İşi düzenleyenlere andolsun." (Nâziat, 79/5) âyeti ile anılanlardır. Ve bunların göğe ve yere ait olanları vardır. Öncekiler de bunların ruhları durumundadırlar. Hıristiyanlardan bir grubun da, "melekler, bedenlerinden ayrılmış beşere ait faziletli ruhlar" diye anladıkları tefsirlerimizde ve kelâm kitaplarımızda anılıyor. Zamanımızda İslâm dışı felsefelerin maddeyi kuvvete, kuvveti ruha döndüren görüşleri de, esasında filozofların zikri geçen soyut cevherler kavramıdır. Soyutları, itibarî işler sayanlar da kelâmcıların mezhebine döndürülebilirler. Yukarıda açıklanan seçkin görüş üzere bütün maddî kâinat bir sema olduğuna ve bunlardan başka gökler bulunduğuna göre, meleklerin hakikati ve bunların makamlarının ne kadar yüksekliklere ve derinliklere varacağını tasavvur etmelidir. Bunların çokluğunu anlatmak için Peygamber (s.a.v.) Efendimizin şöyle buyurduğu nakl olunmaktadır: "Gök gıcırdamaktadır. Ve gıcırdamak hakkıdır. Onda bir ayak yeri yoktur ki, bunda secde eden veya rükû' yapan bir melek bulunmasın." Bu konuda temsilî olarak şöyle bir artan oran da rivayet olunmuştur. "Âdemoğlu cinlerin onda biri; bunlar yeryüzü hayvanlarının onda biri; hepsi kuşların onda biri; bunların toplamı deniz hayvanlarının onda biri ve bütün bunlar yeryüzünde görevli olan meleklerin onda biri kadardır. Sonra dünya göğünün melekleri bütün bunlardan o oranda çok fazla ve bütün bunlardan ikinci gök melekleri de o oranda çok, yedinci göğe kadar artarak hep böyle, sonra bunların bütün toplamı Kürsîye ait meleklere göre az bir şey, sonra hepsinin toplam adedi altıyüz bine ulaşan Arş perdelerinden birinin meleklerine göre onda bir kalmaz. Ve bunlardan bir perdenin, yani bir büyük perdenin uzunluk ve yüksekliğine göre gökler, yeryüzü ve içindekiler ve araları bir özel değer teşkil etmezler ve bunun her karışında bir secde veya rükû eden veya ayakta duran melek vardır ki, onu tesbih ve takdir eder. Sonra bunların toplamı Arş etrafında dönen meleklere karşı denizden bir damla kalır. Sonra İsrafil aleyhisselâmın yardımcıları olan Levh melekleri ve Cibrîl aleyhisselâmın askerleri olan melekler sayısızdır. Cinslerini, ömürlerinin müddetini, ibadetlerinin nasıl olduğunu ancak Allah bilir." "Rabbin ordularını ancak kendisi bilir." (Müddessir, 47/31). Yine Peygamber (s.a.v.) Efendimizden şöyle rivayet olunmuştur ki: "(Peygamberimiz) göğe yükseldikleri (miraca çıktıkları) zaman kale burçları gibi bir yerde bir kısım melekler görmüştü. Bunlar birbirlerinin yüzüne doğru karşılıklı olarak yürüyüp gidiyorlardı. "Bunlar nereye gidiyorlar." diye Resulullah Cebrail'e sordu. Cebrail: "Bilmiyorum. Ancak yaratıldığımdan beri ben bunları görürüm ve önce gördüğümün bir tanesini bir daha görmem." dedi. Onlardan birine, ikisi birden: "Sen ne zaman yaratıldın?" diye sordular. O da: "Bilmiyorum, ancak Cenab-ı Allah her dörtyüz bin senede bir yıldız yaratır. Ben yaratıldığımdan beri de dört yüz bin yıldız yarattı." diye cevap verdi." Meleklerin çokluğunu ve Allah'ın kudretinin geniş tecellilerini anlamalı.. "Sanatı karşısında akılların hayrete düştüğü Allah'ı tenzih ve tesbih ederiz. Kudreti karşısında en güçlü kimselerin aciz kaldığı Allah'ı tesbih ederiz." Şüphe yok ki, bu aydınlatmalar asrımızdaki Astronomi ilmi fikrinden de çok yüksektir ve bunların hepsini esire mensup hafif cisimler ile sınırlamak da pek uygun olmasa gerektir. Onlar sonuç olarak yeryüzüne ait melekler ve dünya semasının meleklerini açıklayabilir. Meğer ki dünya göğünün dar mânâsıyle tefsirinde ısrar edilsin. Bu ise kelâmcıların seçtiği fikir değildir. Bu âyette zikredilen melekler hakkında da küçük bir ihtilaf vardır. "Bundan maksat yeryüzü melekleridir." diyenler olmuştur ki, bu da Dahhâk'ın, İbnü Abbas (r.a.)'dan bir rivayetine dayanmaktadır. Fakat Sahabe ve Tâbiînin çoğu, lafzın genelliğine ve bunu tahsis eden birşey bulunmadığına dayanarak bütün melekler olduğunu söylemişlerdir. İşte bütün melekler yeryüzünde hilafetle ilgili böyle bir ezelî takdirin kendilerine tebliği üzerine ilâhî hitab karşısında "orada bozgunculuk yapacak, kan dökecek birisini mi yaratacaksın? Oysa biz seni överek tesbih ediyor ve seni takdis ediyoruz" diye maruzat (sunuş)ta bulundular. Cevap olarak Rabbın: "Şüphesiz ben sizin bilemiyeceklerinizi bilirim." buyurdu. Şüphe yok ki mutlak bir şekilde düşünüldüğü zaman bunun böyle olduğunu ve ilâhî ilmin kendilerinden çok fazla ve yüksek olduğunu melekler bilirlerdi. Öyle iken inkâr makamında te'kit ifade eden ile kuvvetlendirerek Cenab-ı Allah'ın bunu tekrar hatırlatması gösterir ki ilâhî istek, bu genellik içinde bir özeli, yani istihlâf (birini yerine geçirme) meselesini, hedef almaktadır ki, meleklere gizli kalan ve şer ihtimali karşısında şaşma ve uzak görme ve özellik arzetme ile söz söylemelerine sebep olan da bu idi. Şu halde mânânın sevki, "Hilafetin hikmet ve sebepleri ve ona layık olma meselesi hakkında bilmediğiniz yönler var. Ben sizin bilmediğiniz bir çok şeyleri bildiğim gibi, bunu da bilirim." demek olur. Ve bununla cevabın soruya her yönden uygun olması için, bu bapta yalnız meleğe has hasletlerin yetersizliğine ve talebin caiz olmadığına da -dolayısıyle- işaret buyurulmuştur. Burada hikmetine de tenbih vardır. 31-Cenab-ı Allah onlara bu cevabı verdi bir taraftan da Âdem'e bütün o isimleri öğretti. Ya o isimleri Allah kendi koyup Âdem'in ruhuna nakş ve ilham etti veya Âdem'e bunları gerektiğinde koyup kullanacak bir özel yeteneği haiz bir ruh üflemeyi takdir etti ki, önceki zahir (açık), ikincisi muhtemeldir. Talim ile (yani öğretmek ile) bildirmek herkesin bildiği şeydir. Bundan Hz. Âdem'in dilin esası olan isimleri birdenbire bir anlatma ile bilmiş olmayıp, terbiyenin sırrı hükmünce bir yetenek ile az çok bir tedriç (azar azar ilerleme) içinde belleyeceği anlaşılır. Ve burada, bu öğretimin geçmişinin takdiri ve bizzat Âdem'in kendine özgü sıfatı açıklanıyor ki, bu sıfat beşer türünün mahiyet ve ilk fıtratı demektir. Zira Âdem bu türün ilk ferdidir ve türe ait duyguların aslı ondan miras kalmıştır. Bu isimler nedir? Ve istiğrak (genelleştirme)ın kapsamı ne kadardır? Yani bütün eşyanın isimleri midir? Yoksa birtakım bilinen isimlerin toplamı mıdır? İlmî tabiriyle deki "elif lâm" istiğrak için midir? Yoksa "Allah'ın öğretmesini murat ettiği isimler" mânâsına ahd-i hâricî olup bunun te'kidi midir? Bu noktada selef tefsircilerinden birkaç görüş vardır: 1- Bu isimler, insanların tanışmalarına, anlaşmasına sebep olan bütün isimlerdir. İnsan, hayvan, yer, deniz, dağ, eşek ve diğerleri hepsi (İbn Abbas'dan Dahhâk); karga, güvercin ve herşeyin ismi (Mücahid); her şeyin ismi, deve, inek, koyuna varıncaya kadar (Said b. Cübeyr); her şeyin ismi, hatta şu, bu abdestsizlik bile (İbnü Abbas'dan Said b. Ma'bed); her sınıf halkın ismi ve cinsine çevrilmesi, şu dağ, bu deniz, şu şöyle, diye her şeyin ismi (Katâde). Bunların özeti, bütün dillerin aslı olan dilin hepsi oluyor. Ve "elif lâm" genelleştirmeye hamlediliyor. Bundan kıyamete kadar olmuş, olacak bütün şeylerin isimleri mânâsını anlayanlar da olmuştur. 2- Meleklerin isimleri (Rabi' ve daha diğerleri) 3- Zürriyetinin isimleri (İbnü Zeyd'den, İbn Vehb'den Yunus b. Abdi'l-Alâ ve diğerleri). Bu iki şekilde de "elif lâm" ahd içindir ve bunun karinesi gelecek olan deki zamir gösterilmiştir. Çünkü tağlib muhtemel olmakla beraber zamirinin akıl sahipleri için olduğu açıktır. Ve bu karineye göre bazı tefsirciler hem meleklerin isimlerini ve hem nesillerin ismini kapsamasını (yani ikinci ve üçüncü görüşü) toplamışlardır. Bu isimleri, Allah'ın isimleri diye telakkî etmeye bu zamir engeldir. 4- Esmâ (isimler)dan murad dil değil, eşyanın duyguları, diğer deyimle o duygulardan oluşan ilmî suret (biçim)lerdir, diye de tefsir edilmiştir. Fakat bunun ilimden çok kelâm, hiç olmazsa kelâm-ı nefsî (zata mahsus kelâm) olan zihin olması gerekir. Her ne olursa olsun burada kat'î (kesin) olan nokta, Hz. Âdem'e -az veya çok- lisan öğretilmiş ve onun ilim ve kelâm sıfatlarına mazhar kılınmış olması, kelam ve dil meselesinin hilafet işinde önemli yerinin bulunmasıdır. Lisan hususunda bütün Âdem oğullarının zamanımıza kadar vaki olan tenevvü (çeşitlenme) ve ilerlemelerinin hepsi, esas itibariyle, Hz. Âdem'in yaratılış bakımından şereflendirildiği bu isimleri öğrenme özelliğine borçludur. İlim ve mantık özelliği, bu şekilde, insan türünün aslî yaratılışında kendisinde dahil bulunmuş ve bundan önce insanlığa ait hakikat ve tam mânâsıyle Âdem'e özgü ruh tamam olmamış olur. Bu şekilde kelâmla ilgili kuvvet, insana mahsus ruhun mahiyetinden bir kısım teşkil etmiştir. Cenab-ı Hak, bu gücü Âdem'in ruhuna şahsî olarak bahşetmiş ve nefh (ruha üflemen)in tamamından sonra da, Âdem bilfiil lisan şerefiyle şereflenmiş olarak, gereğine göre, isimleri konuşmuştur. Şu halde Âdem'den önceki yaratıklar, her ne türden olursa olsunlar, lisandan mahrumdular ve bundan dolayı insan değildiler. İnsanlık hilafeti Âdemoğlu ile beraber bulunur. Günahı, insanın zâtisi (kendisi) sayıp da, ilim sıfatını, kelâm sıfatını arazî (gelip geçici) saymak isteyenler insanı bilememişlerdir. Bundan da şu sonuca geliriz ki, bu öğretim, ruha üflenmeden önce yalnız Âdem'in ruhunda idiyse, ona kelâma ait kuvvetin, isim koyma kabiliyetinin verilmiş olduğunu ifade eder. Ve bu şekilde isimlerin bizzat koyucusu, Allah'ın verdiği kudretle, peyderpey Adem olmuş olur. Ve eğer -zahir vechile (görünüşe göre)- ruhun üfürülmesi ile beraber veya sonra ise isimleri koyan Allah Teâlâ'dır. Ve Âdem'e ilham veya kesin ilim ile peyderpey öğretmiştir. Öncekinde kıyamete kadar bütün dillerin isimlerini içeren bir hakikî istiğrak (genelleme) olur. İkincide ilk konuşulan bütün isimlere tahsis edilen ahd-i hâricî olur. Tefsir bilginlerince öğretim böyle iki şekilde te'vil edilmiştir. Ve ilm-i usûl (Fıkıh Usûlün)de, buna bağlı olarak vaz-ı lügat (dil meydana getirme) meselesindeki anlaşmazlık hasıl olmuştur. Açık olan, her halde bizzat öğretme ve o öğretmenin takdiridir. Yani lisan, Âdem'in hilafetinin eseri değil, hilafetinin sebebidir. İşte Allah Teâlâ Âdem'e böyle isimleri öğretti. Öğretimden bir müddet sonra da bu isimlerin müsemmalarını (yani delalet ettikleri zatları) meleklere arzetti. Buradaki zamirinde bir dil inceliği vardır ki, lisanımızda bulunmaz. denilmeyip, buyurulması, arzolunan şeylerin akıl sahibi olduğunu açıkça göstermektedir. Ve isimleri şarta bağlatan karine de budur. Bu zamirin meleklere dönmesi ve o isimlerin meleklerin isimleri olması da, bunların meleklere arzı ile uygun olmuyor. Şu halde en açık mânâ, ad verilmiş olanların Hz. Âdem'den sonra gelecek olan nesilleri olmasıdır. Geçmişte anılan isimler de bunların isimleri (yani insan isimleri) demek olur. Bununla beraber bütün isimlerin öğretilip de, yalnız bunların arz edilmiş olması da ihtimal dahilindedir. Fakat her iki halde böyle olmak için nesillerin yaratılmış olması gerekir. Halbuki âyette henüz Hz. Havva'nın bile yaratıldığına işaret yoktur. Ve kıssanın siyakı (gelişi) da buna muhalif görülmektedir. Bu müşkil (problem), bilinen bir hadis ile açıklanıyor ki bunlar meleklere, küçük karıncalar, mikroplar misalinde arzedilmişlerdir. "nesil veya küçük karıncanın misalleri"(1) ki zürriyyet (nesil) kelimesi bundan türemiştir. Bu hadis bunların o zaman Âdem'de henüz tohum halinde (yani gelecekte bütün Âdem oğullarını temsil eden ilk meniye ait tohumcuklar şeklinde) bulunduklarını anlatır. Eğer burada bu olayların yoğun cisimler âleminde olmayıp, Hz. Âdem'in ruhunun takdiri veya ruhunun esiri yumuşak bir cisim kazanması halinde olduğunu tasavvur edebilirsek, o esirle ilgili cismin parçalarında kıyamete kadar gelecek Âdem oğlunun birbirine bağlı temessülleri (bir şekil veya surete girmeleri) veya ruhundaki nesillerin manevi suretleri o isimlerin meleklere arz olunan mânâları olarak düşünülebilir. Ve böyle olmasına olayın yeryüzüne inmeden önce olması karine demektir. Bu şekilde meleklere arz, hissî arz değil, ilmî ve hakiki arz olur. Gerçekten isimlerin asıl medlûlleri, eşyanın ilmî suretleridir. Kelimelerin mevzuu lehi (konusu) asıl bunlardır. Demek Âdem'e önce eşyaya ve bilhassa nesilleriyle ilgili ilim verilmiş ve bundan başka bu bilgilere ait isim ve dile ait suretler de öğretilmiştir. Meleklerde olmayan da budur. Bunlar takdir edilmiş ve yere inişten sonra da Hz. Âdem bunların yapılışlarını yerde görmüştür. Burada fiilî olarak ilmin fıtrî (doğuştan) veya sonradan olma meselesi vardır ki, başka yerlerde açıklaması gelecektir. Rabbın meleklere bunları arzetti ve gösterdi de Haydi siz işaretle ifade etmek istediğiniz hilafet yeteneğinizi göstermekte sadık (yani musîb = isabetli) iseniz işte bunların isimlerini bana güzelce haber veriniz, buyurdu. Bu zatları, sade kendileriyle değil, isimleriyle de tanıtabileceklerini sorarak önce melekleri, aczlerini ortaya çıkarmak ve isbat etmek için, imtihan etti. Ve bununla şunu da anlatmış oldu ki tasarruf, tedbir, adaletli olma, bunların ilgilendikleri şeyleri, yeteneklerinin mertebelerini ve hukukun miktar ve derecelerini bilmeye ve bundan başka bir de bizzat huzura getirmeye muhtaç olmaksızın gıyaplarında da isimleriyle anlatabilmeye bağlıdır. Ve bu hususta ilim sıfatından daha fazla bir özellik ve meziyet ifade eden kelâm sıfatının, dile ait kuvvetin, diğer deyimle hakikate uygun konuşma veya düşünmenin şahsî bir kıymet ve önemi vardır. Bu olmadan hükümleri yerine getirmek mümkün değildir. 32-Bu imtihana karşı melekler: "Sübhaneke, en yüksek tesbih ve tenzih sana ya Rab!... Senin bize bildirdiğinden başka bizim hiçbir ilmimiz yoktur. Her şeyi bilen ve daima bilen âlim ve her yaptığında hakîm (hikmet sahibi) hakikaten sensin ve ancak sensin." dediler ve böyle aczlerini ortaya koydular, tesbih (Allah'ın yüce ve münezzeh olduğunu ifade) ettiler. SÜBHÂN, tesbîhin bir özel ismidir. "Sübhâneke" de çoğunlukla tevbe başlangıcı olur. Şimdi burada şu sorular akla gelir: Melekler hiçbir isim bilmiyorlarsa, o zaman kelâm sıfatından tamamen mahrum bulunuyorlardı, demek olur. O halde bu sözleri nasıl söylüyorlar ve ilâhî kelâma nasıl muhatap oluyorlardı? Yok eğer bunlar tamamen mahrum değiller de henüz gösterilen yeni şeylerin isimlerini bilmiyorlar idiyse, o zaman naibliğe mutlak yeteneksizlikleri nasıl sabit olur? Gerçekte esma (isimler)dan maksat birinci rivayet vechile bütün isimler ise, meleklerin bütün isimlerden mahrum bulunacakları cihetle, bizzat kelâm sıfatları olmadığı ve ancak ilim sıfatından bir hisseleri bulunduğu anlaşılır. Ve eğer nesilin isimleri ise, diğer isimleri men' etmeyeceğinden kelam sıfatına engel olmaz ve bu şekilde meleklerin liyâkatsizliğini isbat etmek istenmeyip, başka bir hikmetin meydana çıkarılması istenir. Lakin her iki takdirde melekler ile olan ilâhî hitaplaşma (konuşma) kelâm sıfatına dönmeyip, mânâsı büsbütün başka olmak ve ilim sıfatı ile te'vil edilmek zahirin (açık metnin) gereğidir. Önceki umum (genel) takdirinde bu zorunludur. Husus (özel) takdirinde ise liyakat (yetenek) hikmeti hasebiyle açıktır. Şu halde melekler isimleri, kelâmı Âdem'in haber vermesiyle öğreneceklerdir. Burada Kelâm ilminin güç bir meselesine gelmiş oluyoruz. Şu kadar söyleyelim ki, asıl ilim hakikatin bizzat bir görünümü ve bir özel inkişafıdır. Kelâm da ilmin bir tecellisi, hem de bir dal, bir alâmet ile naib (vekil) olmak suretiyle tecellisidir. İlmin aslında hakikatin bizzat bir vechi vardır. İsimde, kelâmda ise o vechin ancak bir vekili vardır. Çünkü ismin asıl mânâsı bir şeyi zihne yükseltmek için alâmet ve delil olan şey demektir ve ıstılâhî (terim) mânâsı bundan alınmıştır. Şu halde isim kendisi de bir şey olmakla beraber, isimliği diğer bir şeye vekil ve alâmet olması bakımındandır. Ve Allah daha iyi bilir, bu hikmetten dolayıdır ki, hilafete liyakat, isimlerdeki ve kelâmdaki bu vekalet mânâsı ile uygun olmuştur ve Allah bunu başlangıçta Âdem'e ihsan etmiştir. Ve işte beşerî ilimler, vekilliği olan bu kelâma ait şekillerin araya girmesiyle ilgili olduğundan dolayıdır ki, gölgeli tasavvurlar ile doludur. Ve keşfe ait ilim ile, isme ve fikre ait ilmin büyük farkları bundandır. Demek ki, Cenab-ı Allah ile meleklerin önceki konuşmaları hiçbir isim ve vekalete ait suretler karışmayan ve bizzat hakikat vechi üzerinde vaki olan bir ilmî cereyandır. Ve meleklerin konuşmaları, tesbihleri, takdis (kutsama)leri, bizzat olan bir ilmî aydınlatma demektir ki bununla, asıl kelâm sıfatının vekalete ait olan cereyan tarzındaki fark, açıktır. Şu halde meleklerin bilmedikleri ve bildiklerinde eksikleri bulunabilirse de hataları ve cehl-i mürekkeb (bilmediğini bilmedik)leri olmaz. Ve bunun için denilmiştir ki, melekler ancak nass (dinî delil) ile amel ederler. Beşer ise istinbat ve kıyas kuvvetine, gücüne sahiptir. Yukardaki ifadelerinde de açıktan yetenek iddiasında bulunmamışlar ve yeni anladıkları meseleyi eksik olarak görebilmişler ve vekaletin hakikatini bilmemekle beraber, söylediklerinde de hakikatın bir cihetini söylemişlerdir. Beşeriyetin hata ve bilmediğini bilmeme kabiliyeti de kendilerindeki kelâm sıfatı ve bundaki vekalet değeri ile ilgilidir. Şeytan bunları bu yönden aldatabilir. Gerçi kelâm, esas itibariyle hakkı ve doğruyu bilme konusudur ve onun vekilidir. Ve bu vekilin temsil ve delaletinde de ciddiyet vardır, fakat kelâmın kendisi olmayan bir tesir ile yalan söylenir. Sonra kelam, ilmin aynı ve hakkın aynı diye alınır da kelam ve vekalete ait suretler ile, karışmış olan fikre ve tasavvura ait suretler bizzat hak ilim yerine konulur. Ve hasılı bilerek söylenilmez, bilerek anlaşılmaz ve hepsinin ötesinde hak istenmez ve araştırılmaz; vekaletin tabiatı, bir asalet kabul edilir. Ve o zaman insanlığın bütün şer ve fesadı başlar. Halbuki Cenab-ı Hak, Adem'in fıtratını, kendi sıfatından hem ilim ve hem kelâm sıfatlarına mazhar kılmış ve kendine isimleri öğrettikten sonra meleklerin karşısında yeteneğini isbat için bir de imtihan yapmıştır. 33-Melekler aczleri (güçsüzlükleri)ni itiraf, ilim ve hikmeti teslim edince Rabbın: "Ey Âdem, bunlara şunların isimlerini güzelce haber ver." dedi. Ve halifenin kim olacağına da bu hitap ile işaret etti. "Âdem" isminin "üdme"den veya "edîmü'l-ard"dan türemiş (ef'alü) vezninden Arapça bir kelime olduğu rivayet olunuyorsa da A'cemî (yani Arapça olmayan) ve (fâalü) vezninde olması tercih edilir. Zemahşerî, Beydavî, Ebu's-Suûd ve diğerleri gibi muhakkikîn (tahkikciler)in tercihi budur. İmam Şa'bî bunun "azer" ve "a'zer" gibi İbranî dilinden olduğunu ileri sürmüş, Süryanice'de de "Adem"in "toprak" demek olduğunu söylemiştir. Bazıları da bunun aslı "hâtam" vezninde Süryanice olduğuna ileri sürmüştür ki, bu şekilde dilimizdeki "adam" telaffuzu asla daha uygun olmuş olur. Arapça ise özel isimlik ve fiil vezninde olduğundan dolayı; Arapça olmadığına göre de özel isimlik ve ucme (aslı Arapça olmayan) kelimelerden olduğundan dolayı gayr-i münsarif (cer ve tenvini kabul etmeyen)dir. Ve her iki takdirde bir cins ismi olmayıp, özel isim olduğu muhakkaktır. Âdem beşer, insan gibi cins ismi yerinde kullanılacak olursa çoğulu "avadim" gelir ve o zaman çoğulu gayr-i munsarif olursa da, müfred (tekil)i munsarif (cer ve tenvini kabul eden) olmak ve "raeytü âdemen" demek gerekir ki, "âdemiyen" " (ferden min benî âdem = ) demektir. Ve doğrusu hariçte her cins ismi başlangıçta bir özel ismin genellemesidir. Ve vahid (tek), çoğa -tabiatiyle- mukaddem (öncelikli)dir. Her halde Arapça'dan başka İbranî ve Süryanî'de bu ismin çeşitli lehçelerinin bulunduğu anlaşılıyor. Sâbiede isminin bile Arapça olmayarak, bu isim ile bir ilgisi görünüyor. Bununla beraber Ebu'l-Beşer (beşerin babasın)in çeşitli dillerde başka başka isimlerle yad olunduğu da nakl ediliyor. Şehristânî'nin "el-Milel ve'n-Nihal"de açıklamasına göre Mecûsîlerden Küyumseriye grubu "Keyumers, Âdem'dir" derler. Ve Keyumers'in Âdem olduğu Hint ve Acem tarihlerinde de görülmüştür. Fakat diğer tarihçiler buna karşı çıkmışlardır. İbnü Esir de "Kâ-mil"inde "mecusun Ceyumers dediği Hz. Âdem'dir." diye zikreder. En açığı, Adem isminin beşerin ilk lisanına ait bir kelime olmak üzere ele alınması gerekecektir. İşte Cenab-ı Allah meleklerden sonra Âdem'i de bu emir ile imtihan etti ve Âdem onları isimleriyle tafsilatıyla anlattı. bunun üzerine Âdem o arzolunan şeyleri isimleriyle onlara haber verince: Rabbın meleklere: "Ben size her halde ben semaların ve arzın gaybını bilirim demedim mi? Ve siz ne açıklıyor ve ne gizliyor idiyseniz onu da bilirim." buyurdu. Ve bununla önceki "ben sizin bilmediklerinizi bilirim" yüksek sözünün mânâsını genişletti ve açıkladı. Bundan anlaşılır ki icmâl (kısaltmak) hakikatte tafsilin aynıdır. Şu da anlaşılır ki, meleklere olan kelamın hakikati ancak mânâdan ibarettir. Lafza ve isme ait suretler değildir, yoksa icmali söyleyen tafsîli söylemiş olmazdı. Yukarda hatırlattığımız üzere bu tafsîlin mâsîka lehi (sevkolunduğu şey) de genel değil özel, yani bu meyanda bilhassa Âdem aleyhisselâmda tahakkuk eden hilafetin sebeplerini açıklamak, hikmet ve kudreti ortaya çıkarmaktır ki; "İşte sizin başlangıçta anlayamadığınız hikmetin sırrı ve liyakatin sebepleri budur." demek olur. Cenab-ı Allah bütün ilâhî sanatını böyle sebeplere ve gizli hikmetlere bağlamıştır. Fakat ona karşı hiçbir sebep ile yetenek ve hak etme davasına kalkmakta da hak yoktur. Çünkü o bir şey murad ederse böyle yeni sebepler yaratır ve neticesini de o suretle ihsan eder. Müsebbibü'l-esbâb (sebepleri yaratan)a sebeb ile hak iddiasına kalkışmak mânâsız olur. Aslî ve hakiki sebep ancak onun iradesidir, hikmet de onun gereğidir. Görülüyor ki Cenab-ı Allah Âdem'i halife olmak üzere yaratmış ve durumu meleklerine istişare eder gibi kısaca tebliğ etmiş ve malum cevap üzerine onu isimleri öğretmekle terbiye etmiş ve sonra melekler ile beraber imtihandan geçirip, meleklere güçsüzlüklerini açıklatmış ve ona bilfiil ehliyetini isbat ettirmiş ve meleklerin devamlı tesbih ve takdis göreviyle meşgul olması, bu yeni makama liyakatleri için yeterli sebep olmadığını da göstermiş ve nihayet onları Adem'e boyun eğdirmek için hazırlamıştır. Hasılı bu kıssada ilâhî rububiyetin tecelli tarzı büyük bir açıklık ve pek ince bir üslub ile anlatılarak insanın aslî fıtratında dürülmüş olan enfüsî (subjektif) ilâhî nimetler hatırlatılmış ve bununla ilâhî rububiyete bilgi temin edildikten sonra gıyabtan mütekellim (konuşan)e iltifat (dönme) yoluyla sonrası da ayrıca bir hatırlatmaya tabi tutulmuştur. Şöyle ki: 34- dördüncü nimet olarak o vakit de hatırla ki biz meleklere: "Âdem'e secde ediniz." diye emrettik de İblis'den başkası derhal secde ettiler. O dayattı ve kibirlendi yahut melekler hemen secde ettiler. Fakat İblis dayattı ve kibirlenmek istedi. ve esasen kâfirlerden idi. Kehf sûresinde geleceği üzere aslı Cin denilen gizli yaratıklardan idi ki, bunların kâfirleri de vardır. Bu emir üzerine itaattan dışarı çıktı, kâfir oldu. Sonucun böyle olacağını da Allah Teâlâ ilâhî ilminde biliyordu. Bu itibarla kaderde, kâfirler defterinde kayıtlı bulunuyordu. Yoksa İblis'in Âdem'e secde emrine kadar küfrü geçmemişti. "Rabb'inin emrinden (dışarı) çıktı." (Kehf, 18/50). Fakat Allah böyle bildiği için o kâfir olmadı, o kâfir olacağı için Allah onu öyle biliyordu ve öyle takdir etmiş idi. Hakikaten İblis kibirlenmek istedi. Nefsinde mümkün olduğu halde, itaati seçmedi ve o zaman bilfiil kâfir oldu. Şu halde kelimesi "idi" mânâsında değil, "oldu" mânâsına kullanılması da mümkündür. Görülüyor ki İblis, Allah'ı inkâr ettiği için değil, emrine itaat etmemesi dolayısıyle kâfir olmuş ve buna göre farz olan herhangi bir vazifeyi yapmayanın küfrüne hükmedenler bulunmuştur. Fakat âlimlerimiz diyorlar ki, İblis'in küfrünün sebebi, yalnız emre itaat etmemesi değil, onu beğenmemesi "Ben ondan daha hayırlıyım." (Sa'd, 38/76) diye kibirlenerek kendi kıyasıyle tenkit etme (eleştirme)ye kalkışmasıdır. Ve akaid ve fıkıh kitaplarındaki tekfir (küfre nisbet etmen)in bir kısmı da bu esasa dayanmıştır. Bunda "Onlar ki, söz verip bağlandıktan sonra Allah'a verdikleri sözü bozarlar." (Bakara, 2/27) âyetiyle yerilmesi vardır ve daha şiddetlidir. Aslen lügatta "secde", son derece tevazu ile alçalıp baş eğmektir ki, "kibr"in tam zıddıdır. Dînen de alnını yere koymaktır ki, ta'zîm (büyükleme) ve itaat etmenin en yüksek şeklidir. Ve ondan daha özeldir. Zira önceki, ayaklar altına yatıp yuvarlanmakla dahi olabilir. Şer'î mânâsında ibadet kastını ilave etmeye lüzum yoktur. Çünkü secdenin ibadet olması için niyet şart ise de, secde olması için şart değildir. Bununla beraber dile ve şeriate ait her secdede bir alçalma, ta'zim ve itaat vardır. Bunun için Allah'dan başkasına secde etmek dinî bakımdan küfürdür. Ve secde fiilî bir ta'zim ve itaat etme olduğu cihetle, yalnız kalbî olan itaat hakkında mecaz olur. Acaba meleklerin secdesi hangisidir? Kur'ân'a mahsus kelimeleri şer'î mânâsına yormak gerekir ve melekler cismanî şekilde de görülebileceklerinden "alın koyma" (vaz-ı cephe) mânâsı mümkündür. Bununla beraber meleklerin secdesini kendi hakikatleri ile uygun olarak düşünmek ve hilafet gereği Âdem'e ilâhî emirle bir fiilî tasdik halinde kabul etmek daha uygundur. Bu ise Âdem'e bir saygı gösterme olmakla beraber bizzat Allah Teâlâ'ya bir ibadettir. Bununla melekler ilâhî hükümlerin yerine getirilmesi bakımından Âdem'e hilafet mertebesine uygun bir şekilde hizmet ve yardıma memur edilmiş ve bir ahde (söz verme) bağlanmış demek olur. O halde melekler, Adem'e bizzat boyun eğmiş değil, fakat hilafete hizmetçi olacaktır. Ve herhalde asıl mabud, yüce yaratıcıdır. Hasılı bu secde Âdem'e bir ibadet değildir. İşte insanlar böyle bir babanın evladıdır ve kendileri onun halefi, onun halifesidirler. Bu nimeti bilmeli, bu kardeşliği takdir etmeli ve hiç biri âlemde asalet iddiasıyle kendi hesabına yaşamaya çalışmamalı, büyük bir kardeş topluluğu halinde yaşamalı ve yaşamak için kendi hükümlerini değil, Allah'ın hükümlerini, Allah'ın emirlerini, kanunlarını tatbik etmeli ve o zaman meleklerin de kendilerine hizmet edeceğinden ümitli olmalıdır. Bunda emre karşı gelen ve kibirlenen İblis'in tâbilerinden olmamalı, yaratılışını değiştirmemelidir. Cenab-ı Allah burada İblis'in dayatma ve kibirlenmesini haber verirken, bilhassa onun benzerleri olan ve ilâhî emre boyun eğme ve itaat hususunda kibirlenerek aralarındaki kesin hukuku teslimden çekinen yaratıkları azarlamıştır. Ve bu nassın kendisi için sevk edildiği şey budur. Ve bunların bir kısmı Hz. Resulullah'ın hicret yeri (Medine) etrafında bulunan yahudi ve yahudi bilginleriydi ki, Hz. Peygamberi ve sıfatını biliyorlardı ve peygamber olarak gönderileceğini yayıyorlardı. Böyleyken hased sebebiyle ikrar ve itaattan çekinir ve büyüklük taslarlardı. İbnü Cerîr burada der ki: "Cenab-ı Allah yahudi kâfirlerin bu hallerine işaret etmek suretiyle İblis'i kâfirler zümresine nisbet etti. Cins ve nesebde başka olduğu halde, din ve millette onların kolundan saydı". Şu halde İblis ile kâfirler arasında başka yönden benzeyiş aramak lüzumsuzdur." İblis ismini ilk tefsircilerden bazıları (iblâs) masdarından Arapça bir isim olarak göstermişlerdir. İblâs ise hayırdan ümidini kesmek, pişmanlık duyma ve kederli olma mânâlarına gelir. İblisi de Cenab-ı Allah isyanına karşılık, bütün hayırlardan ümidini kesmiş, taşlanmış, bir şeytan kılmıştır. O halde İblis, hayırdan son derece ümitsiz demektir ve i'rab (harekeleme) da Arapça olmayan isimlerin hükümlerine tabi tutulmuş ve gayr-i münsarif (cer ve tenvin olmayan) olmuştur. Fakat böyle olması daha çok gösterir ki, bu da "Âdem" kelimesi gibi A'cemî (Arapça olmaya n)dır. Arapça'ya diğer bir lisandan geçmiştir. Muhakkıkîn (kıritikçiler) bunu böyle söylemişlerdir. Bu secde kıssası burada geçen kıssaya atfedilerek ayrıca zikrolunmuştur. Bundan da bu secdenin "Onu düzenle(yip insan şekline koydu)ğum ve ona ruhumdan üflediğim zaman, hemen ona secdeye kapanın." (Hicr, 15/29) âyetindeki şarta bağlı emirle ilgisi bahis konusu olmuştur. Biri şarta bağlı olarak yaratılmadan önce, diğeri de sonuçlandırma ile ilgili olarak yaratılışından sonra iki emir var. Acaba secde de bir mi, iki mi? Öğretim ve imtihandan önce mi, sonra mı? Buradaki "secde ediniz" sonuçlama ile ilgili emrin sonra olduğunu, diğeri de tesviye ve ruh üflemeyi takib ettiğini ifade ediyor. Ebu's-Suûd "ceza fâ"sının takip ifade ettiğine ilişerek secdenin öğretimden sonra ve sonuçlama emri ile ilgili yapıldığında ısrar ediyor. Râzî de önce ve şarta bağlı emir ile yapıldığını ifade ediyor ve secdenin birkaç defa olduğunu kabul eder görünmüyor. Bu arada açık olan bu emrin, yaratılıştan sonra, şartın tahakkuku üzerine, geçen şarta bağlı emrin sona erdirilmesi ve yerine getirilmesi olduğudur. Bunun gerek takdiri ve gerekse tekvini (yaratması), isimlerin öğretiminden, imtihandan sonradır. Bununla beraber tesviye ve ruh üflemesinin toplamından geri kalmış da değildir. Çünkü bu öğretme ve imtihan ruh üflemesinin tamamı cümlesindendir. Yani bundan anlaşılıyor ki, ruh üflemekten maksat, diri olması değil, düşünen hayat sahibi olmasıdır. Başlaması değil, kemalidir. Şu halde yerindedir. "secde ediniz", onun sonuçlandırarak teveccühüdür. Âdem'in gerçeği ruh (nefs-i nâtıka) tur. Ve ruh üflemenin mânâsı, ruhun üflenmesidir. Adem'e ait hayat, asıl bundadır. 35-Burada İblis'in özellikle azarlanma macerası bırakılmıştır. Çünkü kıssanın sevkedilişi, bilhassa Âdem'e ve Âdem oğullarına olan fıtrî (yaratılıştan olan) nimetleri hatırlatmaktır. Bu şekilde melekler ile Âdem arasındaki macera açıklandıktan sonra, şimdi de takdirdeki o imtihan ve teveccühün meyvesi ve İblis ile olan macerası açıklanmak ve Âdem'in yaratılışındaki günah ve itaatsizliğin geçici olduğu hatırlatılmak için daki ya atfedilerek buyuruluyor ki: bir de demiştik ki, "ey Âdem!. Sen ve eşin (zevcen) şu cennette oturunuz." "Çift" demek olan zevc, asıl Arapça'da çiftin her tekine, hem erkeğe ve hem dişiye de söylenir. Demek ki, bu sırada Hz. Âdem'in bir de zevcesi (eşi) yaratılmış bulunuyordu ki, bu da ayrıca ilâhî bir harika (olağanüstü bir olay)dır. İnşaallah bunun açıklamasını da ilerde, bu cümleden olarak Nisâ sûresinin baş âyetinde göreceğiz. Acaba bu cennet yeryüzündeki cennetlerden biri mi idi? Böyle zannedenler olmuştur. "Filistin'de yahut Fâris ile Kirmân arasında bir cennet idi. İnişi de oradan Hindistan'a nakliydi." denilmiştir. Fakat bunlar şöyle bir istidlâl ile söylenmiştir: Çünkü Âdem'in yaratılışı yeryüzünde olduğunda ittifak vardır ve bu kıssada semaya yükselmesi zikredilmemiştir. Olsa idi öncelikle hatırlatılırdı. Bir de cennet-i huld (ebedi cennet) olsaydı, çıkılmaz ve şeytan oraya giremezdi. Fakat bu tahmin, göründüğü kadar makul ve tabii değildir. Âdem'in yeryüzüne inişi, yeryüzünde ortaya çıkması, akıl ve nakle daha uygundur. Huld cennetine devamlı oturmak için girmekle, misafir olarak girmek arasında da fark vardır. Şu halde "Cennet", ahirette müminlerin varacağı sevap evidir ki, şimdi mevcut, fakat dünyada görüşten gizlenmiştir. Ve "Cennet" denilince Kur'ân dilinde bilinen budur. Âdem'in cennette oturması hali, ahiret âleminin meydana gelişine benzer bir ilk oluştur. Ve bu durum bize göre bir makul âlemdir. Yeryüzü ile onun arasında mekanla ilgili bir uzaklık tasavvuruna da lüzum yoktur. O da aynı feza içindedir. Bunda akla yaklaştırmak için söylenebilecek olan söz: Âdem'in ruhunun bütün kemal kuvvetlerini haiz olarak, maddeye, önceki unsurlara ilk ilgisi, diğer deyişle beşerin aslı olan ilk Âdem'le ilgili hücreciğin esîrî bir şekilde oluşumu ve ondan eşinin ayrılmasıdır. Muhyiddin-i Arabî'nin bir deyişine göre, ruhun tabiata ilk verilişidir. Cenab-ı Allah, Âdem'e buyurmuş ki, eşinle beraber bu cennette otur. ve bundan bol bol yiyiniz nerede isterseniz orada yiyiniz fakat şu ağaca yaklaşmayınız, bundan yemeye kalkışmayınız ki zalimlerden olursunuz. Zulüm, haddini aşıp bir hakkı, yerinden başkasına koymaktır. Demek ki Cenab-ı Hak Âdem'e cennette büyük bir hürriyet vermekle beraber, ona yine bir sınır tayin etmiş ve ona yaklaştıkları takdirde zalimler zümresine gireceklerini de bildirmiştir. Bu, şunu ortaya çıkarır ki, insanlıkla ilgili hilafet mutlak değildir. Ve bunun özel bir sınırı vardır ki, tecavüzü zulümdür. O sınırı tayin eden bu şecere (ağaç) ne idi? Doğrusu bunu Allah Teâlâ Kur'ân'da bize ismiyle bildirmemiştir ve ancak bunun cennette belli ağaç olduğunu, Âdem'in kurtuluş ve saadetinin bozulmasına sebep olmak özelliği bulunduğunu anlatmıştır. Demek, fazlasını bilmemizde Allah katında bir fayda yoktur. Ve şimdilik mümkün değildir ve tahkikçi (kritikçi) tefsircilerin seçeneği budur. Bununla beraber buğday veya üzüm veya incir olduğu hakkında bazı rivayetler de vardır. Tevrat ehli, "bür" yani buğday demişler; Vehb b. Yemâmî'den de: "Fakat öyle bir cennet buğdayı ki, tanesi sığır yüreği gibi, kaymaktan lezzetli, baldan tatlı" diye bir tabir nakledilmiştir. İbnü Abbas ve daha bazılarından "sünbüle" (başak) diye rivayet edilmiştir. "Dünyada evladına rızık kılınan başaktır." tabiri dahi naklediliyor. İbnü Mesut'dan asma, üzüm ağacı ve bazılarından incir tabiri vârid olmuştur. Bu meyanda şu tabir de vardır: "Bu öyle bir ağaçtır ki, melekler hulûd (ölümsüzlüğe ermek) için bununla kaşınırlar." Bunların bir temsilî mânâyı ifade ettikleri de açıktır. Nitekim cennet meyvelerinin birbirine benzemesi meselesi geçmişti. Hıristiyanlardan rivayet edilen telakkiye göre, bunun kadınla erkek arasındaki cinsî yaklaşmadan kinaye olduğudur. Hıristiyanlıktaki ruhbaniyet (yani evlenmemek), evlenmemeyi ibadet ve sevap itikat etmek önermesinin bu telakkî ile ilgili bulunduğu da sanılır. Fakat Kur'ân'ın metni buna müsait (uygun) görünmüyor. O zaman mânâsız kalır. "birbirinize yaklaşmayınız" demek, hem yeterli ve hem açık olurdu. Bu şekilde Âdem'in ilk evlenmesi gayr-i meşru (dine uymayan) olması gerekiyor. Şüphesiz bizce daha uygun olan bu konuda tevakkuf (durmak)dur. Biz o ağacı tayin edemeyiz. Ancak şu kadar düşünebiliriz ki, ondan yemek, vekilliği unutmak ve asalet davasına kalkışmak duygusunu verir. Bu da insanın aslî yaratılışından değil, şeytanın telkininden başlar. Bu buğday ise, delice buğdaydır. Bir üzüm ise, şarap üzümüdür. Bir incir ise, kurtlu incirdir. Ve her halde bir hamri (sarhoş ediciliği) vardır. Ve o hamr aklı alır ve Allah'ı unutturur. Cennete bu, yenilmek için değil, tahdit (sınırlama) ve kulluk için konulmuştur. Bununla beraber biz: "Dünya sevgisi, her hatanın başıdır" hadis-i şerifinde bu yasak ağacı tayin eden bir delalet buluyoruz. Demek Âdem o zaman dünya sınırına yaklaşmamak emri almış ve Âdem bundan, yaratılışının gereği olarak yememiştir. Fakat Hamze kırâetinde 'dır ki, önceki = zelle'nin if'âl bâbı olan = izlâl'den, ikincisi = izâle'dendir. 36-Bu iskân (oturma) üzerine o şeytan, o İblis ikisinin de o ağaç yüzünden ayaklarını kaydırdı, yahut ikisini de cennetten kaydırdı. Zira o zaman şeytan kovulmuş bulunuyorsa da Âdem'i ve Âdem'in çocuklarını azdırma imkanı kaldırılmamış idi. Çünkü Âdem'e özgü şeref asıl bununla ortaya çıkacaktı, hilafet tasarrufu bizzat bununla tahakkuk edecekti. Bu imkandan dolayı şeytan ne yaptı yaptı, cennete bile girebildi de bunları bulundukları yerden veya nimet halinden çıkardı, cennetteki kendilerine ait fıtratlarına bir değişme ârız oldu, biz de dedik ki haydi ininiz ve o halde ininiz ki bir kısmınız, bir kısmınıza zulüm ve tecavüz edecek düşman ve sizin için yeryüzünde bir zamana (yani ölünceye) kadar geçici bir oturulacak yer tutmaya çalışmak ve faydalanıp yaşamak da bir hak olsun. Çünkü yerler ve yerdekiler insanlar için yaratılmıştı. Ve cennette oturma bunun bir başlangıcı idi. Fıtratınızdan hariç olan şeytanın kandırmasına bakılmasaydı, bu yeryüzüne daha başka sağlam bir şekilde gelmek de mümkündü. Bu hata üzerine yeryüzüne gelip, hiç faydalanma hakkına sahip olmamak da mümkün idi. Halbuki ilâhî yardım bu emri verirken, bu lütfu da esirgememiştir. Ve insanlık dünyaya böyle bir hak lütuf ile birlikte bir felaket içinde doğmuştur. Takdir, bu felaketin imkanını kaldırmamış, fakat bunu şahısla ilgili de kılmamıştır. Felaket sebebi geçicidir. 37-Nitekim bu emir verildi ve verilir verilmez, Âdem de Rabbinden derhal birkaç kelime aldı. Burada "bizden" buyurulmuyor da "Rabb'inden" buyuruluyor. Çünkü inme emriyle beraber Âdem hitap mevkiinden (ikinci şahıslıktan), gıyaba (üçüncü şahıslığa) inmiş bulunuyordu. Fakat halife olmak üzere takdir buyurulan Âdem'in fıtratından, ilim ve isim güçleri yok edilmemiş idi. Vuku bulan hata, henüz tabiat (huy) olmamış idi. Bu felaket üzerine derhal Âdem bu yaratılışıyle Rabbine döndü ve ondan kendisine bazı kelimelerin telkin edilmekte olduğunu anladı ve o kelimeleri karşılayıp aldı, kabul etti ve onlarla amel etti. Çünkü "telakkî" kelimesi, "lika"dan alınmış olarak, karşılayıp almak ve aldığına sarılmaktır. Âdem'e bunlar, "tasavvur" dediğimiz lisana ait suret ile karışmış, vekalete özgü bir ilim altında keşfî bir ilim, bir hakiki şuur anlatıyorlardı. Bu kelimeler nelerdi? A'râf sûresinde gelecek olan "(Âdem ve eşi) dediler: "Rabbimiz, biz kendimize zulmettik, eğer bizi bağışlamaz ve bize acımazsan, muhakkak ziyana uğrayanlardan oluruz." (A'râf, 7/23) kelimeleri idi. Bundan başka şunlar da nakledilmiştir: 1- "Allah'ım sana hamdinle tesbih ediyorum. Senin ismin mukaddestir. Senin şanın yücedir. Senden başka ilâh yoktur. Ben nefsime zulmettim, beni bağışla. Senden başka günahları affeden yoktur." 2- İbnü Abbas hazretlerinden rivayet olunduğuna göre şu münacât (dua) cereyan etmiştir: "Ey Rabbim, sen beni kendi elinle yaratmadın mı? -Evet. Ey Rabbim, senin rahmetin öfkeni geçmiş değil midir? -Evet geçmiştir. Ey Rabbim, ben tevbe eder ve halimi ıslah edersem sen beni yine cennetine döndürür müsün? - Evet döndürürüm." Ve bu meâlde bazı âyetler daha vardır. Düşünülecek olursa bunların hepsi, âyette aynı mânânın ifadesine dayanmaktadır ki, bu da ilk yaratılış gereği bütün varlığıyle Allah Teâlâ'ya yönelmek ve O'nun ârızalar ile kesintiye uğrayan rahmet ve lütfunu, öfke ve dalaletten uzak olarak tekrar celbetmek için iman akdini yenilemek suretiyle, kalb ile, söz ile ve fiille tevbe etmeye ve kurtuluşa dönmektir. Ve bunda dinin aslı yer almıştır. Bizim dünyada din ve imanımız, ilk yaratılışta takdir edilmiş olan rahmete ve iman akdine nazaran bir tevbe ve bir rücu' (dönüş) mânâsındadır. Ve insana mahsus saadet, günahları kendisine huy edinmemek için daima tevbe ve istiğfar üzere bulunmaktadır. İnsanı ümitsizlendirecek şey, farzedelim vaki olan bir günah değil, günahta ısrar etmek ve tevbeyi unutarak şeytana uymayı huy edinmektir. İnsan Allah'ına, fıtratına iftira etmemeli, şeytana ve şeytanlığa karşı mücadele etmelidir. Nitekim Hz. Âdem, hatanın neticesi olarak yeryüzüne çıkınca, Allah'ın lütfuyla kendini topladı ve yaratılışı gereği aldığı kelimelerle amel etti, kusurunu itiraf ile imanını arz etti ve: "Ya Rab, beni kendime bırakma!..." diye yine hilafetini yalvararak istedi de Rabbi de ona tekrar rahmetiyle iltifat etti, tevbesini kabul etti. Zira senin Rabbin olan Allah, tevbeleri kabul eden, merhamet edendir ve hem tevbeleri kabul eden ve merhametli olan O'dur. O, o kadar merhametli bir Allah'dır ki, kulunu bir kere terkedivermekle ilel'ebed terkedivermez. Kulu dönüp tevbe ettikçe, İblis gibi ısrar etmedikçe yine bakar, yine bakar, sonsuz olarak bakar, bir oldu, iki oldu, nihayet üç oldu, "yetişir artık" demez, sayısız olarak döner bakar, çünkü Rahim (çok merhametli)'dir. Tevbe, esasen rücu' etmek, geçmiş asla dönmek demektir. Şu halde kula nisbet edildiği zaman geçici olan günah halini bırakıp, aslî olan düzgün haline dönmek demek olur. Allah'a nisbet edildiği zaman da geçici olan öfke nazarından, aslî olan rahmet nazarına dönmek mânâsını ifade eder. Bunun için tevbenin şer'î mânâsı, kulun günahını itiraf ve ondan pişmanlık duyup, bir daha yapmamağa azmetmesi, Allah'ın da bu tevbeyi kabul ile günahı mağfiret etmesi diye açıklanır. 38-Acaba Allah Teâlâ Âdem'in tevbesini kabul etti de, "ininiz" emrini geri mi aldı? Bu cevap olarak buyuruluyor ki: Hayır Âdem ve eşi ve bunların içinde bütün Âdem oğulları ve şeytan hepiniz oradan ininiz, dedik. Bir kere o emri yaratmakla yerine getirdik, hepsini yere indirdik, verilmiş olan ilâhî bir emrin geri kalmayacağını böyle gösterdikten sonra da tevbenin kabulünün gereği olarak bu emre şunu da ekledik: Şimdi benim tarafımdan size her ne zaman resûl veya kitap gibi herhangi bir delil, bir hidayet sebebi gelir de benim o hidayetime, o delilime her kim tabi olursa artık onlara gerçekten hiçbir korku, azap yoktur ve onlar ilerde hiçbir şekilde mahzun (üzüntülü) olmazlar. Yani onlar için korku ve hüzün devam etmez, sonuçları katıksız sevinç ve neş'e olur. Allah sevgisi, Allah aşkı ve hakka uyma; onlara hiçbir korku, hiçbir hüzün tattırmaz. Gerçi Allah'ı bilen, Allah'ı seven, Allah'tan korkar, fakat Allah korkusu her saadetin zamanı ve bütün korkuların siperidir. 39-Buna karşılık küfre sapıp bizim hidayetimizi getiren âyetlerimizi, alâmetlerimizi, delillerimizi, hüccetlerimizi, gerek enfüsî (subjektif) ve gerek âfâkî (objektif) vahdaniyyet (birlik) ve ilâhî şahitlerimizi, gerek âlemde ve Âdem'in yaratılışında yerleştirilmiş olan fıtrî ve aklî delillerimizi ve gerek peygamberler ve kitaplarla tebliğ olunan kelâmî ve naklî delillerimizi yalanlayanlar bunlar da yukarda diye açıklanan ateşin, o dehşetli ateşin çırası ve kömürü olacak ve ondan ayrılmayacak olan arkadaşlarıdır, bunlar o ateşte daima, sürekli kalıcıdırlar. İşte yeryüzünde insanlığa ait hilafetin oluş şekli bu iniş ve bu vaad ve vaîd ile beraber olmuştur. Ve bu sıfat Âdem'den evladına intikal edecek, bunu bilenler birinci kısımdan, tanıyanlar ikinci zümreden olacaklardır. Biri, ilk fıtratın gereğine halef olacak, biri de geçici olan hatayı huy edinerek görünüşte Âdem'e, gerçekte şeytana halef ve arkadaş olacaklardır. Şu halde insanlar Kur'ân'ın bu kıssalarını iyi düşünmeli ve daima hatırında tutmalıdır. Görülüyor ki, kıssanın sonunda beyanın ifade şekli bütün Âdem oğullarını hedef almakta ve Âdem ile Havva burada âdeta nesilleriyle beraber bir cinsi temsil etmektedirler. Sanki iniş, yani yeryüzünde beşer cinsinin ortaya çıkışı bir çokluk ile vaki olmuştur. Ve geçmişte açıklanan birlik, cinse ve akla ait birliktir denebilecek. Fakat iyi düşünülürse anlaşılır ki, bu hitabın geleceğe derin bir şümûlü (kapsamı) vardır. Ve bunun içinde bugünkü ve yarınki, kıyamete kadar gelen insanların hepsi dahildir. Halbuki biz yeryüzünde ilk yayılan insanlar değiliz. Bununla beraber o inişte ve hitabında dahil bulunuyoruz. Ne şekilde? Çünkü babamız Âdem'in sulbünde fikir ve tasavvur olarak bulunuyorduk. Demek ki bu düşünce halinde çokluk, bilfiil ilk inen insanın Âdem ve Havva'dan ibaret tek bir çift olmasına aykırı değildir. Ve beşere özgü üremenin başlangıcı olan ilk harika (olağanüstü yaratılış) -ki yer sonradan olma olduğu için zaruridir- yeryüzünün her tarafında birden ortaya çıkmış, çeşitli, çok harikalar değil, esaslı iki harikaya ve bir aslî tohuma dayanır. Ve burada hitabın geneli hedef alması, Kur'ân'a muhatap olan sonradan gelen insanların bizzat aydınlanmaları ve insanlığa mahsus hilafetin genelleştirilmesi ve insanî kardeşliğin hatırlatılması hikmetine dayanmaktadır. Gerçekte bunu te'yit eden diğer bir âyet vardır ki orada Dedi ki: "Birlikte, ikiniz, oradan inin." (Tâhâ, 20/123) diye Âdem ve eşi tesniye (ikili) olarak tahsis edilmiştir. Demek ki cennetten yeryüzüne bilfiil ilk çıkanlar bunlardır. Ve bu çıkış da birdenbire olmamıştır. Hem de nesilleri olan bütün beşer cinsi de bunlarda zihinde mevcut olarak beraber çıkmıştır. Ve insanlar aslında hakikaten kardeştirler. Tabiat ilimleri ve yeryüzünde bilfiil insanın oluşumu açısından düşünecek olursak, bunun başlangıcını bu inişte arayacağız. Burada Kur'an bize fazla açıklama yapmıyor. Asıl olayın başlangıcı olan harika (olağanüstü) olayı en küçüğüne döndürerek bildiriyor. Çünkü ilâhî âyet olacak olan budur. Sonrası bildiğimiz üreme kanunudur. Şüphe yok ki, tabiat ilimleri bu kanundan çıkamaz, çıkınca tabiatın mânâsı kalmaz. Bununla beraber, mantıkî bir zorunluluk ile yerin sonradan olduğuna ve sonradan teşekkülüne hükmeden şimdiki Fizik ilmi, beşerin oluşumunda da bugünkü bilinen üreme ve çoğalma kanununun ezelî olmadığı ve başlangıçta bir tohumun, bir aslın sonradan olduğunu da zorunlu olarak kabul etmektedir. Bu konuda bundan başka müşahedeye dayanan bir bilgi yoktur ki Kur'ân'ın bu âyetini, onun gözüyle de bir mülahaza edelim. Eskiden bazı tabiatbilimciler, beşeriyetin yeryüzünde ezelî olduğunu iddia ederlermiş. Fakat bugünkü tabiat bilimlerinde bunların yeri yoktur. Fakat bazı tahminciler görüyoruz ki bunlar, yeryüzü kıt'alarındaki beşer ırklarının ta esasında başka başka asıllardan gelmiş olmasını ve buna göre insanlar arasında genel bir kardeşliğin tabiî (doğal) olamayacağını zannetmek istiyorlar. "Zencîler, Avrupalılar, Amerikalılar nasıl kardeş olur?" demek istiyorlar. Bunlar şunu düşünmüyorlar ki, ilim daima "asıl birlik" nokta-i nazarını (görüşünü) takip eder. Ve mümkün olduğu kadar olağanüstü olmanın azalmasını ister. Ve bu konuda verilecek hüküm, şimdiki halin müşahedesine dayanan bizzat bir mantık işidir. Bütün bunlar ise üremenin, tek başlangıçtan başladığına hükmeder. Bunlara karşılık Zooloji'de istihâle (başkalaşma) ve tekamül nazariyesi (varsayımı)ni takip edenler vardır. Ve bu görüş felsefî bakımdan esas itibariyle uygun, vahdet (birlik) kanununa ve terbiyeye de mutabıktır. Fakat hayvanlara tatbikinde müşahede ve fiilî tecrübeyi aşan şahsî bir hüküm hatasını içermektedir. Hakikatte bütün hayvanların cesetleri mükemmel bir tasnif ile tertip edildiği zaman görülüyor ki, aralarında eksikten tama (nâkıstan kâmile) doğru giden bir dereceler zinciri (silsile-i meratip) arzetmektedirler. Aralarındaki büyük farklara rağmen bu tekamül (evrim) ortaya çıkıyor. Bununla beraber hiçbir türün, diğer türden ürediğine dair bir tecrübeye, bir şahide (delile) de rastlanmıyor. İnsan, insandan doğuyor; arslan arslandan; at attan; maymun maymundan, köpek köpekten... Böyle olmakla beraber, bu tecrübeye rağmen, asıl birlik esasına dayanarak burada bir mantık yapılıyor. Hayvanların iş bu türlerinin dereceleri, tam olanı eksik olandan istihale ederek (başkalaşarak) veya tekamül etme suretiyle doğarak gelmiş, bu şekilde bir gün gelmiş ki hayvanın biri (ve mesela bir görüşe göre maymunun biri) veya birkaçı insan doğuruvermiş ve insanlar bunlardan türemiş. Şu halde insanlar arasında insanlık kardeşliği şüpheli ise de, maymunluk veya hayvanlık kardeşliği şüphesiz olmuş oluyor. Biz daima göğsümüzü gere gere ve ilmî görüşten hiç ayrılmayarak deriz ki, "asıl birlik davası" doğrudur. Evvela bütün hayvanlar için bu "tek asıl" maddedir. Basit unsurlardır. Daha açık olmak için topraktır ve bu maddeden hayatın ortaya çıkışı bir yapıcı nedene bağlıdır ki, o eksiğe kemal versin ve mÂdemki tabiatın çeşitlenmelerini görüyoruz, demek ki tabiat, ilk yapıcı değil, nihayet ikinci derecede bir faildir. Eksikden tabiatıyle bir tam çıkamaz. Mesela bir okkalık ağırlık, iki okkalık ağırlığı sürükleyemez; çıktığı, sürüklediği farzedilirse bir şeyin yok iken sebepsiz, illetsiz geldiğini kabul etmek gerekir ve o zaman akıl, ilim ve fen yoktur. Zira illet (sebep, neden) ve tezâyüf-i illet (hükmün illete izafesi) kanunu inkâr edilirse hiçbir şey bilinemez. Şu halde bir kurttan bir kelebek bile çıkarsa tabiatı ile değil, ilk fâilin (yapıcının) tesiriyle, onun seçmesiyle çıkar. Yumurtadan civcivin çıkması bile haricî bir ısının tesirine bağlı değil midir? Aşılarda da durum böyledir. İlmin hiç ayrılmaması gereken bu prensiplerden dolayı, aralarında yakınlık derecesi bulunan aynı cins hayvanları, tecrübenin tersine olarak, muhakkak birbirinden başkalaşım yaptırmak veya doğurtmak ne doğaldır, ne de zorunludur. Bir olayla ilgili önerme olsun söyleyebilmek üzere, "kurbağalar balıktan doğmuş, dönmüş" demek için, tecrübe ile ilgili bir örnek görmeğe ihtiyaç vardır. Tecrübenin delaleti ve mantıkî gereklik yokken böyle bir hüküm vermek, fen ve felsefeye uygun bir hüküm değildir. Sözün doğrusu, hayvanların derecelerinin bütün tekamül sınırlarında başlı başına ilk yapıcıdan gelen ve örnekleri geçmediğinden dolayı olağanüstü olan fazladan bir hadise vardır ve insanda, hepsinden başka olarak bir küllî (tümel) ruh vardır. İnsan bir hayvandan doğsaydı, yine tabiî olmayan bir harika olurdu. Şu halde aradaki gelişme silsilesi, tümüyle beraber tabiî değil, gayr-i tabiî (doğal olmayan)dir ve Allah'ın eseridir. Bunun hangisinin hangisinden doğduğunu sade mantık bilimi bildiremez. Bunu ya müşahede (gözlem) veya tecrübe (deney) veya vahiy bildirir. Tabiat düzenli olduğu halde, şimdiye kadar, balıktan kurbağa, maymundan insan doğduğu asla görülmemiştir. Ve tecrübe mahsulü (ürünü) olan Pastör nazariye (teori)sine de tamamen aykırıdır. Tek cins içindeki aşılar şahit olamaz. Vahiy ise bize insanların maymunluğa inişi hakkında bazı hatırlatmalarda bulunuyorsa da, aksini haber vermiyor. Ve bize: "Siz insansınız, insan olunuz, kardeş olunuz, hep bir babanın evladısınız." diyor. Şu halde esasında ilmî bir hakikati içeren, tekamül ve başkalaşım teorisinin yanlış bir uygulamasını kabul etmek için bugün hiçbir akla uygun sebep yoktur. Bütün bunlardan yakından bildiğimiz bir şey varsa, o da ilk insanın yeryüzünün sinesinde doğmuş olmasıdır. Ve bunda bir seçim vardır. Fakat bu seçme, tabiî değil, Allah'a aittir. Âdem Allah'ın yaratmasıdır. (Mü'minûn) sûresine bak. "Andolsun biz insanı çamurdan bir süzmeden yarattık." (Mü'minûn, 23/12). Ancak şunu da hatırlatmak gerekir ki, yeryüzüne Âdem'in inişinden zamanımıza kadar geçen tarih, zannedildiği gibi, beş on bin senelik bir müddetten ibaret olmaması gerekir. Bu kadar zamanda insanlığın yeryüzüne tam yayılması, tecrübeye göre, akla uygun değildir. Endülüs'lü İbnü Hazm "Fisâl"inde dokuz asır önce bunun dinimizce kat'i (kesin) belli bir miktarı olmadığını ve yüzbinlerle seneye ulaşabileceğini ve bununla beraber ne ezelî, ne anî de olmadığını çok güzel anlatmıştır. Ve şüphesiz Amerika yerlileri bile Âdem sülalesidir. Bütün insanlarda aslî fıtrat bir fakat huy çeşitlidir. Tînet (yaratılış) ayrıdır. Bu bakımdan insan fertleri arasındaki derece farkı, hayvanlardaki tür farkından çok mühimdir. Bunların en geniş sınıfları da, mümin-kâfir tasnifidir. Cenâb-ı Hak bütün bu akla uygun ve normal incelemeleri bize bırakarak Kur'ân'ında bunların esası olan takdirin, Allah'ın hükümlerinin tek şekil (yeknesak) üzere cereyanını ve bundan özellikle insanlara tahsis edilen ilâhî rahmet ve nimetleri hatırlatmış ve kendimizi, kendi derecemizi, vekalet yetkimizi, kardeşliğimizi, Rabbimizi tanıyarak; geleceğe, ahirete, ona göre hazırlanmamızı ve insanlar arasındaki bütün düşmanlıkların kalkmasının, ilk fıtrata dikkat etmek şartıyla mümkün olduğunu bu kıssada genel olarak açıklamış ve Resulüne hatırlatmış ve sonucunu manen "ey insanlar" hitabına bağlamıştır. Bundan sonra da bilhassa bu kıssayı kitaplarında okuyup bilen Benî İsrail'e (İsrail oğullarına), yani asr-ı saadetteki, Resulullah zamanındaki yahudilere özel hitabını aşağıda geleceği şekilde yöneltmiştir ki, genel hitabıyle Âdem kıssasından sonra bu hitap çeşidi ne kadar beliğdir. Meâl-i Şerifi 40- Ey İsrailoğulları, size verdiğim nimetimi hatırlayın, bana verdiğiniz sözü tutun ki, ben de size verdiğim sözü tutayım ve sadece benden korkun! 41- Yanınızdakini (Tevrat'ı) tasdik edici olarak indirdiğim (Kur'ân)a iman edin, O'nu, inkar edenlerin ilki siz olmayın, benim âyetlerimi birkaç paraya değişmeyin. Ancak benden korkun. 42- Hakk'ı batıla karıştırıp da, bile bile hakkı gizlemeyin. 43- Hem namazı dosdoğru kılın, zekatı verin, rükû edenlerle birlikte siz de rükû edin. 44- İnsanlara iyiliği emreder de kendinizi unutur musunuz? Halbuki kitab (Tevrat)ı okuyorsunuz. Hâlâ aklınızı başınıza almayacak mısınız? 45- Bir de sabırla, namazla yardım isteyin. Şüphesiz bu, (Allah'a) saygılı olanlardan başkasına ağır gelir. 46- Onlar ki, Rablerine kavuşacaklarını ve gerçekten O'na döneceklerini bilirler. 40- Ey İsrail oğulları! İsrail, Hz. Yakub'un lakabıdır ki, "yâ"sız ; "yâ"sız ve "hemze"siz ; "hemze"nin "yâ"ya kalb (çevrilmes)iyle ; meftûh (üstünlü) "hemze" ile ; ve meksûr (esreli) "hemze" ile de okunur. İbranî dilinde bunun mânâsı safvetullah (Allah'ın seçkini) veya Abdullah (Allah'ın kulu) demek olduğu beyan ediliyor. Şu halde bu lakabda yahudileri iman etmeye bir harekete geçirme vardır ki, meâli şu olur: Ey Allah'ın güzide bir kuluna evlatlıkla bağlanmış olan Tevrat ehli! o size vermiş olduğum büyük nimeti düşünün, hatırlayın, yâd edin. Çünkü zikir kalb ile de olur, dil ile de. Bu hitap gösterir ki onlar, her şeyden önce nimete talipdirler. Bununla beraber şükür şöyle dursun, nimetin aslını bile unutmuşlardır. Bunları Cenab-ı Allah onlara hatırlatacaktır ve bunlardan başlıcası "benden size bir hidayet gelirse" (Bakara, 2/38) ifadesince kitap ve peygamberliğe işarettir ki, sonunda Muhammed (s.a.v.)'in gönderileceğini idrakleri ve Medine'ye nebevî hicretle gelen ilâhî hidayet vardır. Vaktiyle olduğu gibi bilhassa şimdi üzerinize gelen büyük nimeti takdir ediniz, ve benim ahdimi (bana verdiğiniz sözü) yerine getiriniz. Ta Âdem'in yeryüzüne inmesinden bağlandığınız ve Tevrat ile söz verip anlaşma yaptığınız bir ahdin gereğince, siz herhangi bir zamanda göndereceğim hidayet sebebine uyacak, iman ve itaat edecektiniz ve Musa'nın haber verdiği peygamberlerin sonuncusuna iman edecektiniz. Benim bu ahdimi Resulüm Muhammed'e uymakla yerine getiriniz ki ahdinizi (size verdiğim sözü) yerine getireyim. Sizi cümlesine sokayım. artık benden ve ancak benden korkup sakınınız. 41-Anlaşmayı bozmak ve diğerleri gibi fesatlar, ahlâksızlıklar yapmayınız, ve özellikle, imanın esası itibariyle yanınızdaki Tevrat'ı tasdik edici olarak indirdiğim Kur'ân'a iman ediniz ve bütün amellerinizi buna uydurunuz. Baksanıza Tevrat'taki Âdem kıssası bunda ne güzel hatırlatılmıştır. ve bunu ilk inkâr eden siz olmayınız. Vahiy nimetini, nübüvvet (peygamberlik) nimetini ilk anlayıp tasdik edecek olan siz olmanız gerekir. Siz buna iman etmezseniz, bazı dünyaya ait faydalar düşüncesiyle etmezsiniz. Fakat benim âyetlerimi, mucizelerimi az paraya satmayınız. Birkaç para gibi kıymetsiz dünya menfaatlerine değişmeyiniz. Bu âyetlere iman ederseniz, elinizden kaçacağını sandığınız paraların, dünya ile ilgili düşüncelerin kat kat üstünde nimetlere erişeceğinizi bilmeniz gerekir. artık benden ve ancak benden layıkıyle korkunuz, yalnız benim korumama giriniz, takva ehli olunuz. Önceki âyette "rehbet", (korkmak) burada "ittikâ" (sakınmak) ile emredilmesi, onun avam (halk) tabakasına ve seçkin zatlara genel (umumi) ve bunun havass (seçkinler)a özel bir hitabı hedef alması dolayısıyledir. 42- Hakkı batıl ile karıştırıp aldatmayın; doğruyu yalanla, yanlışlarla bulayıp da bile bile hakkı gizlemeyiniz. Bu âyetin anlamı çok kapsamlıdır. İlme ve amele dair hususları kapsar. Bilgiçlerin hilelerine, yalan dolanlarına ve bozgunculuklarına, hatta ticaret ehlinin karışık işlerinden ve hakimlerin haksız hükümlerine varıncaya kadar hepsine şümûlü vardır. "İnsanları aldatmayınız, sahtekârlık yapmayınız." meâlinde bir genellemeyi ifade eder. Bununla beraber (kelâmın) sevki bilhassa ilmî değeri hedef alıyor. Nice kimseler vardır ki, ilmî gerçekleri bozarlar, kötüye kullanırlar, onları kendi gönüllerine göre evirerek çevirerek aslından çıkarırlar, bakırı yaldızlarlar, altın diye satarlar. Bu durum İsrailoğulları haberlerinde çok vardı. Bunlar, kendi yazdıkları fikirleri, te'villeri, tercemeleri, Tevrat'ın aslı ile karıştırıyorlar, seçilmez bir hale getiriyorlar ve bazan da Muhammed (s.a.v.)'e ait vasıflar hakkında yaptıkları gibi geçmiş kitaplardaki âyetleri saklıyorlardı ki, bu konuda "Yazıklar olsun o kimselere ki, kitabı elleriyle yazıp, sonra 'Bu Allah katındandır.' derler." (Bakara, 2/79), "Kelimeleri yerlerinden değiştiriyorlar." (Nisa, 4/46, Maide, 5/13) ve diğerleri gibi başka âyetler de vardır. Bunlar, Tevrat'ın aslını korumuyorlar, kendi yazdıkları tercemeleri: "İşte Allah'ın kitabı" diye Tevrat yerine koyuyorlardı. Ve ilmî meselelerde gerçeği takip etmeyerek kendi gönüllerine göre açıklamalarda bulunuyorlar, arzu ve şehvetlerine sapıyorlar, safsatalar yapıyorlar, arzularına tabi oluyorlardı. Bu şekilde hak fikri, hak inancı kalmıyor, aldatma, karıştırma, aldatıcılık hükümran oluyordu. İşte bütün bunlara karşı İsrailoğullarının bilginlerine genel olarak bu yasaklama hitabı söylenmiştir ki, Kur'ân'da bu konuda başka bir âyet olmayıp da yalnız bu âyet olsaydı, Kur'ân'ın terceme ve tefsiri meselesinde ve diğer ilmî vaziyette İslâm'ın tutumunu, ilmî vazifenin şeklini tayin etmek için bu âyet yeterli olurdu. Kur'ân'ın tecrid (soyutlama) meselesinin ne büyük önemi haiz olduğu, Kur'ân'ı Kur'ân, tercemesini terceme, tefsir ve te'vili de tefsir ve te'vil olarak bellemek ve belletmek bir hak görev olduğu unutulmamalı. "Farsça Kur'ân", "Türkçe Kur'ân" gibi sözlerden çekinmelidir. Çünkü milyonla terceme ve te'vil yazılır, onlar yine Kur'ân'ın hakikati olmaz, Cenab-ı Hak buyurmuştur. 43-Bundan başka bir de namazı dosdoğru kılınız ve zekatı veriniz. hem rükû' edenlerle, yani müslüman cemaat ile beraber rüku' ediniz, eğiliniz, rüku'lu namaz kılınız. Bunda, hem o namazın başka değil, İslâm'ın namazı olduğuna tenbih hem de cemaatin varlığına işaret vardır. Çünkü rüku' ile namaz İslâm dinine mahsustur ve bunun için namazın bölümleri buna bağlı olarak rek'at diye isimlendirilmiştir ve burada "rüku' ediniz", "namaz kılınız" mânâsını ifade etmiştir. Şu halde yalnız rüku' (eğilmek) ibadet olmaz. Yahudi ve hıristiyanlar namazlarında kıyamdan doğrudan doğruya secdeye giderler, rüku' etmezler. Rüku', sırtıyle beraber boynunu öne eğmektir. Lügat bakımından secdeye kadar varabilirse de şer'an (dinen) normali belinden bir dik açı vaziyetinde bükülmektir. Kıyamdan secdeye kapanmakta bir itidalsizlik vardır ki, bunu rüku' tamamlar. Ve bu şekilde müslümanın namazı, kalbin düzelme ve temizlenmesiyle beraber bir mi'racı olduğu gibi, bedene ait hareketlerin de ta'zimi, ağırbaşlılık ve sükuneti ifade eden her kısmını içerir. Beşer ömrünün geçişini ne güzel tasvir eder. Ciddî olarak namaz kılmak, zekat vermek, cemaate devam etmek; hakkı gizlemekten ve hakkı batıl ile bulamaktan men eder. Bütün bu emirler, bu yasaklar, İsrailoğulları'na hitab etmekle beraber, hükmü onlara mahsus değildir. İslâm şeriatinde bunlar vardır. "Siz de bunlara iman ve itaat ediniz." demek olduğu açıktır. Şu halde "sebebin hususu (özel oluşu), hükmün umumu (genel oluşu)na engel olamayacağı açıktır. 44-Bundan sonra hakkı karıştırmamakla beraber, başkalarına hakkı tebliğ edip de kendini unutmak da caiz olmayacağını anlatmak için bir özel hitap da vârid oluyor. Rivayet olunduğuna göre saadet asrı (Peygamberimizin asrı)nda Medine'deki yahudi bilginlerinden bazıları, kendilerine gizlice gelip: "Muhammed hakkında ne dersin?" diye soranlara: "Doğrudur, haktır." derler, Resulullah'a uymalarını emrederlermiş ve fakat kendileri, emirleri altında bulunanlardan ellerine geçmekte olan hediye ve vergilerden mahrum kalmak endişesiyle ona uyma arzularını açıklamazlarmış. Bazıları da : "Sadaka veriniz." diye emreder, fakat kendileri vermezlermiş. Diğer bazıları da: "Allah'a itaat ediniz, âsî olmayınız." derler, fakat kendileri sözleriyle amel etmezlermiş. Nihayet bu âyet münasebetiyle: "Namaz kılınız, zekat veriniz" diyenler olurmuş fakat kendileri hiç birini yapmazlarmış. İşte bunların biri veya her biri dolayısıyle şu âyet de nazil olmuş (inmiş)tur. acaip, siz insanlara birr (yani bol bol iyilik) emreder de kendinizi unutur musunuz? Halbuki daima kitabı (yani Tevrat'ı) da okuyorsunuz. o halde akıl etmez misiniz? Yahut daha akıllanmayacak mısınız? Fenalık emretmektense, iyilik emretmek elbette iyidir. Fakat aklı olan başkasının iyiliğini isterken kendini unutur mu? Birinci olarak, emir bilmâruf (iyiliği emretmek) ve nehiy anil'münker (kötülüğü yasaklamak)den maksat, başkalarına doğruyu göstermek suretiyle istifade ettirmektir. Halbuki başkasını irşad edip de kendisini unutmak ve kendisini iyilikten, irşaddan mahrum etmek, eli selamete çıkarıp, kendini ateşe atmak demektir ki, amelî akıl açısından bir çelişki teşkil eder. İkincisi, insanlara va'z ve ders vererek ilmini ortaya koyup da kendisi, kendi emrini, kendi öğüdünü dinlememek, kendini ve ilmini fiilen yalanlamaktır. Bu, şahsında bir çelişki olduğu gibi, halkı bir taraftan aydınlatmak isterken, diğer taraftan saptırmaktır ki, bu da bir çelişkidir, bunda da bir çeşit karıştırmak vardır. Aklı olan ise çelişkiye düşmez. Üçüncüsü, söylediği sözün, verdiği nasihatin bir kıymeti ve kalplerde bir tesirinin olması arzu edilir. Boşuna emir, boşuna gevezelik akıl kârı değildir. Halbuki verdiği emir ve öğüdün tersini kendisinin yapması, onun kıymetini kırmak ve herkesi ondan nefret ettirmektir. Daha açıkçası, bindiği dalı kesmek, oturduğu evi yıkmaktır ki, bundan büyük budalalık olmaz. Hasılı, iyilik iyiliktir, elbette insanlara iyiliği emretmek de hadd-i zatında iyidir ve bir görevdir. Fakat bunu yaparken kendini unutmak, işte budalalık oradadır. Bu âyette yasaklanan da budur. Bundan dolayı bu âyet fâsıkın (sapık) doğru söylemek, sözünde ciddi olarak iyiyi söylemek şartıyle va'z etmesini (öğüt vermesini), iyiliği emretmesini men etmemekle beraber bu gibiler hakkında gayet büyük ve büyük olmakla beraber zarif (ince) bir inzar (korkutmay)ı içeriyor ve aptallıklarını anlatıyor. Vâizin, âmirin kendi hakkında ciddi olmasını ve öğüt verirken herkesten önce kendini düşünmesinin gereğini anlatıyor. Ve bunun özellikle akıl nokta-i nazarından çok şaşılacak şey olduğunu gösteriyor. Buharî ve Müslim'de bu konuda şu hadis-i şerif rivayet edilmiştir: Kıyamet gününde bir adam getirilir, ateşe atılır, ateş içinde değirmen taşı gibi dönmeye başlar. Cehennem ehli onun etrafını çevirirler: "Ey falan! Sen bize iyilikleri emreder, fenalıkları yasaklar değil miydin?" derler. "Evet ama, ben size emreder, kendim yapmazdım; sizi yasaklar, kendim yapardım." der. Şu halde insan, başkasına öğüt verirken, kendini unutmamalı, ele telkin verip de, kendi zakkum salkımı yutmamalıdır. İrşad (halkı aydınlatmak) için doğru söyleyenler böyle olursa, sapıtmak için eğri söyleyenlerin hali kıyas edilsin!.. el-Birr, "geniş hayır" mânâsına isim; "hayırda genişleme" mânâsına masdar olur ki, esası "geniş alan" demek olan " el-Berr" kelimesindendir. Bundan dolayı geniş iyilik, bol bol iyilik etmek demek olan "birr" her türlü iyiliği, her türlü hayrı kapsar ve şöyle sınıflandırılmıştır: Birr üçtür: Allah'a ibadette birr, akraba (hakkına) riayette birr, dostlarına muamelede birr. Görülüyor ki, halk ve seçkinleriyle İsrailoğullarına hitap ederek verilen emirleri, yasakları izleyerek taaccup (şaşma) ve takrir ifade eden bir soru ile başlayan ve özellikle âlimleri, âmirleri ve hakimleri hedef alan bu hitab, bütün bu emirleri ve yasakları bildirme ve bildirimi almada İslâm dininin istediği ahlâk ve irfanın yükseklik ve ciddiliğini gösteren bir cümlei tevsîk (kuvvetlendirme cümlesi) olmuş ve bilhassa namaz, zekat, cemaat emirlerini takip etmesi de bunların ahlâkı güzelleştirmekteki tesirlerine bir işareti içermiş ve bilhassa bildiğiyle amil (amel edici) olmamanın İsrailoğullarının bilginlerinin şiarı olduğunu anlatmıştır. 45-Şimdi bu güzel hitaplara, baştan başa hak ve doğru olan bu beliğ emirlere, yasaklara, ahlâkî davetlere, irşadlara karşı söyleyecek söz yok, hepsi güzel. Fakat bu kadar zaruretler içinde bunları yapmak kolay mı? Bu kadar ciddiyete, bu kadar doğruluğa dayanılabilir mi? derseniz daraldığınız zaman da ihtiyaçlarınıza sabır ve salât (namaz) ile yardım isteyiniz. Bunlarla Allah'dan yardım isteyiniz. Sabır, acıya katlanmak, onu geçirmek için dayanmak ve karşı koymaktır ki, her ferahın, her başarının anahtarıdır. Baştaki darlığın, sıkıntının geçmesi için Allah'ın yardımını celbedecek sebeplerin birincisidir. Sabırsız ruhlar her zaman darlık içindedir. Onların, dünyaya ait olaylara hiç dayanıklılıkları yoktur. Her şey ister, her şeyden rahatsız olurlar. Genişlik zamanında eldeki nimetin kıymetini bilmezler, gözleri daima başkasındadır. Az bir yokluk görünce tahammül edemez, hemen mahvolurlar. Halbuki dünyada değişmeyen, tahavvül etmeyen hiçbir şey yoktur. Bundan dolayı bir darlığa düşmüş olanlar, Allah'a kalbini bağlayarak, bunun da Allah'ın izniyle geçeceğine iman eder ve Allah'ın yardımını, mutluluk ve ferah gününü temiz kalp ve olgun iman içinde beklerse sonuç kurtuluş olur. Ve hiçbir fenalığa düşmeden kurtuluş olur. Bunun için nefisleri sabra alıştırmalı, insan sabrı alışkanlık edinebilmelidir. Bu alışkanlık, acıyı bırakmak için değil, def etmek içindir. Ve bunun (yani sabra alışmakla nefsi süsleyebilmenin) en iyi çaresi oruçtur. Oruç insanı, her halde, sabra alıştırır, tiryakilikleri tedavi eder. Bundan dolayıdır ki, buradaki sabır, doğrudan doğruya, oruç ile de tefsir olunabilir ve olunmuştur. Fakat her iki halde de burada aslî kastedilen şey, bizzat sabır mânâsıdır, oruç bunun bir vasıtasıdır. Bununla beraber namazın bu konuda da büyük önemi ve faydası vardır. İnsan yıkanır, temizlenir, ayıplarını, ayıp yerlerini kapatır. Bunları yapmak için emek ve mal da sarfeder. Yüzünü kıbleye çevirerek istikametini (yönünü) tayin eder. Kalbini iyi niyetle doldurur. Gönül buhranlarını, şeytan vesveselerini atarak, ruhunun birlik duruluğunu incelemeye çalışır, bütün uzuvlarıyle ve büyük bir saygı ile tekbirini alır ve ibadete koyulur. Dünyanın acılarını, tatlılarını şöyle bir tarafa atar, Hak Teâlâ'ya dua eder, onunla konuşur. Kur'ân'ını okur, dinler, onun huzurunda hayatın akışını, başlangıcını, sonucunu arz eder, Kitap okur; dikilip beklemek, eğilmek, defalarca kapanmak, yine kalkıp doğrulmak, nihayet oturup dinlenmek ve sonunda selam ve esenliğe ermek ve o anda gaybtan şehadet (görünürlüğ)e geçerek, şehadet getirmek gibi ruhî, bedenî büyük bir nizam ve intizam ile bir mirac yapar. Ve hiç şüphesiz bu ulvî manzaralar içinde nefisler, zahir (dış) ve batın (iç)larında kaybetmek üzere bulundukları intizamı yeniden temin ederler. Sabırdaki acılıkları da unutur veya hafifletirler ve bütün bunlar ilâhî yardımın celbine aracı olur. Darlıktan patlayacak dereceye gelen o fena nefisler kuvvetlerini, itimatlarını arttırırlar, sıkıntı zamanlarının kolaylıkla geçmesi için imkan bulurlar ve fazla olarak ayrıca bir saadet zevki, bir bahtiyarlık duyarlar, bir ruh kazanırlar ve bu sayede yalan dolan, karıştırma, hakkı gizleme, aldatma, aldanmak, düşmanlık, tecavüz gibi zilletlerden, düşüklüklerden kendilerini kurtarırlar ve o yüzden gelecek çirkin menfaatlere tenezzül etmeksizin sonunda ilâhî yardımın büyük tecellilerine ererler. Çünkü bütün dünyadaki beşerî ızdırabın esası, genel ahlâkın düşmesinde ve hak yerine batılın itibar kazanmasındadır. Allah'ın öfkesini celbeden de budur. Yoksa Allah'ın rahmeti âleme şamildir. Evet ama, bu sabır, bu namaz, böyle yardım dileme kolay mı? şüphesiz bu da kolay değil, ağır ve büyük bir iştir ama ancak hâşiîn (layıkıyle korkanlar)e değil, başını öne alıp düşünen saygılı kimselere ağır gelmez, hatta zevk verir, meleke (alışkanlık) olur. 46- o saygılı kimseler ki şunları, şu demleri gözetirler, her halde kendilerinin bir gün olup Rabb'lerine kavuşacaklarını, Rabb'lerinin lika (karşılama)sına ereceklerini, ve her halde dönüp ona varacaklarını, amellerinin mükafatını alacaklarını sayarlar. İşte bunların her halde olacağını bir galip ve kuvvetli zan ile olsun bilenlere, sabır ve namaz ile yardım dilemek ağır gelmez. Bunlara ağır gelmezse, hiç şüphesiz yakîn sahibi olan iman ehline hiç ağır gelmez. "Zann"ın bazan ilm-i yakîn (kat'i ilim) mânâ-sına geldiği vardır. Burada bir hayli tefsir âlimleri bu mânâ ile te'vil etmişler ve bunda zan ile iman olamayacağı esasını ve "hâşiîn"in, mü'minînden ehas (daha hususi, özel) olması düşüncesini gözetmişlerdir. Halbuki zannı, yakîn ile te'vil etmektense, hâşiîni lügat mânâsından almak âyetin siyakı (gelişi)na daha uygundur. Huşû "boyun eğmek", iman ve îkân (sağlam bilgi) ile ilgili olabileceği gibi, galip zanla da olabilir. Zira galib zan, amelin vacip olduğunu ifade eder. Yarın gelmesi galib zan ile zannolunan bir hayır veya şerre karşı akıllı insan kayıtsız davranamaz. Şu halde sabır ve namaz, galib zan ile hareket edildiği takdirde bile, insana ağır gelemiyeceği açıklanınca, bunun yakîn ve iman ile hareket edildiği takdirde hiç ağır gelmiyeceği ve hatta katıksız zevk olacağı öncelikle anlaşılır bu da âyetin sevkinin İsrailoğulları'na hitap olması itibariyle daha özgün ve daha faydalı olur. Burada diğer bir mânâ daha muhtemeldir ki onu da meâlde gösterdik. Şimdi bir taraftan İsrailoğulları'nı nimeti yadetmekle İslâm'a davet eden bu hitabı kuvvetlendirmek ve te'yit etmek, diğer taraftan da geçmişte nail oldukları nimetleri hatırlatmak ve onlardan mahrum oluşlarının sebeplerini anarak İslâm dinini kabul ettikleri takdirde o geçmişten daha şanlı bir geleceğe nail olabileceklerini ve aksi halde dehşetli bir korkutmaya maruz bulunduklarını ve bunların karşısında, düşük menfaatler arkasında dolaşmanın çok vahim (korkunç) olduğunu anlatmak için şöyle bir nida (çağrı), bir hitap daha yöneltiliyor ki, bu, bir taraftan kısaca bir özet, diğer taraftan bir tafsîl (etraflıca anlatma) başlangıcıdır: Meâl-i Şerifi 47- Ey İsrailoğulları! Size verdiğim nimeti ve vaktiyle sizi âlemlere üstün kıldığımı hatırlayın. 48- Ve öyle bir günden korunun ki, kimse kimsenin yerine bir şey ödeyemez, kimseden şefaat da kabul edilmez, kimseden fidye de alınmaz ve onlara hiçbir yardım da yapılmaz. 47- Ey İsrailoğulları, benim size verdiğim nimetlerimi hatırlayın ve özellikle şunu hatırlayın ki, ben sizi geçmişte (yani Musâ ve onun değişmeyen evlatları zamanında) bütün âlemlere üstün kılmıştım. Hepsinin üstüne çıkarmıştım, siz o zaman âlemin en yüksek milleti olmuştunuz. Hani onları ne yaptınız? Onları nasıl ele geçirmiştiniz ve niçin elden çıkardınız biliyor musunuz? Haydi düşünün, ne idiniz, ne oldunuz düşünün!.. 48- Hem ilerde öyle bir günün hesap ve azabından sakının, korunun ki, o gün kimse, kimsenin adına bir şey ödeyemez, kimseden şefaat da kabul olunmaz, kimseden fidye de alınmaz, bunlara hiçbir taraftan bir meded de yapılmaz. Hasılı kimse kimsenin başına gelecek azabı hiçbir şekilde defedemez. Ne zorla def edebilir, ne kolaylıkla. Zorla def edemez, çünkü yardım yok. Kolaylıkla da def edemez, çünkü ya bedava olacak, ya karşılıklı. Bedava olacak olan bir şefaattir, o kabul edilmez. Karşılığı da ya verileceği ayniyle vermektir, halbuki ödemek yok veya başkasıyla vermektir, halbuki fidye yok. İşte böyle bir kıyamet günü vardır. O gelmeden bundan sakınmalı, bundan korunmalıdır. Demek ki bundan korunmak mümkündür. Fakat geldikten sonra ahirette değil, o gelmeden önce dünyadayken korunmak mümkündür. Çünkü: "Melekleri gördükleri gün, işte o gün suçlulara müjde yoktur." (Furkan, 25/22) melekler görünüp olaylar başlayınca, o gün günahkârlar için bir müjdeye imkan kalmaz. Mu'tezile (mezhebinde olanlar) bu âyete dayanarak, ahirette buyük günah işlemiş olanlara şefaat edilmeyi reddetmişlerdir. Fakat burada şefaatin kabul olunmaması özellikle kâfirler hakkındadır. Ve hitap küfürde ısrar edenlere mahsustur. Zira İsrailoğulları kendilerinin babaları ve dedeleri olan peygamberlerin her halde kendilerine şefaat edeceklerine inanıyorlardı. Bu âyet, bunu reddediyor. Yoksa diğer âyetler gelecektir ve hadisler de vardır ki, Allah'ın izniyle yine şefaat olur. Yasaklanmış olan şefaat herkesin kendiliğinden ve Allah'ın iznine bağlanmadan yapılacağı düşünülen şefaatlerdir. Şu halde kendiliklerinden şefaat edebilirler zanniyle peygamberlere ve velilere tapılmamalı, ancak Allah'a ibadet etmelidir ki, o istediğine her istediği zaman şefaat ettirir. Ve bununla beraber kıyametin başlangıcı öyle korkunçtur ki, o sırada şefaat da bahis konusu değildir. Herkes kazancıyla kalabilecektir ve bu âyet o zamanı anlatmaktadır. Bu özetleme ve korkutma (veya sakındırma)dan sonra, o nimetler ve bunlara karşı İsrailoğulları'nın durumları gelecek şekilde açıklanıyor. Birincisi: Meâl-i Şerifi 49- (Hem hatırlayın ki bir zaman) sizi Firavun ailesinden de kurtardık, (onlar) size azabın en kötüsünü reva görüyor, oğullarınızı boğazlıyor, kadınlarınızı sağ bırakıyorlardı. Ve bunda size Rabbiniz tarafından büyük bir imtihan vardı. 49-(Âyetin başındaki vav ), "nimeti hatırlayın" ifadesine mâtûf (bağlı)dur. Şu halde (ibarenin takdiri): "hatırlayın ki, sizi kurtarmıştık" demek olur. Burada "nimetimi hatırlayın ki, sizi kurtarmıştık" takdirini tercih edenler varsa da gelecekteki hatırlatmalar nimete ve ona karşı vaki olan durumları da kapsadığından, hatırlatmayı ıtlakı (genelliği) üzere bırakmak daha belağatlı olacaktır. Bu gibi hatırlatma ve ihtar yerlerinde biz "hani" deriz. "Hani" kelimesi gerçi esasen "nerede" mânâsına yerini sormak içindir. Bununla beraber, "hani o günler" gibi hasret çekme ve "hani hatırlarsın ya!" gibi mücerred (soyut) hatırlatma için de kullanılır ki, öncekinin gereğidir. Ve bu makamda kullanma meâl olarak uygun olabilir. Ve hem o zamanı hatırlayın ki, hani sizi Firavun ailesinden tamamen kurtarmıştık. Çünkü o zaman kurtarılan yalnız dedeleriniz değil, onların dolayısıyle sizdiniz, bütün İsrailoğulları idi. Siz İsrailoğulları onların elinde ne halde idiniz? O Firavun ailesi size azabın kötüsünü peyliyor, canınıza kıyıyorlardı. "Sevm = , mal peylemek, zulüm yüklemek, derde sokmak salmak, bir sîmâ vermek (yani dağlamak) mânâlarına gelir ki, her biriyle tefsir edilmiştir. Her halde bir suikast mânâsını ifade eder. Hikaye ediliyor ki, bunlar sınıf sınıf esir, amele gibi ayrılmış ağır yapı yapmakta, yıkmakta, dağlardan kayalar yontup taşlar taşımakta, kerpiç, kiremit pişirmekte, marangozluk, demircilik ve daha bunlar gibi ağır hizmetlerde çalıştırılır, zayıflarına da vergiler konulurmuş. Fakat bir çok tefsir âlimine göre buradaki kötü azab kendisinden sonra atf bulunmadığından şu cümlelerle açıklanmış olandır: oğullarınızı boğazlıyorlardı da kızlarınızı ve kadınlarınızı güya sağ bırakıyorlardı. Elbette bu bırakış da hayır için olmuyordu. O kızlar bu elemler (acılar) içinde büyüseler bile, oğlanlar kalmayınca, hepsi başkalarının elinde kalacak, neticede bütün nesil yok olacaktı. Diğer bir mânâ ile: Kadınların rahimler (döl yataklar)ini yokluyorlar, çocuk alıyorlardı. Üçüncü bir mânâ ile: Kadınlarınıza haya edilecek (utanılacak) şeyler yapıyorlardı. Birincisinde "istihya", "hayat" kelimesinden; ikinci ile üçüncüde "haya"dan gelmiştir. ve bu sırada Rabbiniz tarafından size büyük bir imtihan vardı. Azab ile imtihan, kurtuluş sebeplerini hazırlamak için imtihan; necat (kurtuluş) ile deneme de kendi başına bir devlet ve millet oluşturarak, yeryüzündeki diğer devletlere üstün bir şekilde güzel amel ve ahlâk ile yaşama imtihanıdır. "Belâ = aslında tecrübe ve imtihan demektir. Fakat bu deneme, bazan hayır ve bazan şer ile olur. Ve çoğunlukla başlangıç şer ve sıkıntı mânâsını içine alır. Burada iki yön de vardır. Azab, bir bela ile imtihan; kurtuluş da bir hayır ile imtihandır. Malumdur ki Fir'avn, Mısır'da Amalika hükümdarının lakabıdır. Çoğuluna "ferâine" denilir. Nasıl ki Rum krallarının bazısına Kayser, bazısına Herakl (kral); Habeş krallarına Necaşî; Yemen meliklerine Tübba; İran hükümdarlarına Kisrâ; Türkler'inkine Hâkân deniliyordu. Buradaki Firavun'ın ismi hakkında da çeşitli rivayetler vardır: 1- Velid b. Mus'ab (İbn İshak ve diğerleri) 2- Fantus (Mukâtil). 3- Mus'ab b. Reyyân. 4- Mugîs (bazı tefsir bilginleri). 5- Kabus (Ebu Hayyân), "Tarih-i Kâmil" de Kabus b. Mus'ab b. Muaviye diye göstermiş ve yerine kardeşi Velid'in geçtiğini de nakletmiştir. Bu isimler hep Arapça olduklarına göre, o zaman Mısır halen Araplar'ın elindeymiş demek olur. Ancak Fantus ismi diğerlerine benzemiyor ve böyle olması bazı genel tarih kitaplarına uygun düşüyor. "Âl = " kelimesi "Ehl = "den alınmış ise de aralarında fark vardır. "Âl", başlıca şan ve şöhret sahiplerine söylenir. Âl-i Firavun, Firavun'un dininin ehli, kavmi ve bilhassa tâbileri ve köleleri. "Firavun'dan kurtarmıştık" denilmeyip de "Firavun ailesinden" buyurulmasında önemli bir nükte anlaşılıyor ki, bununla yapılan zulümlerin temsilcisi Firavun'sa da, bunda asıl sorumluluğun ondan daha çok ona uyanlara ait olduğu ifade edilmiştir. Çünkü Firavun yaptıklarını bunların eli ve bunların hizmeti ile yapmıştır. Deniliyor ki bu şekilde İsrailoğulları'ndan öldürülen çocukların toplamı dokuzyüz doksan bine ulaşmıştı. Buna sebep de bunlardan doğacak bir çocuğun Firavun'un hükümetini yok edeceği hakkında kâhinlerin verdiği bir haber veya Firavun'un gördüğü bir rüya olduğu öteden beri nakledilir. Ne ibrettir ki, bu zulümler bir fayda vermemiş ve sonunda o çocuk doğmuş, Firavun'un kendisine beslettirilmiş, Hz. Musa olmuş ve yine Allah'ın takdiri yerini bulmuştur. Acaba buna gücü yeten Cenab-ı Allah'ın o kadar masum (günahsız)un kesilmesine izin vermekte hikmeti ne idi? Buna Ebu's-Suûd, tefsirinde işaret ediyor. Fakat daha önce Muhyiddîn Arabî hazretleri "Füsûs"unda meâlen şöyle izah etmiştir: "Bu çocuklar hep Hz. Musa'ya hayatında imdat olmak ve onun ruhaniyetini takviye (kuvvetlendirmek) için öldürülmüşlerdir. Çünkü bunların her biri Musa diye, Musa hesabına, hasılı Musa için öldürülüyorlardı. Çünkü Firavun ve Firavun ailesi Musa'yı henüz bilmiyorlarsa da Hak Teâlâ biliyordu. Elbette bunların her birinin alınan hayatı Musa'ya ait olacaktı, zira gaye o idi. Bu çocukların hayatı ise hep fıtrat üzere bulunan temiz birer hayat idi. Nefse ait maksatlarla kirlenmemiş. -Âdem kıssasında açıklandığı üzere meleklerin secdesi devrindeki- fıtrat ve aslî yaratılış üzere bulunuyorlardı. Hz. Musa, Musa diye öldürülen bütün bu çocukların hayatları toplamı olacak ve Musa'nın hayatı bunların toplamına denk olacaktı. Her birinin ruhundaki yetenek ve kuvvet Musa'nın olacak, Musa'da tecelli edecekti. Demek ki bütün bunlar sağ olsalar ve öyle tertemiz büyüseler, toplamlarından nasıl ve ne kadar bir ruhî kuvvet hasıl olacaksa Musa'nın ruhunun kuvveti ona denk olacaktı. Firavun'un başındaki orduya karşı, Musa, başlı başına böyle bir ordu idi. Bütün o kesilen çocukların ruhları, Musa'nın ruhunun emri altında idi. İşte Allah Teâlâ onlardaki güçleri ve kuvveti toplamış, Hz. Musa'ya vermişti ve vermek için bunu yapmıştı. Bu da Hz. Musa'ya verilmiş bir ilâhî özelliktir ki, ondan önce peygamberlerden hiç birine nasip olmamıştı..." İmam Râzî hazretleri der ki: "İnsanın başka bir el altında ve üzerinde istediği şekilde kullanılabilecek bir halde bulunması, özellikle bu hal içinde bir de ağır, zor, pis işlerde kullanılması azab şekillerinin en şiddetlilerinden olduğunda şüphe yoktur. Hatta buna maruz kalanlar çoğunlukla ölümü temenni ederler. İşte Cenab-ı Allah'ın burada açıkladığı birinci nimet bu kötü azabtan kurtulma nimetidir." Demek oluyor ki, bu âyette önce hürriyet ve istiklal nimeti anılmış ve esirlik mahkumluğunun feciliği hatırlatılmıştır. İkincisi: Meâl-i Şerifi 50- Hani bir zamanlar sizin için denizi yarıp, sizi kurtardık da Firavun'un adamlarını suda boğduk, siz de bakıp duruyordunuz. 50- ve hani sizinle -bölük bölük- denizi yarmıştık da sizi toptan kurtarmıştık. ve başınıza bela kesilmiş olan Firavun ile adamlarını suda boğmuştuk. siz de bakıp duruyordunuz. Gözlerinizin önünde olan bu olay, sizin için ne büyük nimet idi. Bu deniz Mısır'ın civarındaki denizlerden birisi ki, adına "İsaf" denilirmiş ve bugün ona "Bahr-i Kulzüm" adı veriliyor. Bizim "Şap Denizi" dediğimizin aslı "İsaf" denizi imiş. Bugün 'Kızıldeniz" adıyla anılmaktadır. "Kulzüm" şimdiki Süveyş'in yerinde kurulu bir şehir imiş. Kulzüm esasen yutmak anlamına gelmektedir. Ona "Kulzüm Denizi" denilmesi, bu şehirden ve Firavun'un adamlarıyla birlikte orada suda yutulmuş olmasından dolayıdır. Kâmus Şerhi'nde böyle naklediliyor. Bu âyette Firavun'un boğulması açıkça beyan edilmemiş ve yukarıda geçtiği şekilde asıl Firavun ehlinin cezası gösterilmiş ve Firavun da bunların içine dahil edilmiş. İleride bu boğulmayı daha ziyade açıklayan âyetler gelecektir. "Sizinle yarmıştık" demek, yaran bizdik, siz de buna bir sebep, bir vasıta olmuştunuz demektir. "Sizin için" diye de tefsir edilmiştir. Şuna dikkat edilmek gerekir ki, Kur'ân-ı Azîmüşşan, bu gibi olayların olduğu tarihleri değil, asıl taşıdıkları fevkalâde ibret noktalarını ve yüce yaratıcının kudretiyle ilgili yanlarını anlatmak ve hatırlatmak istiyor. Üçüncüsü: Meâl-i Şerifi 51- Hani bir zamanlar Musa'ya kırk gecelik vaad verdik de sonra siz onun arkasından buzağıyı put edindiniz ve o halinizle zalimler idiniz. 52- Sonra yine de sizi affettik, artık şükretmeniz gerekiyordu. 51- Ve hani biz Musa ile kırk geceye vaadleşmiştik. Ona kırk gece Tur'da kalıp münâcât ve vahiy için bir vakit tayin etmiştik. O da buna icabet edip Rabbinin mîkatına (tayin ettiği yere) çıkmıştı. Ebu Amr, Ca'fer ve Yakub () kırâetlerinde elifsiz olarak okunur. Bu takdirde, "Hani biz Musa'ya tam kırk geceyi va'detmiştik de sonra siz onun arkasından buzağıya tapmaya başlamıştınız: Samirî'nin yaptığı altın buzağı heykeline tapmıştınız. Halbuki, siz o halinizle zulmediyordunuz. 52- Sonra bütün bunların arkasından sizi affettik, o günahları sizden sildik. "Afiv" kelimesi esasen mahvetmek, silip yoketmek anlamına gelir. Bu anlamdan edatı ile kullanıldığında günahı mahvetmek mâ-nâsına gelir. Birinci anlamda , ikincide deniliyor. ki bu sebeple olsun şükretmelisiniz: O zulmünüzle beraber affın ne büyük nimet olduğunu anlayıp düşünmeniz ve bunun şükrünü eda etmeniz gerekir. Hz. Musa'nın nesebi; Musa b. İmrân b. Yashir b. Kahis b. Levi b. Yakub b. İshak b. İbrahim diye nakledilmektedir. Levi soyundan olduğu meşhur olmakla beraber İmrân ile Levi arasında daha fazla kişi bulunması ve silsilede zikrolunan isimlerin bu soyun meşhurları olması kuvvetle muhtemeldir. Zira Hz. Yusuf'un Mısır'a girmesi ile Hz. Musa'nın Mısır'dan çıkışı arasında dörtyüz sene geçmiş olduğu naklediliyor. Doğrusunu Allah bilir. KIRK GECE: Hz. Musa'nın denizi geçtikten sonra Allah tarafından vaad olunan kitap için bir mîkat olmak üzere tayin edilen ve Zilkâ'de ayının başından Zilhicce'nin onuna kadar gündüzüyle birlikte devam eden bir ay on günlük müddettir ki, Hz. Musa bu süreyi Tur'da oruçlu olarak geçirmiş ve nihayet münâcât ile bizzat ilâhî kelama mazhar olmuş ve Tevrat levhaları kendisine inzal buyurulmuştu. Bununla ilgili olarak diğer sûrelerde daha birçok âyetler gelecektir. Aylar geceden başladığı için gün ile sayılmayıp gece ile sayılmış ve "kırk gece" denilmiştir. Bunda bir incelik daha vardır; ilâhî tecelliler fecir gibi daima geceleri takip eder. Kara günler de geceden sayılır. İsmail Hakkı (Bursevî) Hazretleri der ki; tarikat ehli kırk günlük sülûkü bu âyetlerden almıştır. Dilimizdeki "çile" tabirinin de aslı yine budur. Farsça kırk mânâsına "çil, çihil" kelimesinden gelir ve "kırk" demektir. İşte Hz. Musa İsrailoğulları'nı denizden geçirdikten sonra Tur'da ilâhî emre uygun olarak çile çıkarırken onlar buzağıya tapmaya başlamışlardı ki, ne kadar haksız ve nankörce bir tutumdur. Bununla beraber yine ilâhî affa uğradılar ki, burada işte özellikle bu af nimeti onlara hatırlatılıyor. Bu affın nasıl gerçekleştiği hemen aşağıda ayrı bir nimet olarak beyan edilecektir. Dördüncüsü: Meâl-i Şerifi 53- Ve hani bir zamanlar Musa'ya o kitabı ve furkanı verdik, gerekirdi ki, doğru yolda gidesiniz. 53-Musa'ya verilen kitabın Tevrat olduğunda ihtilaf yoktur. Fakat bu furkanın, Kur'ân'ın olduğu gibi, Tevrat'ın da bir sıfatı olması veya Tevrat'taki şer'î hükümler veya Tevrat'tan ayrıca "yed-i beyza" ve "asâ" gibi mucizeler yahut bir zafer ve ferah olması da ihtimal dahilindedir. Zira "furkan" aslında iki şey arasını kesin olarak ayırmak demektir. Hak ile batılı, küfür ile imanı, helal ile haramı birbirinden kesip ayıran her şeye furkan denilir. İşte bu mânâ iledir ki, Kur'ân'ın özel lakabı olmuştur. Tevrat dahi esasen hak ile batılı ayıran ilâhî bir furkandır. Burada atıf dolayısıyla furkanın Hz. Musa'ya kitap ile birlikte verilmiş olan başka kudret ve hakimiyet olması bizce daha münasip görünüyor. Tur'dan kitap ile dönüp gelmesinde de bunun, hususî bir tecellisi olmuştur ki, gelecek âyet kısmen bunun açıklaması demektir. Şu halde dördüncü nimet Hz. Musa'nın Tur'dan kitap ile gelmesidir. Beşincisi: Meâl-i Şerifi 54- Hani bir zamanlar Musa kavmine dedi ki; Ey kavmim cidden siz o buzağıyı put edinmekle kendi kendinize zulmettiniz, bari gelin Rabbinize tevbe ile dönün de nefislerinizi öldürün. Böyle yapmanız Bârî Teâlânız katında sizin için hayırlıdır, böylece tevbenizi kabul buyurdu. Gerçekten de o Tevvab ve Rahîm'dir. 54-Burada bir taraftan yukarıdaki af nimeti açıklanmış olmakla beraber, bir taraftan da bu açıklama içinde furkanın tatbikiyle buzağı fesadının gideriliş şekli, tevbe ile tevbeye vesile olan ibretli ve incelikli nimetler hatırlatılmıştır. Ve hani Musa kavmine, ey kavmim demişti, siz buzağıya tapmanızla kesinlikle kendinize yazık ettiniz, öyleyse Bârî Teâlâ'nıza, yüce hâlikınız (yaratıcınız), pâk yaratıcınıza tevbe ediniz de hemen kendinizi katlediniz, nefislerinizi öldürünüz. Böyle yapmanız yani tevbe ile öldürme işini yerine getirmeniz, Bârî Teâlâ'nız katında sizin için hayırlıdır. Böyle demiş ve bunun üzerine Bârî Teâlâ tevbenizi kabul etmiş idi. Şüphesiz o, öyle Tevvâb (tevbeleri kabul edici), öyle Rahim (merhametli) dir. Burada "Musa size demişti" denilmeyip de "kavmine demişti" buyurulması, yine bunun gibi yukarıdan beri nimetlerde hep "Biz, Biz" diye bizzat ilahî tasarruflar şeklinde tek tek sayılıp gelirken, görüldüğü gibi Hz. Musa'nın tebliğ ve tasarrufuna geçilmesi, Tevrat'ın nüzûlünden sonra onun Allah tarafından başkaca bir kuvvet iktisap etmiş olduğuna ve artık İsrailoğulları üzerinde hükümleri icraya başlamış bulunduğuna işaret etmektedir ki, bunda önce hükümet nimeti olarak furkanın tatbikatı hatırlatılıyor. Fakat bu nimet doğrudan doğruya değil, Hz. Musa dolayısıyla vekaleten açıklanmış ve ancak neticesi ve semeresi olan tevbe ve hallerinin ıslahı, daha yukarıda geçen nimetler gibi fakat üçüncü şahıs (gaib) sîgasıyla yine bizzat Bârî Teâlâ'ya bağlı olarak beyan olunmuştur. Bu beyanın üslubundaki inceliklerin tek tek açıklanması başlıbaşına bir kitap olur. Fakat görülüyor ki, bu beyanın esas hedefi, hükümet nimetinin başta değil, ancak neticedeki düzelme dolayısıyla bir ilâhî nimet olduğunu hatırlatmaktır. Tevbe ve öldürme emrinin sorumluluğu Hz. Musa'ya ait bir vekillik tasarrufu, neticede meydana gelen düzelme de bizzat ilâhî bir ihsan olmuş oluyor. Ve furkan o zaman meydana gelmiş oluyor. Kavim ünvanı altında "Siz nefislerinize zulmettiniz." deniliyor.. Bu da gösteriyor ki, nefse zulmetmek, ferdî nefisten ve kavmî nefisten daha umumî bir ifadedir. Şirkin zararı millete, milletin zararı da fertlere racîdir. Ve buzağıya tapma meselesi, Musa'nın kavmi içinde büyük bir bozulmaya ve karışıklığa sebep olmuş ve bu belanın temizlenmesi birtakım nefislerin ölmesini ve can kaybını gerektirmiştir. "nefislerinizi öldürün" ifadesi mefhum olarak üç mânâya gelebilir. Birincisi hakikat anlamı ki, herkesin kendi kendini öldürmesidir, yani intihar etmesidir. Lakin böyle olsa idi muhatap olarak kavim kalmaz veya ancak asîler kalırdı. Şu halde kastedilen mânâ bu değildir. İkincisi, işin geleneksel gerçeğidir ki, esasen kardeş olan bir kavmin fertleri, haydi bakalım şimdi birbirinizi öldürünüz, demektir. Çoğunlukla tefsirciler bu mânâyı gözetmişlerdir. Tur'a giden Hz. Musa'nın arkasından Sâmirî, altından bir buzağı heykeli yapmış, onu bağırtmış ve Apis öküzüne tapan Mısırlılar ve diğer puta tapıcılar gibi, İsrailoğulları'nın bir kısmını, "İşte Musa bunu aramaya gitti." diyerek ona taptırmış ve çok yakın bir zamanda bizzat şahit oldukları nimetlere karşı nankörlük yapıp bir bozgun ve karışıklık çıkarmış, kavmin diğer bir kısmı Hz. Harun ile beraber bu gidişi önleyememiş ve Hz. Musa'nın dönmesini beklemişlerdir. O zamana kadar da bu karışıklık gittikçe yayılmış, Hz. Musa Tur'dan dönünce Furkan'ın hükmü ile hepsine birden "kendinize yazık ettiniz" diye hitap etmiş, hem buzağıya tapanlara, hem de ses çıkarmayıp bekleyenlere, bu günahlarından dolayı hemen tevbe etmelerini ve tevbe edenlerin, etmeyenleri derhal öldürmelerini emretmiş ve bu iç savaş Allah'ın izniyle zaferle sonuçlanmış. Bunun üzerine İsrailoğulları da hallerini ıslah edip uslanmışlar. İşte burada bu olay hatırlatılmıştır. Hikaye olunduğuna göre bu olayda ölenlerin sayısı yetmiş bine ulaşmıştır. Buna buyurulmayıp da buyurulması, hadisenin dahilî ve acıklı olduğuna ve nefse zulmetmenin mânâsına işarettir. Üçüncüsü ise sırf mecazî olmasıdır ki, nefsinizi öldürünüz, yani günahınıza nedâmetle gam ve kederden canınızı çıkarın yahut şehvetlerden nefsinizi men etmekle riyazet (perhiz) ediniz. Size bu kötülükleri yaptıran, sizi şirke saptıran hep nefsanî isteklerdir. Tevbe de bunların kırılması ile faydalı olur ve ancak o zaman kabul edilir demektir. Bu te'vil de gözetilmiştir. Bu da güzeldir, fakat bir işarî mânâdır. Bârî, yaratırken ayıpsız ve noksansız yaratan demektir, ki, "hâlîk"dan daha özeldir ve bunda ilk yaratılışı hatırlatma vardır. Altıncısı: Meâl-i Şerifi 55- Hani bir zamanlar "Ey Musa biz Allah'ı açıkça görmedikçe senin sözünle asla inanmayacağız." demiştiniz de bunun üzerine sizi yıldırım çarpmıştı ve siz de bakakalmıştınız. 56- Sonra şükredesiniz diye sizi ölümünüzün ardından yeniden diriltmiştik. 55- Ve hani hatırlarsınız ya, siz "Ey Musa, biz Allah'ı aşikâre, açıktan açığa görmedikçe sana asla inanmayacağız." demiştiniz de bunun üzerine sizi yıldırım çarpmış, bir başka deyişle dehşetli bir darbeye tutulmuş, yıkılmıştınız. Ve kımıldanmaya dermanınız kalmamış, sadece bakıp duruyordunuz. Demek ki, ölmemişlerdi, fakat ölüm haline gelmişlerdi. Tefsircilerden birçoğu bunu, bakıp dururken yıldırım çarpmıştı, ölmüş idiniz, mânâsına anlamışlardır. Halbuki "siz de bakıp duruyordunuz" cümlesi atıf veya hâl cümlesi olarak bilhassa böyle bir zanna meydan vermemek içindir. "Ahz", bakmaya ârız olan bir hal değil, "nazar" (bakmak) ahze mukarin (yakın) olan bir hâl olarak gösteriliyor veya atfediliyor. Nitekim bu yıldırım çarpmasının ayrıntılı olarak açıklandığı "Musa, kavminden yetmiş kişi seçti." (A'râf, 7/155) âyetinde "onları titreme yakalayınca" buyurulmuştur. Tahkik ehlinin dirayet yoluyla yaptıkları araştırmanın gerçek sonucu bu olduğu gibi, Vehb hazretlerinden rivayet edildiğine göre de bunlar ölmemişler, belki o korkunç hali gördükleri zaman kendilerini öyle bir titreme, bir zangırtı almış ki, hemen hemen mafsalları kopuyor, belleri kırılıyormuş. Mahvolmak durumuna gelmişler. O zaman Hz. Musa ağlamış, Rabbine dua edip yalvarmış, Cenab-ı Allah da bir açıklık ihsan eylemiş, ondan sonra kendilerine gelebilmişler, akılları da başlarına gelmiştir. 56- Nitekim şöyle buyuruluyor: bir müddet sonra sizi ölümünüzün ardından yeniden dirilttik, adeta b'asü ba'del mevt (öldükten sonra dirilmey)e mazhar ettik. Önceki yıldırım çarpması bir ölüm ise, bu da hakikaten yeniden dirilmek demek olacaktır. belki buna şükredersiniz. Bu olayın, zikr olunan öldürme olayından sonra mı veya ondan önce ve hemen öldürme emrini müteakip mi meydana geldiği hakkında iki görüş zikr ediliyor. Her ne olursa olsun, âyetten şu anlaşılıyor ki, bu yıldırım çarpması, bir kavmin yok olması mesabesinde bir musibet ve ondan kurtuluş da o kavmin tekrar hayatı, öldükten sonra yeniden dirilmesi anlamında büyük bir nimet imiş, bu belanın sebebi de açıktan açığa görmeyince Allah'a iman etmemek ve Hz. Musa'ya inanmamak iddiası olmuştur. Onları o durumdan kurtarmak ise sırf Allah'ın yardımı olarak ayrıca zikredilmiştir. Bunu yapanlar, elbette İsrailoğulları'nın hepsi değildi. Bu iddia üzerine mîkatta yıldırıma yakalananlar seçilen yetmiş kişi idi. Böyle olduğu halde âyette gerek iddia, gerek musibet, gerekse kurtuluş nimeti hatta Kur'ân'a muhatap olanlar dahi buna dahil olarak bütün bir kavme nisbet olunuyor. Şüphe yok ki bunun hikmeti, bütün bir millet arasında müşterek sorumluluk meselesi, hatta Âdemoğulları arasındaki hilafetin gereğidir. Kimse kimsenin günahından sorumlu değil iken bunun böyle olması gösteriyor ki, ilahî hukuk olan umumî vazifeler konusunda, farz-ı kifaye maddelerinde fert bahis konusu değil, yalnızca cemaat, bizzat ümmet bahis konusudur. Bunun iyisinde, kötüsünde herkes müşterektir. Sonrakiler öncekilerin ve herkes birbirinin vekilidir. Bu kadar gerçekleşmiş nimetlerden sonra "Allah'ı görmeden sana inanmayız." diye Hz. Musa'ya isyan etmek ne büyük bir küfür ve nankörlüktür. Bu âyet marifetullah (Allah'ı bilme) meselelerinin en mühimlerinden birini ve sonra insanların alçalış ve yükselişleri ile ilgili ruh hallerinden en dikkat çekici olanını bir cümlede hatırlatıvermiştir. Gerçekten de insanlar terakki edecekleri zaman görüşleri ve kalpleri yükselir, idrakleri yalnızca gözleri önünde duran görüntülere bağlanıp kalmaz akıllarıyla görünebilenin ötesine geçerler, gaybın hakikatına iman ederler, görülmedik ve işitilmedik saadetlere ererler. Bunun aksine alçalacakları ve çöküntüye uğrayacakları zaman da akılları kalmaz, kalbleri körlenir, gözleri görülebilene saplanıp kalır, gözlerine batmayan şeye inanmazlar, inanmak için mutlaka görmek isterler, fenalıktan sakınmazlar, gelecek felakete de bilfiil başlarına gelmedikçe inanmazlar. Halbuki felaket gelince hükmünü icra eder. Derecesine göre ya ezer, ya imha eder. Böyle, maddeden başka bir şey tanımayan, gözlerine batmayan şeye inanmayanlar, inanmak istemeyenler sopasız yürüyemeyen körlere benzerler, tapacakları mabutlarını da elleriyle tutmak, yoklamak isterler. Bunların gözünde maneviyat, mâkulat, mücerredat yani maddî olmayan her türlü soyut değerler, evham cinsinden sayılır. Tapmak için, cisim cinsinden şeylerden putlar ararlar bulamazlarsa yaparlar ve ona taparlar, ondan imdat umarlar; çünkü insanlarda ibadet ihtiyacı doğuştan, yaratılıştan gelen bir ihtiyaçtır. Bundan kurtulamazlar. Fakat hakiki mabudu göremeyince, kalplerinden, akıllarından kuvvet alamayınca, gözlerinin tuttuğu, ellerinin eriştiği bir şeyden kuvvet dilenirler, hiç olmazsa bir öküz veya öküzün altında bir buzağı ararlar. İsrailoğulları'nın bir kısmı da gerek Mısır ve civarındaki görgüleri, gerek henüz yükselememeleri veya herhangi bir sebeple tekrar çöküntüye uğramış olmaları dolayısıyla Hz. Musa'ya "Allah'ı açıktan açığa görmeyince sana inanmayız." diye diretmişler, akılsızlıklarından kendilerini Musa ile bir tutup, "Sen konuştum, kitap getirdim, diyorsun ya! Haydi bize de göster!" diye isyana cür'et etmişler ve bununla Allah'ı bir cisim gibi, karşılarında bütünüyle görmek istemişler ki, bu imkansız ve muhal idi. Bütün gördükleri nimetler ve o harikalar, akıl yürütmelerine kafi gelmemiş, böyle nankörce bir tutumla, olmayacak hayallere saplanıp kalmışlar. Bundan dolayı başlarına yıldırım musibeti bir harika olarak gelmiş ve bu musibetten de yine bir harika olarak ve Allah'ın rahmeti sayesinde kurtulmuşlardır. Bizzat Allah'ı göremedilerse de başka mabutların yapamıyacağı cezayı yakından görerek akılları başlarına gelmiş, görmeden inanmanın büyük önemini o zaman biraz takdir etmişler de bütün kavim bu sayede yeniden dirilmiş ve kurtuluşa ermiştir. Bu büyük ve derin nimet ve ders de bu çağırışta böyle iki veciz âyetle dile gelmiş ve hatırlatılmıştır ki, bundan kitaplar yazılır. Gerçekten de Cenab-ı Allah görülmez ve görülemez değildir; O, kendisini görebilecek gözler yaratmaya da kadirdir. Lakin ona bu gözler dayanmaz ve görülürse ihata olunamaz. Bizim dünyada yararımız O'na gıyabında iman etmek, aklî ve kalbî şehadetle inanmaktır. Bu hatırlatmaya şu nimet de eklenmiştir: Meâl-i Şerifi 57- Ve üstünüze o bulutu gölge yaptık, ve size ihsan ettiğimiz hoş rızıklardan yiyin, diye üzerinize kudret helvası ve bıldırcın indirdik. Onlar, bize zulmetmediler, lakin kendi nefislerine zulmediyorlardı. 57- Bir de Tîh sahrasında üzerinize o ince bulutu gölgelik yaptık. ve üstünüze hem kar gibi kudret helvası, hem de yelve kuşu, bıldırcın indirdik. Size kısmet ettiğimiz bu temiz nimetlerden haydi yiyin, dedik. Bundan sonra Cenab-ı Allah, onlardan yüz çeviriyor, kendilerini doğrudan doğruya muhatap almaktan uzak tutup gıyaba atıyor ve zulümlerini güzel bir özetle kendilerine anlatmak üzere buyuruyor ki, onlar bu nimetlere karşı yaptıkları nankörlükle aslında zulmü bize yapmadılar, lakin kendilerine yapıyorlar, kendi kendilerine yazık ediyorlardı. Çünkü dinin, iman ve amelin faydası da zararı da Allah'a değil, kullaradır. Bu hususta yaptıkları zulüm ve nankörlük, birkaç âyet sonra ayrıca hatırlatılacaktır. Şu da rivayet olunuyor ki, bunlar; "Temiz temiz, taze taze yiyiniz." denildiği halde dinlememişler, biriktirmeye, toplayıp yığmaya başlamışlar ve bunun üzerine nimet kesilmiş, zaruret ve sıkıntı içinde kalmışlar. Dikkat edilince görülüyor ki, nimetler tek tek sayılıp gelirken, gitgide bunlara nankörlükler ekleniyor ve hatırlatmanın hedefi bunlar ve bunlara karşı yapılan haksızlıklar ve zulümler olmaya başlıyor. Yedincisi: Meâl-i Şerifi 58- Hani bir zamanlar "Şu şehre girin de onun nimetlerinden dilediğiniz şekilde bol bol yiyin ve kapıdan secde ederek girin ve "hıtta" (bizi bağışla!) deyin ki, size, hatalarınızı mağfiret ediverelim, iyilik yapanlara nimetlerimizi daha da arttıracağız" dedik. 59- Bunun üzerine o zulme devam edenler sözü değiştirdiler, onu kendilerine söylenildiğinden başka bir şekle soktular. Biz de kötülük yaptıkları için o zalimlere murdar bir azap indirdik. 58- Ve hani demiştik ki, şu beldeye, Beyt-i Makdis mevkiine yahut Eriha beldesine giriniz de onun neresinde isterseniz, yahut nasıl isterseniz dilediğiniz şekilde bol bol yiyiniz. Ve girerken kapısından giriniz, hem de başlarınızı eğerek, şükür secdesine kapanarak giriniz, kibir ile, çalımla, azgınlık ve serkeşlik yaparak girmeyiniz, ve orada "hıtta" deyiniz ki, size bu şartlar altında hatalarınızı mağfiret ediverelim, yani veballerinizi rahmetimizle örtelim. Ve şunu da haber verelim ki, muhsinlere, iyilik ve güzellik yapanlara, güzel hareket edenlere daha fazlasını da ihsan edeceğiz. Asam tefsirinde "hıtta" Arapça olmayıp aynen söylenmesi gereken bir kelimedir denilmiş, diğer müfessirler ise bunun Arapça "hatt" masdarının binâ-i nev'î (çeşit bildiren masdar) olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Hatt, bir şeyi aşağıya almak ve sırttan yük indirmek demek olduğundan, "hıtta" da bir nevi indiriş demek olur ki, özel bir şekilde yükü yıkmak veya boyunlardaki vebali indirmek karar veya duasını ifade eder ve umuma ait mecaz suretiyle birleştirilmesi de mümkündür. Yani oraya yerleşmek için kararınızı veriniz ve günahlarınıza istiğfar ediniz demek olur. Aşere kırâetlerinin hepsinde "hıtta" kelimesi merfû okunur. Şu halde kelime tekil anlamına değil, mahzuf (hazfedilmiş) bir mübtedanın haberi olarak "işimiz hıttadır" takdirinde bir cümledir. Mesela, kendi lisanımızda da bir ilan veya topluluğa kumanda halinde "uyku!", "yemek!", "hareket!" v.b. emir ve kumandalar, veya bir istirham ve istek sırasında "lütuf!", "inayet!", "merhamet!" ve "insaf!" gibi müfret (tekil) kelimeler de böyle birer cümle takdirindedir. İncil'de ve eski din kitaplarında "hıtta" kelimesinin Ramazan ayının ismi olarak zikredildiğini Kamus mütercimi Asım Efendi zikretmiştir. Fakat bu âyette bu suretle bir tefsir veya bir te'vil vâki olmamıştır. 59-Tenbihemri, Âdem ile zevcesinin cennette iskân edildikleri (yerleştirildikleri) zaman aldıkları emri (Bakara, 2/35) andırmaktadır. Nitekim diğer bir âyette (A'raf, 7/161) buyurulmuştur. Zaten cennet ehli için (Bakara, 2/25) buyurulmamış mıydı? Derken o zalimler güruhu, sözü değiştirdiler, kendilerine söylenenin başka türlüsünü yaptılar. Denilmiş ki, "hıtta" emriyle alay ederek, bunun yerine demeye başlamışlardı ki, Nebt lehçesinde Yani kırmızı buğday demekmiş. Belli ki, bu rivayette, cennetteki yasak ağacın meyvesi kabul edilen "hınta" anlamına çok açık bir değinme vardır. O zalimler kapıdan girer girmez, dünya derdine düşerek Allah'ın emrini değiştirmeye ve bozmaya kalkıştılar. Bunun üzerine biz de sözü değiştiren zâlimlerin başlarına yukarıdan korkunç ve iğrenç bir azap indiriverdik, çünkü fısk içinde yüzüp gidiyorlardı, günah işliyor ve çığırdan çıkıyorlardı. Bunu yapanlar ve bu azaba uğratılanların, Musa kavminden bir güruh olduğu anlaşılıyor. Çünkü bütünü için "değiştirdiler" buyurulmayıp, "O zulmedenler değiştirdiler" buyurulmuştur ki, içlerinden bir kısmı demek oluyor. Nitekim A'râf sûresinde (A'râf, 7/162) "minhum" kaydı vardır ki, onlardan bir kısmı demektir. Burada âyet siyak icabı olarak bundan müstağni olmuştur. Rics, esasen "rics" gibi tiksinilen pis ve murdar şey demek olup, bundan azap ve ukûbet mânâsına da kullanılmıştır. Tenvin tehvil (korkutmak) içindir. Fısku fücur işlemenin akıbeti işte böyle murdar azaplarla mahvolup gitmektedir. Sekizincisi: Meâl-i Şerifi 60- Hani bir zamanlar Musa, kavmi için su istemişti, biz de "asanla taşa vur!" demiştik, bunun üzerine o taştan on iki pınar fışkırmıştı. Her kısım insan kendi su alacağı yeri bildi. Allah'ın rızkından yiyin ve için de bozgunculuk ve saldırganlık yaparak yeryüzünü fesada vermeyin. 60- Ve hani Musa, kavmi için istiskâ etmişti. İstiskâ; sakiy talebinde bulunmak, sakiy de suvarmaktır. Yani Musa, susuz ve kuraklıkta kalan kavminin suvarılması için bir su veya yağmur istemiş, su aramaya veya yağmur duasına çıkmış idi de Biz de ona elindeki asâ ile taşa vur demiştik. Bunun üzerine taştan on iki pınar fışkırdı. Her kısım halk, içeceği pınarı tanıdı. Haydi Allah'ın rızkından yiyin, için de yeryüzünde fesat çıkararak şuna buna saldırmayın dedik. Tefsircilerin çoğu bu istiskânın da menn ve selva ile beraber olduğunu beyan etmişler, ancak Ebu Müslim İsfehanî bu sözün müstakil oluşunu nazar-ı dikkate alarak, bunun ayrıca bir mucize olduğunu söylemiştir. Âyet bunlardan birini tayin etmiyor. Hz. Musa'nın asâsı ne idi ve ne kadardı? Sonra bu taş belli ve bilinen bir taş mı idi? Fahruddîn Razî, tefsirinde der ki: Asâ'nın herhangi bir ağaçtan veya cennetin mersin ağacından olduğu ve boyu on arşın ve başı iki çatallı bulunduğu; söz konusu taşın Tur'dan getirilmiş veya asâ ile beraber Hz. Şuayb'den alınmış, şöyle veya böyle özellikli veya kutsal bir taş olduğu hakkında muhtelif rivayetler var ise de bu konuda mütevatir ve kesin bir nass olmadığından, bunun detaylarına girmekten sakınmak ve susmak, "hakikatını Allah bilir" deyip işi Allah'a havale etmek gerekir. Çünkü amelle ilgili bir konuda ahad haber ve zann ile amel etmek vacip olursa da, amelî olmayan ve sırf ilmî ve itikadî özellik taşıyan bir hususta kesin nass lazımdır. Halbuki söz konusu asâ ile taşın tafsilatını bilmek de bizim için amelî bir vazife olmadığı gibi, bu konuda kesin bir nass da yoktur. Şu halde tafsilatına girmektense sükût etmek herhalde en doğru olandır. ilh... Asânın ve taşın hakikatlerini tayin ile meşgul olmaksızın âyetten şunu anlarız ki; Cenab-ı Hak, burada hayatın mayası büyük bir dünya nimetiyle, hidayet sermayesi olan büyük bir rahmanî mucizeyi anmış ve hatırlatmıştır. Hz. Musa, susuzluktan ve kuraklıktan yanıp kavrulan kavmi için Cenab-ı Hak'tan su diliyor, yağmur duasına çıkıyor. Cenab-ı Allah da bu duayı kabul ile istenilenden daha büyük harikulâde bir nimet ihsan ediyor. Gelip geçici bir yağmur yerine, İsrailoğulları'nın on iki boyundan her birine mahsus ayrı ayrı on iki pınar fışkırtıyor ve bununla yüce varlığına ve ilahî inayetine açık bir belge bahşediyor. Öylesine bahşediyor ki, duanın arkasından fiilî bir teşebbüsün lüzumunu emrediyor, "asân ile taşa vur!" diyor. Demek ki, o sırada Hz. Musa, farzedelim bu ilahî emre derhal uymayıp da "asâyı taşa vurmanın suyla ne ilgisi var?" gibi aklî ve indî bir kıyas yapmaya ve kendi kendine fikir yürütmeye kalkışsaydı, bu nimet tecellî etmeyecekti, dualar ve yapılan araştırmalar belki de boşa çıkacaktı. O halde harikanın en büyük sırrı, bu sebebin ilhamında ve bu büyük nimetin o sebebe bağlanmış olmasındadır: Kuru taşları yarıp pınarlar fışkırtmaya kadir olan Allah Teâlâ, istenen suları doğrudan doğruya ihsan etmiyor da bir manevî sebeple bir maddî sebebe teşebbüs üzerine ihsan ediyor. Esasen manevi sebep olan dua, maddî sebebin ilhamına da vesile oluyor. İlham olunan maddi sebebin teşebbüse dönüşmesi, yani asânın taşa vurulması ile de sular fışkırıyor. Böylece hidayet bürhanı tamamiyle tecellî ediyor. Bunu da "yiyin, için, fesat çıkarmayın" irşad ve ikazı takip ediyor. Hakikaten Allah, bir şeyi murad edince sebeplerini kolaylaştırır ve sebepler o kadar çeşitli ve sonsuz boyuttadır ki, beşer aklı ne kadar yükselse bunları ayrıntılarıyle kavrayamaz. Bunun için açıklamanın esas faydası, asâ ile taşın özelliklerini anlatmakta değil, olayın akışındaki incelikleri idrak etmektedir. Hazreti Musa gibi bir şanlı peygamberin asâsında, bu çeşit fışkırmalara sebep olabilecek her türlü mekanik kuvveti tasavvur ve tahmin etmek mümkündür. Ayrıca Hak Teâlâ'nın nimetlerinin tecellisi her zaman böyle manevi sebeplerle maddî sebeplerin birleşmesinde gizlidir. Ne kaçan fırsatlar karşısında ümitsizliğe düşmeli, ne de fırsatları ve sebepleri ihmal etmelidir. Allah Teâlâ'ya yürekten ve ihlas ile dua etmeyi hiçbir zaman elden bırakmamalı, aynı zamanda duanın en büyük semeresinin ruhî inkişaflar olduğunu bilmeli ve rahmanî ilhamlardan istifade ederek, en umulmaz sebeplere dahi başvurup, onu uygulamalıdır. İyi düşünülürse fen alanında bile en büyük keşifler, insan kalbine şimşek gibi çarpan bir ilahî telkînin eseridir. Bunu hayırda kullanan hayra, kötülükte kullanan kötülüğe ulaşır. Dokuzuncusu: Meâl-i Şerifi 61- Hani bir zamanlar, "Ey Musa, biz tek çeşit yemeğe asla katlanamayacağız, yeter artık bizim için Rabbine dua et de bize yerin yetiştirdiği şeylerden; sebzesinden, kabağından, sarmısağından, mercimeğinden ve soğanından çıkarsın." dediniz. O da size "O üstün olanı daha aşağı olanla değiştirmek mi istiyorsunuz? Bir kasabaya konaklayın o vakit istediğiniz elbette olacaktır." dedi. Üzerlerine zillet ve meskenet damgası vuruldu ve nihayet Allah'dan bir gazaba uğradılar. Evet öyle oldu, çünkü Allah'ın âyetlerini inkâr ediyorlar ve haksız yere peygamberleri öldürüyorlardı. Evet öyle oldu, çünkü isyana dalıyorlar ve aşırı gidiyorlardı. 61- Ve hani siz, verilen nimetlerin kadrini bilmeyerek, şükrü ve itaatı bir yana bırakarak, terbiyesizlik edip de demiştiniz ki; ey Musa! biz tek çeşit yemeğe artık katiyyen katlanamayacağız. Yeter artık, her gün bıldırcın eti ve kudret helvası yemekten bıktık, usandık, binaenaleyh Rabbine dua et de bize toprağın bitirdiği şeylerden; yetiştirdiği sebzelerden, kabak, hıyar, sarmısak, mercimek ve soğanından çıkarıversin. Gerçi tekdüzeliğin, insan istekleri üzerinde az çok sıkıcı bir tesiri vardır. Ve buna karşı çeşitlilik isteğinde bulunmakta esasen bir günah da yoktur. Fakat bunu yaparken, bir taraftan eldeki nimetin yokluğu zamanında çekilen acıları unutmamak, diğer taraftan da yüce bir ruh haliyle ve temiz bir kalble hareket edip şükrü artırmak ve daha önemlisi, bedenin istek ve ihtiyaçlarına kapılıp edep ve terbiye dışına çıkmadan hareket etmek icap eder. Onların da "Rabbimize dua et" diyecek yerde, edepsizce "Rabbine dua et" diye imansızlık eseri göstermemeleri gerekirdi. İsrailoğulları'nın bu isteğinde, şüphesiz göçebelikten kurtulup, yerleşik hayata, şehir hayatına geçmek arzusu vardı. Fakat bu arzu, eğitim, ilim ve ibadet gibi yüksek bir maksat ve hedefe değil, bıldırcın ve kudret helvası yerine soğan ve sarmısak yiyebilmek için bayağı bir maksada dayanıyordu. Bunda da vaktiyle Mısır'da yaşadıkları sefil hayata istek ve adeta hasret gibi bir maksat yatıyordu ki, bu da hürriyetin kadrini takdir edemeyip, köleliğe talip olmak demekti. Bundan dolayı Hz. Musa cevaben şöyle dedi: siz üstün ve hayırlı bir nimeti daha aşağı bir şeyle değiştirmek mi istiyorsunuz? Öyle ise haydi bir şehre veya bir kasabaya ininiz, oraya konunuz, o vakit size istediğiniz vardır. Bu cevap, bir taraftan isteklerinin çabuklaşmasına sebep olacak şeyi göstermekte, ve nimete gidecek yolu bildirmekte, diğer taraftan da yaptıkları kötü tercihin akıbetinde uğrayacakları fenalığı ifade etmektedir. Mısır: Hem özel isim, hem de cins ismi olarak kullanılır. Özel isim olduğu zaman gayrı munsarif olur; cerr ve tenvin kabul etmez. Fakat üç harfli olduğu ve ortası da sakin olduğu için Nûh, Lût, gibi munsarif olması da caizdir. Cins ismi olduğu zaman genel olarak kasaba anlamına gelir. Nitekim cuma namazının şartlarından birisi de mısırdır, deriz. Bu âyetde her iki anlamiyle de tefsir edilmiştir. Lakin İsrailoğulları'nın, Mısır'dan çıkışından sonra bir daha geri dönmeleri vaki olmadığı için tefsirciler bunu cins ismi olarak, Arz-ı Mukaddes'teki kasabalardan herhangi birine hamletmişlerdir. Gerçek anlamda Mısır diye anlaşıldığı takdirde bu emir sırf bir kınama ve azarlama emri olur. Yani "Mısır'a geri döner de oraya yerleşirseniz, orada bol bol soğan ve sarmısak yersiniz, belanızı da bulursunuz!" anlamına bir azarlama sözü olur. Bununla beraber ikinci takdirde, yani herhangi bir kasabaya yerleşme anlamına alındığında dahi azarlamaya yönelik bir îmâ söz konusudur. Bunun için karye veya belde (köy veya şehir) denilmeyip "mısır" denilmiştir. Demek oluyor ki, İsrailoğulları, böyle sırf soğan ve sarmısak yemek için Mısır'daki esareti andırır bir zillet haline taraftar olmuş oldular. Acaba akibetleri ne oldu? Bu noktaya gelince, Cenab-ı Hak, onları yine muhatap tutma şerefinden mahrum ederek, bir istinaf cümlesi ile buyuruyor ki üzerlerine zillet ve meskenet damgası vuruldu. aşağılandılar, hakarete uğradılar, ağır vergilere, fakirliğe ve ezikliğe mahkum oldular. ve nihayet Allah'tan bir gazaba uğradılar, müstehak oldular da devletleri yıkıldı, cemiyetleri dağılıp perişan oldular. Fâtiha sûresinde zikrolunan "kendilerine gazab edilenler"den oldular. Bu baskı, bu gazap, yani bu kötü akibet işte şunun için idi ki: onlar, Allah'ın bu kadar açık seçik âyet ve delillerini inkâr ediyor, kâfirlikte direnip, haksız yere peygamberleri öldürüyorlardı. Hz. Şa'yâ, Hz. Zekeriya ve Hz. Yahya gibi nebileri şehit etmişlerdi. Yine şundan dolayı idi ki; onlar isyanı alışkanlık haline getirmişler, durmadan hadlerini aşıyorlardı. Halbuki, küçük günahlarda ısrar büyük günaha, büyük günahlarda ısrar da küfre götürür. Küfür ise her türlü kötülüğü yaptırır. Nebiy: Nebe'den türeyen bu kelimenin aslı nebi'dir ki; Allah Teâlâ'dan vahiy ile haber getiren demektir. Ve tam olarak peygamber karşılığıdır. Çoğulu "enbiya" ve "nebiyyîn" olarak gelir. Nâfi' kırâetinde aslı üzere (hemze ile) nebîîn okunur. Nebiy, resulden daha genel anlam taşır: Her resul nebîdir, fakat her nebî resul değildir. Bununla beraber Kur'ân'-ı Kerîm'de birbirinin yerine kullanıldığı da olmuştur. Enbiyanın öldürülmesi, haksız yere yani Allah'ın koyduğu hükmün aksine katledilmeleri, bunun zaten Allah'ın hükmüne aykırılığı âşikâr olduğu halde, ayrıca açıkça ifade edilmesi, bilerek yaptıkları bu kötülükleri nass ile hükme bağlamak ve ne kadar ileri gittiklerine işaret etmek içindir. Burada, bunların Peygamber Efendimiz'e karşı giriştikleri sûikastlara da işaret buyurulmuş oluyor. Bu gazaptan sonra acaba bunlar için hiçbir kurtuluş imkanı yok mudur? Buna cevap olarak buyuruluyor ki: Meâl-i Şerifi 62- Şüphe yok ki, iman edenler, yahudiler, hıristiyanlar ve sabiîler, bunlardan her kim Allah'a ve ahiret gününe gerçekten iman eder ve salih amel işlerse elbette Rabbleri katında bunların ecirleri vardır, bunlara bir korku yoktur, bunlar mahzun da olacak değillerdir. 62- İslâmiyet'e zahirde iman etmiş olanlar, yani, Muhammed dinini dilleriyle ikrar ettiklerinden dolayı insanlar arasında müslüman sayılanlar, Musa dinine mensup olan yahudiler, İsa dinine mensup hıristiyanlar, bu üç dinin dışındaki dinlerden olanlar yani onlardan her kim, Allah'a ve ahiret gününe, bu sûrenin başında beyan buyurulduğu üzere, gerçekten dış görünüşleriyle ve içyüzleriyle iman eder ve bu imana yaraşır şekilde iyi bir iş yaparsa şüphesiz bunların Rableri katında ecir ve mükafatları vardır. bunlara korku yoktur ve bunlar mahzun da olacak değillerdir, yani, yapılan inzarlar, uyarı ve tehditler bunlar hakkında değildir. İnsanlar Âdem'in sülbünden yeryüzüne indikleri zaman Cenab-ı Allah kendilerine "Eğer Ben'den size bir hidayet gelir de kim benim hidayetime uyarsa, işte onlara herhangi bir korku yoktur ve onlar üzüntü de çekmeyecekler." (Bakara, 2/38) diye herhangi bir zamanda gelen hidayetine uymaları şartıyla bunu vaad etmemiş miydi? İşte Âdem'in tevbesinin semeresi olan o ilahî va'd, ebediyete kadar sürüp gidecek bir genel kanundur. Ve bu âyet ilahî kanunun bir inkişafıdır. Şu halde yahudiler gibi zillet ve meskenete düşenler ve Allah'ın gazabına uğramış olanlar bile her ne zaman tevbe eder, Allah'a ve ahiret gününe cidden iman ederek, Allah'ın son zamanda gönderdiği hidayete uyar ve ona göre salih amel işlerlerse o gazaptan kurtulurlar. Ve Allah katında ecir ve mükafat bulurlar. Sonuçta sırrına mazhar olarak, korku ve hüzünden kurtulurlar. Lakin bundan yararlanmak için görünüşte, yani insanlar arasında mü'min ve müslüman sayılmak yetmez, hatta belli bir süre salih kişi olarak yaşamış olmak da kâfi gelmez. O imanda sebat edip, güzel bir sonla gitmek, yani son nefeste iman ve güzel amel ile Allah'a kavuşmak lazımdır. Bu sûrenin baş tarafında "İşte onlar Rabblerinden gelen bir hidayet üzeredirler ve gerçekten kurtuluşa erenler de ancak onlardır." (Bakara, 2/5) müjdesinin kimlere mahsus olduğu bilinmektedir ve bunda "Sana indirilene ve senden önce indirilene inananlar." (Bakara, 2/4) şartı da bulunmaktadır. Bunun için ahirete iman ve gerçek anlamda yakîn de bütün peygamberlerle birlikte Hz. Muhammed'e (s.a.v.) ve ona indirilen kitaba iman etmiş olanlara mahsus bulunduğu tebliğ edilmişti. Şu halde cümlesiyle beyan buyurulan gerçek imanın Hz. Muhammed'in peygamber olarak gönderilmesinden sonrakiler diye tefsir edilmesi lazım geldiğinde hiç şüphe yoktur. Zaten bu âyetin bilhassa bu noktadan İsrailoğulları'na hitap şeklinde bir icmal olup, bütün bu açıklamaların İslâm dinine davet sadedinde ve "Sizin yanınızda bulunan kitabı doğrulayan bu kitaba (Kur'ân'a) iman edin ve onu ilk inkâr eden olmayın!" (Bakara, 2/41) ilâhî emrini desteklemek için gelmiş olduğunda şüpheye yer yoktur. Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliğinden önce Allah'a ve ahiret gününe iman eden ve iyi amel işleyenler bile Tevrat ve İncil hükmünce geleceğin büyük peygamberine iman ile mükellef idiler, buna işaret olmak üzere "Ahdimi yerine getirin." (Bakara, 2/40) buyurulmuştu. Böyle iken Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliğinden sonra onu inkâr edenler arasında gerçek iman ehli bulunduğu varsayımına imkan kalır mı? Allah'a ve hesap gününe imanı bulunan ve bu iman ile mütenasip salih amel işleyecek olan kimselerin Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliğini inkâr etmelerine imkan tasavvur olunabilir mi? Tarih sayfalarının şahitliğinde Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliğinden daha açık, daha belirgin hangi peygamberlik vardır? Şu halde gökyüzündeki yıldızlardan bazılarını kabul edip de güneşi inkâr edenlerin Allah'a karşı imanlarında ciddiyet ve samimiyet tasavvur etmek gerçekle bağdaşmayan bir çelişki teşkil eder. Dikkat çekici olan şey şu ki, bu âyette iman, biri insanlara nazaran zahirî, diğeri Allah katında geçerli, hakikî iman olmak üzere iki defa zikredilmiş ve her şeyden önce "iman edenler" sözü, yahudilere, hıristiyanlara ve sâbiilere mukabil tutulmuştur. Demek ki, bu üçü, Kur'ân'ın sözkonusu ettiği imanın mutlak olarak dışındadırlar. Bununla beraber zahirî iman sahipleri bunlarla eşit tutulmuş ve hepsinin kurtuluşu kâmil iman ve salih amel şartına bağlı gösterilmiştir. Demek ki, gerek zahirî mü'min olan müslümanlar, gerek müslümanların dışında kalan yahudi, hıristiyan, sâbiî vs. Kur'ân'da yer aldığı şekilde Allah'a ve ahiret gününe dış görünüşte ve içyüzüyle cidden iman eder ve salih ameller yaparlar ve bunda sebat gösterirlerse o zaman "Onlara korku yoktur ve onlar mahzun da olmayacaklar." ifadesinin sırrına mazhar olacaklardır ki, bunda da İslâm dininin davetiyle ve hidayetiyle bütün insanlara açık ve cihanşümûl bir din olduğu aşikar olur. Bu âyetten nihayet şu sonuca geliriz ki, İslâm dininin hakim olduğu müslüman toplumun teşekkülü için İman-ı Hakikî (gerçek iman) şart değildir. Onun zahirî bir ikrar ile dahi gerçekleşmesi sözkonusu olduğu gibi, bunun içinde dünyaya ait nokta-i nazarlarla bir siyasî anlaşma ile öbür dinlere mensup insanlar dahi din hürriyeti ile hayat haklarına mazhar olurlar. Fakat bütün bunlar arasında ferdî veya ictimaî (sosyal) anlamda gerçek selamet (kurtuluş) ancak kâmil iman ve salih amel sahiplerine vaad olunmuştur. Çünkü toplumun temel direği ve nizamın esas dayanağı bunlardır. İşte İslâmiyet'in gerek dünya, gerek ahiret için vaad ettiği selamet ve saadetin sırrı da bu gerçeğin içinde gizlidir. Şu halde kâmil iman ve salih amel erbabının bilgi ve amel feyizlerinden mahrum olan, sadece dış görünüşüyle müslüman bulunan bir İslâm toplumunun "Onlara korku yoktur, onlar mahzun da olmayacaklar." ilâhî va'dine mazhar olması sözkonusu değildir. Allah'a imanı olmayanlar, hakkı yerine getiremezler, ahirete imanı olmayanlar da ebediyete hizmet edemezler. Herkesin yalnızca kendi nefsi için çalıştığı bir toplumun manzarası "Kimsenin kimseye faydası dokunmayacağı günden korkun!"(Bakara, 2/48) âyeti ile tasvir edilen kıyamet gününün bir benzeridir. Yahudi: Arapça'da (hâde-yahûdü-hevden) esasen tevbe etmek mânâsına olduğu gibi, Yahudi olmak mânâsına da gelir. Deniliyor ki, Araplar arasında bunlara Yahudi denilmesi, ya daha önce geçtiği gibi, buzağıya tapmaktan vazgeçip tevbe etmeleri dolayısıyladır, yahut da "Yahûza" isminin Arapça söylenişi sebebi iledir. Yahûza ise Hz. Ya'kub'un on iki evladının en büyüğünün ismidir. Buna göre; Yahudî, İsrailoğulları'nın on iki boyundan birincisinin adı olması gerekirken, öneminden dolayı zamanla bütününe birden isim olmuştur. Bu demektir ki, "Yahûd" cins ismi olarak kavmin veya boyun adıdır. Tekil olarak kullanıldığında "Yahudî" denilir ki, o kavme mensup olan kişi demektir. Nasârâ: "Nasrânî" kelimesinin cem'îdir (çoğuludur). Keşşâf'ın beyanına göre; tekil (müfred)i "nasran"dır ve sonuna mensubiyet "ya"sı geldiği zaman Ahmedî gibi mübalağa anlamı ifade eder. Hıristiyanlar kendilerine bu ismi vermişlerdir ki, bu da üç ayrı sebebe bağlı olarak beyan ediliyor: 1- Hz. İsa'nın nâzil olduğu (indiği), "Nasıra" köyüne nisbettir. İbnü Abbas, Katade, İbnü Cüreyc bu görüştedirler. 2- Aralarında tenâsur (yardımlaşma) bulunması, yani birbirlerine yardımcı olmaları yüzünden bu adı almışlardır. 3- Hz. İsa, havarîlerine "Allah'a giden yolda bana yardım edecek kimdir?" (Âl-i İmrân, 3/52) buyurmuş, onlar da "Allah'ın yardımcıları biziz." (Âl-i İmrân, 3/52) diye cevap verdikleri için bu isimle anılmışlardır. "Nasrânî" Grekçe'ye "hıristiyan" diye tercüme edilmiştir ki, "Hristos"a nisbettir. Frenkler "Kırist" diye telaffuz ediyorlar. Hıristos, halaskâr, fidye-i necat (can kurtarma akçesi) ödeyerek kurtaran "müncî" diye açıklandığına göre "Nasrânî" bunun Arapça'sıdır. Şu halde "nasranî" hıristiyan, "nasârâ" da hıristiyanlar demek olur. Sâbiîn: Yahut "sâbîe" hakkında da çeşitli görüşler vardır. Evvelâ lügat bakımından denilir ki, "filan adam dininden çıktı, filan dine girdi." demektir. Bu anlamdan dolayı Mekke müşrikleri Hz. Peygamber'e diyorlardı. Çünkü eski dinlerine aykırı yeni bir din ortaya koyuyordu. Ayrıca yıldızlar doğuş yerlerinden çıkıp yükseldikleri zaman denilir. Binaenaleyh gerçek lügat anlamı itibariyle ve karşılık karinesiyle "Sâbiîn" izafî bir anlam taşıdığından, İslâm, Yahudi ve Hıristiyanların dışında kalan diğer dinlerin mensuplarına şâmil olur. Bununla beraber geleneksel bir deyim olarak daha özel ve dar anlamlarda da kullanılmıştır. 1- Katade'nin açıkladığı şekilde bunlar, meleklere tapan bir taifedir. 2- Yıldızlara tapan bir taife oldukları da tefsirlere geçmiştir. Fahruddîn Râzî, akla yakın olan budur, der. Ve bunların başlıca iki görüşleri vardır: Birincisi; derler ki, "Âlemin yaratıcısı Allah Teâlâ'dır. Lakin Allah, yıldızlara saygıyı ve bunların ibadet için kıble yapılmasını emretmiştir." İkinci iddiaları ise şudur: "Allah Teâlâ, burçları ve yıldızları yaratmıştır. Fakat bu âlemdeki hayır ve şerri, sağlığı ve hastalığı meydana getiren, canlıları yöneten ve yönlendiren yıldızlardır. Şu halde bu dünyanın, bir anlamda Rabbi onlardır ve insanların onlara saygı ve ta'zim göstermeleri vaciptir. Çünkü onlar da Allah Teâlâ'ya ibadet ederler ve insanlara aracı olurlar." derler. Bu mezhep, Gildânîlere mensup olanların görüşüdür ki, Hz. İbrahim bunları red ve iptal için peygamber olarak gönderilmiştir . Bunların Hz. Nuh'a ve bazı rivayetlerde Hz. İdris'e nisbet iddiasında bulundukları da söylenir. Günümüzde yıldız falına inanma ve yıldızların gücüne sığınma bunlardan kalmadır. Maide sûresinde bununla ilgili açıklama gelecektir. (Bkz: Maide, 5/69). Onuncusu: Meâl-i Şerifi 63- Hani bir zamanlar sizden mîsak (sağlam bir söz) almıştık, Tur'u üstünüze kaldırıp demiştik ki; size verdiğimiz kitaba kuvvetle tutunun ve içindekilerden gafil olmayın, gerek ki, korunursunuz. 64- Sonra verdiğiniz sözün arkasından yüz çevirdiniz, eğer üzerinizde Allah'ın lütfu ve rahmeti olmasa idi herhalde zarara uğrayanlardan olurdunuz. 65- İçinizden cumartesi günü yasağını çiğneyenleri elbette bilirsiniz. İşte bundan dolayı onlara "sefil maymunlar olun!" dedik. 66- Bu ibret dolu cezayı öncekilere ve sonrakilere bir ders, korunacaklara da bir nasihat, bir öğüt yaptık. 63-Burada İsrailoğulları'nın Hz. Musa devrinde millî varlıklarının ilk teşekkülüne ve dinî geleneklerinin tarihî akışına ait bazı ihtarlar vardır. Tûr: Arapça'da genel olarak "dağ" mânâsına gelir. Süryanî dilinde dahi böyle olduğu zikrolunuyor. Bazıları da bitki örtüsüyle kaplı olan dağ demek olduğunu söylemişler. Tûr-i Sîna da Hz. Musa'nın vahye mazhar olduğu dağın özel ismidir. Buradaki Tûr her üç mânâ ile tefsir edilmiş ise de burada açık olan ahit ve misaktır ki, o da Tûr-i Sina'dır. İsrailoğulları'ndan söz konusu mîsak alındığı zaman, onların, o dağın dibinde bulundukları söyleniyor. Bununla ilgili olarak başka rivayetlere de yer veriliyor. Bununla beraber bu mîsak ile ta başlangıçta Mısır'da İsrailoğulları'nın Hz. Musa'ya biatlarını anlamak da mümkündür. Bu takdirde Tûr'un manevî yüceliği ile kıymetine işaret edilmiş ve onlar Kızıldeniz'i geçip esaretten kurtulduktan sonra devam eden vahiylerle onun yüceliği tekrar belirtilmiş olur. Bu suretle 'daki vav harfi, Abdullah İbnü Abbas'dan rivayet edildiği üzere atf için olarak, her ikisini de beyan etmiş olur. Vav-ı hâliye olması rivayetine göre ise yalnızca sonraki mîsakı ifade eder. Ve hani sizin mîsakınızı almış, yani Hz. Musa'ya sağlam bir ahd ile bağlı kalacağınıza, verdiğimiz kitabın emirlerine uyup, yasaklarından kaçınacağınıza dair olan mîsakı size teklif etmiş, ve Tûr'u, o mübarek dağı başınıza iniverecek gibi bir vaziyette üstünüze kaldırıp size verdiğimizi kuvvetle, kemâl-i ciddiyet ve samimiyetle tutunuz, içindeki mânâ ve kapsamı belleyip düşününüz bu sayede belki sakınır korunursunuz, her iki dünya hayatında korunmuşlardan olursunuz, demiştik. Ve bu sûretle sizden sağlam bir söz almıştık. 64- Sonra siz bunun arkasından yine yüz çevirdiniz, verdiğiniz sözde durmadınız, onu kuvvetle tutmadınız, kitabın içindeki emir ve yasaklara uymayı ihmal ettiniz. O derecede ki, üzerinizde Allah'ın lütuf ve rahmeti sizi koruyor olmasa idi ve size tekrar tekrar peygamberler göndermeseydi büsbütün zarar içinde kalırdınız, kendinize ve nesillerinize çok zarar vermiş olurdunuz. "Biz ne yaptık ki?" diyeceksiniz. Yaptıklarınızın bazıları size yukarıda hatırlatılmıştı, burada şimdi şu kadarını söyleyelim ki: Sebt, yani Cumartesi günü mânâsına isim olduğu gibi, bu güne saygı gösterme, onda dünya işi yapmayıp, yalnızca ibadet etme mânâsına masdar da olur. 65-İşte burada böyledir; siz herhalde içinizden Cumartesi gününe saygı gösterme hususundaki dinî yasakları çiğneyenleri bilirsiniz. A'râf sûresinde "Onlara deniz kıyısında bulunan o kasaba halkının durumunu sor. Hani onlar Cumartesi günü yasağına saygısızlık gösterip haddi aşıyorlardı, balıklar da onlara o gün akın akın geliyorlardı..." (A'râf, 7/163) âyetinde açıklandığı üzere, deniz kıyısında bulunan bir kasabada Cumartesi günü yasağına saygı göstermeyip, dinin koyduğu kuralı hiçe saymışlardı da Biz de onlara "Maymun olun, sürünün!" dedik 66- ve bu hadiseyi hem o zaman hazır olanlara, hem de arkadan geleceklere bir ibret-i müessire (tesirli ibret), etkili bir gözdağı yaptık, korunacaklara da unutulmayacak bir öğüt, bir mev'iza kıldık. Onlar verdikleri sözde durmadılar. Ahde vefa etmek, insanlık borcu ve gereği iken ona yanaşmadılar. İşte bu sebeple insanlığın gereklerinden olan ilim ve idrak, marifet ve iz'andan mahrum edilerek maymun kılıklı, sefil, boynu bükük ve sürünen kimseler oldular, ki, buna "mesh" tabir olunur. Bunlar dış görünüşüyle kuyruklu maymunlara mı döndüler? Yoksa dış görünüşüyle insan şeklinde oldukları halde iç dünyaları ve huyları itibariyle manen maymun gibi mi oldular? Bunun tefsirinde iki görüş vardır. Tefsircilerden pek çoğu, âyetin lafzına ve dış yüzüne nazaran tam ve gerçek mesih (suret değişikliği) olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Fakat Mücahid ve onun izinden giden diğer tefsirciler, bu hükmün temsilî olduğunu, şu halde meshin manevî olması gerektiğini savunmuşlardır. Ki, zamanımızın anlayışına bu daha uygun görünmektedir. Gerçi hakikate nazaran, suretçe değişiklik manevi değişmeden daha müşkil ve daha mühim değildir. İnsanlık şiarlarının söndüğü bir bedenin dış yüzüyle dahi maymun suretini alıvermesi, iyi düşünülürse, hemen hemen normal bile görülebilir. Allah korusun çeşitli kötü hastalıklar ile kılığını değiştirmiş nice bedenlere tesadüf edilegelmiştir. Fakat hayvan şekilleri içinden bilhassa maymun suretinin zikredilmesi herhalde manevi meshin ehemmiyetine bir karine gibidir. Aslında insan ile maymun arasındaki gerçek fark, yalnızca bir kıl, bir kuyruk farkı değildir. Akıl, mantık, huy ve ahlâk farkıdır. Maymunun bütün hüneri taklit hissinin gelişmişliğindedir. İnsanın yaptığı hareketleri gören maymun onu derhal taklit eder. Bu taklit özelliği, birçoklarının nazarında maymunu insana adeta yaklaştırır. Halbuki maymunun önünde günlerce ateş yakınız, soğuk günlerde karşısında ısınmayı gösteriniz, sonra onu alıp bir kıra götürünüz, yanına kibrit, çıra, odun, kömür koyunuz, o yine de üşüdüğü zaman bunları bir araya getirip bir ateş yakamaz ve ısınmayı başaramaz. Bu kadarcık bile mantık ilişkisi gösteremez. Artık bunun üzerine terettüp edecek diğer aklî işlemlerin derecesini tasavvur ediniz. İşte manevi dünyası meshe uğramış olan insanlar da böyledir: Onlar kör bir taklitten başka birşey yapamaz ve hayvanî duygularından öteye geçemezler. Bir bakıma insan gibi görünürler, hakikatte ise maymundan başka birşey değildirler. Fındığı kırar yerler de bir fındık ağacı dikmeyi akıl edemezler, (Onlar hayvanlar gibidirler. Hatta daha da aşağıdırlar." (A'râf, 7/179). Onbirinci hatırlatmada, bu sûrenin bu ismi almasına sebep olan "Bakara" kıssasına geliyoruz. Fakat bu hatırlatma sadece İsrailoğulları'na mahsus bir hitap şeklinde değil, genel anlamda bir hatırlatma olarak ifade buyurulmuştur. Şöyle ki: Meâl-i Şerifi 67- Hani bir zamanlar Musa kavmine demişti ki Allah, size bir bakara (sığır) boğazlamanızı emrediyor. Onlar da "ayol sen bizimle eğleniyor, alay mı ediyorsun?" dediler. Musa da: "Böyle cahillerden biri olmaktan Allah'a sığınırım." dedi. 68- Onlar, "Bizim için Rabbine dua et, her ne ise onu bize açıklasın." dediler. Musa, "Rabbim buyuruyor ki, o ne pek yaşlı, ne de pek taze, ikisi arası dinç bir sığırdır, haydi emrolunduğunuz işi yapınız." dedi. 69- Onlar, "Bizim için Rabbine dua et, rengi ne ise onu bize açıklasın." dediler. Musa, "Rabbim buyuruyor ki, o, bakanlara sürur veren, sapsarı bir sığırdır." dedi. 70- Onlar, "Bizim için Rabbine dua et, o nedir bize iyice açıklasın, çünkü o bize biraz karışık geldi, bununla beraber Allah dilerse onu elbette buluruz." dediler. 71- Musa, "Rabbim buyuruyor ki o, ne çifte koşulup tarla süren, ne de ekin sulayan, ne de salma gezen ve hiç alacası olmayan bir sığırdır". Onlar da: "İşte tam şimdi gerçeği ortaya koydun." dediler. Nihayet onu bulup boğazladılar. Az kaldı yapmayacaklardı. 67-BAKARA, "bakar"ın müennesi veya müfredidir. "Bakar" manda cinsine de şâmil olmak üzere sığır cinsinin genel ismidir. Buna göre, "bakare" erkek veya dişi sığır, yani bir inek veya bir öküz, bir düve veya bir tosun veyahut bir manda olabilir. Bunun erkeğine bâkır, bakîr, beykur, bâkur dahi denilir. "Bakr" yarmak anlamına geldiğinden, bu hayvan da çift sürüp toprağı yarmak için kullanıldığından bu ismi almıştır. Ve hani Musa, kavmine hitaben "Allah size bir bakara kurban etmenizi emrediyor." demişti de buna karşı kavmi, ona, Çok tuhaf, sen bizimle alay mı ediyorsun? demişlerdi. Acaba neden böyle demişlerdi? Deniliyor ki, Allah'ın bakara kesmeyi emretmesini akılları almadı. Buna bir sebep bulamadılar, bir ilişki kuramadılar, bunu acayip buldular. Biz bundan şunu anlıyoruz ki, Samirî'nin icat ettiği buzağı olayı da bunun açıkça ipuçlarını verdiği gibi, Musa kavmi, o zamana kadar bakarayı mukaddes bir hayvan görüyor ve öyle kabul ediyorlardı. Bundan dolayı bakaranın kurban edilmesini, edilebilmesini tasavvur bile edemiyorlar, bunu akılları almıyordu. Böyle olması ise bu emrin onlara henüz Mısır'da iken ve Hz. Musa'nın peygamberliğinin ilk zamanlarında verilmiş olmasına işaret eder. Firavun kavmi olan putperest Mısırlıların Apis öküzüne taptıkları ve boğanın, bunların en yüksek mabutlarını temsil ettiği, tarihî rivayetlerden olduğuna göre, sığır kurban etmek, o zaman İsrailoğulları üzerinde şiddetle hakim olan Firavun kavminin taptığı tanrıları boğazlamak demek olacağı için, İsrailoğulları açısından Mısır'da iken, bir ihtilal anlamı taşıyan böyle müthiş bir emir, elbette kolayca yerine getirilebilecek bir emir ve tasavvuru mümkün bir iş değildi. Mısır'dan çıktıktan sonra bile yine bu buzağı meselesinin dinden sapma ve dalalete alet edilmesinden anlaşılıyor ki, Musa kavmi henüz sığır kesilmesini içine sindiremeyecek bundan memnun olmayacak, bunun Allah tarafından bir hayır vesilesi olduğunu kolaylıkla anlayamayacak bir durumda bulunuyordu. Şu halde bu zihniyeti ıslah etmeye yönelik ve netice itibariyle ölünün yeniden dirilmesine bir misal vererek fitneyi def edecek olan bu sığır kurban edilmesi emrini duydukları zaman Hz. Musa'ya karşı, "Böyle şey mi olur, sen bizimle eğleniyor musun?" diye durumu tuhaf karşıladılar, ona inanamadılar. Hz. Musa da bunlara "Ben, böyle insanlarla alay eden cahillerden biri olmaktan Allah'a sığınırım." dedi. Kendisinin yalnızca ilahî emirleri tebliğ ettiğini ve bu tebliğin cahilane bir tebliğ olmadığını anlatmak istedi. 68-Görüldüğü gibi bu emirde genel olarak herhangi bir sığır kesilmesi teklif edilmişti. Aslında derhal o emre uyup rastgele bir sığır kesiverselerdi emir yerine gelmiş ve maksat hasıl olmuş olacaktı. Fakat onlar önceki hayretlerine karşılık tebliğin ciddiyetini farkedince aralarında işi büyüttüler, birbirleriyle müşavere ederek, kendi gönüllerinden nadir bulunur çok özel bir bakare tasavvur ettiler. Bunun üzerine akılları sıra kurnazca davranıp Hz. Musa'yı imtihan etmek istediler de dediler ki; Rabbine bizim için dua et, bize onun ne olduğunu, mahiyetini beyan etsin. mahiyetten, yani cinsin hakikatinden sorudur. Demek ki, bunlar herşeyden önce o bakarenin hakikat mi, yoksa mecaz mı olduğunu anlamak istiyorlardı. Buna karşılık gerçek bir bakara olduğu anlaşıldığından onun özellikleri şu suretle beyan buyuruldu: Musa dedi ki; Cenab-ı Allah şöyle buyuruyor: o bir bakaradır ki; ne pek yaşlı, farımış, ne de pek taze, bâkir ikisi ortası, tam güçlü, kuvvetli bir dinç, şimdi emrolunduğunuz şeyi hemen yapınız. 69-Bunun üzerine yine emri yerine getirmeye yanaşmadılar, bizim için Rabbine dua et, o bakaranın rengi nedir, bize onu beyan ediversin dediler. Musa dedi ki; Allah şöyle buyuruyor: o, öyle sarı bir bakaradır ki, rengi artık sarının en parlağı, en halisi, bakanlara sürur ve neşe verecek, gözünü ve gönlünü açacak derecede güzel ve sevimlisi. 70-Bu açıklamaya dahi kanaat getirmediler de dediler ki; bizim için Rabbine dua et, bize onun ne olduğunu açıklasın, zira bu bakara bize müteşabih (üstü kapalı), karışık geldi, onun hangi bakare olduğunu kestiremedik. Biz onun kendine mahsus özelliklerini istedikçe bize onun genel vasıfları açıklanıyor, ve inşaallah biz her halde yola geleceğiz, yahut kesmenin yolunu bulacağız. 71- Musa buna da dedi ki; Allah şöyle buyuruyor: o öyle bir bakaredir ki; boyunduruk altında ezgin değil, ne toprak sürer, ne de ekin sular, belki başıboş, her ayıptan sâlim, hiçbir lekesi, alacası yoktur. Bu cevabı alınca, bunda gönüllerinden geçirdikleri şekil ve sureti bulmuş oldular ve nihayet gerçeği itiraf ederek, işte şimdi tam doğruyu söyledin, dediler. Hikâye olunduğuna göre; dindar ve salih bir ihtiyarın tam bu vasıfları taşıyan bir buzağısı ve bir de çocuğu varmış. İhtiyar bu buzağıyı bir ormana götürmüş ve Allah'a emanet ederek bırakmış. "Ey Rabb'im, bunu çocuğum büyüyünceye kadar sana emanet ediyorum..." demiş. Sonra ihtiyar vefat etmiş. İşte o buzağı da böylece ilâhî himayede büyümüş, bu sırada çocuk da yetişmiş ve bu olay meydana gelmiş. Araya araya o bakareyi bulmuşlar ve derisi dolusunca altın vererek onu satın almışlar. Nihayet onu bulup kestiler, ve halbuki kesmeye yanaşmıyorlardı, nerdeyse kesmeyeceklerdi. Bu işi gözlerinde o kadar büyütmüşlerdi ki, bunun için Hz. Musa'yı, durmadan sordukları sorularla rahatsız ediyorlardı. Hatta bazıları, onların bu işi kırk sene sürüklediklerini rivayet etmişlerdir. Nihayet ilâhî vahyin zoru ile emri yerine getirdiler. İşin başlangıcında alelade bir bakara kesmekle işin içinden çıkabilecek durumda idiler, fakat pek ziyade gözde büyütmeleri ve olmayacak bir iş sanmaları yüzünden bu iş kendilerine çok pahalıya mal oldu. Düşünebilenler için bu bakara kıssasının incelikleri ve acaiplikleri pek çok ibretlerle doludur. Bundan dolayı genel anlamda hatırlatıldıktan sonra yine İsrailoğulları'na hitaben bu emrin en mucizeli bir sonucu şu şekilde hatırlatılıyor: Onikincisi: Meâl-i Şerifi 72- Hani bir zamanlar siz bir adam öldürmüştünüz de onun hakkında birbirinizle atışmış ve onu üstünüzden atmıştınız, halbuki Allah, saklamış olduğunuzu açığa çıkaracaktı. 73- İşte bundan dolayı, o sığırın bir parçası ile o ölüye vurun, dedik. Allah ölüleri işte böyle diriltir ve size âyetlerini gösterir, belki aklınızı başınıza toplarsınız. 74- Sonra bunun arkasından yine kalbleriniz katılaştı, şimdi de taş gibi, ya da taştan da beter hale geldi. Çünkü taşlardan öylesi var ki; içinden nehirler kaynıyor, yine öylesi var ki, çatlıyor da bağrından sular fışkırıyor, öylesi de var ki, Allah korkusundan yerlerde yuvarlanıyor... Ve sizin neler yaptığınızdan Allah gafil değildir. 72- aslında "tedâra'tüm" demektir ki, defetmek mânâsına " "den tefâül babından bir fiil olup "def etmek istediniz" anlamınadır. ve hani siz bir kişi, yani bir insan öldürmüştünüz ve bundan dolayı aranızda büyük bir fitne çıkmıştı. öldürülen bu kimse hususunda suçu birbirinizin üstüne atarak, başınızdan belayı def etmek istiyordunuz. Bu sûretle karşılıklı düşmanlık ve didişmeniz çoğalıp duruyordu. Rivayet olunuyor ki, içlerinde yaşlı ve gayet zengin bir adam varmış, bunun bir oğlu ve birçok da yeğenleri, yani kardeş çocukları bulunuyormuş. Yeğenler bu zengin amcanın mirasına konmak için onun tek oğlunu gizlice öldürmüşler, sonra da cenazesini kapıya koyarak bağırıp çağırmaya, güya katilini aramaya, cinayeti şunun bunun üzerine atmaya kalkışmışlar. Katilin bulunamaması üzerine büyük bir fitne çıkmıştı. İşte Ey İsrailoğulları, siz Hz. Musa gibi büyük bir Peygamberin zamanında böyle bir cinayet işlemiş, birbirinizle düşmanlığa başlamıştınız, Allah Teâlâ ise sizin böyle gizlemiş olduğunuz cinayetleri açığa çıkaracaktı. 73-Bunun için siz düşmanlığa devam ederken Biz dedik ki, kurban edilmiş olan bakaranın bir parçasıyla o ölüye vurun, İşte Allah ölüleri böyle diriltir, akla hayale sığmaz sebeplerle onları yeniden canlandırır. Bundan anlaşılıyor ki, o bakaranın bir parçasıyla ölüye vurdukları zaman, ölü bir hayat eseri gösterip cinayeti işleyenleri haber vermiş ve bu suretle o gizli cinayet meydana çıkarak münakaşa ve fitne de bastırılmıştır. Demek ki, bakara kurban etme emrinin neticesinde ölülerin dirilmesine misal verecek ve şahit olunacak büyük bir mucize zuhur etmiştir. Artık ölüler de dirilir miymiş diyerek, ölümden sonra dirilmeyi inkâr etmemelidir. Allah Teâlâ, böylece akılların almayacağı yollarla da ölüleri diriltir. Akıllarınız kemale ersin, düşünüp anlayasınız diye size âyetlerini, mucize ve delillerini de açıkça gösterir. Siz ölenlerin dirilmesini akla aykırı gibi zannedersiniz, halbuki bu zan, akıldan değil, aklın noksanlığından ileri gelmektedir. Zirâ hayat denilen olayı ilk başta hiçbir örnek olmadan meydana getiren yüce kudretin ikinci hayatı yeniden ortaya koyamaması için hiçbir sebep yoktur. Mevcut hayatı kabul eden aklın, ikinci hayatı kolaylıkla kabul etmesi lazım gelir. Akıl, gerçi kıyas için daima bir misal arar, lakin ilk hayat da misal olmak üzere pekâlâ yeterlidir. Bununla beraber ölümden sonra dirilmeyi idrak edemiyenlere canlı delil olmak üzere peygamberler gönderilmiş ve onlara böyle bakara kıssası gibi mucizeler verilmiştir. Yukarıda yıldırım kıssası da geçti ki, o da kendine mahsus yönleriyle özel bir misaldir. İşte bütün bunlardan dolayı Bakara kıssasının İsrailoğulları'na gösterilen bir ba'sü ba'delmevt (ölümden sonra dirilme) misali olarak düşünülmesi gerekir. Genellikle tefsir kitaplarında bakara kurban edilmesi emrinin sebebinin bu öldürme hadisesi olduğu gösterilmiş ve bunun için katil fıkrasının gecikme sebebi hakkında münakaşalar yapılmıştır. Lakin âyette bunlar , diye ayrı ayrı hatırlatmaya tabi tutulmuş olduğundan, öldürmenin emirden evvel vukuuna ve emrin yalnızca ondan dolayı olduğuna delalet edecek hiçbir ipucu gösterilmemiştir. Aradaki rivayetler de Kur'ân'ın zahirî anlamını o yönde te'vil ettirecek kuvvetten yoksundur. Şu halde Ebu Hayyan'ın beyanı veçhile öldürme olayının, kurban emrinden önce meydana gelmiş olduğuna hükmetmek, Kur'ân'ın zahir mânâsına aykırı düşer . O halde kurban emri daha başka hikmetleri de içinde taşıyarak verilmiş, o cinayet işinin çözümü de bunun en önemli faydalarından birini teşkil etmiştir. Bu sûrenin iş bu bakara kıssasına izafe edilerek (Bakara) diye adlandırılmış olması da bunun altında diğer kıssalardan daha ziyade bir şümûl ve derinlik bulunduğuna işaret eder. Dikkat edilirse görülür ki, Kur'ân bütün kıssaları "Şu da size gönderilenin doğruluğunu tasdik etmektedir." mazmununu açıklama yolunda ve geçmiş kitaplarda yer alan ve İsrailoğulları gözünde yegâne din üslubu kabul edilen üsluba benzer bir tarzda ve yüksek bir belağatla tasvir ederek hatırlatmış ve bütün bunların öncesi ve sonrasında muhkem âyetlerle gerçek maksatları bütün parıltılarıyla gözler önüne sermiştir. Şu halde bunlarda inanmayanların yaptığı gibi "Acaba Allah bu misalle neyi murad ediyor?" diye çirkin tevillere ve yanlış telakkilere düşmeksizin "İman edenler bunun kesinkes Allah tarafından gelen hakikatler olduğunu bilirler." (Bakara, 2/26) gerçeğine uymak gerektiğini ve bütün bu harikulâde oluşların Allah'ın sonsuz ilmine ve kudretine havale edilerek kabul edilmesi lazım geldiğini, kitabın başındaki "Bunda şüphe ve tereddüde yer yoktur!" âyetiyle herşeyin bir başlangıcı bulunduğunu unutmamalıdır. 74-Bakınız bu esrar dolu oluşlarla, o inatçı ve batıla tapan mizaçları ıslah edilmiş ve öldükten sonra dirilme konusunda kalpleri yumuşatılmış olan İsrailoğulları hakkında hangi faydalı sonuçların meydana geldiğine şöylece dikkat çekilmiştir: Ey İsrailoğulları, bütün bu olup bitenlerden sonra kalbleriniz katılaştı. Size peygamberler ve onlar eliyle gönderilmiş olan apaçık âyetler ve mucizeler hiç kâr etmez oldu, artık o kalbler taş gibi veya ondan daha katıdırlar. Çünkü bazı taşlar vardır ki; ondan kevnî veya sınaî tesirlerle gürül gürül ırmaklar fışkırır, fışkırabilir. Sizin kalbleriniz ise hiçbir şeyden etkilenmez ki, o sayede kendilerinden marifet fışkırabilsin. Onlardan bazıları da vardır ki; herhalde bir etkilenme ile çatlar, ondan su çıkar, fışkırmazsa da sızar, nihayet onlardan bazıları da vardır ki, yağmur, kasırga, zelzele gibi ilahî kudretin eseri olan olaylardan etkilenerek, Allah korkusundan düşer, yuvarlanır, yerinden oynar. Halbuki sizin kalbleriniz bu kadar ayan beyan olan vahiy âyetleri ve kesin açıklamalar karşısında bile zerre kadar tesir altında kalmaz, teşvikten ve engellemeden etkilenmez. Ve fakat Allah sizin yaptıklarınızdan asla gafil değildir. Şimdi bu tasvir ve uyarmalardan sonra bir de hallerini açığa vurmak için, bunların imana gelmelerini temenni eden mü'minlere hitap ederek buyuruluyor ki: Meâl-i Şerifi 75- Şimdi bunların, size hemen inanacaklarını ümit mi ediyorsunuz? Halbuki bunlardan bir grup vardı ki, Allah'ın kelâmını işitirlerdi de sonra ona akılları yattığı halde bile bile onu tahrif ederlerdi. 76- Üstelik iman edenlere rastladıklarında inandık derler, birbirleriyle başbaşa kaldıkları zaman, "Rabbinizin huzurunda aleyhinize delil olarak kullansınlar diye mi tutup Allah'ın size açıkladığı gerçekleri onlara da söylüyorsunuz? Hiç aklınız yok mu be?" derlerdi. 77- Peki bilmezler mi ki, onlar neyi sır olarak saklar ve neyi açıkça söylerlerse Allah hepsini bilir. 78- Bunların bir de ümmî (okuma yazması olmayan) kısmı vardır, kitabı bilmezler, ancak birtakım kuruntu yığınına, boş saplantılara kapılır ve zan içinde dolaşır dururlar. 79- Artık o kimselerin vay haline ki, kendi elleriyle kitap yazarlar da sonra biraz para almak için "Bu Allah katındandır." derler. Artık vay o elleriyle yazdıkları yüzünden onlara, vay o kazandıkları vebal yüzünden onlara!.. 80- Bir de dediler ki: "Bize sayılı birkaç günden başka asla ateş azabı dokunmaz". De ki; "Siz Allah'dan bir ahit mi aldınız? Böyle ise Allah sözünden dönmez. Yoksa siz Allah'a karşı bilemeyeceğiniz şeyleri mi söylüyorsunuz?" 81- Evet kim bir günah işlemiş de kendi günahı kendisini her yandan kuşatmış ise, işte öyleleri ateş ehlidirler ve orada ebedî kalıcıdırlar. 82- İman edip salih ameller işleyenler, işte öyleleri de cennet ehlidirler ve orada ebedî kalıcıdırlar. 75-Bu tarzdaki belağat üslubuna "telvin-i hıtap" adı verilir. Ey iman ehli! Artık bu katı kalblilerin sizin iyilik dolu temennilerinizden dolayı toptan imana geleceklerini ve ahir zaman Peygamberini ve onun getirdiği kitabı tasdik eyliyeceklerini ümit mi ediyorsunuz? Halbuki bunlardan bir grup vardı ki; Allah'ın kelâmını, yani Tevrat'ı işitirler, bellerlerdi de sonra yine onu tahrif ederlerdi, mânâsını değiştirecek bir surette kelimelerin ve harflerin yerlerini, mânâlarını değiştirirlerdi. Hem bunu anlayamadıklarından, akıl ve idrak noksanlığından dolayı değil, akılları erdikten, ne mânâsında, ne de Allah kelâmı olduğunda asla şüpheleri kalmadıktan sonra bile bile ve kasden yaparlardı. Artık böylelerinden iman ve hayır umulur mu? 76-Üstelik bunlar, bir de münafıktırlar iman edenlere rastladıkları zaman diğer münafıkların yaptığı gibi biz iman ettik derler, birbirleriyle yani bu münafıklar, kendileri gibi münafık olan benzerleriyle tenha bir yerde başbaşa kaldıkları zaman her biri, bir diğerine şu suretle sitem eder derler ki: Yahu, siz onlara, yani Muhammed ve Ashabına Rabbinizin huzurunda sizinle münakaşa ve mübahase ederek size üstünlük sağlasınlar diye mi Allah'ın size açıkladığı sırları ve hakikatleri haber veriyorsunuz? Yani gerek ahir zaman Peygamberinin vasıf ve özellikleri, gerek İsrailoğulları'nın geçmiş maceraları hakkında Allah'ın Tevrat'ta siz yahudilere haber verdiği bilgileri onlara bildiriyor ve sizi mağlup etmeleri için ellerine delil mi veriyorsunuz? Siz söylemeseniz, onlar bu sırları bu gerçekleri nereden bilecekler? Sizin hiç aklınız yok mu? Hiç mi düşünmüyorsunuz? Bu sırların açıklanmasının sonu nereye varacak, diye birbirlerine sitem ve serzenişte bulunurlardı. 77-Lakin bunlar şunu bilmiyorlar mı ki, Her halükârda Allah onların gizlediklerini de açıkladıklarını da bilir. Ve bildiği için Peygamberine de bildirir. Şu halde Kur'ân'ın asıl Tevrat'ı tasdik eden beyanları ve İsrailoğulları hakkında gizli bilgilerden müslümanların haberdar olmaları ve Hz. Peygamber'in vasıf ve özelliklerinin Tevrat'ta da yer almış olduğunu bilmeleri, bazı yahudilerin bu sırları müslümanlara açıklamış olmalarından dolayı değildir; doğrudan doğruya Allah'ın, kendi Peygamberine bunları vahiy yolu ile bildirmesinden, Hz. Peygamber'in hak peygamber olmasındandır. İşte o yahudi bilginler bunları bilmezler mi? Bilmesine bilirler, ama bildiklerini söylememek ve yeri geldikçe onları tahrif etmek onların şiarıdır. 78- Bir de bunların ümmîleri vardır ki, okuma yazma bilmezler, kitabı anlamazlar, sadece birtakım ümniyyeler (kuruntular) beslerler. Bütün bildikleri hayal meyal mefkurelerden, duydukları taklidî temennilerden ibarettir. "Emâniy", ümniyyenin çoğuludur. Kelimenin aslı "üf'ûle" vezninde "umnûye" olup temenninin sülâsisi olan takdir veya tilavet mânâsına "mena"dan alınmış bir isimdir ki, insanın kendi içinde ve hayalinde tasarlayıp varlığını kabul ettiği ve olmasını temenni edip durduğu veyahut diline dolayıp durduğu şeylerdir ki, Frenkler buna "ideal" derler ve genç mütercimlerimizden birçoğu bunu mefkûre diye terceme ediyorlar. Çünkü emaniy insanın kendi gönlünden geçirdiği, saplanıp kaldığı ve durmadan arkasından koştuğu bir düşünce, bir hayal, bir kuruntu demektir. Bunun bazılarının gerçekleşmesi mümkün ve şu halde geçerli olanları bulunabilirse de çoğunlukla hiçbir delile dayanmayan kuru ve şahsi temennilerden ibarettir. Bundan dolayı emaniy, batıl idealler, evham ve boş hayaller mânâsına da kullanılır. Frenkler ahlâkiyat konusunda bunu esas alan felsefî görüşe "idealizm" derler. İşte yahudilerin okuma yazma bilmeyen avam (cahil halk) takımı da ilimden, kitaptan nasibi olmayıp sadece kuruntu arkasında koşar dururlar, ve onlar yalnızca zan içinde yaşarlar, zan peşinde koşarlar, kuru bir zan ve taklitten başka bir şeye malik değiller. Hak ile batılı tayin edip seçemezler. Bu yüzden bunların vebali de kendilerini aldatan okur yazar takımınadır. 79-İşte bundan dolayı şimdi vay o yazıcılara ki, kendi elleriyle kitaplar yazarlar da, sonra: "bu Allah katından" derler, Allah'a iftira ederler, ki onunla beş on para kazanmak için böyle yaparlar. Haddi zatında geçici olduğundan dolayı az demek olan bir dünya menfaati gibi hasis bir fayda uğruna yalan söyler, gerçeği tahrif eder, değiştirirler. Bu suretle eski kitapları büyük tahriflere uğratmışlardır. Evet vay onlara, o ellerinin yazdığı yalanlar yüzünden ve vay onlara o kazandıkları çirkin kazanç yüzünden. 80-Böyle hakikati tahrif eden, gerçeği saptıran, yalan yanlış yazılarla, propagandalarla halkı iğfal ederek haktan uzaklaştırmanın akıbeti ne kadar fecidir. İnsanları ebedi azaba sürükleyen bu dolandırıcılığın vebali karşısında dünyanın o süflî kazançları, ahiretteki azabı ne kadar şiddetlendirecektir. Onlar kendi gönüllerince güya buna da bir çare bulmuşlar ve cahil halka, avama şu ümniyyeyi de telkin ederek demişlerdir ki, sayılı birkaç günden başka bize cehennem ateşi hiç temas etmiyecek (dokunmayacak)tir. Tefsirciler, bu sayılı günlerin adedi hakkında onlardan çeşitli sözler de rivayet etmişlerdir ki, bunların en belli başlısı kırk gün. Nahcevanî Tefsiri'nde beyan olunduğuna göre, Tevrat'ta Allah'ı bırakıp da buzağıya tapanların ateşe atılacakları hakkında âyetin zuhur (ortaya çıkışı) ve iştiharı (meşhur oluşu) üzerine yahudi halkının ümniyyeleri kırılmış ve İslâm dinine girmek temayülünü göstermeye başlamışlardı. Bunu gören yahudi bilginler, telaşa düşerek ilan etmişlerdi ki, "Buzağıya ibadet, Hz. Musa'nın yokluğunda ancak kırk gün sürmüştü. Şu halde biz yahudiler cehennemde nihayet kırk günden fazla kalmayacağız." şeklinde teselli ve müjde vermişlerdi . Yahudilerin bir takımından da Asmaî, şu iddiayı hikaye etmiştir ki: Buzağıya tapmalarının müddeti yedi günden ibaret imiş. İbnü Abbas ve Mücahid'den dahi rivayet olunduğuna göre; yahudiler "Dünyanın ömrü yedi bin senedir, biz de her bin sene için bir gün azap göreceğiz." demişler. Diğer bir rivayette de yahudiler, "Cehennemin bir tarafından bir tarafı zakkum ağacına kadar kırk senelik yoldur ve onlar bir senelik yolu bir günde alarak kırk günde tamam edeceklerdir." diye Tevrat'ta zikredilmiş bulunduğu iddiasını ileri sürmüşlerdir. 81-Ey Muhammed, sen onlara şöyle söyle ve de ki; Siz, bu konuda Allah'dan bir ahd, bir söz mü aldınız? Eğer öyle ise, Allah ahdini bozmaz, verdiği sözden dönmez. Yoksa bilemiyeceğiniz bir şeyi Allah'a iftira ederek söyleyiveriyor musunuz? Hayır, mesele onların dediği gibi değil, her kim bir seyyie kazanır, bir fenalık yapar ve yaptığı fenalık kendisini her tarafından kuşatırsa; içini ve dışını, kalbini, dilini ve diğer azalarını tamamen kaplarsa, kötülüğü alışkanlık haline getirir ve bir de helal görmeye başlarsa İşte bunlar ateş ehli, ateş ashabıdırlar, onlar o ateşte süresiz kalıcıdırlar. Öyle onların umduğu ve iddia ettiği gibi, yedi günde, kırk günde değil, hiçbir zaman o ateşten çıkıp kurtulamazlar, hep orada kalırlar, orası ebedilik âlemidir. Ve bunlar o âleme günaha batmış olarak, kötülüğe bulanmış olarak ve temiz hiçbir yanları kalmamış olarak gitmişler ve artık fenalık onların ebedî hasleti ve genel özelliği olmuştur. İnsanı kuşatan bir tek kötülük böyle sonuç verirse birçok kötülüğe bulaşmış olanların halleri artık kıyas edilsin. Demek olur ki, günah her tarafını kaplamamış olanlar, cehennem ateşinde ebedî kalacaklardan değiller. Kalbinde zerre kadar imanı kalabilenler, günahı günah bilenler ve ona helal demeyenler hakkında hulûd (ebedî azap) yoktur. Sayılı günler aslında bunlar için tasavvur olunabilir. 82-83-Diğer taraftan iman edip, iyi ameller işleyen kimseler ise işte bunlar cennet ehli, cennet ashabıdırlar ve o cennette ebedî kalacaklar. Cennet ve cehennem hakkında ve kimlerin cennet ehli ve kimlerin cehennem ehli oldukları hakkında Allah'ın ahdi, va'di ve tehdidi ve Peygamberine bildirdiği işte bunlardır. Artık bu bilgiler ışığında Allah'ın rahmetinin, gazabına üstün olduğu görüşüne istinat ederek, seyyiat (kötülükler) ile kaplanmış ve kalblerinde zerre kadar bile iman kalmamış olanların dahi ateşte ebedî kalmayacaklarını sanmak ve vehm etmek; yahudilerin "sayılı günler" kuruntusuna düşmek ve ilâhî adaleti inkâr etmek demektir. İlâhî rahmetin üstünlüğü ve onun ahirette rahîmiyet olarak zuhura geleceği, kötülüklerin ebedî ceza ile cezalandırılacağı sırf günah kesilmiş olan kimselerin, "Mâliki yevmiddîn" huzurunda ebedî mağlubiyetlerini gerektireceği unutulmamalıdır. Kur'ân'ın ortaya koyduğu bilgi ve hikmete göre; ahiret âlemi bir ikinci oluştur ve şüphe yok ki, o ikinci oluşun tohumu da bu birinci oluştan, yani dünya hayatından gidecektir. Şu halde dünyadan gidişinde günaha batmış ve bulanmış olan nefsin, ikinci oluşunda günahın karşılığından başka birşey tasavvur etmek, o ikinci oluşu da bu birinci oluş saymış gibi bir çelişki olur. Fakat kötülük tamamen nefsi sarıp istila etmemiş ve o nefiste zerre kadar bir hayır, bir tutar taraf kalmışsa, işte o zaman ilahî rahmetin üstünlüğü, o kimsenin ateşte ebediyyen kalmıyarak akıbet kurtuluşa ermesini gerektirir. diyen İsrailoğulları soyunun, bu ilâhî ahid karşısındaki durumları nedir? Gerçi daha yukarılarda geçen açıklamalar, bunların kötülüklerini tek tek ifade etmiştir. Bununla beraber, ey Muhammed, onlara ve bütün insanlara şunu bir defa daha hatırlat: Meâl-i Şerifi 83- Hani bir vakitler İsrailoğulları'ndan şöylece mîsak (kesin bir söz) almıştık: Allah'dan başkasına tapmayacaksınız, ana-babaya iyilik, yakınlığı olanlara, öksüzlere, çaresizlere de iyilik yapacaksınız, insanlara güzellikle söz söyleyecek, namazı kılacak, zekatı vereceksiniz. Sonra çok azınız müstesna olmak üzere sözünüzden döndünüz, hâlâ da dönüyorsunuz. 84- Biz azûmüşşan, daha önceleri bu İsrailoğulları'ndan şöylece mîsaklarını almış idik: 1- Allah'dan başka ma'bud tanımıyacak ve ondan başkasına ibadet ve kulluk etmiyeceksiniz. 2- Ebeveyne, yani babaya ve anaya ihsan eyliyecek, her yönüyle iyilik ve güzellik gösterecek, hoşça davranacaksınız. 3- Aynı şekilde kim olursa olsun kendilerine yakınlık sahibi olduğunuz akrabalara, 4- Babaları ölmüş, yetim kalmış çocuklara, 5- Maişetlerini kazanamayan, ellerinde avuçlarında bir geçim vasıtası bulunmayan yoksullara dahi ihsan edeceksiniz. 6- Diğer insanlara da güzel söz söyleyiniz. 7- ve namazı ikame ediniz, iyice kılınız. 8- Zekatı da veriniz. Ey İsrailoğulları! Siz Allah'a böyle mîsak vermiştiniz, sonra verdiğiniz bu sözden, bu mîsaktan yüz çevirdiniz, vazgeçtiniz. Bir kısmı dünyadaki huzur ve güvenliğe, bir kısmı da ahirette sevap kazanmaya ait olan bu esaslı emirleri ağır bulup, ahdinizi bozdunuz, ancak içinizden pek azı müstesna. Kaldı ki, bu müstesna azınlık, Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliğinden önce bu mîsak (anlaşma) uyarınca amel ederler, dinlerinin emirlerini yerine getirirlerdi. Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliğinden sonra da ona iman ederek yine aynı mîsakı en mükemmel şekilde yerine getirdiler. İşte bu müstesna azınlık Abdullah b. Selam ve benzeri zevattır. Bu pek az kişiler istisna edilince siz hâlâ o yüz çevirmede devam edip durmaktasınız. Bu hususlarda böyle olduğunuz gibi, doğrudan doğruya hayat hakkınızla ilgili olan mîsaklarda da siz böylesiniz. Bakınız; Meâl-i Şerifi 84- Yine bir zamanlar mîsakınızı almıştık; birbirinizin kanlarını dökmeyeceksiniz, nüfusunuzu diyarınızdan çıkarmıyacaksınız. Sonra siz buna ikrar da verdiniz ve ikrarınıza şahit de oldunuz. 85- Sonra sizler öyle kimselersiniz ki, kendilerinizi öldürüyorsunuz ve sizden olan bir grubu diyarlarından çıkarıyorsunuz, onlar aleyhinde kötülük ve düşmanlık güdüyor ve bu konuda birleşip birbirinize arka çıkıyorsunuz, şayet size esir olarak gelirlerse fidyeleşmeye kalkıyorsunuz. Halbuki yurtlarından çıkarılmaları size haram kılınmış idi. Yoksa siz kitabın bir kısmına inanıp bir kısmını inkâr mı ediyorsunuz? Şu halde içinizden böyle yapanlar, netice olarak dünya hayatında perişanlıktan başka ne kazanırlar, kıyamet gününde de en şiddetli azaba uğratılırlar. Allah, yaptıklarınızdan gafil değildir. Ve hani sizden mîsak almıştık; 9- Birbirinizin kanlarını dökmeyeceksiniz, 10- kendi nüfusunuzu diyarınızdan çıkarmayacaksınız, yani birbirinizi vatanınızdan sürüp çıkarmayacak, göçe zorlamayacaksınız diye sizden mîsak almıştık. sonra siz buna ikrar da verdiniz, iltizam da ettiniz, o halde ki, hepiniz birbirinize şahit bulunuyordunuz, yahut bunun böyle olduğuna bugün dahi şahitlik edersiniz. Bu suretle tamamı ona ulaşan emir ve yasakları içine alan ve genel olarak "on emir" adı verilen Tevrat ilkelerine benzeyen bu on adet mîsakın, Tevrat hükümleri mi, yoksa Hatemü'l-Enbiya (Peygamberlerin sonuncusu) Efendimiz'e verdikleri ahit suretleri mi olduğu hakkında iki rivayet vardır ki, biz bu iki rivayetin, ikisinin de sıhhatine kail olmak istiyoruz. 85-Bilindiği gibi İsrailoğulları, esas itibariyle Tevrat ilkelerine de uygun olan bu hükümler dairesinde Hicret'in akabinde, Peygamber Efendimiz ile antlaşma yaptıktan sonra da yine antlaşmayı bozmuşlardı. Bunun için buyuruluyor ki, sonra sizler, yani şimdiki sizler, işte öyle insanlarsınız ki, kendilerinizi, kendinizden olan nüfusunuzu öldürüyorsunuz, ferdî ve ictimaî mânâda intihar ediyorsunuz, içinizden bir kısmını yurtlarından, vatanlarından çıkarıyorsunuz. İşte bunu tek başınıza yapamazsınız, fakat onların aleyhinde düşmanlık ve kötülük üzerine birleşiyor, sırt sırta veriyorsunuz, yani vicdanların kabul etmeyeceği fenalık ve saldırganlıklarda birbirinize arka oluyor, o kötülükleri topluca yapıyorsunuz. Ve şayet onlar düşman elinde esir olarak size gelirlerse, fidyelerini ödeyip onları kurtarmaya da kalkıyorsunuz. Aslında bu cümleyi, "Onlar size esir düşerlerse üstelik onlardan fidye almaya da kalkıyorsunuz." diye anlamak daha doğru gibi görülüyor. Nitekim Ebu Müslim Isfahanî öyle anlamıştır. Lakin İbni Kesir, Ebu Amr, İbnü Âmir, Hamza ve Halefi Âşir kırâetlerinde sülâsî olarak "tâ"nın fethi, "fâ"nın sükûnu ile kırâeti buna müsait değildir. Bunun için tefsircilerin çoğunluğu önceki mânâyı tercih etmişlerdir. Gerçi böyle fidyelerini ödeyip, onları esaretten kurtarmak kötü bir şey değildir, fakat böyle yapmaları, bunların yine kendilerinden olduğunu ikrar ve bunları çıkarırken kendilerinden olduğunu bilerek, kasden ve sözkonusu mîsaka aykırı düşmekle zulmen çıkarmış bulunduklarını itiraf demek olduğundan, âyetin siyakı itibariyle aleyhlerinde bir belge teşkil etmiştir. Bu noktayı nassa bağlamak için yukardaki fiiline ait olan şu hâl cümlesi buraya tehir olunmuştur: Halbuki esasen onları kovup çıkarmak size yasak kılınmıştı, onları çıkarmanız zaten caiz değildi. Allah'la olan mîsakınızın hükümlerine göre bundan yasaklanmıştınız. Böyle iken yine de onları çıkarıyorsunuz. Onlar ya sizdendir, ya değildir. Sizden iseler ne hakla çıkarıyorsunuz, değilseler ne diye fidyelerini ödemeye kalkışıyorsunuz da muahitlerinize (ahitleştiklerinize) karşı onlara açıkça yardım ediyorsunuz? Süddî'den gelen bir rivayete göre, Medine yakınındaki yahudilerden Beni Kureyza, Araptan Evs kabilesinin halifi yani antlaşmalısı imişler, Beni Nadir de Hazreç kabilesinin muahidi, yani antlaşmalısı imişler. Bunlar birbirleriyle savaş yaptıkları, her fırka öldürme, memleketi harap etme ve ahaliyi sürüp çıkarma gibi hususlarda kendi müttefiklerine yardım eder, fakat her iki taraf yahudilerinden bir kimse esir olursa birleşir fidye toplayarak onu kurtarırlarmış. Araplar bu nasıl şey? Hem onlarla savaşıyorsunuz, hem de esirlerini kurtarmak için fidye veriyorsunuz diye kendilerine serzenişte bulununca, onlar da biz kitabımızın hükmü gereğince bunları fidye ile kurtarmaya mecburuz. Esasen bunlarla savaşmamız da yasaktır, ama ne çare, söz verdiğimiz müttefiklerimizin aşağılanmasından da utanıyoruz, derlermiş. Buna karşı buyuruluyor ki, acaip, siz kitabın bir kısmına iman eder de diğer kısmını inkâr mı edersiniz? Bunun sonucunun ne olduğunu bilir misiniz? Sizden bunu yapanların cezası başka değil, mutlaka dünya hayatında büyük perişanlık, kıyamet gününde de böyleleri azabın en şiddetlisine uğratılacaktır. Nitekim dünyada Beni Kurayza öldürülmek ile, Beni Nadir de yurtlarından kovulup sürgüne gönderilmekle bu felaketi gözleriyle görmüş ve bizzat yaşamışlardı. Kıyamet günündeki o şiddetli azabı da elbette göreceklerdir. Ey İsrailoğulları! Siz o gizli gizli çevirdiğiniz fesatlar açığa çıkmaz, onların cezası verilmez mi zannedersiniz? Allah yaptıklarınızdan gafil değildir. Meâl-i Şerifi 86- Bunlar ahireti, dünya hayatına satmış kimselerdir. Onun için bunlardan azap hafifletilmez ve kendilerine bir yerden yardım da gelmez. 86-Ey Muhammed! İşte bunlar, çirkin özellikler ile vasıflanmış olan İsrailoğulları ve bunlara benzeyenler, öyle güruhtur ki bunlar, ahireti verip dünya denilen aşağılık hayatı satın almışlardır. Bunların ahirete imanları olmadığından, ileriye dönük herhangi bir hakları da kalmamıştır. Gerçi önce yok değildi, fakat o saadeti beş on paraya sattılar. Bundan dolayı bunların ileride çekecekleri azab asla hafifletilmez, kendilerine hiçbir taraftan yardım da olunmaz. Bu alış-veriş ustalarının bütün kazançları, bu korkunç ziyandan, bu ebedî perişanlıktan ibarettir. Onlar istedikleri kadar "sayılı günler" kuruntusuyla gönül eğlendirip dursunlar, ruhları kötülük ile dopdolu olan bu bezirganların azapları kesilmek şöyle dursun, hafiflemez bile. Zira ebediyyen satılmış bir malın mahrumiyetini çekmek de ebedîdir. Dünya, veya 'den ismi tafdilinin müennesi olup "en yakın" yahut "pek alçak" mânâsına bir sıfattır. gibi isimlere sıfat olarak kullanılmıştır. Bundan başka ahiret kelimesi gibi ve onun karşıtı bir isim olarak da kullanılır ki, o zaman yahut terkiplerinden birinin yerine geçer. Bununla beraber Kur'ân'da bu mânâ hep sıfat tamlaması olarak yer almıştır. Şu halde "hayat-ı dünya" "dünyanın hayatı" değil, dünya denilen hayat, yani aşağılık ve alçak hayat anlamınadır. Veyahut bugün fiilen içinde bulunulmak itibariyle "en yakın bulunan hayat" demek olur. İleride bu dünya hayatının nelerden ibaret bulunduğunu açıklayacak âyetler gelecektir. İşte onların Allah'la olan antlaşmalarının hiç birinde durmamaları, verdikleri her ahdi bozmaları ve tek tek sayılan bütün günahları işlemiş olmaları ahireti bu dünya hayatına satmış olmalarından ve ahirete imanları kalmamış olmasındandır. Böyle olanlar, şüphesiz ki ölümlerinden sonrası için hiçbir şey düşünemez ve onun için hiçbir hazırlık yapamazlar. Beş-on günlük geçici bir hayat için her fenalığı göze alır, beş-on para için Allah'ın kitaplarını bozarlar. Allah'ın kullarına karşı her fenalığı yapar ve yaptıklarından da pişmanlık duymazlar. "Sayılı günler" kuruntusunu uydurmaları da bu imansızlıklarındandır. Ruhları böylesine günah ile kaplanmış bulunanlar elbette ateşte ebedî kalacaklar ve en şiddetli azabı göreceklerdir. Bu uyarı hükmü bu suretle sona erdirildikten sonra şimdi de bunların Hz. Peygamber'e karşı giriştikleri sûikaste işaretle bu bakış açısından dahi cinayet işlemeye ne kadar istekli oldukları açıklanarak, ebedî azaba ne kadar hak kazandıkları iyice açıklanmış olacaktır: Meâl-i Şerifi 87- Celâlim hakkı için Musa'ya o kitabı verdik, arkasından birtakım peygamberler de gönderdik, hele Meryem oğlu İsa'ya apaçık mucizeler verdik, onu Rûhu'l-Kudüs ile de destekledik. Size nefislerinizin hoşlanmayacağı bir emirle gelen her peygambere kafa mı tutacaksınız? Kibrinize dokunduğu için onların bir kısmına yalan diyecek, bir kısmını da öldürecek misiniz? 87- "vav" harfi, kasem içindir, "lâm" onun cevabı, "kad" ise tahkik harfidir ki, demektir. Yani nâm ve şan-ı uluhiyetime yemin olsun ki, muhakkak surette biz azîmüşşan Musa'ya o kitabı, yani İsrailoğulları'nın öteden beri hükümlerini çiğneyegeldikleri Tevrat'ı verdik, ve arkasından onun izinde ve aynı şeriatle memur nice peygamberler daha gönderdik. Ki bunlar Yûşa, İşmuil, Şem'ûn, Davut, Süleyman, Şa'ya, Armiya, Uzeyr, Hazkil, İlyas, Elyesa, Yunus, Zekeriyya, Yahya ve daha başkalarıdır. Hepsine selam olsun. Ayrıca Meryem oğlu İsa'ya beyyineler verdik. Beyyine: Gün gibi gayet açık, vazıh ve celî mânâsına sıfattan isim yapılmış bir kelimedir ki, kendisi gayet açık ve aşikar olan bir davayı açık bir şekilde isbat etmeye yarayan delil demektir. Yani kendisi açık seçik, artık bir başka şeyin açıklamasına ihtiyacı kalmamış olan belge demektir. Peygamberlerin mucizeleri bu çeşit belgelerdir. Şu halde Hz. İsa'nın beyyineleri, onun peygamberliğini açıkça ortaya koyan mucizeleri demek olur ki, bunların neler olduğu ileride genişçe anlatılacaktır. İsa: Süryanice "İşû"dur. Nitekim bazı hıristiyanlar "Yesû", Frenkler "Jesu" derler. Bunun ism-i mensubu olan "Jezvit" İsevî, diğer bir tabirle Yesûî demek ise de Katolik papazların özel olarak kurdukları cemiyete mahsus bir isim olmuştur ki, bir anlamda tarikat demek olan bu cemiyete ve mensuplarına "Cizvit" adı verilir. Meryem: Süryanî dilinde "hizmetkâr" mânâsınadır. Arapça kadınlar için meryem, erkeklerdeki "zir" gibi bir mânâya kullanılır. "Zir" kadınlara karışması ve ziyareti çok olan erkek demektir. Nitekim Arap şairi Ru'be'nin: "Hizmetçisi, kendisine ulaşmayan ve kadınlar arasına karışan kimseye dedim ki: Gençlik hevesleri sapıttığını pişman eder." beytindeki zir ve meryem bu mânâya gelmektedir. Biz Türkler genellikle "Meryem Dudu" deriz. Hz. Musa'dan sonraki peygamberler arasında Hz. İsa'nın bilhassa ismiyle zikredilmesi İsa dininin, Tevrat'taki bazı dinî hükümleri nesheden (kaldıran) bir özelliğe sahip olması bakımındandır. Bundan dolayı İseviyet, yani Hıristiyanlık, Musevîlik'ten ayrı bir din olmuştur. Hz. İsa'ya bu beyyinatı (belgeleri) verdikten başka bir de onu Rûhu'l-Kudüs ile destekleyip takviye ettik. Râğıb'ın tarifine göre; ruh, esasen canlının öyle bir cüz'üdür ki, canlıda hayat bununla meydana gelir. Ruh ile nefis bir midir, değil midir? Bunda da uzun uzadıya ihtilaflar olmuştur. Nefis aslında "ben" dediğimiz şeydir. Fakat ruh da bu mudur? Yoksa bunun bir aleti midir? Bu konuda özel tasnifler yapılmıştır ki, âyetinin tefsirinde inşaallah mümkün olan izahatı sunmaya çalışacağız. (Bkz: İsrâ, 17/85). Şimdilik şu kadarını söyliyelim ki; öteden beri ruhun mahiyeti hakkında söz söyleyenler bunu başlıca üç ayrı bakış açısından düşünmüşlerdir. Bu da hareket, hayat ve idraktir. Herşeyden önce ruh bir hareketin başlangıcı olarak tasavvur edilmiştir. Bizzat harekete geçiren her hareket ettirici kuvvet bir ruh, her hareket eden şey de onun eseri kabul edilmiştir. Buna göre, hiçbir hareket yoktur ki, bir ruh ile ilgili olmasın. Şu kadar var ki, bizzat hareket ettirenler doğrudan doğruya, dolaylı olarak hareket edenler de yine dolaylı yollardan bir ruha bağlı sayılırlar. Bu anlamda ruh, kayıtsız şartsız kuvvet karşılığı bir mânâya gelir. İster yalın halde olsun, ister çok yönlü olsun, ister şuurlu, ister şuursuz olsun, ister iradeli, ister iradesiz olsun hadd-i zatında harekete geçirme özelliği bulunan her kuvvet bir ruhtur. Frenkler dinler tarihiyle ilgili araştırmalarda bu görüşe "Animizm" adını vermişlerdir. Lakin ruhun bu mânâsı genel değildir. Bu hareketi, iradeli hareketlere tahsis edecek olursak, o zaman ikinci ve üçüncü mânâlara benzer veya eşdeğer veyahut daha özel bir amelî ve ahlâkî ruh mânâsı ifade etmiş oluruz. Çünkü iradeli hareket, hayat ve idrak ile eş anlamlı, hatta onlardan daha fazla özelliğe sahiptir. İkinci olarak ruh, bir hayat kaynağı olarak tasavvur olunmuştur ki, bu birinciden daha özel bir anlayıştır. Zira hareket, hayatın belli başlı şartlarından sadece biridir. Her hayatta bir hareket vardır. Fakat burada hayattan maksat genel anlamda canlıların sahip olduğu hayattır. Çünkü bitkilere ait hayata hayat denmesi bu mânâya uygun olduğundan değildir. Zira bitkilerin hayatında bir yerden bir yere kitle halinde hareket yoktur. En meşhur mânâsıyle ruh denilince işte bu hayat kaynağı anlaşılır ve ruh bizatihi mevcut ve lizatihi canlı bir kaynak olmak üzere tarif olunur ki, Râğıp da bunu ifade etmiş demektir. Üçüncü olarak ruh, gerek cüz'î, gerek küllî bir idrak mebdei (noktası) olarak kabul olunmuştur ki, bu da ikinci görüşten daha özeldir. Zira hayat idrakin şartlarından biridir. Daha doğrusu idrak dediğimiz şey, algılama derecelerine göre hayatın bir eseridir. Demek ki, idrak sahibi her ruh canlıdır ve her canlı kendi kendine hareket etme güç ve kabiliyetine sahiptir. Bununla beraber her hareket edenin veya hareket ettirenin bu anlamda canlı olması lazım gelmeyeceği gibi, her canlının da idrak sahibi olması göz önünde bulundurulacak bir noktadır. Bu suretle ruh veya canlı denildiği zaman şuurun ilk mertebesinden akla ve kudsî kuvvete varıncaya kadar derece derece farklı mertebeleri yüklenebilen ve vücudun aslî ve gölgesel ikiliğini içine alan şuur ve idrak kaynağı kastedilir ki, bazılarına göre irade ve kendi kendine hareket etmek gibi hususlar bunun teferruatından sayılır. Bununla beraber duygu ve şuur, ruhun en genel belirleyici özelliğidir. İrade ve hareketin yalnızca şuura bağlı özellikler olduğu da göz önünde bulundurulmalıdır. Bu takdirde akıl, ruhun en ileri ve en mükemmel görünümü olmuş olacaktır. Halbuki iradenin şuur veya akıl beraberliği kabul edilse bile, bedende olan öteki belirtilerden daha üstün bir değere sahip bulunduğunda şüphe yoktur. Akla mahkum iradeler bulunduğu gibi, şehvet ve heveslere mahkum akıllar da vardır. Şu halde ruh denildiği zaman his ve şuur, akıl ve idrak güçlerinden başka irade gücü gibi özellikleri de içine alan daha geniş ve etraflı bir hayat cevheri anlaşılmak lazım gelir. Gerçekte de ruh ilminden bahsedenler, ruhun hem nazarî, hem amelî kabiliyetlerini göz önünde bulundurmaya mecbur kalmışlardır. Asrımızın ruh ilmi (psikoloji) kitaplarında şuur, ruhun en umumî hadisesi kabul olunmaktadır. Bununla birlikte ruhî kuvvetler: Acı duyma, tad alma, hoşlanma ve nefret gibi duyusal kuvvetler; idrak, düşünce, tasarı ve tasavvurlar gibi zihinsel ve aklî kuvvetler; istek ve irade gibi harekete geçirici kuvvetler olmak üzere başlıca üç ana kuvvenin kaynağı olarak düşünülmektedir. O halde kendine mahsus anlamıyla ruh denilirken kendiliğinden hareket edebilme, daha doğrusu kendi kendini hareket ettirebilme, canlılık ve idrak gibi özelliklerin üçü birden göz önünde bulundurulmalıdır. Yani ruh, hayatın da, hareketin de, idrakin de esas sahibi olan bir varlıktır. Eğer hayat kelimesi, sadece bir yönü ile alınmayıp bu üçünün de temsilcisi olarak alınacak olursa, o zaman bizatihi mevcut ve lizatihi canlı şeklinde tarif aynı mânâyı ifade ederek, en özel anlamıyla ruhun en aşağı mertebesini göstermiş olur. Aslında biz, duyu organları gelişmiş yüksek canlılarda ve bilhassa insanda bu üçünün birleştiğini görüyoruz. Şu halde herkesin bildiği ve anladığı meşhur şekliyle ruhun en alt seviyedeki mânâsı canlılık olarak kabul edilir ve her kuvvete de ruh denilmez. Hayatın anlamı ne kadar yükselirse, ruhun mânâsı da o ölçüde yükselmiş olur. Daha doğrusu ruh ne ölçüde yükselirse hayatın mânâsı da o ölçüde yükselir ve özellik kazanır. Genel anlamıyla ruhun, katı ve hareketsiz olan maddeye zıt bir varlık olduğu açıktır. En ilkel şekliyle madde ruhsuz bulunabilir, fakat bu mânâda ruhsuz bir cisim var mıdır? Bu husus münakaşa edilebilirse de ilkel maddeden meydana gelmiş olan her cisim terkibi ve teşekkülü bakımından bizzat bir kuvvete ve bir ilk harekete sahip olmak durumunda bulunduğundan her cisimde, genel anlamda bir ruh zaten var demektir. Fakat özel anlamda ele alındığı zaman, ruhsuz cisimlerin varlığından şüphe etmeyiz. Zira nice canlıların, ruhtan ayrıldığı zaman öldüklerini görmekteyiz. Demek ki ruhun cisimden ayrılmasıyla ayrıcalık kazanacağı şüphe edilecek bir şey değildir. Fakat esas itibariyle ruhun öz cevheri ile maddenin öz cevheri birbirinden apayrı varlıklar olarak âlemde iki ayrı cins cevher var mıdır? Yoksa maddenin cevheri ruhun cevherine veyahut ruhun cevheri maddenin cevherine râci olmak üzere yalnızca bir tek çeşit cevher mi vardır? Yani kâinat âleminden cisimlerin cevheri büsbütün kaldırıldığı farzolunsa, ruhlar da ortadan kalkar mı? Yahut aksine ruhun cevheri ortadan kalksa, maddî cisimler de büsbütün yok olur, ortadan kalkar mı? Yoksa birisi diğerinden ayrı olarak varlığını sürdürebilir mi? Felsefe dalında her birinin taraftarı ve savunucuları bulunan çeşitli nazariyelerden şimdilik vazgeçerek şu kadarını söyleyelim ki ruhun, cevheri ve öz varlığı ne olursa olsun, nev'inin hakikatı, hatta bir tek nevi içinde çeşitli mertebeleri bulunduğu şüphe götürmez bir gerçektir: İnsanların diğer canlılardan farkı, ruhlarının kendi nev'ine mahsus özelliğinden dolayı olduğu gibi, beşerin çeşitli sınıf ve fertleri arasındaki fark da en azından ruh mertebelerinin çokluğunu göstermektedir. Genellikle Peygamberler ise derece farklarıyla birlikte, Âdem kıssasından anlaşıldığı üzere, ilk fıtrata nazaran, beşer nev'i içinde Allah'ın halifeliğine mazhar olmuş yüksek bir ruh derecesine sahip kimselerdir. Bu yüzdendir ki, âdeta kendi nevilerinin üstünde sayılabilecek bir ayrıcalıkları vardır. Bu yüksek ruh asaletine sahip bulunmalarının yanında ilâhî te'yide de mazhar olmaları onları, hem bilgi ve idrak yönünden, hem de tasarruf gücü demek olan iradeyi harekete geçirme yönünden ve bazan ikisiyle birden ruh mertebelerinin en yücelerine eriştiren tecellilere mazhar kılar. Bu tecellilerden her biri, beşerin alışılmış ruhî davranışlarından çok farklı ve üstün özellikler taşır. İşte bu özellikler o peygamberlerin, çeşitli kademelerde mucizelerini meydana getirirler. Bundan dolayıdır ki, peygamberlere mahsus bilgiler, beşer aklının tekrara ve tecrübeye dayalı olarak elde ettiği alışılmış bilgi ve idraklerin üstünde bir ilim, tasarruflarında da yine normal insanların sahib olabildikleri tasarrufun üstünde bir kudret ve irade zuhur edegelmiştir. Bunun için ruhların bizzat Allah'a izafetle sonuçlanan alışılmış ve alışılmamış bütün güçlerini, çeşit ve mertebelerini bir bütün olarak dikkate almayanlar veya alamayanlar, ruhun en yüksek mertebesini aklın en aşağı mertebesi açısından ele alarak, harika denilen garip ve nadir olayları, daima alışılmışa şartlanmış aklın en aşağı ölçüsüyle çözmeye çalışanlar, peygamberlerin mucizeleri karşısında hep inkâr ve te'vil yoluna sapmışlardır. Diğer bir kısım insanlar da mucizeler nazariyesine sarılarak, genellikle aklın ve ilmin konusuna giren kesin gerçekleri inkâr etmeye ve görmezlikten gelmeye çalışmışlardır. Bunların birincisi ifrat, ikincisi ise tefrittir. Yaratılışın bütün sır ve inceliklerini, ne tekdüze tekrarlara dayanan prensiplere bağlı olarak deneysel ilmin ve fennin belli sınırları içine hapsetmeğe hakkımız var, ne de aklın ve ilmin kural ve ilkelerini bir kenara iterek, herşeyi yalnızca harikalarla açıklamağa hakkımız vardır. İlmî araştırmalarla ortaya konan yeni yeni buluşlar, ilmin ve fennin sonu olmayan bir genişliğe sahip bulunduğunu gösteriyor. Bu husus inkâr kabul etmez bir gerçektir. Ayrıca normal aklın, ilim ve fennin hiçbir zaman inkâr edilemiyecek değişmez ve kesin hakikatleri içerdiği de bilinmelidir. Şunu da belirtelim ki, sebeplilik (nedensellik) ve çelişmezlik kanunları işte bu çeşit hakikatlerdendir. Bilgi denilen şey, daha ziyade tekdüze tekrarlara bağlı olarak, deneme yanılma sonucunda teşekkül eder. Ancak kâinatta değişim ve gelişim denilen bir ilke daha vardır. Halbuki her değişim, ilk meydana çıkışında, normal dediğimiz tekdüze tekrara dayanan oluşlara karşı bir hamle ve bir isyan sayılır. Bu yüzden de bir harikuladelik ifade eder. Bunun için, ilmî sonuçlara dayanan imanın yanında mucizeye dayanan imanın, irade olayı açısından çok önemli bir yeri vardır. Çok zamanlar görülmüştür ki, ilim adamlarının kendi konuları dışındaki iş ve çabalarda iradeleri oldukça zayıftır, hatta büsbütün yok denilecek kadar azdır. Kendi tecrübemize dayalı olarak elde ettiğimiz bilgiler, bizde irade olayının teşekkülüne ve güçlenmesine katkıda bulunmuyorlar. Buna karşılık hiçbir ilmî ölçüden haberi olmayan bazı cahiller, ilim adamlarının göze alamayacağı işleri yapabilecek güçlü iradeler gösteriyorlar. Bu husus nazarî olarak herkesçe kabul edilse bile tatbikatta iradenin, hiçbir bilgiye ihtiyaç göstermeyen imandan kaynaklandığı ve oradan kuvvet aldığı gözleniyor. Bu da normal ilmin sonuçlarına inanmaktan değil, mucizeye inanmaktan doğuyor. İslâm dini, bu hakikati tesbit ve ahlâkı yüceltmek için, ilmin ve aklın kurallarına önem vermekle beraber, imanı gerektiren mucizelere de yer vermiştir. Bu sebeple hakikî din adamlarının bilgileri, kendi iradelerini zayıflatmaz. Onlar ilmin ve aklın alanına giren konularda normali kabul ederler, olağanüstü hallerde mucizeye de inanırlar. Normal insanların sevindikleri konularda onların korktuğu ve endişeye kapıldığı, halkın üzülüp ağladıkları noktalarda ise onların ümide ve iyimserliğe kapıldıkları yönler bulunur. Hasılı insan ruhunda ümitsizlik ve korkuyu kısmen de olsa yok etmek için mucizelerin pek büyük etkisi vardır. Sırf aklî ve mantıkî düşünenlerin karamsarlıktan başka birşey göremedikleri kapkaranlık zamanlarda mucizeye iman, böyle ayrılık günlerinde parlayan sevgi güneşi gibi, azim ve iradeye musallat olmuş karamsarlığın paslarını silip süpürmeye yeter de artar bile. Fakat şurası unutulmamalıdır ki, mucize ve harikalara iman, bir genel ilke gibi ele alınamaz. Zaten isminden de anlaşılacağı gibi, bunun yalnızca özel ve olağanüstü hallere mahsus bir ilke olduğu kesindir. Normal haller için aslolan aklın ve ilmin kurallarıdır. Ne dine, ne ilme önem vermeden, her an harika peşinde koşanlar ve daima yeni görüş ve fikirlerle yaşamak isteyenler, hiçbir zaman ilkellikten kurtulamazlar ve insanlar arasında bağlantı sağlayan sosyal kurallar ve ahlâkî kaideler bırakmayacak kadar cahil, sapık, başıbozuk ve baştan çıkarıcı bir hayat tarzına mahkum olurlar. Bundan dolayıdır ki, Kur'ân mucizesiyle ortaya konmuş bulunan cihanşumûl hükümler ve doğrular, kevnî mucize denilen öteki harikulâde (olağanüstü) olayların üstünde bir anlam ve değer taşırlar. İşte peygamberlerin ruhları, mertebelerine göre bu iki cihetle özel olarak ilâhî desteklere mazhar kılınmışlardır. Bu ilâhî desteğin dış görüntülerinden birisi de onların ahlâklarıdır. Onların ruh mertebeleri, ahlâk bakımından ismet (günahsızlık) derecesine sahiptir. Bundan dolayıdır ki, İslâm inancı açısından peygamberlerin hepsi, çirkin ve alçaltıcı huy ve hareketlerden uzak ve yüce şahsiyetlerdir. Gerçi onlar için de beşeriyet gereği bazan zelle (ayak sürçmesi) ve hata mümkündür. Fakat onda ısrar ve istikrar (devamlılık) söz konusu değildir. Bu gibi şeyler Allah'ın yardımıyla hemen düzeltilir. Biz, eldeki Tevrat ve İncil nüshalarında geçmiş peygamberlere isnat edilen birtakım günah ve kabahatların, tahrifler sonucu olduğundan şüphe etmeyiz. Cenab-ı Hak, peygamberlerin ruhlarına çeşitli mertebelerde gönderdiği bu ilahî destekleri, özellikle Hz. İsa hakkında "Biz onu Rûhu'l-Kudüs ile de destekledik". (Bakara, 2/87) âyetiyle dile getirmiştir. Meryem oğlu İsa, ruhî bakımdan bilhassa Rûhu'l-Kudüs ile teyid olunmuştur. Bu gösterir ki, Rûhu'l-Kudüs, Hz. İsa'nın şahsiyetinin bir parçası değil, sadece onun destekleyicisidir. Şu halde hıristiyanların, Rûhu'l-Kudüs'ü İsa'nın şahsiyetine dahil edip, öz şahsiyetinin bir bölümü gibi tasavvur etmeleri bir batıl inanç örneğidir ve geçersizdir. Acaba Rûhu'l-Kudüs'ten murad nedir? "Rûhu'l-Kudüs" kelime itibariyle fevkalade temizlik, taharet ve nezahet yahut bereket ruhu, yahut mukaddes ruh demek ise de bunun gerçek anlamı hakkında tefsirciler birkaç rivayet nakletmişlerdir. 1- Mücahid ve Rebî'in beyanına göre; "el-Kudüs" el-Kuddûs gibi ilâhî isimlerdendir. Şu halde Rûhu'l-kudüs, yani Allah'ın ruhu demek olabilir. Nitekim bu te'yid dolayısıyla Hz. İsa'ya "rûhullah" dahi denilir. 2- İbnü Abbas'dan bir rivayete göre, burada "Rûhu'l-Kudüs" Allah'ın ism-i azamı (en büyük ismi)dır ki, Hz. İsa bununla ölüleri diriltirdi. 3- İncil'dir, nitekim "İşte böylece sana da emrimizden bir ruh vahyettik." (Şûrâ, 42/52) âyet-i kerimesinde Kur'ân vahyine dahi "ruh" denilmiştir. 4- Katâde, Süddî, Dahhâk ve Rebî'in beyanına ve İbnü Abbas'dan diğer bir rivayete göre, Rûhu'l-Kudüs Cebrail'dir. Ve buna asahh-i akval, yani rivayetlerin en sıhhatlisi demişlerdir. Çünkü Peygamber Efendimiz, Hassân İbni Sabit (r.a.) bir kerre "Kureyş'i hicvet, Rûhu'l-Kudüs seninledir." buyurduğu gibi, bir başka zamanda da "Ve Cebrail seninledir." diye buyurmuşlardır. Demek ki, Rûhu'l-kudüs Cebrail aleyhisselâmın "Rûhu'l-Emîn" gibi diğer bir ismidir. Nitekim Hassân (r.a.) dahi beytinde "Allah'ın elçisi olan Cibrîl de bizdedir. O Rûhu'l-Kudüs'ün ise eşi, benzeri yoktur." diyerek Rûhu'l-Küdüs'ün Cebrail olduğunu göstermiştir. Cebrail'e "rûhullah" dahi denilmesi, diğer bir ilahî isim olan Rûhu'l-Kudüs'ün aynı mânâya geldiğini doğrular. Kur'ân diline ait bu kelimelerin göz önünde bulundurulması ile Rûhu'l-Kudüs'ün Cebrail demek olduğu anlaşılır. Lakin bu takdirde şu soru akla gelebilir: Cebrail Hz. İsa'dan başka peygamberlere de indiği halde burada "onu Rûhu'l-Kudüs ile destekledik." ilâhî ifadesinde söz konusu zamire Hz. Musa bile dahil edilmiyerek doğrudan doğruya zamirin Hz. İsa'ya tahsis edilmesinin mânâsı nedir? Bu ifadeden Rûhu'l-Kudüs'ün Cebrail'den başka bir özel ruh olduğu anlaşılmaz mı? Tefsircilerin açıklamasına göre, cevap hayır. Bu tahsisin anlamı şudur: Ceb rail'in Hz. İsa'ya başka türlü bir ihtisası vardır ki, diğer peygamberlerde bunun örneği yoktur. Çünkü Hz. Meryem'e onun doğumunu müjdeleyen Cebrail'dir. Hz. İsa onun nefhi (üflemesi) ile doğmuş, onun terbiye ve desteğiyle büyümüş, her nereye gittiyse beraberinde gitmiştir. Nitekim Meryem Sûresi'nde "Ona ruhumuzu gönderdik, o ruh ona beşer şeklinde temessül edip göründü." (Meryem, 19/17) buyurulmuştur. Âyette geçen "rûhanâ", rûhullah, Rûhu'l-Kudüs, Cebrail'dir. Bundan başka bilindiği gibi, İsrailoğulları'nın, Hz. İsa ve annesi Meryem hakkında iffet ve ismete, onların kudsiyetlerine aykırı sözler söylemiş olmaları ve âyette esas muhatap olan da yahudiler olduğundan, Hz. İsa hakkındaki bu âyet, tahsis için değil, fakat bilhassa yahudilerin isnat ve iftiralarına karşı Hz. İsa'yı tenzih için bu teyid özellikle söz konusu edilmiştir. İşte bundan dolayıdır ki, taharet ve temizlik anlamına gelen "Rûhu'l-Kudüs" ismi tercih buyurulmuştur. Şunu da burada hatırlatmak lazım gelir ki, Hz. İsa "Rûhu'l-Kudüs" ile teyid edilmiştir, fakat Rûhu'l-Kudüs ile teyid edilen yalnızca Hz. İsa değildir. "De ki, Rûhu'l-Kudüs, onu Rabbinden hak olarak indirmiştir." (Nahl, 16/102) buyurulduğu şekilde Peygamber Efendimiz'e Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'i indiren de Rûhu'l-Kudüs'tür. Oysa Kur'ân'ı ona indirenin Cebrail olduğu bilinen bir gerçektir. Demek ki, Rûhu'l-Kudüs Cebrail'dir. Güç ve kuvvet açısından Cibril veya Cebrail, ismet ve nezahet açısından da Rûhu'l-Kudüs'tür. İşte ey İsrailoğulları! Görüyorsunuz ki, Allah Teâlâ'nın peygamber ve kitap göndermesi, emsalsiz ve görülmemiş bir şey değildir, öteden beri devam edip gelen bir ilâhî gelenek, bir sünnetullahtır. Zikrolunduğu üzere bilhassa size Hz. Musa'dan Hz. İsa'ya kadar bunca peygamber göndermiş artık size nefsinizin heva ve heveslerine uymayan ilahî emirlerle yeni bir peygamber geldikçe ona uymayı kibrinize yediremeyip, kafa mı tutacaksınız? o peygamberlerin bir kısmını inkâr edecek, diğer bir kısmını da inkârla yetinmeyip -Zekeriya, Yahya vesaire gibi- öldürecek misiniz? Yok artık, o meydanı boş bulamıyacaksınız. Bu âyetin anlamında Peygamber Efendimiz'i öldürmeye azmettiklerine açık bir işaret vardır. Soru, bu teşebbüslerini yüzlerine çarpmak üzere ayıplamak ve kınamak (istifham-ı tevbîhî) içindir. Bunlar, haklarında nazil olan bütün o güzel nasihatlere, davetlere, acı tatlı hatırlatmalara, müjdelere ve uyarılara, azarlama ve iltifatlara karşı bakınız ne dediler: Meâl-i Şerifi 88- (Yahudiler, peygamberimize karşı alaylı bir ifade ile): "Bizim kalblerimiz kılıflıdır." dediler. Bilakis Allah, onları kâfirlikleri yüzünden lanetledi. Bundan dolayı çok az imana gelirler. 89- Yanlarındakini tasdik etmek üzere onlara Allah katından bir kitap gelince, daha önceleri inanmayanlara karşı onunla yardım isteyip durdukları halde, o tanıdıkları kendilerine gelince, bu sefer kendileri onu inkâr ettiler. İşte bundan dolayı Allah'ın laneti kâfirleredir. 90- Ne kadar çirkindir o uğruna kendilerini sattıkları şey ki; Allah'ın kullarından dilediğine kendi lütuf ve kereminden vahiy indirmesine kafa tutarak, Allah ne indirdiyse hepsini inkâr ettiler. İşte bu yüzden de gazap üstüne gazaba uğradılar. Can yakıcı azap asıl kâfirler içindir. 88-Ğulf, "ağlef"in çoğuludur. Ağlef, ğulfe veya ğılafdan kabuklu yani sünnetsiz ya da kılıflı demektir ki, burada kelime "kaşerli, kaşerlenmiş" meâlindedir. Yosun tutmuş, duyarlığını yitirmiş anlamınadır. Hasılı bunlar bizim kalblerimiz kılıflı, yani kaşerlidir, kabukludur dediler. Bununla Hz. Muhammed'in davetine ve Kur'ân'ın irşadlarına karşı kalplerinin kapalı olduğunu ve bunları dinlemeğe, anlamağa yanaşmak niyetinde olmadıklarını alay ve küçümseme ile söylemek ve ilâhî hidayete ihtiyaçları olmadığını iddia etmek suretiyle akıllarınca iftihar etmek istediler. Hayır, işin aslı öyle değil, belki küfürleri sebebiyle Allah onları lanetledi, rahmetinden uzaklaştırdı, "Allah onların kalplerini ve işitmelerini mühürlemiştir, gözlerine de perde çekilmiştir. Onlar için büyük bir azap vardır." (Bakara, 2/7) âyetinin hükmü tecelli eyledi. Onun için bunlar az, pek az iman ederler. Yukarıda "Ey İsrailoğulları! Size ihsan etmiş olduğum nimetimi hatırlayın, iyi düşünün ve benim ahdimi yerine getirin ki, ben de size verdiğim sözü yerine getireyim." (Bakara, 2/40) âyet-i celîlesiyle yapılan o büyük ve latif davetler ve onu takip eden yüksek uyarılar karşısında bunların en nihayet "Kalplerimiz kılıflıdır." diye inat etmeleri ve büyüklük taslayıp iftihar edecek bir sebepten değil, sırf mel'unluklarından ileri gelmektedir. 89-Nasıl lanetlenmesinler ki, Ne zaman ki, onlara Allah tarafından yeni ve büyük bir kitap, yanlarında bulunan ve "sizi ahir zaman nebîsi kurtaracaktır" diye müjde veren Tevrat'ı inkâr etmeyip "O da Allah kitabıdır, verdiği haberler gerçektir." deyip doğrulayan bir kitap, yani Kur'ân geldi. Daha önceleri ise onlar küfür ehline, yani müşrik Araplar'a karşı bunun geleceğinden söz açıyorlar ve bu sayede onlara üstünlük sağlayacaklarına inanıyorlardı. "Allah'ımız Tevrat'ta özelliklerini yazılı bulduğumuz ahir zaman nebîsi hürmetine bize yardım et!" diye dua ve istimdat ediyorlar ve müşriklere "Bizim söylediğimizi tasdik ederek ortaya çıkacak olan bir peygamberin gelme zamanı yaklaştı, gölgesi üstümüzde dolaşıyor. Biz onunla bir olup sizi Âd ve İrem gibi katledeceğiz." diyorlardı. İbnü Abbas, Katade, Süddî demişlerdir ki, Peygamber Efendimiz'in gelmesinden önce Beni Kurayza ve Beni Nadir yahudileri, Evs ve Hazreç kabilelerine karşı onunla fetih isterlerdi. Bu âyet bunlar hakkında nazil olmuştur. Ne zaman ki, Kur'ân-ı Azîmüşşan onlara böyle bir halde geldi; o tanıdıkları kendilerine gelince bunlar onu inkâr ettiler, tanımaz oldular. Allah'ın laneti kâfirleredir. Bunun için bunlar mel'ûn oldular. 90- Bunların kendilerini uğruna sattıkları şey ne kadar fena, ne kadar çirkindir! ki Allah'ın indirdiği mübarek kitaba ve Hz. Muhammed'in risaletine küfretmeleri, hem de pek alçak, pek rezilane bir sebeple küfretmeleridir. Bilir misiniz onlar buna niçin küfrettiler? Allah'ın kullarından dilediği bir kuluna, sırf lütuf ve kereminden ihsan olarak, peyderpey nimet indirmesine, onu ahir zaman nebisi yapmasına karşı bağyen, yani o peygamberliğin doğrudan doğruya kendilerine indirilmesini istediklerinden, bu peygamber bizden, bizim ırkımızdan değil diye bencillik ve kıskançlık sebebiyle inkâr ettiler. Daha önceleri "O peygamber gelecektir, gelmek üzeredir... Biz onunla fetihler yapacağız." deyip dururken, o gelince her şeyi unutup insanlıktan çıktılar. "O söylediklerimiz yalanmış." dediler, kendilerini böyle bir küfre sattılar, sattılar da daha önce mahkum oldukları gazaptan kurtulup halas olacakları bir sırada, döndüler, dolaştılar yeni bir gazaba müstahak oldular. Vaktiyle kendilerini Firavun'un kötü baskılarından kurtaran ve bu suretle büyük bir imtihana çeken Cenab-ı Allah, kendilerini âlemlere üstün kılmışken onlar bu faziletleri kendilerine kazandıran peygamberleri, önce inkâr edip, sonra da öldüre öldüre en nihayet imtihanın sonucunda Allah'ın gazabına uğramışlar, nimetleri gitmiş, vatanları ve devletleri mahvolmuş, kendileri şu veya bu milletin hükmü altında yaşamak zorunda kalmış, zillet ve meskenete düşmüş, nihayet ellerindeki kitabın hükmünce son bir ümitleri kalmış idi. O da Hz. Musa'ya benzeyen ve onları daha önce olduğu gibi gazaptan, bu zillet ve meskenetten kurtaracak olan ahir zaman nebisine iman edip, uymaları idi. Bu ümitle yaşarken ve müşriklere karşı onunla iftihar edip, o sayede üstün geleceklerine inanırlarken, tam o peygamberin gelip, aradıklarını buldukları ve yanlarındaki kitabın (Tevrat'ın) hükmü olan bu ümitlerini gerçekleştirmek için Kur'ân-ı Azîmüşşan, kendilerini "Siz verdiğiniz ahdinizi yerine getirin, Ben de size olan ahdimi yerine getireyim." (Bakara, 2/40) ve "Yanınızdaki kitabı doğrulayan bir kitap olarak indirdiğim Kur'ân'a iman edin." (Bakara, 2/41) diye ilâhî emrine davet ettiği sırada sırf kıskançlık yüzünden sözlerinden döndüler. "Vakti geldi." dedikleri peygamberi, "Hayır beklediğimiz bu değilmiş, daha onun vakti gelmemiş, bu bizden değil, Araptandır." diyerek inkâr ettiler. Tıpkı İblis'in Hz. Âdem'e karşı yaptığı gibi, kibirlenip baş kaldırdılar. Allah'ın emirlerine ve davetlerine "kalblerimiz kabuk bağlamış" dediler ve bu inkârı yaparken kendi sözlerini ve ellerindeki kitabın o yegâne ümidi veren hükmünü de geçersiz kılıp yalan saymak suretiyle kendi kendilerini rezil ve rüsvay eylediler. Hasılı bu bezirgânlar kendilerini bu kadar fena bir küfre sattılar ve bundan dolayı eski gazap üzerine tekrar bir gazaba daha layık ve müstahak oldular. Gerçek şu ki, kâfirlerin hakkı da mühîn, yani ihanet edici, hakarete uğratıcı, zelîl edici bir azaptır. Bunlar öyle kâfirlerdir ki, Allah'a, peygambere, hatta kendilerine bile sözle veya fiil ve davranışla küfrederler de bununla beraber üstelik yalan yere imandan dem vururlar. Şöyle ki: Meâl-i Şerifi 91-93 91- Onlara, "Allah ne indirdiyse ona iman edin." denildiği zaman, onlar "Biz kendimize indirilene iman ederiz." derler ve ondan başkasını inkâr ederler. Oysa yanlarındaki Tevrat'ı tasdik eden gerçek vahiy odur. Onlara de ki; "Peki madem gerçek mümin sizsiniz de ne diye daha önce Allah'ın peygamberlerini öldürüyordunuz? 92- Celâlim hakkı için Musa size belgelerle gelmişti de onun arkasından tuttunuz o buzağıya taptınız. Siz işte o zâlimlersiniz. 93- Bir zamanlar size, "verdiğimiz kitaba kuvvetle sarılın ve onu dinleyin." diye Tûr'u tepenize kaldırıp mîsakınızı aldık. (O yahudiler): "Duyduk, dinledik, isyan ettik." dediler, kâfirlikleri yüzünden o danayı yüreklerinde besleyip büyüttüler. De ki, "Eğer siz mümin kimseler iseniz, bu imanınız size ne çirkin şeyler emrediyor! 91- Yukarıda beyan olunduğu üzere, Allah'ın her indirdiği vahye iman ediniz, denildiği zaman, bunlar biz, bize indirilene iman ederiz, derler de ondan başkasına küfrederler, halbuki hak odur, üstelik yanlarındaki Tevrat'ı doğrulamak üzere hak ve gerçek olan odur. O yanlarındakindedir. Böyle iken yine de onu inkâr ederler. Gerçek imanın hedefi haktır ve hak nerede bulunsa, her nereye inse yine hak iken, üstelik kendi yanlarındaki kitabın hak ve gerçek oluşu, ancak vahyin tasdikiyle açıklık kazanacak iken, bunlar kendi yanlarındakinden başka hiçbir şeye, hak da olsa, imana yanaşmazlar. Âlemde hak sevgisi bulunmayanların hepsi böyledir. Onlar için iman sözü bir nefsaniyet işidir. İnanacakları şeyde mutlaka kendilerini görmek isterler. Mesela kendilerinden olmayan âlime, âlim demezler, kendilerinden olmayan peygambere peygamber demezler. Deseler bile "Bizim peygamberimiz değil ki, ondan bize ne?" derler. Sırf bu yüzden ahir zaman peygamberine ve ona indirilen kitaba, "Bizim halkımızdan değildir, bizim lisanımızdan değildir, o Arab'ın peygamberidir, Arab'ın kitabıdır" diye düşmanlık ederler. Beşeriyeti tefrikaya düşüren, insanlığı şirke ve kavgaya sürükleyen, hak ve hakikate karşı kaba kuvvet kullanmaya, üstünlük yarışına, safsatalara iten, türlü türlü mel'anetler ve şeytanca planlar kullanarak saldıran ve saldırtan işte hep bu nefsaniyet, kibir ve bencilliktir. Hz. Âdem kıssasındaki İblis olayı, tamamen bunu temsil eder. Bunların en başında kendilerini kitap ehli, din ehli ve iman ehli gibi göstermek isteyen yahudiler vardır. Bunlar nihayet izafî bir iman iddia ederler. "Biz ancak bize indirilen kendi kitabımıza iman ederiz." derler, ondan başkasını inkâr ederler. Fakat Cenab-ı Allah gösteriyor ki, bunların bu izafî iman davaları da yalandır. Çünkü bunlar, kendi yanlarında bulunan, kendi imanlarını esas kabul ettikleri kesin bir gerçeği tasdik eden, doğrulayıp onaylayan bir hakikati dahi, doğrudan doğruya "Bize nazil olmadı." diyerek red ve inkâr ederler. Mesela; yukarıdan beri neler olduğu açıklanan Tevrat hükümleri, haberleri ve ilkeleri vardır. Bunlardan biri de ahir zamanda Hz. Musa'ya benzer bir peygamberin geleceği haberidir. İsrailoğulları'nın "Tarafımdan size hidayet getirecek bir peygamber geldiği zaman, kim hemen ona uyarsa, artık uyanlara korku yoktur." (Bakara, 2/38) ilâhî ahdi uyarınca ve o peygambere itaat etmek şartıyla kurtulacakları haber verilmiş ve bu konuda daha önce kendilerinden ahd ve mîsak da alınmış ve yine zamanı gelince Allah'a verdikleri bu sözü tutacaklarını ve gereğince amel edeceklerini kabul etmiş, üstelik yine bunu kendileri büyük iftiharla herkese yaymış ve duyurmuş iken; Kur'ân gelip de Tevrat haktır, bu haberler, bu kıssalar, bu vaadler doğrudur diye onu tasdik ve buna uygun olarak Allah tarafından "Ey İsrailoğulları! Vaktiyle size verdiğim nimetleri haydi hatırlayın, anın ve bana verdiğiniz ahdi yerine getirin de ben de size verdiğim kurtuluş sözünü yerine getireyim"; "Haydi bakalım, benim indirdiğim vahye, yanınızdaki kitabı tasdik eden vahye iman edin!" emirlerini kendilerine tebliğ edince; Tevrat'ı tasdik eden, onu onaylayıp destekleyen bu ilâhî emirleri red ve inkâra kalkıştılar, "kalblerimiz kabuk bağlamış" dediler de bütün bunlarla beraber, "biz, bize indirilene inanırız" diye bir de izafî (bağımlı) bir iman davası güdüyorlar. Şimdi siz böyle mi diyorsunuz? Öyleyse size inmiş olan Tevrat'a ve ona haktır diyen Kur'ân'a inanınız, derseniz yine dönerler, onu da red ve inkâr ederler. Demek ki, bunların "biz bize indirilene inanırız" iddiaları da yalan ve asılsızdır. Bunlar başkasına inen hakkı inkâr etmek için daha önce kendilerine nazil olmuş ve yine kendilerince her tarafa yayılmış bulunan gerçeği de inkâr ediyorlar, çelişkiden kurtulamıyorlar. Artık bu safsatacılarda -isterse izafî olsun- bir iman tasavvur olunabilir mi? Bundan başka durumun iyice ortaya çıkması için bunlara de ki, iddia ettiğiniz gibi, gerçekten kendinize indirilene inanıyorsanız, bundan evvel Allah'ın peygamberlerini öldürür müydünüz? İmanınızda samimi iseniz onları niçin öldürdünüz? Peygamber öldürmek yeterince küfür ve inkâr değil midir? İnandığınız Tevrat bunu yasak kılmamış mıydı? Özellikle Zekeriya, Yahya ve diğerleri gibi öldürdüğünüz peygamberler hep sizin peygamberleriniz değil miydi? 92-Daha gerilere bakalım Allah biliyor ki, Musa size apaçık belgelerle, aşikar mucizelerle geldi, sonra da siz onun hemen arkasından tuttunuz buzağıya taptınız, ve siz işte böyle zalimlersiniz! Ey zalimler, siz o zaman mı kendinize inmiş olana iman etmiş oldunuz? 93-Musa'ya verilen mucizelerden birini daha hatırlatalım: Hani size verdiğimiz kitabı ve onun hükümlerini kuvvetle, ciddiyet ve özenle tutunuz ve dinleyiniz diye Tur dağını tepenize kaldırarak sizden zorla mîsakınızı almıştık. Koca bir dağın şemsiye gibi başınız üzerine dikilip sizi tehdit etmesi ne büyük mucize idi. Fakat dinlediler mi? Buna karşı içlerinden işittik ve isyan ettik, dediler. Kâfirlikleri sebebiyle buzağı sevdası iliklerine kadar işlemişti, kalbleri onun sevgisi ile dopdoluydu. Demek ki, o zaman bile kendilerine indirilen vahye iman etmiş değillerdi. Sen bunlara şöyle söyle ve de ki: eğer siz mümin iseniz imanınız size ne çirkin emirler veriyor ki; işittik, isyan ettik dersiniz, peygamberleri öldürür, kitabınızı inkâr edersiniz ve o buzağı sevgisini bir türlü kalbinizden çıkarıp atmazsınız. Böyle bir iman olsa olsa Şeytan'a iman olur. Bütün bu halleriyle bunlar ahiret nimetlerini de kimseye vermek istemezler. Lakin bunların Allah'a, kitaplarına, peygamberlerine iman sözleri asılsız olduğu gibi, ahirete imanları da asılsızdır. Ahirete imanlarının da böyle olduğunu bildirmek üzere buyuruluyor ki: 94-96 Meâl-i Şerifi 94- De ki; Allah yanında ahiret yurdu (cennet) başkalarının değil de yalnızca sizin ise, eğer iddianızda da sadık iseniz haydi hemen ölümü temenni ediniz, ölmeyi cana minnet biliniz. 95- Fakat elleriyle işledikleri yüzünden onu hiçbir zaman temenni edemiyecekler. Allah o zâlimleri bilir. 96- Elbette onları insanların hayata en hırslı, en düşkün olanları olarak bulacak, hatta müşriklerden biledaha düşkün bulacaksın. Onların her biri bin sene ömür sürmeyi arzular, oysa uzun yaşamak kendisini azaptan kurtarıp uzaklaştıracak değildir. Allah, onların neler yaptığını görüp duruyor. 94-Ey Muhammed! Sen onlara de ki; eğer ahiret yurdu, ahiret saadeti, başka insanların hiçbir hissesi olmayarak yalnızca sizin ise hiç durmayın ölümü temenni edin, eğer bu iddianızda samimi iseniz, sözünüzün doğruluğuna inanıyorsanız hemen ölmeyi istemeniz gerekir. "Dâr", lügatta dâiren mâdar, dörtbir yanına çepeçevre hudut çevrilmiş, mükemmel bir surette korumaya alınmış, yerleşmeye ve içinde yaşamaya elverişli olan yer demektir. Dilimizdeki büyük konak, saray, mâlikane, şehir, memleket, yurt ve vatan kelimelerinin mânâlarına gelir. Yerine göre bunların ifade ettiği mânâların hepsini içine alır. Nitekim "Dâr-ı İslâm" müslümanların yaşadığı, barış , selamet ve huzur içinde yaşadığı yerler için kullanılır. "Dâr-ı Harb" ise harb halinde, özellikle müslümanlarla harb halinde olan yerler için kullanılır. Bunun gibi içinde bulunduğumuz bütün şu âleme de "Dâr-ı Dünya" denilir. Aynı şekilde "Dâr-ı Ahiret" de ölümden sonra ebedi olarak kalınacak dârü'l-karar demektir. Şu halde "Dâr-ı ahiret sırf bizimdir." demek, öldükten sonra herkes ya mahvolup yok olacak, sadece biz kalacağız, ya da herkes cehenneme gidecek, yalnızca biz cennete gideceğiz ve orada biz mutlu olacağız demek olur. Ölümden sonra böyle ebedi bir mutluluğun yalnız kendilerine ait olduğuna cidden inanmış olanların zahmetler, elemler ve kederlerle dolu olan şu üç-beş günlük dünya hayatına sımsıkı sarılmalarının hiçbir anlamı yoktur. Hele dünyada vatandan, istiklalden mahrum, zillet ve meskenete mahkum bir halde yaşayanlar için böyle bir temenninin kaçınılmaz olması gerekir. 95- Halbuki onu hiçbir zaman isteyemezler, temenni edemezler, sebebi de herşeyden önce elleriyle yaptıkları, ahiret için hazırladıkları şeyler, cürümler, cinayetler, zulümlerdir. Yani bunlar zaten sabıkalı kimselerdir. O kirli ellerin neler yaptığını, ahirete ne yüzle varacaklarını vicdanları duyar da dünya cennetinden vazgeçemezler, ölümü isteyemezler. Allah o zalimleri bilmez mi sanıyorlar ki, ahiret yurdu bizimdir, diyorlar, Oysa Allah bütün zalimleri bilir. 96 basir habir eyyâm-ı mâdûde 96-Esasen bunların ahirete ne imanları vardır, ne ümitleri. Çünkü iyice araştırırsan, insanlar arasında dünya hayatına en düşkün, en hırslı olarak bunları bulursun. Bunların, diğer bir hayata ümitleri veya zerre kadar imanları olsaydı, bu dünya hayatına böyle herkesten, hatta müşriklerden bile daha fazla hırsla sarılabilirler miydi? Müşriklerden bile daha hırslılar, her biri arzu eder ki, bin sene ömür sürsün. Bazı tefsirciler bu müşriklerden maksadın mecûsîler (ateşe tapanlar) olduğunu rivayet etmişlerdir ki, o zamanın İranlıları demek olur. Halbuki o şekilde bin sene ömür sürmesi, kendisini azaptan kurtaracak, uzaklaştıracak değildi. Allah, onların, gizli veya açık olarak ne yaptıklarını, ne yapacaklarını görüp duruyor. Yakub kırâetinde hitap şekli ile diye okunur, yani Allah sizin hepinizin yaptığını, yapacağını görüyor, biliyor demek olur. "Basîr ", lügatte âmânın, yani körün zıddıdır. Bununla beraber kelime hem "basar"dan, hem "basîret"ten sıfatı müşebbehe olduğu için "habîr = haberdar" anlamına da gelir. Her yönüyle gören, her şeyin içine, dışına, bütün yönleriyle vâkıf olan, işlerin sırlarına âşina mânâsına kullanılır. İşte Allah böyle Basîr'dir. Bundan dolayı hayra hayır ile mükafat verecek, şerre de şer ile ceza verecek, herkesin ahiret hayatı, dünyadaki ömrünün uzunluğuna, kısalığına göre değil, ameline göre olacaktır. Halbuki amel de iman ile yakından alâkalıdır. Ahireti tanımadıkları için müşriklerin hayata bu kadar düşkün olanları vardır. Ancak yahudileri onlardan daha fazla, daha beter düşkün ve hırslı bulursun. Şu halde bunların ahirete müşrikler kadar bile yüzleri yoktur. Bu ruh hali, kaçınılmaz olarak iki sebebin birinden ayrı değildir. Ya bunlar "Ahiret saadeti sırf bizimdir, olsa olsa ateş bize sayılı birkaç gün dokunup geçecektir." derken, bunun yalan olduğunu bilerek söylüyorlar. Böylece ahirete asla inanmıyorlar demektir. Ahirete iman davasında kendi kendilerini yalanlıyor, tekzib ediyorlar. Ya da bunların "ahiret yurdu" sözünden maksatları, öldükten sonraki hayat anlamına gelen gerçek ahiret değil de, dünya hayatının sonunda tasavvur ettikleri bir istikbaldir, mutlu bir gelecektir. Deniliyor ki, bunlar son devirlerde "ahiret" kavramını te'vil ve tahrif ederek şu ideale sahip olmuşlardır: Dünyada en nihayet Kudüs'ün de içinde bulunduğu "Arz-ı Mukaddes" (kutsal topraklar) kendilerinin olacak ve orada devlet kuracaklar ve ondan sonra bütün dünyayı istila edecekler, dünyanın yegâne devleti olacaklarmış. O zaman başkaları mahvolup yok olacak, dünya da bütünüyle bunların olacakmış, "dâr-ı ahiret" dedikleri bu imiş. İşte bundan dolayı "diğer insanların hissesi olmayarak dâr-ı ahiret sırf bizimdir" demeleri buna işaretmiş. "Sayılı günler" anlamına gelen "eyyâm-ı mâdûde" sözü de o zamana kadar geçecek olan müddet içinde her ferdin ömründen kinaye olmuş olur. Bugün bütün dünyadaki yahudilerin bu ideal üzerinde birleşmek istedikleri de anlaşılıyor. Onlar buna inanmış olabilirler, lakin Allah Teâlâ, ahiret imanının bundan ibaret olmadığını, ahiretin böyle telakki edilmesinin caiz olmayacağını, ahiret inancının bu olmayınca böyle bir fikrin tahakkukunun da mümkün olmayacağını ince ve hakîmane bir üslup ile beyan buyuruyor ve ahiret inancının bütün yönlerini ve gereklerini ortaya koyuyor. Diyelim ki, Yahudi milleti ve toplumu açısından ahiret kavramı, bir anlamda yeniden diriliş demek olsun. Lakin millî ruhun diri kalması, millet varlığının devam etmesi neye bağlıdır? Tek tek fertlerin hayatına değil mi? O halde bunu kazanmak o fertlerin çalışmasına ve fedakarlığına dayanmaktadır. Bu ideal gerçekleşinceye kadar nice kişiler geçmeli ve bu uğurda hayatını feda etmeli ki, ölmüş bir millet, yeniden diriliş sırrına mazhar olsun. Halbuki konuya fert açısından bakınca durum daha başkadır. Çünkü o öldükten sonra milletinin mutlu geleceğini gözleriyle görmüyor, onun safasını sürmüyor. Aslında fert için dünyada iken yaptığı fedakarlığın mükafatını güvence altına alan diğer bir hayata, yani hakiki mânâsıyla ahiret hayatına inanmaya ihtiyaç vardır. İnsanın ahirete imanı bulunmadıkça öyle bir idealin gerçekleşmesine imkan yoktur. Öldükten sonra kendi ruhunun baki kalacağına inanmayan, daha doğrusu şahsın öldükten sonra dirilmeye, diğer bir doğuş ve oluş ile ebedi bir hayata inanmayan, sayılı günlerden ibaret bulunan bu dünya hayatının sonunda ölünce büsbütün yok olup gideceğine ve hiçlikten tekrar kurtulmasının imkansız olduğuna inanan fertler, böyle bir fedakarlığa ve nice nice hayatların harcanmasına bağlı bulunan öyle yüksek bir ideal uğruna nasıl can verebilirler? Sonra ne diye fedakarlık yapsınlar ki? Eğer öldükten sonra hakiki ahiret mükafatı yoksa, asırlarca sonra gelecek insanların sahip olacağı bir saadet için bugünkü insanlar nasıl ve neden dolayı fedakarlık yapsınlar ve emek harcasınlar? Bütün bunlar sırf hayır ve iyilik olduğundan dolayı, sırf Allah rızası için yapılacaksa, öldükten sonra, tamamen yok olup gideceklerini sanan kimse için hayrın ve Allah rızasının mânâsı nedir? Âlemde böyle fertlerden meydana gelen bir toplumun öyle yüksek bir ideali gerçekleştirmesine asla imkan yoktur. Bunu yapabilecek bir milletin fertleri dünyada yüksek idealler için can vermeyi göze alabilecek bir inanca sahip olmalıdır. Bunun için de ölümden sonra büyük bir mükafatın gerçekleşeceğine iman etmelidir. Yahudiler ise böyle bir ahirete inanmadıkları için müşriklerden daha fazla dünyaya düşkündürler, ölümden de korkarlar. Ahiret yurdu adını verdikleri "Arz-ı Mukaddes " ve "Dünya Devleti" idealleri bu şartlar altında gerçekleşmesi kabil olmayan çelişkili bir idealden ibarettir. Eğer onlar, gerçek ahirete inanmadan buna inanıyorlarsa yalan ve yanlış şeylere inanmaktan ibaret olan şeytanî bir iman olur. Buna da "Eğer siz mümin iseniz imanınız size ne kötü, ne çirkin şeyler emrediyor!" âyeti okunur. Diğer taraftan yahudilere göre, ahiret imanı yalnızca bu demekse, yani sayılı günlerde azap demek, söz konusu ideal gerçekleşmeden önce dünyadaki ömürlerinden kinaye olarak şimdiki hayat demekse, bu ideal gerçekleşinceye kadar onun uğrunda çalışıp can verenlerin hepsinin canı cehenneme gidecek, ondan başka bir yer görmeyecekler demektir. Bu ise bir haksızlıktır, zulümdür. Böyle bir telakkiyi veren din de zâlimane bir din olur. Çünkü böyle bir inanç altında dünya sevgisi, cehennem muhabbetinden ibaret bir delilik demek olur. O halde bunlar için saadetin bir mânâsı varsa, o da yok olmak için bir an önce ölüp kurtulmaktır. Şu halde hepsi birden ölümü temenni etmelidir ki, bir gün evvel "eyyâm-ı mâdûde " denilen sayılı günleri bitirmiş olsunlar. Oysa bunlar kadar ölümden kaçan, bunlar kadar dünya hayatına hırsla sarılan hiçbir kavim yoktur. Demek ki, bu imanları da yalandır. Diyelim ki, bu hırs "Arz-ı Mukaddes" idealinin ancak dünya hayatında görüleceğiyle ilgili olsun, o zaman dünyada uğruna can feda etmeye bağlı, uzun mücadeleler, büyük muharebeler yapılmaksızın elde edilmesi mümkün olmayan dünyevî bir gayeye, böyle bir hayat sevgisi ile erişmek sevdası çelişkilerle dolu muhal bir hayalden başka ne olur? Bu gayenin gerçekleşmesini isteyenler, bu uğurda şehid olmak için ölümü göze alabilmeli ve temenni edebilmelidirler. Bunu yapabilmek ise hakiki mânâsiyle ahirete inanmayı gerektirir. Bu da ancak "O müttakiler ki, sana indirilene ve senden önce indirilmiş olana iman ederler ve ahiret gününe de kesinlikle iman sahibidirler." (Bakara, 2/4) hükmüne uygun olarak, peygamberlerin sonuncusu Hz. Muhammed'i ve ona nazil olan kitabı tasdik ile mümkün olur. Ve ancak o zamandır ki, "Siz benim ahdimi yerine getirin, ben de size verdiğim sözü yerine getireyim." (Bakara, 2/40 ) ilahî va'di gerçekleşir. Görülüyor ki, burada sadece yahudiler için değil, bu münasebetle bütün beşeriyet için pek büyük bir ders vardır.